Thrown
by noscruples
Summary: Elizabeth is rich and runs a children's heart charity for her family. She has a secret that no one except her parents know about that drives her. Her boyfriend Johnny O'Brien is a brilliant businessman. Jason Morgan is complicated and twisty. He can be intimidating and serious, but is sexy as hell. What happens when their worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth is rich and runs a children's heart charity for her family. She has a secret that no one except her parents know about that drives her. Her boyfriend Johnny O'Brien is a brilliant businessman. Jason Morgan is complicated and twisty. He can be intimidating and serious, but is sexy as hell. What happens when their worlds collide?

A/N – Alright my dears, I was going to post this chapter earlier, but work was a bear. I'm changing the design of the penthouse in this one. There are no stairs. It's way bigger with an open layout, very artsy and NYC. Going inside will be the same. Living room will be bigger and formal dining room next to. Where the stairs are is a hallway leading to the bedrooms and kitchen is right behind the dining room. It's where Liz lives, not Jason. Sticking close to their original ages so Liz is 26 and Jason is 27.

If you haven't seen the banner so you know what some of the characters look like, then please visit my profile for the link. I'm using a lot of characters (old and new) in different ways. There is no mob. The story is centered around the hospital and will focus on several characters that are your favorites. There will be lots of family drama. It's very soapy. As I said before, I picture Johnny as Jason Morgan, the model. You can google him. Yum. Michelle Pfieffer will be playing Andrea, Elizabeth's mom. And the hot actor from Under the Tuscan Sun (Raoul) will be Francis. Liz and Jason will be friends first, just like the show. Warning - it will be a long time before that changes. This one starts out with a bang.

Chapter 1

Elizabeth walked into her penthouse at Harborview Towers and kicked off her heels. It had been a very long day. She was tired and just wanted a hot bath. Her life was consumed with work, so much so that she rarely socialized due to the long hours she kept. The new children's wing at General Hospital was scheduled to go live the next week and there was still a lot to do. She was overseeing all of the construction and the charity ball to raise funds for some specialized equipment. Her life was dedicated to helping children and their families cope with devastating illnesses. It was her passion and she was very good at it.

Unfortunately, the construction was not going well. There had been a disagreement with the contractor and he had pulled his men. That led to a huge argument and her threatening him with a lawsuit, but in the end the stupid man still wouldn't budge. Elizabeth managed to secure a smaller company to put the finishing touches on it and the owner would send some guys over in the morning. Make no mistake, she was still going to sue the pants off of the original contractor and she knew that she would win.

Turning on the water, she threw in a bubble bomb and then went down to the kitchen and got herself a glass of wine. When she finally sunk down into it, she let out a languid sigh as the jets caressed her body. It was heavenly.

About fifteen minutes later, her eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

Johnny O'Brien stood in the doorway watching her. She was beautiful and his, something he never took for granted. "Hello gorgeous."

He moved into the room and sat down on the edge. He had changed into jeans before coming over to see her.

She stared up at his handsome face. "I missed you." They had been dating for four months and Elizabeth thought it could definitely lead to something more serious if they could actually clear their schedules. Their jobs were hectic, so they didn't get to see each other a lot, but they tried to make the most of it when they did. Johnny ran a very successful software company that mainly developed programs for security surveillance, but also dabbled in internet security as well.

He smiled. "I missed you too. Did you have a rough day?"

She groaned. "I'm still having construction nightmares."

"Did you call Francis?"

"Yes, he's sending over a crew tomorrow."

"Good."

Francis was an old friend. He had just moved to the area in the last year and had set up a construction business which didn't please his major rival. Corelli & Co was flourishing. Elizabeth had met him and liked him right off the bat. He was kind and had a big heart. Johnny was glad that she had thought to call him because he knew that his friend would take care of her.

"You relax for a while. I'll be in the living room."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About a half hour later, Johnny's eyes snapped open and met her gaze. Liz looked sexy as hell in a short negligee. "Well hello again."

She smiled and straddled him. "Hello."

He put his hands on her hips as they sensuously kissed. When she bucked against him, he grinned against her mouth. "Little minx."

She licked his lips and then sunk her tongue into his mouth again, making him moan. He never could get enough of her. Swiveling her hips, she drove him absolutely crazy until he had to have her. As soon as he had pushed his jeans out of the way, she impaled herself on him and rode him hard and fast until they were both in ecstasy. Several minutes later, he carried her to her room and made love to her again for good measure.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason Morgan sat in Jake's downing his second beer.

"Hey."

He didn't even need to turn his head since he knew that voice anywhere. "You have off the rest of the night?"

"Yes." Her body was brimming with excitement. Jason was the hottest man she had ever been with and he definitely knew how to please a woman.

"Let's go."

He stood and finally looked her in the eye. She licked her lips and he shot her a sexy glare before holding out his hand.

Kelly took it and followed him upstairs to his room. When they got there, he roughly pushed her against the door and devoured her mouth, making her knees buckle. Jason could practically look at her and she would come. They had been sleeping together for a couple of weeks. He didn't want a relationship and neither did she. It was simply a form of stress relief and they were more than happy to keep it that way.

His fingers tweaked her nipples as she moaned into his mouth.

"Get a room," someone muttered as they walked by.

Kelly grinned against his lips and he pulled her into him so he could put the key into the knob. She could feel his hard shaft against her stomach and moaned again. As soon as they got into the room, clothes flew off and Jason fucked her senseless, rested, and then they did it two more times before falling into an exhausted sleep. There was no stress left in either one of their bodies.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth rushed to the hospital. She was meeting Francis and his crew. Hopefully, they would bail her out.

"Hey, I got you some coffee."

Liz smiled. "Thank you. How are you Francis?"

"I'm good. Let me introduce you to the crew."

"This is Cody, Milo, Nathan, and Jason."

"It's nice to meet you," Cody said.

Jason openly studied her. She had beautiful porcelain skin and a fit body. He wondered why she didn't look familiar. Liz felt exposed under his stare and looked away. He was gorgeous, but way more intense than she was used to. She had seen him a couple of times before, usually on docks, but they had never spoken to each other since they ran in different circles.

The rest of the men greeted her and then Liz told them what she needed.

She headed to her temporary office around the corner as they got to work and then Francis approached her.

"I need to go check on my other site. Jason is in charge of the men. He's not much of talker, but they respect him and he'll make sure that they do a good job."

"Thank you. The deadline is nearing and you are a lifesaver."

Francis smiled. "I'm glad I could help." The job would pay well and it shouldn't take too long. He left, and Elizabeth started making some calls. She took off her jacket and closed her eyes as she spoke to her office manager, Brooklyn, who was on the pediatric floor where Liz normally worked from. Jason moved forward into the room. She looked very sexy and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She gasped as her eyes opened and connected with his. "Brooklyn, I have to call you back." Ditching the phone, she looked up at him as she held her hand over her heart. "Jesus you're so quiet. I didn't even hear you come in."

"You were busy."

"How can I help you?"

"I need to show you something."

She got up and followed him.

"Watch your step," he said before rounding a corner.

She carefully walked over a few boards, struggling to keep up and finally, he stopped.

"See right there? They used the wrong bolts for these beams. It will compromise it and due to the stress, it will cause it to deform over time and I think you'll have a structural failure at some point."

The wind was ominously howling outside. There had been thunderstorm warnings and wind advisories, but it was supposed to pass in the next few hours.

She groaned. "Please don't tell me that this will completely delay the process."

"Well, we can do some things to strengthen it. They should fix their mistakes, but it sounds like that isn't an option right now." He hated sloppy work, but the other foreman's arrogance didn't surprise him at all.

Liz was determined to sue their asses until she owned that company. She had a friend who lived for these type of lawsuits. "What do you think is best?"

Jason rubbed his hands together as he perused the area, "Well, it appears to just be this section. I think we could shore it up and then replace the bolts. It will take a few days though." Jason's eyes wandered to the ceiling. There was one floor above the section and they were at the very end of the wing.

"Do what you have to. Can we still make the deadline?"

"We'll have to put in extra hours, but it can be done."

Liz sighed. "Jason, this is a really important project for the hospital and for me personally. There are going to be kids in this wing and I need to know that they will be safe. I'll pay for the overtime. If it turns out that we can't meet the deadline, then I'll deal with." There would be a lot of disappointed people, but safety was paramount.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll call it in."

She watched him pause and thought she noticed a flicker of fear in his eyes. It was storming outside and the wind had picked up even more. A tremor suddenly shook the building and Liz gasped.

Jason quickly assessed the situation. The intensity of the wind picked up and it was deafening. "Run!"

They started to move. Liz being in heels made it very difficult to go fast. Suddenly, there was a cracking noise and Jason grabbed her and pulled her into him and the ceiling crashed down on top of them, knocking them to the ground. The rain pelted the area while they lay there unconscious. Cody and the guys rushed to the area and were stunned to see the damage.

"Where's Jason?" Nathan asked.

"He was going to get Elizabeth to show her the beam," Milo said.

"Shit. That means they are probably in there. Call 911. We'll need some heavy equipment to get them out of there."

Cody moved as far as he could down the hallway, "Jason!" There was no response. The wind was loud so he figured they wouldn't be able to hear him anyway. He whipped out his phone. "Francis. We have a huge problem."

"The news just said a small tornado just went through town. Did it hit you?"

"Yes. Add that to the fact that there were some structural issues and the back section of the wing collapsed."

"Shit," he said grabbing his coat. "I'm on my way. See if you can shore it up. Who did we lose?"

"Jason and Elizabeth."

Francis stopped in his tracks. This was bad. Jason was a good friend and he had grown fond of Elizabeth. "I'll be right there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The hospital was abuzz over the news. There had been some damage on another wing as well, but it was just a few windows that blew out. The storm had hit the new wing dead on and then turned and clipped another one. Nothing had collapsed on the existing one though. Jeff Webber rushed towards the lobby which was now blocked by several emergency first responders. A nurse had overheard what was going on and called him.

"I'm sorry sir. You can't go back there. It's not safe."

"My daughter is back there."

"Are you sure?"

Jeff nodded. They had looked everywhere else for her and paged her and got no response. "Do we know what happened?"

"Tornado from what we can tell."

"Dear God. That's a new wing. There's a construction crew back there too."

"Do you know how many?"

"No."

Jeff ran his hand through his hair. He just prayed that Elizabeth was okay.

Nathan walked towards them and introduced himself, and they all started pelting him with questions.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth moaned. There was something laying on top of her that was making it hard for her to breathe. She could move her right arm, but she felt around and realized what it was. "Jason?"

He was out cold.

"Jason!" Cody yelled. "Elizabeth?"

She faintly heard him and began to yell as loud as she could, hoping they would hear her.

"Listen. Was that a scream?" Cody asked Milo.

"I think so."

"Elizabeth, if that was you, than do it again."

Liz tried to take a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. Jason moaned slightly as he struggled to wake up.

Cody waved the firefighters over who were headed towards him. "We just heard Elizabeth. They are in there. I just can't tell exactly where. We put a few beams up to try and secure the hallway."

"Alright, we might need your help. Be our eyes. If something looks like it's coming down, then let us know."

Cody nodded and both men took up a position across from the responders and held up some flashlights.

Francis rushed towards them. "Are they in there?"

"Yes. We heard Elizabeth, but it sounds like they are buried."

He wanted to kick the guy's ass who ran the other crew. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Johnny.

"Hello?"

"Johnny. You need to get down to General Hospital."

"Why?"

"Elizabeth has been hurt. Part of the wing collapsed, partly due to the storm."

Johnny was momentarily stunned as his stomach dropped. "I'll be right there."

"Be careful. I don't know the condition of the roads."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason blinked his eyes. It was almost pitch black. "Where am I?"

"General Hospital."

He tried to get his bearings and then felt the unbelievable pain in his back and head.

She heard him moan. "What hurts?"

"My head, back, legs, everything."

"The wing collapsed. Someone yelled for me. They know that we're here."

He realized the voice was coming from underneath him. "Sorry if I'm crushing you."

She was too. "I'll deal. Just don't move." There was a possibility that his back was broken and just the little he had shifted told her that her ribs might be broken.

"Who are you?"

Liz frowned. "Jason?"

"Is that my name?" He felt the panic build in his stomach as he realized the enormity of the situation. He was hurt badly. His head was fuzzy and he felt a little nauseous too.

"Damn," she said softly. "I'm Elizabeth. I hired your construction team because another one quit on me and you found out that the building wasn't safe. You were showing me what was wrong when it started to collapse from the storm."

Jason was quiet for a few minutes, trying to process what she said.

"Elizabeth?" Francis yelled.

"Here!" she screamed.

"It's Francis. There's a rescue dog here. We had him smell your sweater. He'll find you so that we can try to figure out a way to get to you. Is Jason with you?"

"Yes. Hurt bad."

They could barely hear her through the din of the wind.

"Okay. We'll get there as soon as we can."

His guys had successfully shored up the hallway. Thankfully, the rain had let up. The officer let the dog go and he started walking through the rubble, trying to pick up her scent. There wasn't a lot of space to maneuver, but due to his size, it was easier for him to get around the decimated terrain.

"Elizabeth, say something."

"Help!"

The dog looked up and carefully made his way to what would have been the center of the hallway and then sniffed and whined as he rubbed his paws over a piece of wood.

Dante shined a light on him. "He found them. There's a fallen beam and a lot of twisted up metal and debris." Whatever the tornado didn't discard from the second floor had basically fallen on and around them.

"It's not safe to bring in bigger equipment yet," Francis said.

"Everything is so unstable. I know this is risky, but what if we use the larger equipment to remove some of the layers on top of them?" Cody asked.

"It could cause things to shift," Dante said. It definitely was a huge risk, but at this point, they didn't have any other choice.

A/N – Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Thanks for the comments, follows, and favorites! What a nice welcome! There is a lot going on in this fic. You'll get more of Jason's back-story this chapter. The first half or so of the fic is more Liz drama and then the second, Jason gets his turn. It's fun using characters in different ways. I hope you like it.

Chapter 2

Cody had been in the military and was used to dangerous situations.

"We might have to take that chance. There's barely a space large enough for the dog to get through." The ceiling had collapsed in several places. It wasn't a flat pancake. The wind had been so strong that it twisted the metal frame. "If we clear some debris from above, we could use the crane or a fire ladder to propel down to them. Is it safe for a helicopter to fly in?"

"The winds are starting to slow. By the time we can clear some of it out, we might be okay."

A fire chief cleared his throat. "I think that might be the only way. We have some rescue specialists on route. They should be here any minute." The sky had been really dark, making it seem like nighttime, but the clouds were starting to clear which would help them tremendously.

"We just need a small window where we can get a basket down, get them in it, and then hoist them out," Francis said.

The dog laid down, not wanting to leave them. Elizabeth heard it whimper and it gave her hope.

"I'm Ken. I have a mic on the dog," the officer said.

The chief raised a bullhorn. "Elizabeth, the dog has a mic on its collar. I need you to talk loudly and say what your injuries are."

Elizabeth sucked in a little air. Luckily, even though they were in a small pocket, due to the wind, they were getting enough oxygen. "Jason is on top of me. His back hurts badly and I think he has a concussion. He doesn't remember who he is and he's going in and out of consciousness. I can't move, so I'm not sure if anything is seriously wrong. I'm banged up and sore."

They listened attentively.

"Hang in there Elizabeth. We're trying to figure out the best way to get you out. Just hold on."

The men walked down the hallway, heading to a makeshift command center. Milo and Nathan stayed behind just in case there was an emergency.

Jeff watched them approach and hurried towards them. "Is she alive?"

"Yes."

"And Jason?" Monica asked.

"He's hurt badly. His back is injured and he has a concussion. Dr. Quartermaine, he doesn't remember who he is," Francis said.

Monica's eyes closed as she processed the enormity of the situation. Jason was an enigma to the family. They didn't even know he existed until Susan Moore came to town with him in tow when he was in high school. A DNA test was done and proved positive that Alan was the father. Jason wanted nothing to do with them and thought they were rich snobs. It had killed Alan to know that Edward's machinations had resulted in him missing so much time with his son. He was currently performing a surgery. A lot of people were injured due to being in the storm's path. The hospital was lucky that it had avoided more damage.

Susan had died of cancer shortly after Jason graduated. It was the reason she had brought him to town. The family had tried to reach out to him again, but Jason was hard headed and wouldn't budge. To him, it was Alan's attitude towards his mother that had set everything that happened in motion. The Quartermaines, namely Edward, had dumped money on her to make her go away, not believing her that she was pregnant. To Edward, she was a con and after trying to blackmail the family, he just thought it was better for her to be gone. Susan had struggled for years to make ends meet. The money didn't last that long. It wasn't enough to live off of forever.

Emily and Lila were the only people that Jason would even talk to. It had taken a while, but the women had finally gotten through to him and gained his trust. He wouldn't accept help from them, but he did take some advice from time to time. The man was raw and edgy on a good day. He was very introverted, but Lila could see that he had a good heart. While he might be abrupt with people, he was always very gentle with her. She loved him. Susan had given Jason Lila's maiden name because she had refused to call him Quartermaine. The matriarch was the only one that had tried to be nice to Susan before she disappeared.

Monica wiped a tear away and Jeff momentarily put his arm around her.

"We won't be able to ascertain Elizabeth's injuries until we get them out, but she is the one communicating with us."

"How long do you think it will take to get to them?" Jeff asked.

"It might be several hours. The equipment is already here and we have men who know how to operate it. Unfortunately, the other construction company has the keys. We're trying to locate them," Mac explained.

"Who?" Monica asked.

"It's owned by Sonny Corinthos. Ric Lansing was the foreman."

Carly Benson looked up from the chart she was holding. "I can call him if you want."

They all turned around.

"I've been dating Sonny for a few months."

"Make the call," Francis said. Ric was a dick, plain and simple. Sonny could go either way. The man owned a very successful construction company. His mistake was letting his brother push his way into a position of authority. Ric just didn't have the background and he wouldn't listen.

Carly pulled out her cell phone.

"Sonny?"

"Carly? Hey. Are you okay? I just heard about the hospital."

"I'm fine. Listen, the wing your guys quit working on collapsed."

"Shit. Was it due to the storm?" He had no idea that Ric had walked off. "Is Ric there?" He was aware of the tight deadline.

She pulled the phone away from her face. "He doesn't know that Ric isn't working on the wing anymore."

Francis grabbed her phone. "Sonny, this is Francis Corelli."

Sonny was surprised. "What are you doing there? Are you trying to steal the job from us?" Their rivalry had been bitter at times.

"For your information, your brother pulled his men and we were hired to finish his shoddy work. The beams at the end of the wing weren't put in correctly, compromising the stability of the structure. So, you are partially responsible for it collapsing."

Sonny rubbed the back of his neck. He was really hoping that his lawyers could get him out of this. "Was there anyone hurt?"

Francis was surprised that he even bothered to ask. "Elizabeth Webber and Jason Morgan are trapped in the rubble. We need to use the big equipment to get them out and we don't have keys."

Ric entered the office and Sonny glared at him.

"Ric is here. I'll bring them over personally."

"Hurry."

Sonny ended the call. "Do you have any idea how much damage you have done?"

"What?"

"You walked off the job at the hospital. It turns out, the beams weren't put in properly and caused it to be unstable and it collapsed. We could lose everything."

Ric swallowed hard. "They can't prove it wasn't the storm. From what I heard, a tornado hit them."

"Well, considering the rest of the hospital is standing and that area is the only part of the building that collapsed, I would say we're screwed. Where are the keys to the equipment that is still onsite?"

"In my office."

"I need them now."

Sonny followed him and then he headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason started to stir.

"Keep still," she said before groaning. Unfortunately, she was wide-awake and every little movement was taking a toll on her physically.

"Sorry."

"They are working on getting to us. There is a dog close by. I can hear it every once in a while and it has a mic so they can hear us."

"Okay. Were we friends?"

"No. I just met you recently. I think I may have seen you around town a couple of times. You were a part of a construction team and had discovered that the men I hired previously had left the wing compromised. It's probably why it collapsed."

His head was turned away from her, so he couldn't see her. It was dark where they were anyway. Occasionally, she would see a flicker of light from the flashlight on the dog.

"Are you a doctor?"

"No. I run a children's heart foundation. This wing was for them."

"I'm sorry."

She felt her eyes well up with tears. "Not your fault." The kids… She was so disappointed that they weren't going to make the deadline. All the hard work and long hours, and it was now all rubble. It would probably take months to clear the site and then re-erect it. Her chest shuddered as she tried to stop the flow of tears. Maybe she'd still hold the charity ball. It was probably too late to cancel it.

"Are you crying?"

"I—yes."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. It's just I had put in a lot of time and effort to get this done and now…"

"I get it."

She tried to change the subject. "Do you remember anything?"

"I don't think so.

Liz felt so guilty. Jason's life could be changed forever. He had saved her and had gotten hurt and now, she needed to help him.

"I want you to know that whatever care you need I'll take care of it."

"You have it like that?"

"Yes." Money really wasn't an issue.

For some reason, anger was surging through him that he couldn't comprehend. He clenched his jaw. The intensity had surprised him and he wondered what kind of person he was. "What do you know about me?"

"All Francis said is that you weren't much of a talker. You seemed very intense, but you were nice to me when you tried to explain the structural issues."

"What about your family?"

"My family works at the hospital. My dad is chief of staff and my mother is a doctor who works in pediatrics. My sister Sarah was just hired here as a resident and is in her last year. My brother is an ER doctor.

"And you didn't want to be one?"

"No. It's really not my thing. I like running the charity and I am also an artist. Maybe I should say was."

"Why did you stop?"

"I don't have a lot of free time. When I do, I try to spend it with my boyfriend."

He wondered if he had a girlfriend. It was strange what he instinctively knew considering the rest was a blank. "What do I look like?"

She was silent for a moment. "Um, you're tall and very good looking and are probably in good shape. You have brownish hair and very blue eyes."

"And you?"

"I—um—my boyfriend says that I'm pretty."

"You don't think so?"

"It's not something I dwell on. I don't think I'm all that, but I'm not unattractive. I have brownish hair and dark blue eyes and I'm petite."

Jason grimaced. His head started to throb again and he found himself drifting off, trying to picture what she looked like based on the little bit of information she had thrown at him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kelly nervously bit her nails as Epiphany's brow furrowed.

"Kelly!"

Her head jerked around. "Yeah?"

"Why are you freaking out?"

"Um, no reason."

Epiphany thought for a moment as she put two and two together. "Oh—my—God. Is Jason the one you've been sneaking around with?"

Kelly slowly nodded. "You can't tell anyone. It was just sex, but I'm still worried."

"Jesus, that man is fine as hell." He had come in once with a work injury and Epiphany had tended to it.

Kelly smiled. "Don't I know it? I shudder just thinking about him."

Epiphany mischievously held both hands out like she was trying to measure and was stunned when Kelly moved them wider than she had imagined. "Damn."

"Exactly. I really hope that he's okay."

"Uh huh. I'm sure your vagina does too."

Kelly shook her head and smirked. "You're so bad. Can you page me if you hear anything?"

"I will."

Steven hurried from around the corner after Kelly left and stood next to Epiphany. "Did I just hear what I think I heard?"

She shook her head. It was hard keeping a secret around there. "You better not tell anyone."

"Her secret is safe with me." Blackmail material...

"I know you. You will try to use this to your advantage. Don't make me hurt you."

Steven grinned.

"Have you heard about your sister?"

"No? Did she break a nail?"

Epiphany rolled her eyes. "I'll pretend you didn't say that." She and Elizabeth were good friends.

"Is she in her office? I'll have to catch up with her later. I just got paged again."

"No. Steven, she's trapped in the rubble of the new wing."

"What!"

"Your dad is over there. Liz and Jason Morgan are missing."

He shifted nervously. "Will you keep me updated?" Sometimes, he hated his job. He'd much rather be with his dad looking out for his sister. They were close.

"When I know something, you'll know something."

"Thanks."

He took off and Patrick rounded the corner. "Hey sexy."

"Drake Jr. How did the surgery go?"

"We saved her. She's a mess though and it will take some time before she can walk."

"You did a good job."

Jeff rushed towards them the same time Johnny appeared.

"How is she?"

"We have a dog with a mic holding vigil where they are. She's not sure if she's injured badly or not. Jason is stuck on top of her. He took a big blow by protecting her." Jeff turned to Patrick. "He has a head injury. He doesn't remember who he is and his back could possibly be broken."

"Jesus," Patrick muttered.

"They are going to use some equipment to clear some debris."

"Couldn't that end up hurting them?" Johnny asked.

"I'm sure they'll take every precaution. Francis is very good. I trust him. They need to clear a path so they can extract them and then transport them via helicopter. It's the only way. They'll take them to the roof and I will need doctors and nurses on standby. Jason could have neurological damage, so Patrick don't take any other surgeries that will take longer than an hour starting now."

"Okay."

Johnny felt sick and Epiphany slipped around Jeff and put her arm around him.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head and they embraced.

"You have to have faith. She's strong and she'll fight."

"She must be so scared."

"Yeah, but she's not alone."

Johnny pulled back. "Thanks Piph. I needed the pep talk."

"Anytime."

Jeff put a hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Come on. I'll take you back there."

Johnny took a deep breath and followed Jeff to the command center.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason groaned in pain.

"Talk to me."

"I just can't feel anything. I want to move so badly."

"You can't."

"I know. I don't want to hurt you or myself."

"Let's talk about something else to take your mind off things."

"What else do you know about me?"

"Very little and what I do know is gossip." She had heard his name before and what people were saying, but she usually tuned it out.

"Should I be scared?"

"I don't think so. Look, something happened between your mom and your dad's family. All I know is that you showed up in high school, they didn't know you existed, and then she died. You don't talk to your dad."

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, I do. He's very nice. Your grandmother is one of the nicest people I've ever met and I work with your step-mother too."

"Yet, I don't talk to them."

"I'm not sure if you speak to anyone else. You have a sister Emily. Currently, she's in med school. She's a few years younger than me and very nice. I don't get a lot of time to hang out with her, but I like her.

"Anyone else?"

"You have a brother named AJ. I've never met him. I think Emily said he lives in Paris and runs a division of the family company from there."

"So, I've chosen to be all alone."

She didn't reply, but felt sad for him. "I won't leave you. Will you let me help you?"

He closed his eyes. "I'll think about it." He wasn't sure that he wanted her pity.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are excited about what comes next. * kikimoo – not really the same re: personality. Jason was driven by sadness and pain before. He won't remember that, so he'll be lighter than he was. Now, he's not going to be a comedian lol, but he'll be more like he would be if he didn't have all the angst driving him. He won't have the extensive brain damage he had on the show. * Guest who is a sucker for Jason & Q's – Patience. Trust me.

Chapter 3

"You're going to need friends to get through this and I will need someone to talk to who understands what I went through. Would it be that bad if we were friends?" Liz asked

"Suppose I'm not a nice person?"

"Francis, your boss, never implied otherwise."

"Why do you really want to be friends with me when you know nothing about me?"

"I—I don't know." There was a long silence. "That was a lie."

"Is that bad?"

She wasn't sure what to think about his brain injury, but it was certainly giving her pause.

"That's complicated. It can be. When you don't tell the truth about how you feel, it can hurt people."

"Why did you lie then?"

"Because I don't want you to take what I'm going to say the wrong way."

"I won't."

"You don't know that because I haven't said it yet."

"Try me," he said.

"Well, part of me feels like it's my fault that you are in this situation."

"So you pity me?"

"No! I didn't say that. I don't think I could have made it without you. I would probably be dead. You saved me, Jason."

"So you want to save me?"

"I just want to help you because that is who I am as a person. Besides, like I said, I might need you too because I have feeling I'm going to be having some serious nightmares."

"Then you can call me and I'll talk to you down."

She smiled. "Does that mean we're friends?"

"Yes. Can you tell me what you expect from me so I don't screw it up?"

"Well, a friend is someone who has your back and a person you can talk to and tell them how you are feeling and they won't judge you for it. On the flip side, they should call you on your crap too."

"That sounds fair."

"Do I need to write up a legal contract?"

He slightly smiled. "I don't know. What happens and if you don't have my back?"

"Then I lose you as a friend,"

"Well then, I guess you better not mess up."

"Deal."

They heard the dog moving around.

"Something is going on."

Francis got on the loud speaker. "Elizabeth, this is Francis, we're calling the dog back. We have a dozer that will move some of the debris away. This may cause some shifting. We're going to move very slowly. If it's too much, tell me and I'll make them stop."

"Okay!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny stood back as he watched Francis climb into the specialized bulldozer. They would alternate between using that and a crane. This was an epic disaster. His only hope was that they got everyone out alive and there were no serious injuries. At this point, Jason's issues were scaring him. He was used to throwing money at things and making them go away. Jason was technically a Quartermaine, but he wanted nothing to do with them, so money might not be enticing to him. Elizabeth, on the other hand, could be a pitbull. There was no way in hell she'd let this go.

Francis drove towards the debris and started to carefully move things around. Cody used a laser pointer to approximately show him the area they were in. Everything was going well and then they heard a loud noise and the top floor shirted downwards, everyone outside held their breaths.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They heard the truck and before long, the sound of metal sliding against metal filtered through the air. This went on for twenty minutes before they heard a terrible creaking. Elizabeth screamed as things fell down very close to them. Jason wished he could actually hold her, but he was pinned and nothing in his body was working like it should.

After a few scary minutes, everything got really quiet. They could hear the wind, but the machine had stopped.

Mac took out the megaphone and headed back down the hallway he had just fled from. When he got to the opening of the debris field, he called her name. "Elizabeth? Are you still with me?"

She yelled "Yes," as loud as she could.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did anything fall on you?"

"No!"

"Okay. Just sit tight, we're reassessing the situation and then we'll try again."

A tear escaped her eye. She was wondering if they were going to get out before nightfall. She didn't think mentally she could spend the night in her current position. It was hard not dwelling on how uncomfortable it was and her chest started to heave.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop."

"I need to get out here," she said as she whimpered. Suddenly, she just felt really claustrophobic.

"Take a deep breath. They are coming." All he could do is try to talk her down.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I should be stronger for you." She closed her eyes and tried to get control of her emotions.

The dozer roared to life again and Francis started to pick things up. It was a task that just couldn't be rushed. If he went too fast, things could fall on them. There was no room for error.

Johnny sat down before he fell down. Epiphany walked over to him and rubbed his back. She didn't say a word. She knew he was trying to work it out in his mind.

"She's a great woman," he said softly.

"I know. That's why she's my friend."

"We've been together four months, and I'm still learning new things."

"That's partly because you don't get to spend a lot of time together," she said.

"Maybe that needs to change."

"Elizabeth is a workhorse. I don't think she's ready to give that up."

"She can't spend every moment of her life working."

"Well, right now, it's really important to her." She understood that Elizabeth was very determined to help children with heart ailments, but sometimes her tenacity gave her pause and she thought that Liz was keeping something from her.

"And that's why I put up with it. The only reason I work late is because she's working late. It's getting old. I want to spend more time with her. Maybe I should take it as a hint."

"Now don't be stupid and act like you know what is going on in her head. That would be mistake."

Johnny rubbed his hand against his pant leg as he let out a long breath. "I just want more."

"She might not be ready for that."

"I know. That's what scares me." Liz was a bit skittish when it came to committing.

"If I were you, I'd leave things be for now. She is probably going to be very shaken up after this and want her routine back. If you rock the boat—"

"I could lose her."

"Exactly."

A woman came running into the room carry a child in her arms. "Please help me!"

Epiphany jumped up and grabbed a gurney. "What happened?"

"A tree fell on our car. I ran here." The woman was drenched and clearly had been running for awhile.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to let go so we can help her."

She relinquished her hold and Epiphany laid the little girl on the gurney. Steve ran up to them and directed them to a room.

Johnny approached her. "What's your name?"

The teary-eyed women slightly turned. "Katherine Bell."

"I'm Johnny O'Brien. Why don't you sit down?"

She followed him and sat down in a chair and a nurse brought a blanket over and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you."

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No. I'm fine. I just need to know if Kylie will be okay."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

She wiped her face. "I'm sorry. Why are you here?"

"The wing over there fell on my girlfriend."

The ladies mouth dropped open. "That's horrible."

"They are trying to get her out right now."

"I guess we both have something to pray about."

Johnny nodded and closed his eyes. This night really needed to get better.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany finished with the I.V. "Her pulse is weak."

"Get me EKG, a CBC, a scan and stabilize her neck," Steven said.

"I'm on it."

"How old is she?"

Another nurse walked. "Her name is Kylie and she is nine."

"Thank you," Steven said.

They stabilized her and then pushed her out the room to get some scans.

Steven returned to the waiting room.

"How is she?"

To see the mother covered in her daughter's blood made him sick to his stomach. "Sabrina!"

She rushed over to him.

"Get her some scrubs and take her to get washed up, please."

The mom clenched her hands, she hadn't even thought about how bad she looked.

"Kylie is being taken to get some scans. She has a head laceration. I'm going to have put her under so I can sew it shut."

Katherine started to cry.

Johnny put his hand on her back. "Steven, what happens after that?"

"She'll be in the hospital for seventy-two hours so we can monitor her. We'll be paying close attention to her for brain swelling and several other side effects of this type of injury."

"Please. She's all I have."

Steven nodded and left.

"Follow me please," Sabrina said.

Katherine turned to face Johnny. "Thank you so much for being so kind. I will never forget it."

"It was nothing. Do you need me to call someone for you?"

"No. It's just me and my daughter."

Johnny watched her cross the room and then sat down again. It was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz fought to stay awake. Jason was still knocked out and it had been far too long. Usually, he slept in small increments. "Jason."

He didn't respond.

"Jason!" she yelled. "Oh God. Please don't be dead. Help!" she screamed.

Mac thought he heard something and radioed to Francis to kill the engine. Mac grabbed the bull horn. "Elizabeth! Was that you?"

"Help! Jason won't wake up. Please."

"What did she say?"

Milo sighed. "She said that Jason won't wake up."

"Shit. Francis, we need to go faster. It's critical."

"Jason?"

"Yeah."

Francis started up again. He got a big piece out of the way and a small clearing appeared. A couple of rescue workers got suited up and they got in a basket at the end of a ladder and it was extended to the clearing. They carefully got out.

"Elizabeth?"

There was no answer. They yelled for everyone to be silent. As the chatter and noise stilled, they heard a sound.

"We're going to need more men!"

"On the way. What's going on?" Mac asked.

"The victims are located under a huge beam. We will have to use the crane and some chains to lift it out."

The chief sighed. He felt like they were running out of time since Jason's condition was worsening. "I'm sending in DeLuca and Wilson." They were experts in these kinds of situation. The two men crawled across the ladder and then climbed down.

DeLuca crawled over to the where Elizabeth and Jason were trapped. "Elizabeth. Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Over here!" She started to cry with relief. They were so close to getting out of there.

"We need to clear some space around you. I'm gonna stay right here. If it gets to be too much for you, I'll raise my hand and they'll stop."

"Okay. Hurry."

The sound of chainsaws filled the air as they cleared the area next to them. Finally, Elizabeth could see more light and a few minutes later, her eyes met with the rescue worker.

"I'm Roy."

She smiled. "You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Hang in there. We're almost to you. I'm going to reach down and put a blanket over you to shield you."

"Okay."

He carefully tried not to compromise the area and threw the blanket down. "Francis is doing what he does best. He cleared the way for you. Now, it's our turn."

Hearing his voice was giving her comfort.

"I'm scared."

"I know, but the worst is over. I'm not leaving here without you."

"Good to know."

He smiled. "Can you feel him breathing?"

"Barely."

The guys were working as quickly as they could to clear the debris. They needed a wide-open space for the rescue basket. Patrick, Epiphany, and several other nurses and doctors were waiting on the roof near the helicopter pad. It had stopped raining and the wind had died down. The sky, which had been a dark gray earlier was mostly blue with some high clouds.

"Almost there Elizabeth. Keep talking to me."

"Was anyone else hurt?"

"No. The rest of the construction guys were on break. Jason had sent them to the cafeteria."

"That's good."

"It saved their life."

Liz could feel the area around her vibrate and she whimpered.

"Easy. We're just clearing the way. Just a few more minutes and I can climb down."

She closed her eyes. "My parents must be going crazy."

"Everyone is rooting for you. You're very popular."

"I don't know about that."

"You'd be surprised." He grew quiet and then yelled. "Hold up. Lift that piece right there and I got this side."

They lifted up a huge plank of plaster and light flooded the area.

"Almost there Elizabeth."

They quickly moved some bricks out of the way and he was able to drop down into the pocket they were in. He pulled off the blanket and said, "Open your eyes." They fluttered open and she started to cry. "Shhhh. It's okay. You've been really strong. We're almost there." He checked Jason's pulse. "He's still alive."

"Thank God."

He found her hand and held it. "Can you wiggle your toes?"

"Yes."

"Good. Squeeze my hand."

She did it, but it wasn't that hard.

"How are you getting the beam off of him?"

"We're trying to figure that out right now." He was concerned because he saw what appeared to be blood on the ground. He used his flashlight to shine under the beam.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to access Jason's condition." He crouched down and that is when he saw the bone protruding out of Jason's leg. "He has a broken leg." He got on his radio. "This is Roy."

"Go ahead Roy."

Monica, Jeff, Johnny, and other staff were standing next to the table listening. The entire area had stopped moving as soon as they heard his voice.

"Female victim is responding. She can move her hand and toes. Grip is weak but she also has a lot of weight on her. There's a small cut on her forehead. Male victim has been unconscious for at least a half hour. I can see a bone protruding from his leg around mid calf. He'll need surgery."

"Got it. We'll relay the message to the staff."

Jeff motioned and he was handed the walkie. "Elizabeth, this is your dad. I love you sweetie. Hang in there." By now, Andrea had joined him. "Your mother is right here and loves you too."

It was comforting for her to hear his voice.

Roy grabbed the blanket. "I'm going to cover you up so we can try and get the chain around the beam."

"Okay."

He covered them and another man secured the chain. Francis moved the crane and they secured the chain on both sides.

"Here we go."

Slowly, he reversed and the beam was lifted as two men steadied it. A cheer went up from the crowd. Jason was still unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thanks for the comments! You guys crack me up already trying to push Johnny towards someone else so you get your Liason faster lol. Sorry, it will be quite a while.

Chapter 4

Roy removed the blanket. "Alright, we got it."

"It feels a lot lighter," she said after taking a deep breath. The weight of the beam and other things that had fallen on them had made it hard to breathe deeply. Jason, she could handle. She blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light. "How are you going to move Jason?"

"Very carefully. We'll stabilize his neck so it doesn't move and then carefully guide him onto a board. From there we'll put him in a stretcher basket and he'll be lifted up via helicopter." Several men would have to move him to make sure his head and spine remained stable and they didn't do further damage to his leg.

"Why do you think that he passed out?"

"It could have been the blood loss combined with the brain injury. Jason's body is probably in shock. We'll take good care of him."

A few men dropped into the space and started working on Jason. It was difficult, due to his position, but they managed to secure him and then move him to the backboard. Elizabeth immediately felt more relief.

"Don't move. We have to make sure that you are okay too."

Her neck was stabilized and then she was put on a backboard as well.

Jason was lifted out as cheers filled the air. A helicopter flew above and a rope dropped down. They secured it to the basket and after a few minutes, someone hoisted it inside. They went a short distance and landed.

Patrick rushed towards the copter with a gurney and Jason was carefully placed on it and quickly moved into the elevator. Patrick straddled his body and worked on him from above as he was pushed towards the OR.

Back outside, Liz was waiting for her ride. It was surreal. The sky looked beautiful and she tried to focus on it instead of the devastation around her.

"It was nice meeting you Elizabeth. I'll keep you and Jason in my prayers."

"Thank you so much. You kept me sane."

The helicopter hovered above and Liz was lifted up and then pulled inside. The ride was a little scary, but she kept her wits about her. When they landed on the roof, Jeff was waiting with the other staff.

"I'm so glad to see you," he said emotionally.

"I never thought it would happen."

She was pushed into the elevator and Leyla slipped a heart monitor onto her finger.

"Daddy, do you know if Jason is in surgery already?"

"He was on his way. The nurses were prepping him."

She was covered in dirt, so she knew that would be a chore to get off. "I'd kill for a shower."

"Let's get you checked out and we'll see what kind of condition you are in."

Liz closed her eyes. Exhaustion was setting in now that her adrenaline was slacking off. "So tired."

"Try to stay awake." They pushed her into an exam room where several nurses were waiting and they cleaned her up the best they could and accessed her injuries.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny was going nuts. He was so happy she was okay, but he really wanted to see her. Jeff walked towards him. "How is she?"

"She's dehydrated, emotionally and physically drained, and she has a sprained ankle and wrist. There is some deep bruising on various parts of her body and she had a cut on her head which the plastic surgeon is stitching up."

"That's it?" He was expecting far worse.

"It's a miracle. Jason, I'm afraid, didn't fare as well."

Francis rushed in. "How are they?" Jeff gave him an update.

"What will they have to do to his leg?" Francis knew that Jason didn't do well with down time.

"They will use intramedullary nailing in order to keep the bones in the proper position during healing. We're talking at least four months of recuperation. He's young and strong, so hopefully it won't be for six months or longer. He'll probably be in the hospital for at least a week due to his multiple injuries. He also has broken ribs and his back is badly bruised. He's lucky it didn't break."

"Jesus."

"Patrick is on the surgical team as well. He's doing some brain testing and tending to the rather large bump on the back of Jason's head. He'll drain it if necessary. When he wakes up, we'll see if he still doesn't remember who he is."

"And if he doesn't?"

"It's a waiting game. Patrick can determine if there was brain damage. There is a chance that it will take several months for the swelling to go down, so he can get his memory back. Typically, it really depends on which area of the brain was affected. He may remember how to do construction, but not know simple things like right versus wrong or saying sorry."

"So your saying it's possibly he won't have a filter?"

Jeff nodded. "That's a way to put it. He will have to learn some things all over. I need to go see a patient. Jason will probably be in surgery for another hour."

"Thanks Dr. Webber." They shook hands and Jeff walked away.

Johnny turned to his friend. "I'm sorry."

"I'm worried about him. He doesn't have anybody and he's going to need help."

Monica cleared his throat. "He has us. We'll help."

"No disrespect, but Jason wanted nothing to do with you. You can't take advantage of his state of mind like that."

"I'm not trying to do that. We are his family and yes I know it's been a bumpy ride, but he has never given us chance. He can't just go home by himself right now. We have Alice who helps take care of Lila who Jason is close too. Emily will be there as well. He cares for both of them. I won't lie to him about anything. Once he's able, he can go home, but how in the world can he navigate the steps at Jake's right now?"

Francis sighed. "You have a point about Jake's. Look, it's Jason's choice. I think you should give him a few days to process before you approach him about this."

"Okay. I need you to know that we are not the enemy. Emily signed off on the surgery. He gave her the power to do that."

Francis had no problem with that. He just wanted to have Jason's back.

"If you have any questions, please ask."

"I will."

She walked away and Johnny and Francis sat.

"I don't know Jason, but I can tell you have gotten close to him," Johnny said.

"As close as he let me. The man has some serious trust issues, but he is a good leader and all the guys like him. I consider him a friend."

"Doesn't sound like he's going to be happy about all the down time."

Francis made a face. "Hell no. I was thinking that maybe after a month, I could get him in a wheel chair and let him boss everyone around."

"That would probably be good for him, if he remembers. I can't even imagine not remembering my life. Is it wrong that I'm happy it's not Elizabeth?"

"No. I'm glad it wasn't her too. Jason is strong and healthy. He heals fast."

Katherine walked towards them.

"How is she?"

"She has a mild concussion and a sprained wrist and ankle. They sewed up the laceration, but they want her to stay in the hospital a few days so they can monitor her. They are worried about swelling and dizziness."

"I'm glad she's going to be okay."

"Me too."

"Francis, this is Katherine. A tree fell on her daughter while they were driving."

"Wow. I'm glad that you're both okay."

"I think I have gray hair now, but at least we both survived."

She sat next to them. "How is your girlfriend?"

"She's going to be okay. She got lucky. Jason basically sacrificed his body to save her. I'm very grateful. I'll be right back."

She looked over at Francis. "Are you friends with his girlfriend?"

"Not really. I like her a lot though. I'm friends with Johnny and the man who saved Elizabeth."

"I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

"Have you eaten?"

Francis was handsome, but he looked really tired. "No. I've been preoccupied."

"You should get some water and some food. You'll be no good to them if you wear yourself to thin."

"You're right. How long do you have to wait for your daughter?"

"They said they'd move her in a half hour. She should be awake by then."

He stood. "Come on, we can make it. You need to eat too, my treat."

She smiled. "Thanks."

He walked by Johnny. "We're going to cafeteria. Can I bring you something or do you want to go with us?"

"Um, they are moving Liz to a room now. Can you bring me some coffee?"

"You got it."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"Welcome back," Stefan said. He was a general doctor at the hospital. While his family owned a major coffee conglomerate, medicine was his passion. So, he went against his rather overbearing mother and chose to follow his heart. She then managed to wiggle her way onto the board of the hospital in order to monitor him.

"Stefan."

"Well, I'm glad you recognize me."

"Very funny."

He did a few tests and then Jolene gave her some water.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Are you in pain?"

She slightly moved. "Ow."

"I'll take that as a yes." He put the morphine drip button in her hand. "Press on that when needed."

"Am I okay?"

"You've certainly seen better days. You're battered and have a sprained wrist and ankle as well as some bruised ribs. Leo used his magic hands to suture your cut and you have a mild concussion. We're going to keep you in here for another day, just to make sure you're okay. You gave everyone quite the scare."

"Jason?"

"He's still in surgery. I should know more in another half hour. I'll get word to you."

"Thanks."

"You need to rest and let your body heal."

Her mother rushed in. "Elizabeth."

"Mom."

Andrea gently kissed her cheek and then pushed her hair back. "I'm so happy that you're going to be okay."

"I was so scared. When Jason passed out at the end, I was all alone. Roy was wonderful."

"We'll have to hunt him down and spoil him a bit."

"Definitely."

Jeff walked in. "That won't be necessary. Mr. Deluca is right here."

Roy sheepishly walked around him. "Hello Elizabeth."

She smiled. "Thank you so much for helping me. You kept me sane."

"Well, I'm glad we got you out of there."

"I don't remember seeing you around town."

"I just moved here."

"Well, then I am very lucky."

He was a little bashful which Elizabeth thought was cute.

"I don't want to keep you. I just couldn't leave until I knew that you were stable."

"We really appreciate it. I hope that you're willing to give us your number so that we can contact you later and perhaps invite you to dinner," Andrea said.

Bobbie walked around them. "You should take them up on it. Their cook is fabulous."

Roy smiled. "Sure."

Jeff followed him out and got his number and then joined his wife and daughter.

"How bad is the damage to the wing?"

"It's pretty bad. We'll have to do a structural test on what is left. Maybe there is a small hope you don't have to totally start from scratch, but it's not looking good."

Her eyes began to tear and her dad took her hand.

"Don't worry about that right now. We just need you to get better."

"Will you at least have Diane come visit me tomorrow?"

"I already did. I know you. She is biting at the bit and will start to prepare the lawsuit."

"Good."

Johnny stood in the doorway and her parents looked at each other.

"We have to go help. The emergency room is brimming with people. We'll come back later."

"Okay."

"Love you," Jeff said.

"Love you too daddy."

Andrea cleared her throat, making Liz smiled. She was always a daddy's girl.

"I love you too mom."

"I love you."

They said hi to Johnny as they left and then he slowly entered the room.

"Hey," she said softly.

He touched the bed and felt her toes. "Just making sure they are all there."

Their eyes were locked. His were stormy and hers were tired.

He wearily sat down and took her hand. "I was so worried about you."

"Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I hate that you're in here and I want to beat the crap out of Ric Lansing."

"Get in line."

"Talk to me."

Her eyes welled up. "I'm fine."

"You are so not fine."

"I just can't talk about it right now." She was struggling to maintain her composure. The minute she saw him she wanted to break down, but she was forcing herself not to go to that place.

He kissed the back of her hand. "Okay. Just know that I am here if you want to."

"Thanks."

Johnny knew that the experience probably had changed Elizabeth forever, but it was hard to see her so closed off.

"I'm so tired. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I'm scared to close my eyes."

"I'll be right here. Just rest."

Liz quickly dozed off. Johnny watched her breath even out and then closed his eyes. He would sleep when she slept.

An hour later, he jumped a mile high when her scream pierced the air.

"Jason!"

"Elizabeth. Wake up."

She whimpered. "Don't move. You can't move." She muttered a couple of sentences as Jolene rushed into the room.

"She's having a nightmare."

"I can't imagine what she went through."

"Me either."

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open.

"It's okay. You're okay. It was just a dream."

Her eyes displayed the terror she felt as she tried to catch her breath.

"Deep breaths Elizabeth," Jolene said.

Liz tried, but she was already in full panic mode. Quickly, Epiphany rushed inside with some medicine and injected it in her I.V.

"That will help you sleep." It only took a minute for the medicine to work and Liz was out cold.

Francis stood in the doorway. "Johnny."

He walked into the hallway. "What's up?"

"When she wakes up, let her know that Jason is resting in his room. He's knocked out. They want to keep him still all night.

"I will."

"You should have them move a bed into the room."

Jolene rushed by. "I'm on it."

"Get some rest."

He nodded and watched him walk away. "What room is Jason in?"

"He's down at the end of the hall, last door on the right."

"Thanks."

Johnny walked down there and slowly entered the room. Jason's leg was raised and he had a bandage around his head. He looked like shit.

"It looks bad, but they say he will get better," Emily said quietly.

Johnny's eyes locked with hers. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."

She stood and walked towards him. "Emily."

"I'm Johnny."

"How do you know my brother?"

"I don't. Elizabeth, who he saved, is my girlfriend."

"How is she?"

"They just gave her a sedative. She was having a nightmare."

Emily gazed at her brother. "I can't imagine what they must have gone through."

"We'll just have to be there for them."

"Definitely."

"It was nice meeting you. I'll check on him tomorrow."

Emily sat back down on the bed and gazed at her brother. He was a mess, but as long as his heart was beating, she would be there for him. It had been difficult getting to know him. One weekend, she went to visit him and he was sick. She took care of him and they got to know each other better. Because Emily was younger than him, Jason started watching out for her. And that is how their bond began. She loved him and looked forward to spending time with him. It was more difficult because of her schedule, but they tried to at least have one meal together a week. She needed him to remember, because she couldn't imagine her life without him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Thanks for your comments! So glad that you liked the rescue and the plot so far. Lots of drama to come.

Chapter 5

Francis stood outside looking at the mess that used to be the children's wing.

"It will take at least a week to cart away all of the debris," Cody said.

"I know. Honestly, I'm not sure that I trust any of the construction, but I'm willing to assess what we can keep and then go from there."

"After all Elizabeth went through, I would like to get this done for her."

"Me too."

A car pulled up and Sonny got out.

"What's he doing here?" Cody asked.

"He's probably trying to save his ass."

"Are you going to let him help?"

"I don't know. If he's willing to take care of part or all of the cleanup and do it fast, I'm willing to listen. It's the least he could do, but I'll give Liz and her lawyer the final say."

Sonny walked up to them. "I'm going to fire Ric."

Francis didn't bother to answer.

"I didn't know what he was doing and wouldn't have condoned it. I want to at least help clean up this mess. Do you think that is possible?"

"I don't know. It's really up to Elizabeth. I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

"Okay. You know where to reach me. I'll leave the equipment for now."

"I still have the key," Francis said.

"Call me." He walked away and Francis sighed.

"I really hope this doesn't get ugly."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning sunshine," Steve said.

"You look terrible."

"Right back at ya."

"I have an excuse."

Steve smiled. "I was up all night making sure Johnny didn't jump off a ledge and that you were okay."

"Where is he?"

"He had to run into work. He'll be back in an hour."

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"No need to. Yours is right here." He handed it to her.

"Thank God I left it in the office." She texted a note to Johnny telling him to finish what he needs to at work and just come by later. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I don't think he sees it that way."

"I know. Any interesting cases?"

"Yeah. There's a girl that was injured when a tree fell on her car."

"Is she okay?"

"She's awake, but having a hard time coping. She had a huge gash and isn't allowed to move much. We had to sedate her because she was having nightmares. She's nine."

"That's horrible. Maybe I can talk to her."

"We'll get you walking around later and I'll see if I can make it happen."

"Thanks."

Francis walked in.

Steven got up and kissed his sister on the forehead. "Rest. I'm going to go home and take a nap. Love you."

"Love you too."

Francis took his place. "Are you up to talking about the construction?" He figured that she didn't want to talk about how she was feeling, so he didn't ask.

"Sure."

She moved the bed up and scrunched her face when her bruised body screamed at her.

"Sonny wants to take care of the cleanup. He's going to fire Ric. I'm not agreeing to anything without your approval."

Diane waltzed in. "And that is a good thing. Hello, I'm Diane."

Francis stood. "It's nice to me you. I'm Francis."

She slightly smiled and then perused Liz. "You've looked better."

"Ignore it. Do we have a case?"

"Yes. Since several of Francis's men can attest to the shoddy workmanship, and considering the rest of the hospital did not get comparable damage, I would say that the construction could be blamed. Now, the tornado could have struck it more directly, but it appears that the roof was the main damage. You never know how a judge will react, but they would at least have to pay for a good chunk of the rebuilding. Of course, we can sue for pain and suffering as well. I understand Jason doesn't remember anything. That's not good for our case as far as his expert testimony, but it will drive home the fact that his injuries were extensive."

"Actually, he had an inspector come look at it. My men are thorough."

Diane smiled. "That's even better. I'll need you to give me his name."

"Done. Sonny wants to help with the cleanup."

Diane pursed her lips and paced for a minute. "Volunteering would be good for his side, and us turning him down could be seen as petty. Regardless of what he does now, the workmanship still caused the fatigue in the building joints. I believe there was an earthquake in California where the whole first floor of an apartment building collapsed killing most of the occupants. It was later discovered that the failure occurred because of how it was constructed. The builders lost. I'm sure I can find several cases that will serve as legal precedence. Let him pay for the cleanup. It needs to be done swiftly though. I know we're not going to make Liz's original deadline, but it would be nice to have that wing up and running in the next two to three months."

"I agree," Liz said.

"I'll go make the call."

Francis left and Diane sat down.

"What else do you need from me?"

"Jason has insurance, but I'm not sure if it covers everything. I want to make sure that he has the best care. He'll need rehab and possibly a nurse."

"I heard what happened to him. I will talk to Francis and find out about his insurance coverage. Are you sure that you want to get that involved?"

"It's my fault he was there."

"He was just doing his job," Diane said.

"I know, but he was slowed down because I couldn't run fast in heels and he used his body to protect mine. He doesn't remember who he is either. I just—I want to help him."

"I'm worried about you. I know Jason's issues. I handled his mother's will. He had a huge chip on his shoulder."

"He doesn't remember all of that."

"And what happens when he does? What does Johnny think of all of this?"

"I haven't talked to him about it."

"Maybe you should."

Liz closed her eyes. "Why do things always have to be so complicated?"

"Because we'd be bored if they weren't."

Francis walked back in. "He'll start tomorrow. Today, there will be inspectors going through the rubble so they can determine what happened. I'll be there since I moved things around. They'll also determine the structural integrity of the rest of the wing."

"I'll pay you for your time."

"I'm not concerned with that right now. I want to make sure that Sonny is held accountable and that you get your wing rebuilt as soon as possible."

"Thank you Francis. As for the costs, we have a construction account. Diane is removing Sonny today and will put your name on it. You can use that to do what you need to do. Just keep track of your time and any expenses like you normally would."

"I will. Get some rest."

He left and went to Jason's room. Patrick was standing next to the bed.

"It's just going to take some time. For now, you stay here so we can monitor you. By the end of the week, we'll help you get out of the bed."

"Okay."

"I'll check on you later."

He left and Francis moved further into the room.

"Who are you?"

"Francis."

"Elizabeth told me about you."

Francis sat on the chair next to the bed. "I just left her."

"How is she?"

"Tired and dealing with a lot regarding the construction."

"No one is giving her a hard time, right?"

"No. There are a lot of decisions to be made and I overheard her talking. She's worried about you and has it in her head that she's going to take care of you."

"I know. I'm not sure what to do about that."

"For now, let her. I think she needs to do it. What do you know about your family?"

"That I was close to Lila and Emily, but I wasn't talking to anyone else."

"Monica, your step mother, wants to take care of you after you leave here. I told her to wait a few days to talk to you about it. You won't be able to navigate the steps leading to your apartment which is over a bar."

"I'll figure something out."

"They're not bad people, it's just that you chose to not have a relationship with them."

"Was I right about that?"

"You kind of hated rich people."

Jason smirked.

"They argue a lot amongst themselves, but they aren't bad from what I could tell. You didn't really try to get to know them or hear their side of the story. You went by what your mom told you. I'm not saying that is right or wrong because I don't have all the facts."

"I'll think about it. I have a week."

"Jason, what do you remember?"'

"I can remember how to do construction, but other things are a little sketchy."

"The crew is going to miss you. Once you're up to it, you can always come back and boss them around," Francis said.

"I like the sound of that."

"They'll probably come by and see you."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah listened from the doorway as Liz gave Brooklyn instructions which she feverishly jotted down.

"You were always bossy."

Liz looked up. "Hey."

"Glad to see you're still among the living."

"Yeah."

Brooklyn stood. "Alright, I'll come back when I'm finished the list."

"See you in a year," Sarah said as Brooklyn chuckled.

"Later."

"You're still going to have the ball?"

"I already have deposits and people have made plans."

"True. Are you physically going to be up for it?"

Liz sighed. "I should be. I have a week to get it together."

"That's a lot of stress. I tell you what, if you need me to go run some errands, I can. You can't work Brooklyn into the ground." She plopped into a chair.

"Thank you Sarah. I might just take you up on that."

They stared at each other for a minute.

"I would have missed you."

Liz's head tilted. "Sarah…"

"Seriously. I know we've had our ups and downs, but you're still my sister and I love you."

Liz swallowed hard. They normally were not mushy with each other. "Thank you. I love you too."

"Now that we got all that out of the way, want to hear the latest gossip?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Well, Patrick was kissing up to Epiphany and was this close to her mouth." Sarah pinched her fingers closely together. "She finally had enough of his flirting and laid one on him tongue and all."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "No!"

"I will never forget the look on Patrick's face."

"What did he do?"

"He said, "Damn, Piph," and then pretended to shake it off and walked away."

Liz chuckled. "I wish someone had taped it."

"I'll kiss up to IT and see if they can pull it from the tape. I want to make it into a gif."

"Spinelli has had a crush on you for the last six months. I'm sure you will have no problem making that happen."

Sarah smirked. "You'll never guess who I kissed."

Liz thought for a moment. "Leo?"

"Nope."

"Patrick?"

"No."

"Kelly?"

Sarah busted out laughing. "No, you crazy person. I don't swing that way."

Liz grinned. "Hmmmm. Oh my sweet Lord, please tell me it wasn't Stefan." She knew her sister had been lusting him.

"Bullseye."

"How the hell did that happen?" Stefan kept to himself and was very focused on his career.

"Well, we were in the on call room. I had woken him up for a surgery I was going to assist him with. We chatted and then went to the OR and afterwards, we ended up in the locker room."

Liz gave her a look. "Go on."

"I tripped."

"Uh—huh."

She looked offended. "The floor was slippery."

"No comment. Proceed."

"Anyway, he caught me and our mouths were deliciously close, so I took advantage of the situation."

"Did he kiss you back?"

"Yeah. He does have a pulse. Afterwards, he looked a little stunned though."

"I'm sure, since he was practically attacked by a hoover vacuum."

"Don't be a hater because I've got skills. He apologized and I asked him if it was that bad and he said, "No.""

"And since then?"

Sarah grinned. "He's avoiding me like the plague."

"I'm sure that you have something up your sleeves."

"I'm debating. He is a little old for me."

Liz gasped. "Are you ill? Let me feel your head."

"Whatever. I still want him, but I can wait him out. What about you and Jason?"

Liz frowned. "What about us?"

"You had that hunk of a man lying on you for hours." She had seen him at Jake's before, but he didn't bite when she flirted.

"Sarah, you know it wasn't like that."

"Not ready to joke?"

"No. I am really worried about him though."

She stood. "He's right down the hall. I'll be right back."

"Behave."

"Never," she said before walking out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah walked into Jason's room. He sighed. Another doctor… "Relax hot stuff, I'm off duty." Condition aside, Jason was one gorgeous man.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but you were awful cozy with my sister."

"And who is that?" Sarah's obvious mischievous side was appealing, but other than that, he wasn't feeling anything.

"Elizabeth."

Sarah smirked at the intense look in his eyes.

"Is she okay?"

"She's hanging in there. I made her laugh so that's a good sign. What about you? I heard you couldn't remember anything."

"Yeah. I'd rather be anywhere but here."

"I totally get it."

"You and your sister don't look alike."

"What makes you say that?"

"She said she had brown hair."

"She's sporting some lighter highlights right now, but yes she does. I think she's pretty in an all-American girl kind of way. God knows that I unfortunately didn't get her skin. Do you like her?"

He ignored the question. "When we were trapped, she said she had a boyfriend."

Sarah sat down. This could be interesting. "She does. His name is Johnny."

"Are they serious?"

"Why should I answer that?"

"Because I asked."

"Are you going to cause trouble?"

"Not at the moment. I'm just curious."

She leaned forward and talked more quietly. "Sort of. I mean, they've been dating for four months. They just work long hours. That doesn't leave a lot of quality time." She liked Johnny, but she wasn't convinced he was the right guy for Elizabeth. In her opinion, if her sister was really into him, she'd make more time to see him.

"Do you have a picture of her?"

Sarah's brow furrowed. "I don't know. Let me check." She whipped her phone out and went through a bunch of pictures before finding one. "Here you go."

Jason took the phone from her and studied the photo. Elizabeth was beautiful and Sarah was right to be jealous of her skin. It was flawless. "Thanks. Can you keep this conversation between us?"

"You want me to lie to my sister?"

"Is that bad? I'm not trying to hurt her."

"I don't know. Don't make me regret this."

Jason was too tired to ask her why she would.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Can you hand me the water?"

She nodded and got him some fresh water and gave him a cup and a straw. "My sister is worried about you, so just humor her okay? I think she needs to know that you're fine."

He handed her back the cup.

"I have to go do rounds. Later gorgeous."

He watched her leave and then Kelly strolled into view. "Hi."

"Hi," Jason said curiously.

A/N - FYI - I'm not putting Patrick and Epiphany together.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I really appreciate that you take time to write. Glad you like the dynamics so far! * kcke2pen – Remember, I played with everyone's ages, so Epiphany is in her mid-thirties in this one. Also, there is no Stan. I thought about putting them together, but I'm in love with their friendship in this one so, I didn't go that route. Lol love triangle….this will get very interesting….muwahhhh.

Hope everyone has a great holiday!

Chapter 6

Jason waited for Kelly to sit. "Did I know you?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

She slightly blushed and Jason's lip quirked.

"You're a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me that you're not going to poke me."

She smiled. "Not unless you grew a vagina under there. I'm a gynecologist."

"Were we friends?" He was definitely liking the game. It beat staring at the ceiling tiles.

"Sort of. Look, that's not important. I just wanted to see you and I have, so I'll be going now."

"What's your name?"

"Kelly."

"I'm sorry. I don't remember anyone."

"It's okay. This must be weird for you."

"It is. Are you going to tell me what sort of means?"

She stood. "It's really not important. I shouldn't have come."

He frowned. "Kelly."

She looked down to avoid his gaze. "Yes. Um—I have a patient to see."

He watched her hurry towards the door. "Wait!"

She spun around.

He crooked his finger a few times, signaling her to come back. "You need to explain more."

"Look, we had sex. Okay?" she whispered.

His eyebrows rose. "A lot?"

She nodded.

"I remember what that is, but can't remember ever doing it. Was it good?"

She slightly groaned and averted her gaze. "God, yes."

Jason felt oddly proud. "Do you still want to?"

She nodded again.

"Okay."

Her head jerked up and she was shocked by the smile on his face.

"Were you teasing me?"

He shrugged.

"We had a casual relationship and were burning off some stress. It wasn't serious."

"Okay."

"Do you mind if I check up on you?"

"No." He thought she was cute.

"I'll see you later then."

She hurried off and Jason closed his eyes. Now he knew that he was temperamental and liked sex. And judging from Kelly's face, he was good at it. Good sex was definitely on his to do list and there was a certain blue-eyed brunette that he wanted to seal the deal with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah walked into Elizabeth's room.

"How is he?"

"He's awake. He can't do much. Kelly was visiting." She had turned around and saw her walk into the room.

Liz looked shock. "Kelly West was visiting Jason?"

"Yup. Maybe she is going in for the kill while he is vulnerable."

"She's really not that bad. I kind of admire that she is comfortable in her body." They had partied at Jake's together a few times when she allowed herself to be dragged away from work.

"I really don't have room to talk. He asked about you."

"What did you say?"

"That you were waiting for him in your room buck naked."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I know you didn't say that because then I'd be forced to kill you."

"I think I could out run you right now."

"You could try."

Sarah grinned. "You want to kill me. Now I know that you are going to be okay."

Liz yawned.

"You need to get some beauty sleep."

"She doesn't need that because she is perfect," Johnny said as he entered the room.

Sarah smiled. "Hey. I was just leaving. Take care of our girl."

She left and Johnny handed Liz a bag.

"What's that?"

"Open it."

She sniffed. "Oh my God, is that a breakfast sandwich from Kelly's?"

"Yup."

Liz slightly squealed and took it out. She stared at it for two seconds before it ended up her mouth.

Johnny chuckled.

"So good," she moaned before taking another bite. "Did you smuggle this in?"

He nodded. "You're not on any food restrictions. I checked."

"You are the best boyfriend like ever."

She seemed more like herself, so that made him very happy. After she devoured the sandwich, he cleaned up and handed her some water.

"Thank you so much. That hit the spot."

"I'm glad."

"Now, I'll really sleep good." She laid back. "You know, you don't have to sit here with me all day."

"If it was me lying in that bed, would you be here?"

"Yes."

"Are we okay?"

She held out her hand. "I hope so."

He kissed it.

"They are going to let me walk around the hallway later to test my endurance."

"So, you'll get out of here tomorrow?"

"They better let me go. I have lots to do."

"Can you work from home? I don't want you to get too stressed out. Your body has been through a lot."

"I'll think about it. There's a little girl I want to visit before I leave."

"The one that got hit by the tree?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I met her mom last night. I'm sure she'll appreciate the visit."

Patrick walked in. "Hello there."

"Hey."

Liz looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh.

He swiped at his mouth. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"I don't see Epiphany attached to it, so I suppose not."

Patrick's mouth dropped open. "You heard about that?"

"I have spies everywhere."

"Did Epiphany say something?"

"No. I haven't quizzed her yet, but since you're here."

"I'm here to talk about you."

"Well, if you want information from me, then you're going to have to give me something first."

Patrick shook his head. "Is she always like this?" he said pretending like he didn't know.

"Only when she has to be."

He sighed. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Did you like it?"

His eyes narrowed. "It was okay."

"Did your toes curl?"

"You are really enjoying this. Aren't you?"

"Immensely. Now, where was I?"

Johnny squeezed her hand. "I think you mentioned something about toes curling."

"You just broke the guy code," Patrick said.

"Answer the question."

"I don't remember any curling."

"Then why did you walk away?"

"I was in shock."

"She messed with your head didn't she?"

Johnny chuckled.

Patrick fought a grin. "I've answered enough questions. Since when did you become such an interrogator anyway? How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I'm sore, but other than that, there hasn't been any issues."

"Any headaches?"

"No."

"Would you tell me if you had?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Alright. I'll have them run one last blood panel. If everything is good, then you can go home in the morning."

She clapped.

Patrick smirked. "I'm glad to see that smile. It's been a rough twenty-four hours."

"You okay?"

He nodded. "Just lost a little boy last night."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah. It just reminds me that I'm still human. Hey, despite being a little dazed by my kiss, have you noticed anything different about Epiphany?"

"Yes. I was hoping she would have broken down and talked to me by now. She has lost weight and she's quieter than usual."

"I'm worried." They were all tight and usually confided in each other.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

He left and Johnny got up and gave her a gentle kiss. "I have to take a call."

"Okay."

She closed her eyes. Somehow, she needed to get Piph to talk to her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick found Epiphany sitting in the locker room. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I just worked a double. I'm just tired."

"Were we short staffed?"

"No. I just wanted to keep an eye on Elizabeth."

"She's doing well. I'm letting her go home in the morning."

"Good."

He sat down next to her. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"I know and I appreciate that. I just need a little more time."

"I'll respect that." He gave her a side hug.

She chuckled. "I was hoping a kiss from the self-imposed prince of General Hospital would just magically make it everything better."

"I hope that it was worth the try."

She shook her head. "I mean it was a good kiss, but you're not that good."

He pouted. "Why do you have to be like that? And what do you mean good? It was great."

"Because of me."

He grinned. "Why did you really do it?"

She shrugged and stood. "Life is short. Sometimes, you have to do things to spice it up. Besides, freaking you out was on my bucket list. The look on your face afterwards made my day."

"So now you're a spice?"

"Maybe."

"Fine, then I'm gonna call you Paprika from now on."

She laughed. "You are ridiculous."

"I made you laugh."

"That you always do and I'm grateful for it."

He watched her walk out. Something was definitely going on if she was thanking him instead of ribbing him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany walked into Elizabeth's room and gave her a kiss on the cheek and stroked her hair lovingly. She had grown very fond of the petite philanthropist. In fact, she loved her. Elizabeth was fierce. The way she fought to raise money for kids was downright inspirational. Very early on she had dragged a lot of them along for the ride. The ball was to raise money for special equipment. The elite had paid a pretty penny to attend. There were Hollywood actresses, major CEO's, and athletes who would be in attendance, all because of the little spitfire who looked so peaceful while she slept.

"I'll tell her that you were here," Johnny said as he strode towards her.

"Thanks."

"You look really tired. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No. I'm fine."

He gave her a hug. "I hope you know how important you are to her."

"I do. I feel the same way about her. Take care of her for me. I'll stop by in the morning."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After Elizabeth woke up, they got her walking. She made it to the end of the hall and got a ride back. "I don't know what happened."

Jolene tried not to smile. "Your legs were telling you that they need a rest."

"We'll try again in an hour. I have a lot of things to do tomorrow and that performance was just unacceptable. We'll pretend it didn't happen."

"You're amazing. You know that?"

"Why? I can't even walk down a hallway and back. I won't be able to rest until after the ball."

"Everyone is talking about it." She pushed Elizabeth into a room.

Katherine stood up. "Hi, I'm Katherine."

"Hello, I'm Elizabeth."

"You were the one in the accident."

"Yes. I thought that maybe I could talk to your daughter for a minute."

Katherine sighed. "You can try. She's not very happy right now." In fact, she was downright grumpy.

"Thank you."

Liz watched her leave before speaking. "Hi Kylie."

The girl opened her eyes. "How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways. I'm—"

"—Elizabeth. I heard."

"Um—last night, I was in a new wing they constructed and the tornado came by and the floor above us came crashing down on me."

Kylie's eyes grew wide. "Wow."

"I know. It was scary. A friend protected me and he's hurt pretty badly."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He broke his leg and some ribs and he doesn't remember who he is."

"I would hate to forget my mom."

"Me too. I figured a tree fell on you and a building fell on me, so maybe we could help it each other."

Kylie was quiet for a minute, trying to picture what Elizabeth went through. "When I try to go to sleep, I hear the noise and it's so scary."

"Yeah, I have nightmares too."

She looked very sad and then her eyes filled up. "I'm scared to get back in a car."

Liz wiped a tear away. "I understand. My brother has a big truck. Would you feel safer if we borrowed it to take you home?"

Kylie considered the offer. "How big are we talking?"

"It has huge wheels that look absolutely ridiculous."

The little girl giggled.

"You think I'm kidding. Wait until you see it."

"I would like that."

"Alright then, I will make it happen."

"What is your friend's name?"

"Jason."

"Is he nice?"

Liz nodded. "He's probably in a bad mood right now because he's stuck in bed."

"Does he have a cast?"

"I think so. I was going to go see him after I leave here."

"Can I write my name on it?"

Liz grinned. "I think I can get a hold of some markers. Maybe you can draw a flower or something."

"Cool."

Katherine walked back inside. "That was very nice of you to offer a ride. My car was totaled."

"Well, you let me handle that. I have a foundation. You'll have a car by the time she leaves."

"Uh—seriously? Are you for real?"

Steven walked in. "She's very real. Once she puts her mind on something, it gets done."

"I'm glad you feel that way, because you're driving them home the day after tomorrow."

"Okay….."

"Kylie is afraid that a tree will fall on the car again and I told her that your crazy car has giant wheels. They should be able to outrun a tree."

"They better for what I paid for them."

Kylie smiled, already feeling better.

"Don't you worry. I'll take good care of you."

"I don't know how to thank you," Katherine said.

"You don't have too. It will make me feel better that you get home safely."

"Dr. Steven?"

"Yes."

"Can I visit Jason and draw on his cast?"

Steven chuckled. "You are due for a scan in about five minutes. That is why I'm here. We're going to put you in a transport chair, so we'll just steer it into his room after we're done."

"Awesome."

"I told you kids love me," Steven said.

"You probably have about five hundred out there you don't know about," Liz quipped.

Katherine chuckled.

"I'll get you back for that later."

"You can try."

"Bye sis. The nurse will be right in. Oh, and this is for you." He handed Kylie a bag of candy.

"Swedish Fish? They are my favorite."

Steven winked and left.

"Liz, I'll take you back to your room and then we'll hook up with Kylie in fifteen minutes."

"That sounds perfect."

"Bye Elizabeth."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sure enough, about an hour later, they were quietly rolled into Jason's room. Liz handed Kylie some markers and Jolene slowly lowered Jason's leg and they began to draw.

He was awake, but when he heard Kylie and Elizabeth giggle, he decided to play along. They wrote their names and started coloring around it.

"Do you think a rainbow would be too much?"

Liz grinned. "Maybe. How about a really small one?"

Jolene saw Jason frown and chuckled.

"Okay."

They colored for a couple of more minutes.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's a nice flower. What about mine?"

"That rainbow rocks and I love your little swirls."

"Thank you."

Jason slowly opened his eyes and watched them give each other a high five.

Kylie gasped and Elizabeth followed her gaze.

"Busted," Jolene said.

"Hi."

"Hi," Liz said sheepishly. "I hope you don't mind. Kylie and I were just signing your cast."

Jolene raised his leg back up.

"I see. That's very colorful." He thought it was more color than he had seen in his life, or at least what he remembered.

"Hi. I'm Kylie."

"I'm Jason."

"I was in an accident and a tree fell on our car."

"A building fell on us."

"I know. That must have hurt."

"It did, but I'm feeling a little better," he said.

"I'm glad." She yawned and her nurse spoke up.

"Time for your nap."

"Okay. Bye Jason and Liz."

"Bye."

They left and Jolene pretended to get a call. "I'll be back in a while."

"Okay."

Jason took her in as Liz nervously smoothed her hair. "You look fine."

"Thanks."

"I'm glad you came by."

"I was worried. Are you in pain?"

"A little bit, but I can handle it."

"You should take the meds," she said softly.

"I don't like the way they make me feel."

"I know, but they will help you relax so your body will heal. I get to leave tomorrow."

"I wish I could go with you."

She smiled. "Maybe I'll smuggle you in some food."

"Now that would be great."

"Okay."

"My dad wants me to come home with him."

"Have you talked to him?"

"No. I guess I've been sleeping when he's been here."

"Do you think it would be that bad?"

"I don't know them."

She smirked and he fought a smile.

"I know. I don't know anybody, but you know what I mean."

"I do. If you don't go with them, where are you going to go?"

"I'll go back to my place. I'll figure out how to get upstairs."

"And what? You'll stay there with no help? How will you get food?"

"Francis will help me."

Her eyes narrowed. "No. You're coming home with me."

A/N - I'm basically sticking with the show re: their start. Jason was crushing on her first.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Guess – It's not bad you'd rather have him with his family, but remember I said patience? There is a lot to deal with regarding Jason and his family. * kikimoo - Johnny barely spoke last chapter, so how was he being whiny and needy? If Jason were doting on Liz and trying to get her to rest, knowing she wasn't acting like herself, wanting to have more with her after almost watching her die, I think you'd cheer. *NaxieFan48 – Re: Liz's feelings for Jason. She's drawn to Jason, but wouldn't go there because of Johnny. Lol re: Kylie/Steven.

Chapter 7

Jason was shocked. "What?"

"If you refuse to go there, then you're staying with me."

Johnny walked into the room. Jolene had told him where she was. "What?"

She turned and Jason watched as they communicated silently.

"I don't want to be any trouble."

Johnny looked at him. "Someone want to explain?"

"He can't go back to his apartment and he was not speaking with the Quartermaines before the accident and doesn't want to go to their house. So, I told him he can stay with me."

Johnny didn't say a word, but he swore Jason was smiling with his eyes. "I'll wait for you in the room."

He disappeared and Liz sighed.

"He looks pissed."

"He'll get over it. We don't live together."

"You just offered to move a man you don't know into your apartment."

Liz gnawed on her lip. She knew this was going to push Johnny's buttons. "I'll take care of it."

"Elizabeth, do you really think this is a good idea?"

"I told you that I would help you and I will. This is me helping."

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

She started to say something smart, but squelched it. Johnny wasn't the only one who thought Jason was enjoying this. "I better go talk to him."

Jolene came back in the room. "Ready to roll?"

"Sure."

"Bye."

"I'll come by tomorrow."

"Okay."

She left and Jason slightly smiled. He wanted to get to know Elizabeth more and this would definitely give him that chance.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny was quiet while Elizabeth was helped back into the bed. Once she was situated, Jolene quickly left.

"Alright, go for it," she said quietly.

"Part of the reason I'm so crazy about you is because you have a big heart, but you don't know Jason and you're going to move him into your home?"

"He saved my life!"

"I know, but he requires special care. You are still healing and you have a ball in less than a week."

"He'll still be in here until after the ball."

"You are barely home as it is. What are you going to do after that?"

"Maybe I can work from home for a while."

"Unbelievable."

"What?"

"You've known him for like a day and you're willing to cut back?" It was something that she hadn't done for their relationship

She understood his implication. "This isn't a contest. I had the construction and the ball. I couldn't cut back."

"You refuse to delegate." She worked herself to exhaustion.

"Johnny…." She wiped some tears away. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm just trying to do what is right."

He sat on the edge of the bed. "Why do I feel like I'm losing you then?"

She started to cry harder and he got up and moved right next to her and held her.

"I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

She just couldn't hold it in any longer and she just lost it and all he could do was rub her back and occasionally whisper how much he cared for her until she calmed down.

He handed her a tissue box and she blew her nose and wiped her face.

"I'm sorry."

"You needed to let it out."

"I just—I laid there under that ruble and I thought we wouldn't make it. When it gave way for the second time, I started to give up hope. Jason was barely hanging on and I swore then that I would help him. It's just something that I need to do." Her nightmares were so vivid. She could smell the rain and metal. The din of the wind as it tore through the wing. She could close her eyes and it all came back as well as the fear and panic.

"I know."

"But you're hurt and I'm not trying to do that."

"I know that too. Maybe I need to help you just as much as you need to help Jason, but I'm not going to make any demands. If you need me to back off, I will."

Her fingers traced his face and then she smoothed down his hair and slowly his lips moved towards her and they kissed. Johnny sensuously took her mouth, making her moan.

"You are so good at that," she whispered.

He closed his eyes. "If you start getting closer to him…."

"Johnny!"

"Promise me that you'll talk to me." He knew her and her capacity to love and fight for people and she had just gone through a trauma with Jason. She was already pushing him away. "You know what? Forget I said that. I don't want you to think I don't trust you. That wasn't fair."

He got up.

"It's not like that with Jason. I wouldn't cheat on you. Please don't go." She understood that he was feeling a bit insecure and part of that was her fault. Normally, wouldn't have said something like that. Her brain was just scattered and she didn't know why she couldn't be more open with him. She just wasn't ready.

"What do you need?" All he was trying to do was be there for her.

"Just you. Will you lie next to me?"

"They might kick me out."

"I don't like to brag, but I kind of have some connections around here."

He slightly smiled as he kicked his shoes off and took off his suit jacket.

She slid over onto her side and he did the same. They stared at each other as Johnny's eyes filled with tears.

"Every time I look at you, I think about what I almost lost. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this. If I could have traded places with you…"

"Don't go there. I think I would have lost my mind if you had been under that rubble. Just hold me. I need you to hold me tight. I'm right here." She really hadn't considered what Johnny must have gone through knowing that she was suffering and not being able to do a damn thing about it.

He pulled her against his chest and that is just what he did.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched a doctor walk towards him. "More tests?"

"No. I'm Alan Quartermaine, your father."

"Oh."

"Is it okay if I sit down?"

"I guess."

"I know we weren't close before this, but I never got to tell you my side of the story."

"Does it matter since I don't remember?"

"It matters to me and hopefully, you'll get your memories back eventually."

Jason sighed. "Doesn't sound like there's much worth remembering."

"Why do you think that?"

"I was basically alone. Seems like I mainly worked."

"You had friends and Lila and Emily were there for you."

"Well, I can't go anywhere, so I guess you have my attention."

Alan cleared his throat. "When I met your mother, I was kind of a mess. I wasn't sure what I wanted. Monica and I were fighting. Your mom was a train wreck too and when we collided, it wasn't pretty."

"Go on."

"Well, we fought a lot and she ended up trying to blackmail the family. We broke up and a few months later, she came back and said she was pregnant. We didn't believe her and unbeknownst to me, Edward paid her off to leave."

"What if she had stayed?"

"Honestly, it probably would have gotten really ugly. She left and raised you the best she could. When she found out that she had cancer, she decided to come back to town. She had named you Jason Morgan. We were shocked that she had given you Lila's last name. Maybe we shouldn't have been though. Lila was the only one that really was nice to her."

"So when did she die?"

"It happened around the time you were graduating from high school. You were pretty messed up and wanted nothing to do with us."

"Because of the way you treated my mom?"

"Yes, but Jason, your mom made mistakes too and unfortunately, we reacted badly."

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"A chance to just be able to say hi without you walking the other way."

"I haven't run out of the room yet."

Alan smirked. "Lila would like to come visit you."

"I guess that's fine."

"She's in a wheel chair."

"Why?"

"She hurt her hip. We're getting her rehab and are hoping that she'll be back on her feet soon."

"Maybe we could go together."

"If you said that to her, then she'd be right there with you. Well, I don't want to overstay my welcome. Thank you for listening and if you need anything, tell the nurse to find me."

"Okay."

Alan left and Jason thought about the conversation. He wondered why he never gave them the chance to tell their side of the story. It seemed way more complicated than he was ready to deal with.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly hurried into Jason's room. He watched her start to straighten up and then she helped him drink some water.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I'm Carly."

"Jason."

"So, what's it like not to remember anything?"

"Weird. Did I know you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I just moved here several months ago. My mom works here."

"What's the town like?"

"Pretty boring, but I know how to make the most of it." She had met Sonny the second night she was here and after a month, they had been inseparable.

"You seem like a handful." She had a very mischievous smirk.

Carly laughed. "Someone is missing a filter. I like it. I don't have one either"

"What do you know about Monica and Alan?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes I think they both need a dose of Metamucil, but they are alright I guess."

"What's Metamucil?"

"It makes you poop."

He smirked.

"I am going to finish up with you and then go shopping."

"For what?"

"I need a gown for the ball this weekend?"

"Ball?"

"Elizabeth is holding a charity ball for the kids."

"What is she like?"

Carly shrugged. "She's nice I guess. Other people seem to like her."

"But you don't?"

"She is a little uppity. I'd like to see her let her hair down. I kind of think of her as a bit of a Princess, but I don't hate her."

"Interesting."

She stopped fiddling with his blanket. "You like her don't you?"

"I don't really know her."

"Uh huh. You know she has a boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you care?"

Jason slowly smirked, making Carly laugh.

"I like you Jason Morgan. I think we could do a lot of damage together."

"You do realize that I'm really vulnerable right now."

She cracked up. "I tell you what, since you've made such a good impression, I'm willing to help you with the Princess."

"Do you think I need your help?"

"I'm not sure yet. You kind of have trouble written all over you and don't get me wrong. I don't mind that at all. I invented trouble, but if you go down that road, you could either get the girl or lose her. And trust me, it can go really bad, really fast. I think you should sit back and play it cool at first, maybe step almost up to the line so she thinks you might want her and then pull back. In order to get the fish to bite the line, you have to use some bait."

"Bait?"

"You're the bait. She needs to doubt her relationship with Johnny and you need to be there for her when it implodes."

Jason smiled. "You think you've got this all figured out."

"I've been there and done that. You need to get the muffin sprung on you."

"She wants me to come stay with her so she can take care of me."

She grinned. "Perfect. Her boyfriend won't like it."

"She could resent me."

"That's the risk you take."

Andrea walked into the room. "Carly."

"Hi Dr. Webber. He's all yours." She turned to Jason and winked and then left.

Andrea approached the bed. "Word to the wise, be careful taking any advice from her. She's a walking train wreck."

"And you are?"

"I'm Andrea Webber, Elizabeth's mother."

"Hi." He tried to connect the dots, comparing their looks. They were both beautiful in different ways.

"Hello. I just wanted to thank you for saving my daughter's life."

"I don't really remember much."

"Well, it's because of you that we got her back. How are you feeling?"

"Restless."

"Are you remembering anything?"

"No."

Andrea pulled up a chair. "That must be tough."

He shrugged.

"My daughter has a big heart and right now, she's very focused on you."

"Does that bother you?"

"Maybe a little. She has a lot on her plate."

"So you came in here to ask me to stay away from her?"

"Actually, it's quite the opposite. I know my daughter and she is very determined. She feels responsible for your injury, so do you think you can let her?"

"You do realize that she wants me to live with her temporarily, right?"

Andrea sighed and clasped her hands together. "Yes." It wasn't ideal, but Andrea knew her daughter well and Elizabeth was having a harder time then she was letting on.

To Jason, Andrea was coming off as a bit controlling and he wondered how deep that really went. "Elizabeth and I will work it out."

Her pager went off. "Well, it was nice to meet you Jason. Hopefully, you'll join us for dinner one night when you're feeling up to it."

"Bye."

She left and Jason was a bit perplexed. It just seemed like there were a lot of people in Liz's business and he wondered if he wanted to be yet another person that wanted to manipulate her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Lila was wheeled into Elizabeth's room.

"Lila. What a nice surprise."

"How are you my dear?"

"I'm getting out of here in a few hours."

Lila chuckled. "I know you can't wait."

"You've got that right."

"I was on my way to see Jason and wanted to make sure that you are healing."

"It was rough, but you can't hold me down for long. I'm more worried about Jason."

"Me too. I'm just hoping that he will let me in again."

It had taken quite a long time to gain Jason's trust. Having Susan give him Lila's last name had helped. Apparently, Susan wanted him to be linked to the family in some way without giving him the Quartermaine name. In Jason's mind, she was nice to his mother, so he eventually gave her a chance.

"Tell me about him," Liz said softly.

"Well, he is pretty quiet, but that doesn't mean he's not listening. In fact, Jason is probably one of the best listeners I have ever met. He has been through a lot with his mother. Life hasn't been easy for him. They struggled. I know there are things that happened that he hasn't shared. Finding out you have a rich father didn't really help because Jason wanted nothing to do with us at first. He's very head strong which is a family trait."

"I am too."

Lila slightly smiled. She really liked Elizabeth. "Jason carries a lot of hurt and pain."

"So he's twisty?"

"That's an interesting way to put it. Yes. Once you get through his layers, he is a beautiful soul. Most people just don't get to see that. Are you thinking of befriending him?"

"I asked him to stay with me when he gets out of the hospital so I can help with his medical needs."

"You know you weren't responsible, right?"

"Yes, but he would have had a chance to escape if I hadn't of slowed him down."

"Elizabeth, Jason can be very moody. Are you prepared to deal with that?"

She shrugged. "I can handle it."

"Well, I think he'll be in good hands. Now, how can I help you with the charity ball? I'm here to offer my staff to you."

Liz smiled. "Really?"

"Yes. They can work with Brooklyn."

"Thank you so much. I feel like I'm running her ragged."

"Well then, it's settled. I will put them in contact. You need your rest, so please delegate." Lila had her number.

"I'll try."

"You take care and call me if you need anything."

"I will."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – Thanks for the comments! – Guest – Not sure how Jason is taking advantage. Everyone is encouraging him to let Liz help him. He hasn't done anything but say yes. I feel bad for all of them. Liz is messed up right now. She almost died. She admitted that it's not fair, but she's struggling. This is a time when Liz needs to put her needs first so she can move forward. Johnny does get that. Jason doesn't like rich people due to how the Q's treated his mom, but he still ended up loving Emily and Lila because of the way they treated him. It shows that he is willing to get to know people. * kikimoo, arcoiris – When Jason said manipulate, he meant it more as making decisions for her etc. Jason doesn't like to take away someone's choice. Lol Kikimoo, I will take it as your Liason bias because Johnny has been a standup guy thus far and very good to our girl.

Regarding using Molly as possibly Elizabeth's sister in the future. While I'm not totally against that, it seems like when I've written Molly before I got complaints that people didn't like the character. I will consider it, however, I don't think that I'm passionate enough about the character to write a story focusing on just her. Sorry! Bouncygirl – LOL re: sponge bath.

Chapter 8

Jason watched as Alice pushed Lila into the room.

"Hello. I'm Lila Quartermaine."

"Hi." She had a smile that lit up the room, instantly making him feel at ease.

"I'll be in the hallway," Alice said.

"Emily was here. She told me all about you."

"Well, I guess you are spared my life story then."

Jason slightly smiled.

"I just left Elizabeth."

Lila noticed a little twinkle in his eye and wondered what that was about.

"How is she?"

"She is very excited to get out of the hospital."

"Can't blame her for that."

Lila looked at his leg. "A rainbow?"

"Elizabeth and a little girl did that."

"Were you asleep?"

"They thought I was."

Lila chuckled. "I hear you are going home with her."

"I guess."

"Do you have reservations about it?"

"A little. It's hard not knowing how to act around people and I don't want her feeling sorry for me."

"I think it goes deeper than that. It's part of who Elizabeth is to want to take care of people. She has a big heart."

"Was I a good person?"

"Yes. You were complicated and a bit sullen due to the family situation and losing your mom, but you were always very good to me and Emily. Sometimes we get stuck on our stories and forget to live."  
"And that's what you thought I did?"

"Oh, I know you did. I wanted so much more for you. Life can be fleeting. You never know when it will end. Just existing and not living to the fullest is a tragedy in my book. I have lived and loved hard. No matter what drama was happening around me, I pushed forward and don't regret anything. In order to do that, you sometimes have to take risks and expose your heart. I always prayed that you would let go of all the pain and find happiness. You deserve it."

Jason was quiet as he mulled over her words. "I'm not sure what happiness means."

"I know."

He smirked. "I guess I haven't changed too much due to the memory loss."

"You are still my handsome grandson who always keeps me on my toes."

Jason looked at the wheel chair. "How long do you have to stay in that?"

"About two more weeks. I can't wait to get out."

"Did I have a girlfriend?"

"Well, you dated here and there. I don't know who you were seeing recently, but you did date Brenda Barrett and Delores who is a cop over the years. I believe Brenda should be here tomorrow morning. She's a hurricane in action. I'm sure she will stop by."

Jason wasn't sure what to think about that.

Lila wanted to laugh. Brenda had driven Jason crazy and they had only lasted a month. She remembered Jason saying he was going to buy a box of duct tape and giggled.

"What?"

"Let's just say that you and Brenda have an interesting dynamic."

"Great."

"I have to go to an appointment, but I am so pleased that you are doing well. I know you don't remember me, but know that I love you and will always have your back."

Jason slightly smiled. "Thank you."

Alice reappeared and led her away, leaving Jason to his thoughts.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix walked into Elizabeth's room who had just gotten changed. "I have your discharge paperwork."

Liz grinned. "Awesome."

"I go away for a week and a building falls on you. Girl, you bring the drama."

"That will teach you to leave me. How was Cabo?"

"Fabulous. Don't you like my tan?"

She frowned as her head tilted. "I'm gonna need to see some lines."

He shook his head and then pulled up his sleeve.

"Nice."

"I bought you a gift. I'll drop it off later." He sat in the chair next to the bed. "So, I read all the stories. You okay?"

"I guess. I have nightmares and I'm really worried about Jason."

Felix knew who he was. "The situation sucked, but having that hunk laying on you for several hours…" he shuddered, making her chuckle.

"You are ridiculous. Have you forgotten my boyfriend is a hunk too?"

"Oh no. You have really great taste in men."

"I invited Jason to move in while he heals."

A slow smile appeared on his face.

"Stop it. It's not like that."

"Uh huh. A Jason, Johnny sandwich sounds delish. And what does Johnny think about your new roomie?"

"He wasn't happy, but he knows once I make my mind up, it's done."

"You need some help with Jason?"

Liz laughed. "I wouldn't mind it."

"Then I'm your guy." He stood. "I'll go get the wheel chair. Who is taking you home?"

"I'm not sure."

Johnny walked in. "Hey Felix."

They shook hands.

"You look well rested."

"You have no idea," Felix said mischievously. "I'll be right back."

Johnny moved to the bed. "Why do you look so surprised to see me?"

"Well, for starters, you do have a business to run."

"You're more important."

"Thanks."

Felix whisked into the room. "Here you go."

"I have a few stops to make."

"As long as you tip the driver on the way out, I'm game."

"I don't have any of my brownies on me."

Felix stopped moving. "Damn."

"I promise that I will make you some next week."

"Deal. Where are we going?"

"To see Jason and Kylie.

"Just point the way."

Johnny followed behind as Felix pushed her to Kylie's room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kylie grinned when she saw Elizabeth. "Hi."

"Hey!"

"You get to leave?"

"Yup. I didn't want to go without saying goodbye."

Liz stood and then gave Kylie a hug.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel a lot better. Dr. Steven said I probably can go home tomorrow."

"That's great news."

"Yeah."

Liz noted her sadness. "Are you still scared to drive home?"

"Yeah."

"Dr. Steven will take good care of you. I promise."

Katherine warmly embraced her. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. You have the keys to the car?"

"Yes. They dropped it off at the house."

"Our mechanic checked it out and you should be fine."

"I still can't believe how generous you've been."

"You and Kylie have been through a lot. I just want to make sure that you are safe."

Johnny watched from the doorway. He couldn't help but be proud of Elizabeth.

"Who is that?"

Liz followed her gaze and smiled. "That is my boyfriend, Johnny."

Kylie smiled. She thought Johnny was very handsome. "Hi."

He flashed her a classic O'Brien smile. "Hello. It's nice to meet you."

Her eyes grew big. "You have an accent."

It was slight, but detectable. "I'm from Ireland. I have to say, I used to have a bigger one."

"I like it."

"Thanks. I'm glad that you are feeling better."

"Me too."

He smiled at Katherine and Liz said goodbye.

Felix pushed her into the hallway. "You never cease to amaze me."

"It didn't take much to pick up the phone."

"You would be surprised how many people wouldn't."

They entered Jason's room.

His eyes fluttered open and connected with hers. "Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Restless. You going home?"

"Yeah, but I'll be around tomorrow."

"Okay."

Johnny and Jason locked eyes. "Feel better," Johnny said.

"Thanks."

Johnny left to take a call.

"Felix will write down my number for you just in case."

Felix went over to the counter and jotted it down and put the paper near the phone.

"I'm jealous."

"You don't have much longer."

"Trust me, it will seem like an eternity," Felix quipped.

Jason slightly smiled.

"You're not helping," Liz said.

Felix made a motion like he was zipping his mouth.

"I would kill for a shower," Jason said.

"I tell you what, when I dump her off at the curb, I'll come back and wash your hair."

Jason's eyes widen. "Don't tease me Felix."

"I'm not. I'll take care of you."

"Thanks."

Liz smiled. "Felix is one of my best friends, so if you need anything and he's on duty, he'll help you."

"And if I'm not, ask for Epiphany."

"Okay."

Johnny walked back in. "You ready?"

Felix's brow rose. He could already tell that Johnny really wasn't feeling Jason. What almost made him laugh is that Jason actually cracked a smile.

"I'll see you soon."

"Later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny carried Elizabeth upstairs.

"I can walk."

"I'm trying to spoil you."

She slightly smiled. "Thanks."

He got the door open and then placed her on the couch. "Alright, here is the remote." He threw a blanket over her lap and propped a pillow behind her before pressing a button so her legs were lifted. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Some water would be nice."

He hurried into the kitchen and she sighed. It felt good to be home. "Here you go."

"Are you going to work?"

"No."

"Johnny…"

"Sorry, but I don't trust you."

Her mouth dropped open making him grin.

"I know you can't avoid everything at the office, but you need to rest and I want to dote on you today. I can work from here. I have my laptop."

"Okay."

He got situated next to her.

"Do you have your tux for the gala?"

"I pick up it up in the morning. What about your dress?"

"Already in my closet." She didn't like waiting until the last minute. Usually, the dresses were already picked over. Elizabeth is a planner.

"Well if you need something else, just ask."

"Thanks." She was actually glad he was staying. It made her feel safe.

He worked as she watched television and soon she fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix prepared the inflatable basin and Carly got the bucket in position. He lifted Jason's neck and put some warm water into a pitcher. "Alright, I'm going to pour and then Carly is going to add the shampoo and lightly scrub your scalp." They had to be careful to try and avoid his bump so they wouldn't cause him pain.

Jason closed his eyes as the water flowed over his scalp. It felt so good. Carly put some shampoo on it and lightly raked her nails over his scalp. Jason was in heaven.

"You can moan, because I know that feels good," Felix said.

Jason smiled. "It feels really good."

Felix rinsed and then Carly washed it one more time before he repeated his actions. Once the basin drained, Felix towel dried his hair.

"Better?"

"Incredible. Thank you."

"You had a sponge bath last night when you were sleeping."

"I did?"

Felix nodded. "We do that sometimes so that you don't feel uncomfortable." The look on Jason's face was priceless.

Carly chuckled. "Relax. I am a professional and I don't scrub and tell."

"Good to know."

"Your torso and back are pretty bruised."

"It doesn't hurt too bad." Jason tried to keep still for the most part.

"You have a high pain tolerance." Carly put everything away. "Alright, I'm out of here."

Felix made sure Jason was comfortable. "I left my number on the paper too."

"Thanks."

A few minutes later, a petite woman breezed into the room. "Thank God you're still alive. I took a red eye. The things I do for you…"

Jason looked at Felix. "Can you call security?"

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"You know he doesn't remember you, right?" Felix asked.

Brenda waved her hand. "It's only temporary."

"Why are you here?"

"Because we are friends and that's what friends do."

"I don't know you."

"Jason, you need help. Someone has to take care of you."

Jason was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Um, Jason already has someone taking care of him," Felix said.

"Who? Are you going to stay at the mansion?"

"No. I'm going to stay with Elizabeth Webber."

Brenda rolled her eyes. "You don't know her either."

"We were crushed by a building, I know enough. You can go back to wherever you came from."

"I'm not going anywhere. I have tickets to the ball. You are so damn stubborn!"

Robin walked in. "Brenda, are you harassing the patient?"

Brenda grinned and they embraced. "I missed you. Jason is being a pain in the ass as usual."

Robin looked at Jason. "He should be resting."

"That's what I've been trying to tell him."

Jason groaned, making Robin chuckle.

"I'm going to go get some coffee," Brenda said walking out.

"Did I know you?"

"Yes. My name is Robin."

"Did I really date her?" Jason just couldn't process that.

"Yes."

"Was I desperate?"

Felix busted out laughing.

Robin walked over to a machine. "Your heart rate is too high. I'm going to cut Brenda off at the pass and convince her to leave you alone."

"Thank God."

She giggled as she left the room.

"You dodged a bullet."

"Tell me about it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Johnny dropped Elizabeth off at the hospital on his way to work. There was no way she was going to stay at home, so he finally gave up and let her be.

Liz slowly walked down the hallway towards the collapsed wing. Her ankle was still a little sore, so she had a slight limp.

"Elizabeth, where are you going?" Francis asked.

"I just…"

He sighed and grabbed her hand. "I understand. I'll take you."

They cautiously moved down the hallway and Elizabeth gasped when she saw the tangled metal. "I can't believe we survived that."

"I'm really glad that you did."

She averted her gaze and turned around, unable to look at it anymore as her breathing became shallow.

Francis could tell she was starting to have a panic attack. "Take a deep breath."

Tears were streaming down her face and he picked her up and walked her back to the main room and Epiphany rushed towards them.

"What happened."

"Panic attack."

"Follow me."

He followed her into a bay and laid Liz down.

"You're okay. You just need to take some deep breaths," Epiphany said.

Patrick rushed inside and he smoothed down her hair. "Hey beautiful. If you missed me so badly, you could have just had me paged."

Liz struggled to say something, but she couldn't and passed out.

"Is she going to be okay?" Francis asked.

"Yes. She'll wake up in a minute," Piph said.

"Tell me what happened," Patrick said.

"She wanted to see the wing and I caught up to her right before she got there. If I had known that she'd have this kind of reaction, I would have stopped her."

Epiphany looked over at him. "She needed to see it. You couldn't have."

A few minutes later, Elizabeth started to move and her eyes snapped open. "Patrick?"

"Hey. You passed out from a panic attack."

She groaned. "I'm so embarrassed."

"Only half the hospital saw it."

"Not helping," Epiphany said.

"You have the worse bedside manner," Liz said.

Patrick grinned. "You need to take it easy."

"I know."

"Then why aren't you?"

"I have a charity ball in a few days."

"Let someone else handle it," Epiphany said.

"You know how hard that is for me."

"Elizabeth, your body has been through a lot. There's a bed in Jason's room. I want you to lay down for a while before you go back to your office," Patrick said.

"Fine."

Epiphany got a wheel chair and they helped her get into it.

"And you need to stay hydrated."

"I have a cold water bottle in the cooler in her office. I'll get it," Francis said before leaving.

Patrick pushed her out the door and down a hallway. "There's a rumor that we're hiring a new doctor. Have you heard anything?"

"Nope. You want me to see what I can find out?"

"I love the way your mind works Webber."

She smirked. Patrick was so predictable. "I'm having lunch with my dad. I'll see what I can find out."

"I owe you dinner."

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you owe me two."

Patrick frowned. "Did you hit your head?"

"Very funny..."

He rolled her into the room.

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"She had a panic attack and I'm making her lie down."

Jason watched as Patrick helped Liz get settled.

"Watch her for me. Press the call button if there is an emergency."

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I appreciate it that you take the time. Lots of drama to come. The ball is tomorrow.

Chapter 9

Francis came back and handed Liz the water.

"Thank you, Francis. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's not a problem." He glanced over at Jason before leaving.

"Why were you upset?" Jason asked. She looked really pale.

"I wanted to see where we were trapped and I guess I just wasn't prepared."

Jason understood.

"Do you dream about it?"

"A few times I was startled when I woke up. I felt like I was trapped," he said.

"I just have to be stronger."

"Maybe it's okay if you're not strong all the time."

"I just need to get through this weekend. I don't have time to break down."

Jason suddenly sucked in a harsh breath.

"Jason?" She jumped up and moved to the bed. "Jason!"

His jaw was clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut.

She pressed the call button.

Felix answered. "How can I help you, Jason?"

"I think he's having a seizure."

"Be right there."

She held his head. "Jason, if you can hear me, you need to breath. Concentrate on your breathing."

Stefan ran into the room with two nurses and Liz stepped backwards.

She watched them work on him for ten minutes before Stefan addressed her.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Can you sit down please?"

Stefan was scared she was going to pass out. Her coloring didn't look right.

"I'm fine," she said before sitting on the bed.

"You're not fine. You don't look good."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"Yes. He suffered a big blow to the head. His body is healing, so he had a seizure."

He grabbed her water bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Drink."

She took a long swig. "Is this an isolated incident?"

"There's no way to predict that, but usually it happens the first few days after the trauma occurs."

"Okay."

"He's stable. I'll check on him later."

"Thank you."

Everyone cleared out and Elizabeth stood and went over to the bed. He seemed like he was sleeping peacefully. Slowly, she reached out and touched his hand.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. "Scared."

"It's okay. You're fine. Your brain is just healing."

She wiped a tear away.

"What happened?"

She jumped at the sound of Johnny's voice and let go of Jason's hand. "He had a seizure. It was scary."

He embraced her and kissed her head. "And earlier?"

"I had a freak out. I'm fine now. Did Felix call you?"

"Actually, it was Patrick. Everyone is worried about you."

She pulled back. "I'm okay now."

"Elizabeth….."

"Johnny, I promise after this week, I'll take a break."

He kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry you came all the way here for nothing."

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Thanks for the hug. I'm going to lie down for a while and then go to my office." He tucked her in. "I'll call you later."

"Okay."

He left and Elizabeth closed her eyes and fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff watched his wife walk into his office and sit. She had been distant lately and he wondered if he should be worried.

"Our daughter is falling apart."

He sighed. "I heard."

"I really think we should push back the ball."

"She won't agree to that."

"She is so emotional. I don't want her to lose it up there."

"Are you scared she'll say something she shouldn't?" Jeff asked, annoyed at Andrea's attitude.

"Don't take that tone with me. People wouldn't understand."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Maybe if the truth came out, she wouldn't be so tightly wound."

"If it comes out, everyone will judge us when we were just trying to do the right thing."

"For who exactly?"

She stood. "Don't even act like you weren't on board."

"Dammit Andrea. What is wrong with you? Our daughter is a mess."

"Talk to her. She'll listen to you. Make her see that it would be better to have construction started before the ball takes place."

Jeff stood. "No. Do it yourself."

Sarah walked away from the door after only hearing the last part of the conversation. She wasn't sure what was going on with her parents or what they were talking about, but she didn't think Elizabeth was that bad. She decided to go see her sister for herself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick crept behind a tree. "What the hell?" He had followed Epiphany to see if he could figure out what was going on with her. When he saw her pull into the parking lot at Mercy Hospital, he was stunned. Was she interviewing? She didn't seem like herself lately and maybe that was why. She had only been inside the building for a few minutes when she came out with a bag. He could tell she was singing. "I'm going to find out your secret if it's the last thing I do."

An oblivious Epiphany drove off.

Patrick made his way back to his car and took out his notebook and scribbled in it. "She has lost at least twenty-five pounds in the last few months. It could be closer to thirty. She was absent at least five days. Losing weight wasn't a crime, but for Piph, taking off from work was. The woman never used sick days. If there was something seriously wrong with his best friend, he wanted to be there for her. Epiphany was too damned stubborn for words.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz got up and used the bathroom. Jason was still sleeping. She had almost cleared the doorway when she her name. "Jason?"

"Tired."

She made her way back to the bed. "I know. You should rest. I'm going to go to lunch with my dad. I'll come back and see you before I leave."

"Okay."

She squeezed his hand and then left the room and then headed upstairs to meet with Brooklyn first.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff and Elizabeth found a table in the cafeteria.

"Alright, give me the run down," Jeff said before taking a sip of his water.

"There's not much too tell. I went back to the site and had a little freak out earlier and I've spent most of the time after that watching Jason have a seizure and taking a nap."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. They think it's to be expected."

"And what about you?"

"I'm a little stressed right now. I'm scared for Jason and nervous about the ball."

"I take it there is no talking you out of pushing it back?"

"Nope. People have already made plans. It's too late to cancel."

"I just worry about you."

"I'll be fine. I just need to time to process everything."

They ate in silence for a moment.

"Maybe you should try painting again."

"Why?"

"It might help you get some of your feelings out."

"I just don't have time right now, but maybe after things settle down."

"Just take time for yourself. You work too hard."

"And where did I get that from?"

Jeff smiled. "You can have Diane sue us for genetic cruelty."

"Trust me, I already gave her a list."

"Like what?"

"Stubbornness, rambling, blushing… You name it and it's on there."

He chuckled. "Rambling? I don't ramble."

"Please…."

"Everything that comes out of my mouth is precise and to the point."

Liz laughed. "You are just hilarious."

"I know. I'm sure you get that from me too."

She shook her head and then took a bite of her sandwich.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Brenda walked into Jason's room making him groan. "Relax. I come in peace." She handed him a bag.

"What's that?"

"A steak sandwich. You liked red meat."

He sniffed it and relished the smell. "Thanks." He unwrapped it and took a bite. It was the best thing he had ever tasted.

She smiled as she watched him devour it.

"That was really good."

"I heard you had a scare."

"Yeah."

She sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if we got off to a bad start."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Shoot."

"What was I like?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Well, you could be stubborn and moody, but you had a softer side."

"I don't seem like your type."

"You're not. You were a drunken dare."

He wasn't expecting her to be that honest. "Go on."

"You took me to your room and put me to sleep and didn't try anything. I was shocked."

"So am I. Was I drunk?"

"No. We had breakfast together the next day. You mostly listen to me ramble, but you really listened to me. Later that day we ran into each other and I asked you out to dinner and the rest was history."

"Why did we break up?"

"The sex was insane, but I travel a lot and had to go back to Italy. Honestly, I think I was a little bit much for you to handle."

His left eyebrow rose. "You think?"

"Don't be mean. We were getting along so well."

"I guess you're not that bad."

"Give me an hour. I took a valium so I wouldn't get on your nerves."

He smirked. "I appreciate that."

"You should rest. I'm going to go bug Robin." She started to leave.

"Brenda."

"Yeah."

"Thanks again."

"No problem.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily grimaced at the sight of the bandage she had just taken off her patient.

"You sure you have the stomach for this?" Steven asked.

She quickly disposed of it. "Positive. It's in my blood."

When she turned to turned around, she heard Jolene gag. The patient had gotten sick and Emily almost up chucked when she looked down at the front of her lab coat.

"That is foul," Steven said. "Well, you two can handle this. Get him cleaned up and see if we can get a rush on his test results."

Jolene put on a mask. "If we do it together, it will go faster."

They cleaned him up as quickly as possible and Emily took off her coat and went into the locker room to change.

"You reek," Dante said.

"Tell me about it. I'm going to have nightmares."

"Well, if you want, we're going to Jake's after work. I'll buy you a drink."

Dante was a physical therapist.

"You're on."

He smiled and then shut his locker. "Later."

Emily watched him walk away. He was cute and she wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Things were definitely looking up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Steven pulled his truck up to the door and then got up and helped Kyle and Katherine get inside.

"Wow. We're up high."

"I don't think I could drive this," Katherine said.

Steven shut the door. "It's not that bad."

They buckled up and he started the engine.

"You get to pick the channel."

Kylie grinned and fiddled with the radio for a second. "I love this song." She was so happy to be going home.

"So do I."

She laughed. "I bet you don't know the words."

He started singing it and she was cracking up. Before long, they were singing together and Katherine couldn't stop smiling. Her girl was definitely back to herself and she couldn't be happier.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff walked up to Patrick with a woman. "Patrick, I want to introduce you to our newest colleague."

Patrick turned around. The woman was hot. "Hello."

"This is Amelia Shepherd."

"Welcome aboard. I hear you're my competition."

Jeff grimaced.

"What do you mean?"

"Amelia is a neurosurgeon. She trained at John Hopkins."

Patrick was stunned.

Amelia could feel the air get thicker. "I'm sure there is room for both of us. Maybe I can even teach you a thing or too."

Epiphany bit her lip. Patrick looked green. She was going to enjoy this new rivalry immensely.

"I have to go see a patient."

"It wouldn't be Jason Morgan, would it? I would love to accompany you."

Patrick looked at Jeff like he wanted to throttle him.

"Why don't you take her with you. Jason's case is unique. Maybe she'll have some suggestions regarding his amnesia."

"Fine. Follow me."

He walked one step ahead of her. Amelia was used to the cold shoulder. In fact, she took it as a challenge.

They entered Jason's room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

Patrick looked over at Amelia. "Jason had a seizure today."

Amelia moved closer. "Hi, I'm Dr. Shepherd. It's nice to meet you."

Jason thought she was pretty. "Hi."

Patrick rattled off the details and she watched them interact.

"Mind if I do a few tests?"

Patrick stepped back.

Amelia did a few visual exercises with Jason. "His accommodation is a little off."

"It's actually better now than it was in the beginning," Patrick said defensively.

"Convergence is good though."

"He took a severe blow."

"What's accommodation?" Jason asked.

"Your eyes are a little slow changing focus when looking at different distances."

She slightly squeezed his arm. "Don't worry. Your body is healing nicely."

Patrick opened Jason's gown and examined his rib cage. "I want to try and sit him up."

Amelia nodded and moved the bed up slowly until Jason sucked in a breath. She let it back down. "Nice rainbow."

Jason smirked. "Patrick did it."

She laughed.

"Very funny."

His pager went off and he left the room to make a call.

"He doesn't look too happy," Jason said.

"Yeah, you can blame me for that." She slightly pushed on different areas on his torso."

"You think I can get out of here on Sunday?"

"It's possible. If you're not having seizures and you can move around better, there's a good chance. You might be able to get out of the cast in a few weeks and into a boot."

"That would be great."

Patrick walked back into the room. "Alright, I'll come check on you later."

Amelia said goodbye and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth laughed as Epiphany described the look on Patrick's face when he realized that Amelia was his competition. "I wish I had a picture."

"I was just shocked that someone had momentarily shut him up."

"Piph, you look tired. Are you sleeping?"

"I'm fine. You are the one I'm worried about."

"Don't change the subject."

"You don't have to worry about me. Are you ready for the ball?"

"Almost. I'm really nervous."

"You'll be fine. Is it the speech?"

"Partly."

"Just speak from the heart."

Liz sighed.

"Talk to me."

"I just feel like I'm all over the place right now. I'm having trouble focusing."

"Then use a cue card. Elizabeth, you have done this before. I know you can do it. If you feel like you're losing it, take a deep breath and gather your thoughts. I have no doubt that you won't nail that speech. People will be throwing checks at you left and right."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am. You can even practice it in front of me if you want."

"Thanks Epiphany."

"That's what friends are for."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next few days were hectic for Elizabeth. She barely saw Johnny or anyone else for that matter. The day of the ball was here and she was still putting together some last minute entertainment.

"You're going to run yourself ragged," Jeff said.

"Hi daddy."

"I can't wait to see you up on that stage working your magic."

Liz groaned. "I barely slept last night. I feel like I'm running on fumes."

"That's why I bought you this." He put the cup of coffee on her desk.

"Thank you so much." She sipped on it. "Very good."

"Francis did a great job clearing out some of the mess."

"He's a god-send. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"You really should go get dressed."

"I know. I'm cutting it close."

"I'll give you a ride and change at your house. I brought my tux with me."

Liz smiled. He always calmed her down. "Let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Andrea is complex. Sometimes you will like her and sometimes not. I'll be digging into her backstory later which will have a huge effect on the family.

Chapter 10

Jason turned the television on. There was a red carpet leading into the Metro Court which was close by. He watched couples arrive, recognizing a few. When Brenda came into view, he made a face.

"That good?" Felix asked. "I brought pop corn." He handed Jason a bag.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be there?"

"We can't all go. I volunteered to stick around here. Thank God it is slow tonight."

Jason popped a few kernels into his mouth. "Good."

"I can't believe Epiphany went with Patrick. She looks great." She wore a sheer long thin jacket over a black dress.

"Is that Francis?"

"Yep and he's with Katherine Bell. Her daughter was the one that drew on your cast."

"Interesting."

"Elizabeth wanted them to come, so she played matchmaker."

The Quartermaine's arrived and Jason watched them interact.

"Is that my physical therapist with Emily?"

Felix chuckled at the murderous look on his face. "Yes."

Jason made a mental note to talk to Dante. "Amelia."

"I like her. She has spunk."

"Who is she with?"

"That's Nathan. He's on your construction crew." They had passed in the hallway and Amelia took a chance and asked him out.

He had only met Milo. The guys were really busy trying to clear out all the rubble.

Jason saw Johnny first and then Elizabeth came into view. She looked gorgeous. "Wow." She was wearing a sleeveless baby blue gown that had beading around the bodice. Layers flowed down to the ground and she looked like a princess.

"My girl always looks good."

"Carly."

"Sonny stood her up. He was scared he wouldn't be welcome, so she went with Steven."

Georgie breezed into the room. "I hope you saved me some popcorn."

"I did."

Jason gazed at her curiously. "You took my x-ray."

"That was me. I'm Georgie. You look much better now."

"Thanks."

Robin grabbed a chair from the next room and joined them. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really."

Kelly walked in. "Mind if I join you?"

"The more the merrier," Felix said.

Kelly sat on the other side of Jason's bed and they chatted until Elizabeth took the stage. It took a while because dinner was served as various entertainment performed.

She played a video of the plans for the hospital and then another musical act came out. Different doctors spoke about the work they were doing. Finally, Elizabeth took the stage again to give her speech.

"First, thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to be here tonight. You are all aware of what happened to the wing last week. It was devastating in many ways. I really hoped to have it finished and we were almost ready to move in the equipment and furniture, but unfortunately, the universe had other plans." She stopped and took a deep breath. "We need your help to make this wing state of the art. It will not only save lives, but we are hoping that with the excellent care of our esteemed doctors, that we will also be able to prolong it. I'm going to share something with you tonight. It has weighed on me for so long. I have never told a soul about it, but if by understanding why I'm so passionate about the foundation it will help you give up your time or money to help us with our challenging vision, then I will put myself on the line."

Andrea put her hand over her heart. "She wouldn't…"

Jeff gave her a look.

Everyone in Jason's room were holding their breath.

"When I was seventeen, I got pregnant."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"It was unplanned. I was kind of a wild child and needless to say, my parents were mortified."

Steve and Sarah's eyes locked. They were clearly in shock. When this went down, they were already away at college. They had lived in Colorado for most of their childhood and moved to Port Charles about four years prior to be closer to Audrey who was currently on a cruise.

"They sent me away to a private facility. I stayed there until the baby was born." Liz's eyes began to tear. "I went through labor and got to hold her briefly. She was so beautiful. She lived for three days. Her heart had grown outside of her chest and they couldn't save her." Tears were streaming down her face. "I vowed that day, that I would dedicate my life to helping children with heart ailments. There is not a day that goes by that I don't think about my little girl and it helps me to focus on the goals that I have set. I know that some of you are probably disappointed in me, but this is not about my personal choices, it's about the children out there who need surgery or equipment that isn't readily available—that can save their lives. I am committed to seeing this project through. Will you please do what you can to help?"

Johnny stood, he was shocked, but he knew Elizabeth's legs were about to give out. She was shaking. Everyone watched as he jumped up on the stage and then Liz collapsed against him. He picked her up and quickly rushed to the back.

"Wow. I did not see that coming," Georgie muttered.

"She looked so devastated," Robin said.

"That took a lot of guts," Felix added.

Jason closed his eyes. She was hurting and he felt really bad for her.

Johnny sat Elizabeth on a couch and kneeled down.

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm surprised, but I don't think less of you," Johnny said.

"I couldn't hold it in any longer. I'm not ashamed of having my daughter. I couldn't live with myself if I kept treating her like a dirty little secret."

Andrea stormed into the room. "How could you?"

"Mother…"

"It was nobody's business what happened back then. I don't understand what you were thinking?"

"Do you even care what it was doing to me to keep that secret? It was eating me alive."

"Elizabeth, actions have consequences."

"Andrea!" Jeff yelled. "Don't you dare make her feel bad about this."

She stormed out and Epiphany walked in.

"Elizabeth, we just passed a basket around to collect any last minute donations, do you want me to tell everyone thank you for coming?"

Liz stood. "No. I'll finish it." She walked over to a mirror and then fixed her makeup. Someone was singing which would buy her some time.

"I want you to know that I'm very proud of you."

Liz spun around. "Why?"

"Because it took a lot of guts to get up there and say what you did. I'm so sorry that you've been carrying that around all this time," Piph said.

They hugged.

"I'm walking you out there," Johnny said. No one was going to make her feel bad about this if he had anything to say about it.

"Okay."

Hand in hand they walked back onto the stage, and to Elizabeth's surprise, she got a standing ovation. Once everyone calmed, she spoke. She was deeply moved and wiped a tear away.

A note was passed to her and she smiled. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I've just been informed that due to your generosity, we will make our goal. Congratulations everyone. General Hospital will be the leading hospital for children's cardiac care on the east coast. Give yourself a round of applause."

"She did good," Felix said.

"Yeah," Robin said.

They filed out, leaving Kelly and Jason alone.

Clearly Elizabeth's parents had coerced her into hiding the truth. Jason was deep in thought. He decided that he was just going to be a friend to her for now. There was no way that he wanted Elizabeth's heart to be broken again. If Johnny was her choice, then he would back off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was one of the last to leave. "Thank you so much for being here for me. You helped me get through the night."

"Supporting you is not a chore."

She kissed him lightly. "You should go. I'll be fine."

"Elizabeth…" Johnny said.

"I'll go back to the hospital with my dad. I need to put the checks in the safe and I want to go to the chapel. I promise I'll call you when I get home."

He lightly caressed her face. "Are you sure?"

"Positive. I need to do this."

"Okay." He lightly kissed her before turning to leave.

Jeff held her tightly. "I love you and I'm so sorry."

They broke apart a few minutes later and Jeff took her back to G.H.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth finished putting the money in the safe and then headed to the chapel to light a candle. She closed her eyes. "You were my little angel. I will always love you Sophie." She fingered the locket around her neck that contained her daughter's picture. "I'll never forget you and you will always be in mommy's heart."

Felix moved forward and put his arm around her. "She was lucky to have such a great mom, even if it was for a short time."

"Thank you for saying that."

"I meant every word. You will be a wonderful mother someday."

"I don't know if I want to be."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I could take losing another child. It almost broke me."

"You are so strong. I don't think Sophie would want you to not live your life to the fullest because of what happened to her."

She turned into him and he embraced her warmly before kissing her on the forehead.

"I have to go. You going to be okay?"

She wiped her face. "Yes."

He left and then she slowly walked to Jason's room and froze when she got to the doorway. Kelly West was kissing Jason.

Kelly pulled back. "Was that okay."

"Yeah."

It had taken him by surprise, but he liked it.

"I need to get back to my office. I'll come see you before you leave tomorrow."

"Good night."

Liz walked into the empty room next door and Kelly hurried by. She was surprised by the reaction she had when she saw them, but then chalked it up to her nerves being shot.

She walked back into his room.

"I saw what happened. Are you alright?" he asked.

"No."

"Come here."

Liz slowly closed the distance between them. "When I was laying in that rubble with you, I kept thinking that if I died, I'd get to see her again and maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing."

He held his hand out and she took it. "It wasn't your time."

"I've held this in for so long. It just ate away at me."

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"My mom is so mad at me. Was I being selfish?"

"I don't think so."

She sat down and laid her head on his arm. "All this time, I did what they wanted me to do. I pretended that I was the perfect daughter and buried myself in my work. I kept Johnny at arm's length because my heart was broken and I didn't think I could let anyone fix it. I walked around here like I had it all together when inside I was dying."

"And now?"

She closed her eyes. "Part of me feels like I can breathe again. She's gone and I can't get her back, but I can fight in her name."

Jason took a languid breath. "Do you love Johnny?"

Her eyes fluttered open and their eyes locked. "I care about him a lot, but I have never let myself go there."

"Would it be so bad if you did?"

"Probably not. Jason, were you with Kelly before the accident?"

"Not seriously."

"Maybe we both have commitment issues."

"Or maybe we just haven't met the right person for us. I think we were both stuck in the past."

"I'm so glad that we're friends."

"Me too."

She sat back. "I should go home and get out of this dress."

"If having me at your place is too much, I'll go stay with Monica and Alan."

"No. It's okay. I know you don't want to go there. Your room is ready."

She stood and gave his hand one last squeeze. "Sleep well."

"You too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff was livid, he ran up to Andrea's office and threw open the door and gasped. "Oh my God."

Stefan buried his head into her neck. His shirt was open and they had been kissing.

"You're cheating on me?"

Andrea closed her eyes. "I was miserable and you didn't seem to notice or care."

"So instead of talking to me, you turn to him?"

She pushed back from Stefan and he fumbled with his buttons.

"Unbelievable. I can't even look at you right now."

She brushed a tear away. "I was upset and one thing led to another."

"Were you every going to tell me?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think."

"I hope you're proud that you just threw away a thirty-year marriage." Jeff stormed away and Andrea wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I will talk to him."

Stefan held her as she cried. He wasn't sure what would happen next, but he knew it wasn't going to be good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany went to the roof of the hospital. She had just changed and wanted to check on a few patients and then go home. She sucked in a breath of fresh air and took note of the beautiful view. Elizabeth's confession had shocked her, but it also made her love her friend even more.

Jeff threw the door open and she spun on her heel.

"Dr. Webber are you alright?"

Jeff was trying to control his emotions. He looked down and Epiphany made his way over to the man, still looking impeccable in his tux. She always had thought he was so handsome. Softly, she touched his arm. "Whatever you say is between me and you. I will not repeat it.

He nodded and moved towards a chair and sat, patting the one next to him. She joined him.

"I knew things weren't good between me and my wife. She has been distant. We work a lot of hours and unfortunately, didn't take time for our relationship. I just found her in her office with someone else."

Epiphany took his hand.

"It really hurt that she wouldn't tell me the truth. For thirty years, she has run our relationship and I let her. I have no one to blame but myself."

"Why did you let her?"

"It was just easier that way. She's a strong woman, which is part of the reason I loved her, but she didn't really care about my opinion. She did what she wanted to do and I went along for the ride."

"Was it her idea to send Elizabeth away?"

"Yeah and like an asshole I agreed. I kept telling myself it was to protect her, but honestly, it was all about our sterling reputations. Elizabeth wasn't getting enough of our attention and she sought love elsewhere. I get it. She was just so young and she would have had to finish school with a child that we weren't willing to raise for her. She was a junior."

"What was the plan when she went away. Were you going to force her to give the baby up?"

"That is where we were leaning towards doing, but we hadn't gotten that far. When we found out the baby was ill, we flew to the facility and knew she wasn't going to make it. At that point, Elizabeth was so distraught, that we just focused on helping her the best we could. She stayed on another month and got some intense therapy. It was a lot for someone her age to deal with."

"I'm sure. And then you told her she had to keep everything a secret."

"Yes. She came back and saw a therapist here and we never spoke of it. Initially, she wanted to be a nurse, but the experience changed her and she decided to run the foundation. Andrea was upset that she would be the only one not directly in the medical field, but I insisted on letting Elizabeth find her own way. I just wanted her to be happy again and in the end, Andrea agreed. My wife has some issues she has never dealt with. It's the reason she's so driven and sometimes closed off." He didn't even know the full extent of it.

"I see."

"I know we sucked, but I love Elizabeth with every fiber of being. I admire her strength and the fact that she didn't back down and do what we wanted. She did what she needed to do tonight and I have never been more proud of her."

A/N – You'll find out the full extent of what happened from Elizabeth's point a view (along with who her boyfriend was at the time) in chapter 12.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Cathy – Thank you so much for the compliments! I hate unfinished stories too. Re: the que, the only thing I can think of is that I post before 24 hours are up. Sometimes, I have to because of meetings at work. If I don't wait, then it won't push me up to the top (at least that's what I think). I don't look at that page, so I don't realize I've posted it "early". Sorry. If you follow the story, it will send you an email to tell you I posted. I will post Mon-Fri usually by 1:00 P.M. PST. If I'm not going to post, I will tell you unless, of course, there is an emergency. * Guest – re: popular opinion – Yes, I agree. One of my family members had the same thing happen and she wasn't mature enough either. It's tough. I'll be delving more into all of that at a later time. This one is twisty. * arcoisis – great questions. No, Sophie isn't alive. I'll squelch that because it's a natural guess. You will find out the baby's father next chapter.

You will find out why Andrea had the reaction she had much later, it's much deeper than image. Liz's parents had valid concerns about the pregnancy etc. It wasn't an easy decision. I would have been so upset. It wasn't handled in the best way, but it was complicated. Maybe I should have titled this fic It's Complicated lol.

Chapter 11

"What are you going to do?" Epiphany asked Jeff.

"I don't know."

"May I be frank with you?"

He nodded.

"You need to pull an Elizabeth on this one. Don't do what Andrea wants. The ball is in your court. Think about your happiness and what you want. Don't let yourself be bullied. Actions have consequences and she chose to blatantly disrespect you in the place where you work. I think she wanted to be caught because she was too much of a coward to confront you. Of course, you could go to marriage counseling. Just make sure that you are being authentic. Take some time to really think about it. You don't have to make a decision tonight."

"I want to move out."

"Why you? She is the one that cheated. Ask her to move."

Jeff smirked. "You have a point."

"Do you like your house?"

"Yes."

"Then take a stand and you make the demands this time around."

He gave her a side hug. "No wonder my daughter loves you."

Epiphany smiled. "I love her too."

He gazed into her eyes. "I just sat here and was brutally honest with you on the status of my marriage, so I need to ask you something and I hope you will be comfortable confiding in me. Epiphany, are you sick?"

Her eyes began to tear and she slowly stood. "If you need someone to listen, I'm your girl. I'm just not ready to talk about it."

He stood. "Okay, but you don't have to do this alone."

"I know."

He hugged her warmly. "It goes both ways. If you need to talk, you can call me any time too."

"I appreciate that. You should go home and rest. I doubt she'll show up tonight unless she's looking for a fight."

He smirked. "It could go either way."

"Come on."

They left and Jeff gave her a ride home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked up to her door and was surprised to see Johnny sitting on the floor outside of it. "Why didn't you go in?"

"I don't know." He was just so floored about the whole situation.

He got up and she touched his face. "Can I stay?"

She could tell that he needed to. "Yes."

They went inside the penthouse and Liz went straight to her room. Johnny unzipped her dress and then got undressed. He got into bed while she was taking her makeup off and then she joined him.

"Just sleep baby."

She wearily closed her eyes, grateful that he was there surrounding her with his support and acceptance. Quickly, she fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason woke up with a smile. Hopefully, he was going to get out of the hospital and he really couldn't wait.

Dante moved into the room. "Good morning."

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Uh, bad morning?"

"You were with my sister."

Dante tried not to smile. "Yes, I was. She's wonderful."

"Dante, I might have a broken leg, but if you hurt her, I will find a way to hurt you."

"Duly noted. Now, can we get started?"

Jason nodded.

Dante lowered his leg and then began to exercise his limbs. "How do your ribs feel when I'm doing this?"

"Sore, but it doesn't hurt like it did and it's a little easier to breathe."

"Good. We'll work in some arm curls in our next session, light weights of course."

Jason was looking forward to it. "Can I use crutches?"

"Yes, but it will really depend on how your back and ribs feel. You were really bruised."

"Okay."

Dante continued to massage and work out Jason's muscles. It felt both good and bad. "With the cast, it's going to be harder to get up and down. Using the chair for the next week would be better. Once we get it off, you can move around with the crutches, but nothing weight bearing yet. I have a wedge that I want you to use to prop your leg up when you're in bed. The more you keep your leg raised, the better. It will help with the inflammation."

"Okay."

"Elizabeth is bringing a wheel chair. For now, I don't want you operating it manually for at least another week. Your ribs need to heal more. After that, we'll also increase the weights you'll be lifting."

"So, you'll be coming to the house?"

"Yes."

Monica had been listening from the doorway. Jason caught a movement and she walked in further. "How's the patient?"

"He's doing well. I'm done. I'll come back with the wedge and will see you in two days."

"Thanks."

"I just spoke with Patrick. I think he's going to let you go home."

Jason smiled. "Thank God."

Monica chuckled and sat. "I would love it if I could visit. I don't mean every day, but I would like to check up on you."

Jason had been thinking about them, especially in light of everything that went down with Elizabeth. From what he understood, he carried around a lot of pain regarding his mom and the position the Quartermaines took. Elizabeth's pain had consumed her and he really didn't want to do that. It was hurting him and affecting the way he lived his life. Maybe it was time to try and let go. "Okay."

"Thank you."

"How is Lila?"

"She is wonderful. Her hip is healing nicely and she is itching to get out of the chair."

"I understand completely. Tell her I said hello."

"I will."

Francis walked in with a bag. "Good morning. I brought you some clothes to wear home. I dropped some of your things off at Elizabeth's and later, I'll buy you some more sweat shorts. You're going to need them."

"Thanks!"

"No problem," Francis said.

"Tonight, Cook is going to make dinner for you. Should I make it for three?"

"Francis, can you join us?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll make it four then," Monica said.

Jason thought it might ease the tension with Johnny. They left and a nurse helped him get dressed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth rolled over and felt around for Johnny. "Babe?"

"I'll be right there!"

She went to the bathroom and when she came out, Johnny was waiting with a tray and some hot chocolate.

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Yup. It's nothing crazy, just an English muffin and some jam."

"That sounds great."

She got comfortable and took a sip. "Yum."

"Francis stopped by."

"For what?"

"To drop off some of Jason's clothes."

"Oh." She took a bite of the muffin.

He had really hoped that she wouldn't go through with this, but at this point, he realized that there was no turning back.

"I know you're not happy about Jason staying here."

"I'm not. To be honest, I'm a little jealous."

"You have no reason to be."

"He's seems like a good guy and he'll be spending a lot more time with you then I will."

She put her cup down. "Once the wing is finished, I promise I will slow down."

"I really hope so. You deserve some down time." He needed to know if this relationship could make it before he got in too deep.

"Are you going to spend the day with me?"

"Yes, if that's okay."

"I would like that. I just feel like cuddling and maybe watching movies."

"Sounds good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff finished getting dressed and made some coffee. He had given their cook off for the day. The house would be way too big for him, if they divorced, he was thinking of just selling it and buying something smaller.

He had just walked into the living room when Andrea breezed in.

"I didn't think you'd be here," she said as she froze in her tracks.

"It's my house. Where else would I be."

She put her bag with her clothes in it down. "Do you want to talk?"

"There's not much to discuss."

"You know, you are just as much as responsible with the problems in our marriage as I am."

"That is true, but the minute you threw away our vows and disrespected me, you took it to a whole other level."

"I know I was wrong to turn to someone else. Things—it just got out of control last night and I didn't plan it."

"Most people don't."

"I don't want to get a divorce."

Jeff laughed. "Do you think I'd agree to let you screw Stefan at night and keep up appearances during the day?"

"We never made love. That was the first time we were intimate."

"And you think I'm going to believe that?" he said incredulously.

"It's the truth."

"Well even if you didn't, you were headed that way before I walked in."

She sighed. "Probably."

"Why?"

"He was there. About three weeks ago, I was upset after a fight with you and he talked me down. He was just being a friend. Tonight, I lost it. You just don't understand me. None of you do."

"If I meant anything to you, then you should have stopped it. And if we don't understand you, that is your fault. You won't open up to us."

"I'm sorry. It's just too painful. You don't know what you're asking me."

He noted the look of anguish on her face, but pushed forward. "And what if it did go all the way, would you have just used him for sex?"

She shot him a look. "I'm not some trollop. Stefan is a good man, but I also have a family to consider. I wasn't thinking. I know I was wrong and feel horrible about it."

"If only you had considered us before you let some other man grope you. I want you out."

"What?" Her lip quivered as she really processed the enormity of her actions.

"You heard me. Why should I leave? I'm not the one who cheated. And yes it is cheating. You were with him physically even if it didn't go all the way."

She was stunned. In her mind, this was going to play out differently. "But I love this house."

"Oh well."

"I'm not leaving! You can't just kick me out?"

"If you stay here, I will make your life a living hell. I will make sure that everyone finds out what you did."

Her mouth dropped open. "You know how much my reputation means to me."

"You can pack up today. If you aren't out of here by Monday, then you can kiss your reputation goodbye."

Her lips pursed. "I'm getting a lawyer. I have a right to be here."

"Go for it. There is no law that says that I can't tell the truth. I won't do it at work. I'll make sure that someone hears it elsewhere. What happens after that is out of my control."

"You are being such a bastard!"

"I don't think you want to hear the name I want to call you right now."

She growled and grabbed her bag and stomped up to their bedroom.

Jeff sat down and opened the paper. There was no way he was going to let her ruin his day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick knocked on Epiphany's door.

She looked out the peephole and frowned. "Patrick?" she said as she opened the door.

"Good morning. I brought you some breakfast from Kelly's."

"Why?"

He handed her the bag. "Because a girl needs to eat as you have so aptly put it time and time again."

She smirked. "I was just about to make some. Let me put the food away."

He sat on the couch and turned on the television and then took their food out of the box.

"Grab the food trays," she said.

He went into her hall closet and retrieved them.

Epiphany got comfortable. She didn't have much of an appetite lately, but she knew she needed to eat. She took a bite of the eggs. "Good."

"I'm glad you liked it." He was really worried about her. He could tell she was still losing weight rapidly and that really scared him.

"What are you doing today?"

"Since we both don't have to go in until three, I thought maybe we could go shopping. I need some new sneakers."

"What, the twenty pairs in your closet aren't good enough?"

"They are not work sneakers."

She shook her head. "You are worse than a girl."

"I like to look nice."

"So, are you sure this visit has nothing to do with Amelia?"

Patrick groaned as Piph chuckled. "Please, don't mention her."

"I like her."

"You would."

"Come on, she's just your type. I can tell she's a little wild and edgy. She's smart and I think you guys could help a lot of people if you worked together." She wanted him to be happy and make sure he was taken care should something happen to her.

"I don't know about all that."

"Is it so bad that you have a little healthy competition?"

He sighed and put down his breakfast sandwich. Piph handed him a napkin. "I don't know. I guess I'm just used to being top dog. Her feminine wiles could be my kryptonite."

"If I didn't know that you were a doctor, I'd swear you rode here on the short yellow bus."

"Don't be mean."

"Give the girl a chance."

He muttered something and took another bite. Women.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Johnny walked into Jason's room. "You ready to get out of here?"

"Definitely."

"This is Bob. He's going to help get you into the van." They had rented one so Jason could stay in the wheelchair.

Bob pushed the chair. "Your chariot awaits."

Carefully, they helped Jason ease off the bed and then get into it.

"It's comfortable," he said.

"Good."

They made their way out of the room and a few nurses said goodbye to him as he rode by.

Patrick and Epiphany were just walking in. "Are you escaping?"

"Damn right," Jason said.

"Be careful. Don't let him do too much."

"I won't," Liz said.

Kelly walked out of a room and smiled. Jason returned it and they continued.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany frowned as she looked at the gurney being pushed into the room.

"What the hell?" Amelia asked.

"Male patient, stabbed with a pointed stick right below the heart. He coded once already."

Alan ran towards the gurney. "Transfer him and get him prepped for surgery."

"How the hell did it happen?" Epiphany asked.

"His son was on hallucinogens and thought he was a vampire."

She did a double take. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope. He's currently under arrest for attempted murder."

"Whatever happened to using garlic?" Amelia muttered.

The EMT smirked.

Alarms started going off and crash carts were pushed towards the bed.

"I think his lung has collapsed."

They feverishly worked on him until his heart started beating again.

Alan smiled at Amelia. "Good work."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny helped get Jason settled. They had set up a bell for him to use if he needed them.

"Are you sure you are okay with me being here?"

Johnny turned around right before he reached the door. "I'll deal."

"I would never take advantage of her."

"I hope you mean that. Elizabeth is a special person."

Jason didn't reply.

"I'll see at dinner time."

"Bye."

He walked back into the living room.

"You leaving?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah." He hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Call me if you need me."

"I will."

He left and she took a phone call. She was feeling a lot better. Her ankle felt stronger and her wrist only ached a little bit. Several minutes later, there was a pounding on the door. She whipped it open and her sister brushed by her.

"Brooklyn, I have to go."

Sarah plopped onto the couch.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I think our parents are fighting."

"More than usual?"

Sarah nodded. "They are not speaking to each other."

Liz was stunned. "Did you talk to her?"

"No. Dad looks like shit and mom stormed off. He looked like he was done. I don't know how to explain it."

"Really?"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. What if they are over?"

Liz didn't answer. Her brain just couldn't go there right now, especially since she thought they were fighting because of something she did.

"I'm sorry."

Liz's gaze snapped to her sister's. "Why?"

"I wish I had been there for you."

"Oh Sarah, it's not your fault."

"I hate that you've been carrying that around. It must have been horrible."

Liz nodded. "You want to see her?"

"Yes."

Liz quickly flipped open the locket and Sarah's eyes began to tear as she studied the baby's face.

"She was beautiful."

"I thought so."

A sob escaped Sarah's lips and the sisters embraced as they both cried.

"I think you are the strongest person I know," Sarah said.

"I don't know about that."

"Well, it's certainly not me. I'm crazy about someone who is probably like eighteen years older than me and emotionally closed off."

Liz sighed as she wiped her face. "I take it that it's not going well."

Sarah shook her head.

"Why him?"

"He's smart, moody, handsome, but I've seen him be gentle. We've talked from time to time. He smolders and I can't help it. Stefan just does it for me."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. I just don't want to give up, but I can't force him to want me. Sometimes, I see it in his eyes that he does, but maybe because of our work situation, he just doesn't want to go there." Doctors practically lived at the hospital, so they did tend to end up dating people that worked there.

There was a thud that came from the bedroom and Liz jumped. "Jason."

"I got it," Sarah said standing and then wiping her face. "Which room?"

"Second door on the right."

"Be right back."

A/N – I'm re-thinking my Patrick/Epiphany stance…..hmmmm. They are giving me feels!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * stonecold46 – Mommy dearest already said she didn't sleep with Stefan. I don't think Andrea really had the hots for him. She was upset and he was there. It wasn't planned. It's always icky when soap characters do siblings or family members. Another reason I hated Liz/Nik/Lucky. Sorry you don't dig Epiphany/Patrick. I can't please everyone, but it will mostly focus on their friendship. Thanks! *

Chapter 12

Sarah quickly went down the hallway and pushed on the door until it opened. "Jason?"

He was surprised to see her. "Hi."

"Looks like you got yourself in a pickle." A bottle of pills lay on the floor with its contents scattered.

"I could use a little help."

"Then I'm your girl."

She quickly picked them up. "Anything else?"

"Unless you have some sort of contraption that can help me get rid of the itch on my thigh."

She grinned. "Hold that thought."

He curiously watched her leave the room and a minute later, she returned with a back scratcher.

"This should do." She moved the leg of his shorts up and slipped it inside. "How's that?"

A lazy smile appeared on his face. "Really good."

"You can't go past your knee."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Are you still interested in my sister?"

"I'm not going to go there."

"Why?"

"She's been through enough. If Johnny makes her happy, then I'm not going to stand in the way."

She couldn't help but be impressed that Jason was a standup guy. "Rumor has it that you already have a replacement."

He frowned. "Who?"

"Kelly West."

His head tilted. "I don't kiss and tell."

"So there has been kissing?"

Jason's eyes flickered with amusement. "Maybe."

"Did you remember how?"

"It came back to me."

She laughed. "I like you, Jason."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

He chuckled as he watched her leave.

Sarah returned to Elizabeth.

"What happened?"

"He dropped his pills. So, did you hear about him and Kelly?"

"Yeah."

Sarah frowned. "When?"

"I saw her kiss him after the ball."

"Wow. That must have been a shock."

Liz shrugged. "He gets to do what he wants." She really didn't get a say on who Jason kissed.

"I guess. You two are like the walking wounded in more ways than just the physical."

"True. He has all the family drama and I hid the fact that I had a child."

Sarah cringed. "Maybe it's a good thing you found each other. You can help each other heal."

"Maybe."

Sarah glanced at the television that was muted. "Holy shit."

Liz followed her gaze as her sister turned it up.

"That's right, Elizabeth Webber, the darling of Port Charles announced that she had gotten knocked up when she was seventeen. Sadly, the baby died, but we're shocked that she had been keeping this kind of secret for so long. The self-professed wild child finally outed herself at the charity ball. What will this mean for her relationship with the hunk otherwise known as Johnny O'Brien?" A picture of him covered the screen. "Isn't he delicious? We don't know, but rumor has it there may be trouble in paradise, considering that Elizabeth moved the gorgeous Jason Morgan, who just happens to be a Quartermaine, into her home." His picture bumped Johnny's off the screen. "Will she be able to resist the temptation?" Maxie grinned. "You know, if there is a story there, I will find it. And if any of you happen to know who Elizabeth's high school stud was, please send me an email."

Liz angrily turned it off. "I hate that bitch."

Sarah pursed her lips. "We have got to find a way to get her back for this."

"Yeah well, if you figure it out, let me know." Maxie was the town gossip. Liz had no idea how she got all the information she did, but it had gotten to the point where people were offering money to people if they confessed who the moles were.

There was a knock on the door.

Sarah moved to get it.

"Carly?"

"I'm here to see Jason, if that's alright."

She was shocked they were that friends. "You didn't sleep with him right?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Uh—no. I just met him after the accident."

"Sorry."

She brushed past Sarah. "Elizabeth."

"Hi Carly. He's down the hallway, second door on the right."

"Thanks."

She disappeared.

"I did not see that coming," Sarah said.

"I guess Jason left a lasting impression."

"He's a good guy."

"I know."

"Alright, I guess I better go food shopping. The stuff in my fridge is growing legs."

"Ewwww."

"I know. I might have to call hazmat."

Liz grinned. "I'm going to call in my order and have them deliver. I'm not sure what to get Jason. He doesn't remember what he likes."

"Ask Kelly."

Liz scrunched her nose, making her sister laugh.

"Later."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny stopped in Kelly's for some coffee and saw Katherine and Kylie. "Hey."

Katherine smiled. "Hello Johnny."

"You were at the hospital," Kylie said.

"I was. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Good."

A girl took his order and Katherine motioned for him to sit.

"How is Elizabeth?" she asked.

"She's hanging in there."

"She was very brave."

Johnny nodded.

"How's Jason?" Kylie asked.

"Resting."

"I want to draw some more on his cast. That was fun."

Johnny smiled.

"Were you on the way to work?"

"Yes."

"What do you do?"

He told her about the company and Katherine was impressed.

He was handed his coffee. "Listen, give me your phone. If you or Kylie ever needed anything, you give me a ring." They were new in town and he knew how that felt.

She smiled. "I could always use a friend."

"I'm your guy."

Kylie was drawing in her notebook as she hummed a song.

Johnny programmed his number in and then said goodbye.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly waltzed into the room surprising Jason. "Hey. You miss me?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I came bearing gifts." She had spoken to his co-workers to get an idea of what Jason liked.

She moved to the other side of the bed and climbed on and then handed him the bag.

He opened it and pulled some magazines out with some books.

"Francis said you liked travel books, so I got you a couple. You also own a motorcycle."

"Really?"

She nodded.

He rifled through them. "Thank you Carly."

"You're welcome."

He took the last item out. "Cheese curls?"

"Those are for me," she said taking it from him.

An amused Jason watched her open the bag and then groan when she bit into one.

"Heavenly."

She licked her fingers and then held the bag out.

Jason tentatively took one and then popped it into his mouth. "Good."

"Anything tastes good to you right now because hospital food sucks. This and chocolate are my two favorite things."

"Good to know."

"So you're not going to tell me about Kelly?"

He shook his head. "There's nothing to tell."

"Well, were you dating her before?"

"Um, sort of."

Carly grinned. "You were sex buddies."

"Maybe."

"And now?"

"I don't know. It's not like I remember anything."

"Are you open to it?"

Jason shrugged. "I just want to get better. I can't ask someone to stop living their life waiting around for me. It wasn't serious anyway."

"I can see where you are coming from, but it's nice to have someone you can rely on and have sex with."

"And do you have a person like that?"

"Yeah, but it's complicated."

"Why?"

"Well, he's part of the reason you're hurt right now."

Jason was shocked.

"I've been dating Sonny Corinthos for a few months now."

"I see. Is that why you're talking to me? Did he ask you to—"

"Jason! No! I wouldn't take advantage of you like that. He doesn't even know that I know you."

"I didn't mean—I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath. "I understand. I would have had the same reaction. I like you. I can be a bit crazy at times and you calm me."

"So you're using me?"

"Definitely." She was glad to see the twinkle in his eyes again.

"You could always count in your head. That's what Dante told me to do when I get frustrated."

"True. I don't normally think before I act. That's the problem."

"Good to know." He liked Carly. "So, does Sonny treat you well?"

"Yes. He attentive. I don't usually do well in relationships. I like to self-sabotage them. I think he's going to fire Ric for what he did at the hospital."

"I'd like to kick his ass."

"Get in line. He doesn't have much of a fan club."

"I need to get my memory back so I can help put him away."

"I think he'll go down regardless. From what I understand, Diane is representing you and she's really good."

"So, tell me about yourself."

She closed the bag. "Well, my mother works at the hospital. She gave me up for adoption when she was younger and I had an okay life, I guess. I just never felt like I fit in anywhere and when I found out about her, I kind of went off the rails and came to town to hurt her because she didn't want me. I did some horrible things, like seducing my step-father."

Jason's brow rose.

"I told you I could be crazy. Anyway, at first I hated her and then over time, we reconciled."

"That sounds rough."

"Oh it was. I have quite the reputation."

"And well earned…"

She playfully glared. "Hey! You are supposed to be my friend."

"And how many friends do you have exactly?"

She muttered something and he grinned.

"I couldn't quite hear that."

"You're it. I don't get along with most women and, well, it's pretty much impossible to be just friends with the opposite sex unless they are just completely unattractive or you know for a fact that they'd rather die than be with you."

"I'm friends with Elizabeth."

Carly gave him a skeptical look. "If there is a millimeter of a chance something could go down, then you can never be just friends."

Jason smirked. "So, would you rather die than be with me?"

She grinned. "Oh, I would be on you in a flash, but you need me and are hooked on the princess, so I won't go there."

He sighed. "You are something else."

"And?"

"What?"

"Would you rather die than be with me?" she asked.

"I think you are too much for me to handle. I'm starting to wonder if I'll survive this friendship."

She rolled her eyes. "You can't get rid of me now. You're stuck. Besides, you need someone to have your back and that is something I'm very good at."

"Alright, but if I catch you looking at me funny or you try to cross the line, the deals off."

She held out her hand. "I can't promise that I'll never look at you funny, but I won't cross the line."

He shook it. "I'm glad we got that straightened out."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly breezed past Elizabeth who was typing on her computer. "Alright muffin, he's all yours. I just helped him get up and use the bathroom and now he's all tucked in."

"Thanks."

"By the way, I know we don't really speak, but I thought you were brave doing what you did and I'm sorry for your loss."

Elizabeth was totally taken aback. "Thank you."

"Take care of him for me."

She left and Elizabeth put her computer down and walked to Jason's room. "Everything okay?"

"Yes. Carly brought me something to read."

"I should have thought of that."

"It's okay."

"I called Francis to find out what you liked to eat so I could order some groceries."

"I forgot to tell you that Cook is preparing dinner for us tonight. I think Alice is bringing it over. Francis is coming too."

"Oh, good, then I don't have to cook."

"Do you know how?"

"I'm okay at the basics." She pulled up a chair. "Cheese curls?"

"They are Carly's."

Liz's eyes narrowed. "Let me see those."

Jason handed her the bag.

Liz popped one into her mouth. "I haven't had these in ages."

"Is it okay if Carly comes to visit?"

"Of course. You can have people over. I think it's good that you are making friends." She wasn't really sure what to think of Carly, but it was Jason's choice who he hung out with.

"What about Kelly?"

Liz finished chewing. "That's fine."

"Thanks."

"Do you like her?"

"She seems nice."

He watched as she got up and put the bag on the nightstand and then moved to the window.

"She's fun. I've hung out with her a few times."

"You seem uncomfortable saying that."

"I've spent a lot of time not being fun. Maybe I miss the wild side of me a little bit and envy her."

"I'd like to see that."

Her head jerked towards him. "You think you'd like me more?"

"I don't know. I think that I'm okay with however you choose to be."

"Good answer."

He smiled. "I didn't say it to impress you. It's just how I feel."

"I've put my whole life into working and pushed everything else aside."

"So tell me, just how crazy did you get? Was it Carly crazy?"

She laughed. "Oh, she told you about her past?"

"Yes."

She sat on the edge of the bed. "I hung out with the sketchy crowd, which means it was bad girls that pretended to be good girls so they could get away with everything."

"Go on."

"We cut classes and smoked a little."

"Anything criminal?"

"I shop lifted once on a dare and if you tell another soul…" She totally regretted it.

"Your secret is safe with me. Any arrests?"

"No. We usually ran before it got that far. My boyfriend at the time, who believe or not was named John, was always pushing things to the edge. It was because his family was so screwed up. The Zaccharas were well to do and of course, my parents didn't mind for that reason. They had no idea what went on behind closed doors. Anyway, one night our petting got a little out of control and we were both a little tipsy. We made love and didn't use protection. It was stupid. I realized I was pregnant a few months later."

"Did you tell him?"

"Not at first. I was so scared. My mother noticed the change in my body and that I was getting sick and all hell broke loose. She called the Zaccharas to our house and confronted me and John. I admitted it and my mother and his father thought it best to send me away and their spouses went along with it."

He held out his hand and she crawled towards him and gripped it.

"I was devastated. We were forbidden to continue seeing each other and I was shipped away. I never saw him again. They were notified that the baby died and by the time I got back, they had moved."

Johnny stood frozen in the hallway. He had knocked and then let himself in. Clearly, Liz hadn't heard him. He was a little hurt that she felt more comfortable confiding in Jason.

"I can't imagine what you must have gone through."

"They let me see a counselor. My mother had a hard time dealing with it all for reason she has never shared. We just agreed to not discuss it. I get that dwelling on it was destroying me, it's just not something you just get over so, it was hard."

"Why do you think your mom had the reaction she did?"

"Well, her parents were very hard on her and I think it closed her off to an extent. I've never met them. All I know is that they had a huge falling out. She's a little wound tight and she didn't appreciate Lizzie at all."

"Is that what your friends used to call you?"

"Yes. I don't prefer it, but they just insisted on using it. Sometimes, Steven still teases me."

Johnny backed up and went into the living room and then said her name loudly.

"I'll be right back," Liz said before crawling off the bed.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Feel like a lost people last chapter. Always gives me pause when I have a reveal and people who have been commenting stop. Come back lol. Glad the rest of you liked the reveal. It gets harder to surprise you guys. * Jaliz – Welcome! * arcoiris – lol You can handle it! * NaxieFan48 – Sarah is just trying to feel out the situation. Re: Johnny/John – No. Johnny and Liz met in PC. John was from when the Webbers lived in Co.

Chapter 13

Johnny watched as Liz hurried towards him. "Hey." They kissed.

"Why are you off already?"

"I needed to change so I could go visit a customer and crawl around under a desk." He had an apartment downstairs. "I thought that I'd come see you on the way back."

"Don't you have people for that?"

"You do have a point, but sometimes I like to get my hands dirty."

She smirked.

"What?"

"I don't get to see you in jeans that much. You look hot." She swore that he slightly blushed.

Pulling her flush against him, he passionately kissed her as she lightly moaned.

"You might have to come down to my apartment later so I can show you how dirty I can be."

Her cheeks turned red.

"After all of this is over, I'm hoping we can get away for a few days."

"Okay."

He kissed her again. "Start thinking of where you want to go. It will be your choice."

"I will."

"Alright, I have to go. See you at dinner."

"Later."

Right when he left, the deliveryman came with the groceries.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea knocked on Stefan's door.

"You okay?" he asked as he perused her. "Come in." She had let him know where she was going to be. Since she didn't want the word to spread regarding her separation, the Metro Court was out, so she was staying at another hotel across town.

"So, I suppose this is where you tell me that you don't want to leave your husband?"

"Things are a little up in the air right now." She wasn't ready to give up on her marriage. While she was fond of Stefan, she wasn't in love with him or anything. It wasn't serious and happened without planning.

"So, you're hoping that he will change his mind?"

"I don't know—I just…." She got up and started pacing. "I have a family to consider and Jeff and I have been married a long time."

"Didn't you tell him that we never slept together?"

"I did, but it didn't matter because it was still cheating."

"Would you have gone through with it last night?"

"Probably. I was pretty upset."

Stefan tried to remain calm. "So you were going to have sex with me because you were mad at him, not because you wanted me?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly."

He shot her a look. "I really think you need to leave."

She burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I hate this. I wasn't trying to hurt you. Everything was out of control and I should have never put you in that position."

He closed his eyes for a moment and then held her. "I know that if you could go back, you'd make a different choice. I get it. As much as I admire and respect you, I stepped over the line too. You're a beautiful woman, and when you kissed me—I should have stopped it."

She pulled back and sniffed. "You have listened to me and I really need that. This is all my fault."

"Can I give you a word of advice?"

"Yes."

"Right now, you're being vulnerable with me, if you want to reach your husband, you're going to have to do that with him."

She blew out a breath and then wiped some tears away. "That's hard for me. He rarely sees me like this."

"Why?"

"I wasn't allowed to show a lot of emotion growing up. It was a sign of weakness. There are things—let's just say that I learned to suck it up. I chose to never let my dad see that he got to me. It was easier to shut off. I was hardened. I don't know how to be anyway else." She never talked about her childhood. It was just too painful.

"You can be whoever you want to be. You became this person out of necessity. Authentically, you are probably different. You'll have to decide if keeping this persona is worth losing your marriage over."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm not happy how this turned out, but you are hurting. I'm not the kind of person to turn my back on someone. Now, why don't we order out. You need to eat."

"Thank you for being a friend."

"Always."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis walked into Liz's apartment. "It smells good in here."

"It looks good too," Liz said.

Cook had made roast beef, garlic mashed potatoes and broccoli.

He followed her to the table. "Hey."

Jason smiled. "They let me get up."

"With the condition that his leg is propped up."

Johnny sat a beer down in front of Francis who looked at Jason apologetically.

"Sorry. I'd tell you to have some patience, but with you that wouldn't work."

Jason froze for a second and everyone held their breath.

"Talk to me," Liz said as she hurried around the table. She was scared he was having a seizure.

"Headache," he finally blurted out.

"I'll get you an aspirin."

She scurried away and Johnny got up and went to the living room. Liz handed Jason the aspirin and some water.

Johnny came up behind him. Lean forward a little.

Jason did and he propped a pillow behind him.

"You looked uncomfortable."

"Thanks."

Alice came out of the kitchen and served them.

"You should sit with us," Liz insisted.

"Oh, that wouldn't be proper."

"Nonsense. Have a seat," Johnny said.

Alice smiled and went to get herself a plate.

Liz took a bite. "Oh my goodness. This is delicious."

Francis just nodded as he chewed.

"Cook has been with the family for years."

"You're very lucky," Liz said.

Jason enjoyed a bite. "Good."

"I'm glad you liked it." Alice knew Monica would be pleased.

"So, what's it like over at casa de Quartermaine?" Johnny asked.

Liz saw Jason tense up a little.

"It's never a dull moment. They definitely keep me on my toes."

"How's the construction going?" Jason asked.

"Good. Several other companies have been lending us men. Apparently, they saw you on television and felt compelled to help."

Liz was surprised. "That's great. Does that mean that you'll be able to get started faster?"

"Definitely. The ruble will probably be cleared in another week."

"Excellent."

"I knew you were the man for the job," Francis said.

"Lila is very excited to help," Alice said.

"I'm going to love working with her. Maybe we can have her over to dinner so she can see Jason again."

"Oh, she would love that."

They ate and Francis sat back in his chair. "I'm stuffed."

Alice got up and Johnny helped her clear the table. "I hope you have room for Cook's chocolate volcano cake."

Liz groaned. "I think I'm moving to the mansion."

Francis grinned.

"How was your date with Katherine?"

"She's nice, but a little distracted."

"Do you think you'll see her again?"

"I don't think so. She's a good person, but I don't think she's for me."

Jason wasn't feeling so good. The headache was raging and he felt really tired. "You think you could help me back to the room?"

Liz stood. She could tell he had been fading fast. "I'll get his leg."

Francis slowly pulled him back as Liz moved his leg into position. He pushed him towards the hallway and Johnny came up behind her. "Is he okay?"

"I don't think so."

"The headache?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you can save him a piece of cake."

She spun around. "You want me to share chocolate?"

He chuckled. "Uh—yeah. You always say it makes you feel better."

"You're handsome and all, but you know better. Gonna check on Jason. I'll be right back."

She sauntered away and walked into the room. Francis had gotten Jason settled in. Liz felt his head. "You're not warm. What can I do?"

"I just need to rest. It will go away."

"Okay. I'll turn off the light and check on you when I get out of my chocolate coma."

He smirked. "Sounds good."

Francis walked out ahead of her and went to get his dessert. Afterwards, Alice left and Liz checked on Jason again.

"So, you doing okay with this arrangement?" Francis asked.

Johnny nodded. "I guess so. I miss having her all to myself, but I can deal."

"How is she doing?"

"Honestly, she doesn't talk to me much. Jason on the other hand seems to have her attention all the time."

Francis cringed.

"I walked in here early and she completely opened up to him about the baby and what happened."

"It's probably easier for her to talk to him because there are no expectations. Just be glad she got it all out."

"I am. I just wish she'd lean on me. I want to be there for her too."

"I know you do and I don't blame you for it. Just be patient with her. It's been a rough week."

"I'm trying."

Francis patted him on the back. "Don't give up on her."

He didn't want to and he really hoped that at some point, she would trust him enough to talk to him.

Francis said goodbye and Johnny went to Jason's room. Elizabeth was looking out the window. He moved behind her. "Should I go?"

She turned into him. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried that he'll have a seizure."

"It's okay."

Her hand glanced against his cheek. "Thank you for being patient with me."

He kissed her forehead. "Try to get some sleep tonight. I'll call you in the morning."

"Night."

He left and after a while, she went and grabbed her computer and reclined on the bed hoping that the light wouldn't wake him. She wrote a few emails and then Jason's body jerked.

"No!" he yelled.

Liz put the laptop aside and moved closer. "Jason."

"No!"

She went to touch his arm and Jason grabbed her. "Jason!"

His eyes blinked open and stared into hers. She was half on top of him and could see the fear in his eyes.

"It's okay."

His hand slipped down her back and came to a stop at the dip in her spine.

"Talk to me."

He took a deep breath. "The building was falling on us and you didn't answer me. I thought you had died."

"That's how I felt when you were unconscious. At one point, I really started to panic." She went to pull back.

"Please, don't go."

"Just let me turn off the computer." Quickly, she shut it off and then laid against his chest. "What a pair we make."

"I just hope we never have to go through anything like that again."

"Me too."

"I want to remember my life so badly. I feel like I'm living in a void."

"I'm sorry. They'll probably do another scan when you get the cast off.

"I can't wait. Thank you."

"For what?"

"It helps that you're here right now. I can't explain it, but it makes me feel calm."

"I'm glad that I can help."

They were silent for quite a while.

"I don't want to cause trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"Johnny would be upset if he saw us right now."

She pushed up on her elbow. "You're right."

"Part of me wants to be selfish and—." He sighed heavily. "—it doesn't matter.

"Jason…."

"No. You've done enough. Maybe I should have gone home with my parents." Being this close to her was harder than he thought it would be.

She sat all the way up. "Do you really mean that?"

Just from the faint light of the moon shining through the window, he could see her face and tell that she was hurt.

"I just think that maybe I'm making things worse for you and that's the last thing that I want."

"You're not. I like talking to you. There is no judgment and you just accept me as is."

"You think other people don't?"

"I know they don't. My parents didn't. Johnny wants the woman back that I was pretending to be. I just—right now I'm a little lost and I'm not ready to let you go." He made her feel like she could survive all of her emotional turmoil. He was the only person she felt comfortable opening up.

"Okay."

"You'll stay?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Jason. I guess I should go to bed."

She slowly left the bed and then paused in the doorway. "Sleep tight."

"You too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Dante came over and worked Jason out, making sure he started out slow. Elizabeth ran to the office to get some work done and Emily stopped by.

"Hey," Jason said with a smile.

"Hello. How is everything going?"

Dante looked up at her. "He's doing great."

"He always was an overachiever."

"How's the job?"

"Busy and I'm exhausted, but I live for it. I can truly say that I wouldn't want to do anything else," Emily said.

"Must be nice to be so focused. Did I like construction?"

"Yes. Francis used to say that you were good with math and critical thinking. He always joked that you were going to start your own company and be the competition."

"Sometimes I can feel him."

"Francis?"

"No, who I was. I get this surge of anger or sadness."

"You tried to hide it when you were around me and Lila, but sometimes I would see you out and about and it was hard watching you be in so much pain. You really missed your mom. She was all you had."

"Did you like her?"

"Honestly, I wasn't happy about what she tried to do to our family, but I figured that she must not be all that bad because you are a good man. I had dinner with you guys a few times. She had a snarky sense of humor and she doted on you. I think you were all she had too."

Jason grimaced as Dante pushed his good leg back.

"If it's too much, say something."

"I will."

"Jason, you never really wanted to hear what she did to draw the ire of the family. I get why, but I really hope that you'll give Alan a fair chance. Start with him, because he's hurting too. People make mistakes. Think about letting him in. It's not betraying her because she brought you back here for a reason. She knew she was dying and wanted you to have someone in your life that would love you unconditionally. I doubt she'd ever push you, but she sucked it up and came back here so you wouldn't be all alone. You were so upset when she died that you went the complete opposite way. I really hope that you think about that when you get your memories back. I will always be there for you no matter what. I guess I just didn't have the guts to say all of that before because I was scared of losing you over it." Jason was so black and white about the situation.

"And now?"

"You almost died and that would have devastated us. I'm taking a big chance here, but it's because I love you and my dad."

"I'm glad that you were honest with me."

Dante slightly smiled. The more he was around Emily, the more he liked her.

"Anytime."

She got up to get Jason some water.

"You could at least try to hide your attraction. My fists still work."

Dante tried not to chuckle. "I will do better when I'm around you."

"Good."

"Jason, I need you to know something."

"Yeah?"

"My dad is Sonny Corinthos."

Jason's eyes narrowed. "This day just keeps getting better."

"He doesn't know that you are my patient and I would never tell him anything you said or that I overheard."

"Good to know."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N – Thanks so much for the comments! * kcke2pen – Andrea is very complicated. A lot of people don't seek out therapy and just shove everything down. This will be a wakeup call for her. * kikimoo – so true re: trauma! * arcoiris0502 – lol hint hint…already written my dear J. Patience. In fact, you guys will have to have a lot of patience because it will be quite a while before Liason fully happens.

Chapter 14

Emily returned, and Dante helped Jason sit up so he could take a few sips.

"I have to go, but I'll see you the next time I have some time off," she said.

"See you next year."

Emily grinned. "It's not that bad, hopefully, it will just be a couple of days."

"Later."

She left and Dante finished up. After he left, Johnny entered the room.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. Emily got me some water, I'm fine. Why are you home?"

"Elizabeth was delayed and she didn't want to leave you by yourself."

"I'm fine."

"You're still having debilitating headaches. It's not safe."

"Well, if you need to leave, I can call Alice. She left me her number."

Johnny turned to leave. "Okay."

"I offered to go."

Slowly Johnny faced him. "And?"

"Elizabeth is having a hard time right now."

Johnny bristled underneath the surface. "I know."

"I agreed to stay a little while longer, until she gets her bearings."

"You know Jason, I don't hate you. You were a victim as much as she was. I just hate this situation, but if you being here is what she needs to heal, then I'll deal."

"If there is anything I can do for you, let me know."

"You could put in a good word with your grandfather. I've been trying to get into ELQ," he said half seriously.

Jason's right brow went up. "You're probably lucky I don't have my memory back yet."

Johnny slightly smiled.

"Done."

"Jason…."

"No. It's okay. I'll talk to him. From what I understand, he owes me one."

"Thanks."

He left and Jason got out his phone and texted Monica.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany walked into Jeff's office and shut the door. "Alright, spill."

"Is it that obvious?"

She shot him a look. "You yelled at two of my nurses and managed to piss off several doctors. Before they put a hit out on you, I figured that I better intervene."

He put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I had it out with my wife yesterday."

"I'm listening."

"She said she didn't sleep with him."

"Do you believe her?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. She's kind of in your face. It's probably true, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Did you kick her out."

A slow smirk graced his face. "Yes."

Epiphany chuckled. "It felt good didn't it?"

"Yes and no. I don't know what to do. Should it matter that she didn't sleep with him even though it was clearly her intent?"

"That can either still be considered a deal breaker or a wake-up call."

"If I go back, things will have to be a lot different."

"And what if she can't be the person you hope she can be?"

He threw up his hands. "Then we're done."

"You know, you don't have to rush this decision. Talk to her."

"Maybe I don't want her to talk me out of it."

"There's always marriage counseling."

He groaned.

"It's not for everyone, but I know you. If you don't do your due diligence, you won't be able to move on." She got how his brain worked.

"You're right."

"You two fell in love and thirty years is a long time to be together. You've been going through a rough patch. In the end, you both need to figure out if divorcing is the answer."

"Breaking commitments is hard for me. If she would just let me in, I think we might stand a chance."

"We all deserve to be happy."

"But, you're not. Are you?"

She smiled. "You're very observant."

"You are not that hard to read. I will try not to be so snippy."

"You might want to consider going home, because she'll be here in two hours for her shift."

Jeff cursed under his breath.

"I looked at the schedule and you don't have another surgery until tomorrow. Get out of here and do something to take your mind off things."

He looked dumfounded, making her shake her head.

"Fine. We'll go out to lunch then."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into Jason's room to find the bed empty. "Jason?"

"I'm in the bathroom. Can you help me?" Washing up was harder than he thought it would be.

She walked into the doorway and found a shirtless Jason sitting on the toilet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to wash up. Can you do my back?"

Johnny had a great body, but he was really lean. Jason was thicker and his chest was to die for.

"Okay."

She took the washcloth out of his hand and rinsed it and then put some soap on it. Dante had given him a grabbing device which helped him pull his shorts on. It was quite handy, but it still took some maneuvering. Carefully, she moved around his leg and gasped.

"What?"

"Your back is black and blue."

"It doesn't hurt much."

Gently, she washed and then rinsed it and then wiped his leg and foot. Jason closed his eyes and tried not to think about the fact she was touching him.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She helped him get into a fresh shirt and that was the only time she heard him groan because of the pain.

Afterwards, she grabbed his crutches and helped him get back into bed.

"I'm never going to want to be in a bed again."

She laughed. "I'm sure you can find some fun things to do in it that will change your mind.

He looked at her devilishly and she laughed harder.

"I like it when you smile."

"Ditto."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Edward nervously stood outside the doors of the penthouse. He figured that Jason wanted answers and he really wasn't looking forward to giving them to him given his part in all of it. Normally, he wouldn't have come because of his pride, but he knew that if he told Lila, she'd be really disappointed with him. Tentatively, he knocked.

Elizabeth opened the door and was quite shock. "Mr. Quartermaine."

"That's Edward, my dear. How are you?"

"Fine." She looked thoroughly confused, making Edward chuckled. "Are you here to see Jason?"

"Yes. He arranged it."

Now she really didn't know what to think. "Well, come in."

He followed her to Jason's bedroom.

"Um, Edward Quartermaine is here to see you." Her eyes were wide and she clearly was perplexed.

Jason slightly smiled. "Send him in."

Edward pushed past her. "Thank you."

Liz pointed to a chair and then stepped into the hallway.

Edward looked at Jason's leg which was propped up on a large wedge. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Do you remember?"

"No."

"Then why?"

Jason waited for him to get settled. "From what I understand, you more than owe me one."

"Go on."

"First, apparently you gave my mother some money to disappear without my father's knowledge."

"That's correct."

"Why?"

"She had caused a lot of trouble blackmailing us. I was trying to protect my family."

"Aren't I your family?"

"I honestly didn't believe that she was even pregnant. She had lied to us so much that I thought she was playing us again."

"So instead of waiting to find out the truth or making her take a test, you deprived me of my father and vice versa."

Edward sighed. "Clearly, I was reacting out of emotion and I was wrong. I can't go back Jason. I had good reasons not to believe a word that came out of her mouth. When she brought you back and the test was conclusive, we were all shocked. After that, you didn't want anything to do with us and then we found out she was dying. I paid for her hospital bills and the funeral. It was the least I could do."

Jason didn't even know what to say to that. "I'm not making any decision regarding you until I have my memory back, but I need a favor."

"What? Do you need money?"

"No. That's not it. Look, Elizabeth and Johnny have taken care of me. I want you to hear him out on his business proposal. I'm not saying that you have to say yes to it, because I don't pretend to know anything about it. Do you think you could meet with him and give him a fair chance?"

Edward was aware that Johnny wanted a meeting. "I'm pretty set in my ways. I don't really understand all the new high tech gadgetry. I've partly put him off because I feel like what we have is working."

"Well, just like technology evolves, so do the people trying to steal from you. Hear him out. Have someone in the meeting with you that does understand. It can't hurt."

Edward studied his grandson. He was so smart. If only Jason would have been willing to learn how to run the company. He would have been good at it. "It means that much to you?"

"Yes. I don't know how to explain it, let's just say that if I were in Johnny's shoes, I don't think I would be okay with another man moving in with his girlfriend. I feel like I owe him."

"Alright, I'll agree with the meeting. Tell him to call my secretary."

"Thank you."

Jason's head started pounding and his jaw clenched.

"Elizabeth!" Edward yelled.

She ran into the room and went to Jason's side. "Jason?"

Pictures fluttered into his head and then everything just went black.

She grabbed her phone and called Patrick.

"Elizabeth?"

"Jason passed out. His jaw was clenched and I could see his eyes moving rapidly under his lids."

"Take his pulse." Patrick put his hand over the phone and ran towards Epiphany. "I need to make a house call. I'll be right back."

"Jason?"

"Yes."

"It's a little fast," Liz said.

"And his breathing?"

"Pretty even."

"I'm on my way."

She ended the call. "Patrick is on his way over here."

"What can I do?"

"Can you wet a wash cloth in the bathroom?"

Edward got up quickly.

"Jason. You have to wake up. I need to know that you're okay."

Edward handed it to her and watched as Elizabeth wiped the sweat off his brow.

"You care a lot about my grandson, don't you?"

"Yes. He saved my life. We're friends."

"Are you sure that's it?"

She glanced at him. "I'm with Johnny."

"I know, but sometimes things happen that defy explanation. You both were in an extreme situation. Those usually tear you apart or bring you closer together."

"He keeps me sane and I hope I do the same for him."

Jason's started to come to. "Elizabeth?"

"I'm right here."

"Remembered something."

Her mouth dropped open.

"Mom. I remembered my mom."

Liz smiled. "Was it a good memory."

His eyes were full of tears. "Yes."

"I called Patrick. He's on his way over here."

"Can I speak to Edward alone again?"

"Okay." She really didn't want to leave him, but left anyway.

"What is it?"

Jason took a deep breath. "I didn't remember everything, but I do know that they said there was insurance that covered the funeral."

"I asked them to lie to you because I knew you wouldn't accept anything from me. I'm sorry. I didn't want you saddled with debt."

"I understand."

"Do you really?"

"I don't like what you did. I get you were trying to protect your family, but in the process, you hurt me badly. I don't know how to get past that. I'm sure that once I remember everything, I'm not going to be happy with you at all. I guess we'll have to hash it out. I can't predict how I'm going to react."

"Okay. That is fair enough. Family is very important to me. Sometimes, I make mistakes. All parents do. I'm just hoping that we can settle this once and for all. I would like nothing more than to get to know you and I know my son feels the same way."

Edward walked out and passed Elizabeth on his way out. "Thank you for taking such good care of my grandson."

"Tell Lila I said hello."

"I will."

Liz hurried into the bedroom. "What the heck was that all about?"

Jason smiled. "I called him to get Johnny an interview."

She looked at him incredulously.

"I figured that I owed him one."

"That was very nice."

"Can I borrow your phone to call him?"

Liz dialed the number.

"Hey beautiful."

She smiled. "Hi. Jason wants to talk to you."

"Okay."

Jason took the phone. "Hey Johnny. I met with Edward and he is willing to meet with you. Just give his secretary a call."

Johnny grinned. "Wow. You work fast. Thank you, Jason."

"You're welcome."

Liz took the phone back. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Unfortunately, not tonight. I have a dinner meeting."

"Okay. Call when you get home."

"I will."

She ended the call and then ran to the door where Patrick was standing.

"How is he?"

"Coherent. He remembered something."

Patrick followed behind her. "Hey. I understand that brain of yours kicked in a little."

Jason nodded. "I remembered my mom."

Patrick did some eye tests. "A lot?"

"It was like a bunch of pictures going through my head and then when I woke up, I did remember some conversations and information. It was the time period after she moved us here."

"Okay. Tell me about when you passed out."

"I got a blinding headache, like a stabbing pain on my right temple. I couldn't move. It was like everything in my body clenched. Then I saw the pictures and blacked out."

"Well, I'll be seeing you soon for a scan. Are you in pain now?"

"It's a dull ache."

"I don't think you'll black out every time, but it's a hard thing to predict. There is so much about the brain we don't know. Every person is different. Your heart rate sounds good and you're not slurring. I don't think you need to go to the hospital."

"Okay."

Patrick put his things away. "Alright, hang in there. I'm glad you're starting to remember."

"Me too." He had been scared that he wouldn't remember his mom. If he didn't remember anything else, at least he had that.

Liz walked Patrick out. "He scared the crap out of me."

"I'm glad you were here."

"Are you sure he'll be okay?"

"Yes. If you need anything, you know you can call."

She gave him a hug and he left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days later, Johnny knocked on Liz's door and when she opened it, she was twirled around.

"What in the world has gotten into you?"

"We have a hot date tonight."

"Really?"

"Edward is willing to let me access his security software. When I point out the holes, because there always is, he won't hesitate to buy my product."

"Congratulations."

He kissed her reverently. "So, can we go out on a date?"

"Well, I'll need to find someone to sit with Jason."

"I've gotten that taken care of too. Go get dressed."

She smiled at his exuberance. "Alright."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Hey."

Kelly smiled. "Hi."

"Come in."

"This is a very nice place."

"Yeah. She did a great job decorating it."

"Where is the patient?"

"Follow me."

He led her to the room and Jason smiled when he saw her. "Hello."

"Hi."

"I'm taking Elizabeth out to dinner. I ran into Kelly at the hospital and thought maybe she'd like to hang out."

Jason was surprised. "So you are my babysitter?"

"Yes and you better not be bad or no dessert."

Jason smiled. "Very funny."

Johnny left and went into Elizabeth's room who had just pulled on a dress.

"Can you zipper me up?"

"Sure."

"How do I look."

"Gorgeous as always. I hope you're hungry."

"Let me ask Jason if he wants us to bring something back."

"It's okay. I already ordered. Kelly will handle it."

"Kelly?"

"Yeah. I ran into her and she was asking about him."

Liz walked into the bathroom to check her makeup and fiddle with her hair.

"Are you mad?"

"No. It's fine." It had taken her a little off guard. "Let me just grab a little purse."

He watched her switch items from her larger purse to the smaller one and then she took his hand and he led her out.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N – Loved reading the comments! Lol my impatient ones. Sorry, but it will be a while before Liason seals the deal. I'll make sure there are feels though. Re: Piph/Jeff. He's a bit older than her. I like their friend vibe too. * Callie – I appreciate your feedback. I do a lot of research and I dropped the ball on that part. And yes, I did need him to have the memory loss, but I still like to try and get the details right. I'll make sure I remember that when they are rebuilding. Thank you! On a side note, you know Jason doesn't do helmets or hard hats, it would mess up his hair. lol

Chapter 15

Kelly took Jason's hand. "So, how's it going?"

"Okay. I had a memory flash a few days ago."

"Really? That's good right?"

"Yeah."

"I know you're probably dying to get that cast off."

Jason groaned. "I can't wait."

"I've missed you."

"Really?"

She nodded. "You kind of grow on a girl."

"That's good to know."

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

She grabbed the remote and turned it on and the crawled on the bed next to him.

"You don't have to work tonight?"

"Nope. I'm not on until three tomorrow."

"Cool."

She snuggled next to him until they found something to watch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Johnny walked into the Metro Court and Maxie smiled. This was going to be epic.

"You ready?"

Lucky nodded. "Yup." He adjusted his camera.

The couple was seated and about fifteen minutes later got up to dance.

"Perfect timing," Maxie said as she looked at her text message.

Johnny held her close as their eyes locked. "I think you get more beautiful every day."

"You are trying to get me to blush."

He grinned. "Maybe. It's nice spending some time together. I missed this."

"Me too."

He kissed her forehead as Maxie's eyes widened. A few seconds later, someone was tapping Johnny's arm.

"May I cut in."

Johnny frowned as their bodies separated.

Liz gasped and slightly wobbled.

"I hope that means that you're happy to see me."

Liz flew into his arms without thinking and John spun her around.

"Priceless," Maxie muttered.

"We can make the 11:00 news."

"Perfect."

Johnny was totally taken aback.

"I can't believe that you're here."

He pulled back so he could see her face. "I read about the charity function and I had to find you."

"It has been so long." Their eyes were eagerly perusing one another.

Johnny cleared his throat.

Liz jumped back. "Oh my goodness, John this is Johnny, my boyfriend."

John smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Johnny wanted to wipe the smirk off of John's face.

"He's the one I was with in high school," Liz further explained. "Why don't we go out on the balcony?"

Johnny put his arm around her waist and they led the way.

"So, you look good. What have you been up to?" Liz asked.

"I help my dad and sister with the business."

"Do you like it?"

He shrugged. "I don't think that matters to him."

Neither spoke for a moment and Johnny felt like they were silently communicating.

"You're beautiful."

She blushed and it was everything Johnny could do not to punch him. "Johnny, can I speak to him alone for a minute?"

"Sure." He kissed her on the temple and left.

"He looks like he wanted to kick my ass."

"And he could. How are you really?"

He pushed a curl behind her ear. "I'm much better now."

She grinned at the devilish look in his eye. "I've really missed you."

He hugged her again. "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

They pulled back.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you."

Liz closed her eyes for a minute. "It was a rough time in my life. I was pretty messed up."

"I can understand that. I was upset when I found out."

She pulled out the locket and showed him the picture and John's eyes began to tear.

"She was beautiful."

"She was ours."

A sob passed her lips and he held her as she cried. Johnny could tell she was upset and asked the waitress if she had some tissues and she brought a box over and he took a few.

Liz pulled back. "I'm sorry for crying all over you."

"I think that was a long time coming."

"I just—seeing you right now is just what I needed."

Johnny walked up and handed her the tissues and rubbed her back.

"Thank you."

"Can I call you? Maybe we could have lunch tomorrow."

"Give me your phone."

He handed it over and she typed her number in it.

"I'll call you in the morning."

"Are you staying here?"

"Yes."

"It was so good to see you." They hugged one more time and then he left.

Johnny took her head in his hands. "Do you want to get dinner to go?"

"No. I'm not ruining our date. I just need a minute."

"Okay."

She walked past him and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John took out his phone. "Claudia. I just saw her."

Claudia excused herself from the table and walked into the next room. "Was it what you hoped for?"

"Well, she was having dinner with her boyfriend."

"Are you going to let that stop you?"

"Hell no. She's beautiful and I missed her so much. Nothing has been right in my life since we left town."

"Well, consider her happiness John. What if she's serious with this guy?"

"According to my sources, they've only been together for four months."

"Well, I guess there is no talking you out of this." She was worried for her brother. He had this over romanticized fantasy about him and Elizabeth riding into the sunset. The problem was that people change and there was no guarantee that Liz would want that. Just because they had a child together, didn't mean they belonged together.

"Nope."

"Alright, well be careful and I'll see you soon."

He frowned, wondering what she meant by that, and then shoved the phone in his pocket. He had other things to worry about.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany's mouth dropped open. "Let me get this straight. You have Jason Morgan holed up in the guestroom. Johnny O'Brien is in your bed and now high school hunk is back? Can you leave some men for the rest of us?"

Liz grinned. "Focus. I have to go back to the table with Johnny. What should I say?"

"Just be honest with him. Tell him why you got so emotional. If you don't start letting him in, he might walk away. Trust him."

Liz took a deep breath. "Thanks Piph."

"Anytime, but I really meant the part about hogging all the men."

"Very funny. Hanging up now."

She ended the call and took one last look in the mirror before returning.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason looked down at Kelly who had fallen asleep on him. She was a nice person and he understood why he was attracted to her. The problem was that he couldn't get Elizabeth out of his head. Right now, she was probably having a great time with her boyfriend instead of being here, with him. Maybe he was just being an idiot. Kelly was perfectly willing to be with him, yet he wanted a woman he couldn't have. He needed to decide whether he was in it for the long haul or if he should just bow out gracefully.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny watched Elizabeth sit down and fuss with her napkin. "You okay?"

She nodded as she grabbed her wine glass and took a sip. "I needed that."

"I didn't want to say anything, but I came back to the apartment the night you were talking to Jason and I heard what you said about John and I didn't want to interrupt, so I left."

She was stunned silent and then took another gulp of wine.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

She swallowed hard. "I don't know what to say."

"What does John mean to you?"

"He was someone who I was in love with when I was in high school when I really had no idea what being in love really meant. He was ripped away from me, so after experiencing the loss of my child, I had to mourn the loss of him too. We did everything together. I was devastated."

He reached out and placed his hand palm up on the table and she put her hand in it. "Do you still think about him?"

"Yes, from time to time, but I was so busy trying to forget that I didn't dwell on it." Elizabeth had a few boyfriends along the way, it wasn't like she was a monk. They just never lasted more than a year.

"And now that he is back?"

"I was able to let go of some of the emotion I held onto which is a good thing. A part of me will always love John, but I have no idea who he is today. I just need to talk to him. I hope that you can understand that."

"I have been more than understanding with Jason and now you're asking me to be that way with John. Elizabeth, this starting to take a toll on us."

"I'm sorry. I'm not doing this to hurt you. I need to let go of my past so that I can move forward. I've been living a lie."

"Does that include me?"

Her eyes began to tear. "I don't think so."

He got up. "I need some air." He walked away and she struggled to get her emotions under control. That hadn't gone the way she had planned it. Then her eyes locked with Maxie who was smirking.

"That little bitch."

Liz dialed her phone.

"Hey sis."

"That little bitch brought John to town."

Sarah's mouth dropped open. "John Zacchara?"

"Yup. He showed up as I was dancing with Johnny who is out on the balcony right now because he is freaking out. Lo and behold, Maxie is sitting at a table looking like the cat that ate the canary."

"Bitch."

"Did you get any dirt on her?"

"Not yet, but my source should be delivering within a few days."

"Diane is serving Sonny tomorrow. I'll have to talk to her about this whole gossip crap and legal precedence. I'm not going to let that little bitch ruin my life."

"You know I'm down for it. Once I get the goods, I'll go kiss up to Spinelli. He'll help us spread it on the internet."

Liz smirked. "I like the way you think."

"She doesn't know who she's playing with. I wrote the playbook on being down and dirty."

"Glad you're on my side."

Sarah smiled. "Just leave it to me."

Liz ended the call and Johnny sat down and took a drink.

"I'm sorry our date was ruined."

The waitresses sat down their dinner.

"Can we get that to go?" Johnny asked.

"Sure."

A tear ran down Liz's cheek and he grabbed her hand.

"I figured we could go back to my place and eat. I saw Maxie."

"Oh."

"I'm not mad at you. I just hate the situation."

"Okay."

The waitress came back a few minutes later with their bag and Johnny paid and they left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah watched the news. She was pissed the video of John returning played on her screen.

"He's handsome," Felix said plopping next to her.

"Yeah. He always was. Johnny doesn't look happy at all."

"Elizabeth has got it going on."

Sarah grinned. "My sister is man candy. She gets it from me."

"Speaking of which, how is operation bed Stefan going?"

"It's going."

"He's crazy to not bite. You have style. You're beautiful and feisty—a killer combination." Felix usually was in the know and had caught Sarah staring one night and she had sworn him to secrecy.

"Thank you Felix."

"So how are we getting that bitch Maxie back?"

"Well, I need your help."

His lip quirked up. "What's going on?"

"I need you to flirt with a guy who works at the station. I got some information and I need some confirmation."

"What's his name?"

"Lucas."

"Is he hot?"

"Very." She showed him a picture.

"Dayum. I'm in."

Sarah handed him a piece of paper. "That is where he'll be at midnight."

"Then I better get going so I can turn him into Cinderella."

"This is what I know." She whispered the details in his ear just in case.

Felix's face scrunched up. "That is nasty."

"That is Maxie. Find out if it's true and how we can get proof, so we can help our girl."

"I'll will take one for the team."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into Johnny's apartment. They had stopped upstairs and found Jason and Kelly sleeping, so they left a note. He got out some plates and heated up their food. She watched as he turned on some music and poured her some wine.

"Much better," she said before taking a bite of her pasta.

"The steak is good."

They ate mostly in silence. When they finished Johnny asked her to dance.

She got up and laid her head on his chest and they swayed to the music.

"I may not understand what you went through, but I still want to help you in any way that I can.

"Okay."

He ravished her mouth as Liz melted under his touch. He always knew how to push all the right buttons, and soon she found herself laying on the bed, naked, as he took his clothes off.

"I need you," he said softly.

"Then take me."

Slowly he made love to her until she trembled uncontrollably beneath him and then she slept contently in his arms.

Johnny, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. Making love to her had been different, like she wasn't all there and he wasn't sure how to take that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix walked into the club and looked around. It was packed. He made his way over to the bar. It took ten minutes to get a drink which he gladly sipped. Finally, he spotted Lucas on the dance floor looking bored. "Jackpot," he muttered. Their eyes locked and Felix smirked and looked away, peaking Lucas' interest. He flirted for the duration of the song. When he put his elbow on the side of the bar, it slipped and he fell forward. "Oops…" He glanced back at Lucas who was grinning and smiled sheepishly. "Smooth Felix…."

When the song was over, Lucas sauntered over and slipped next to him. "Hi."

"Hello," Felix said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Absolutely." Lucas caught the bartender's attention. "I'll have what he's having." With that done, he gave Felix his full attention. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Felix."

"Lucas. It's nice to meet you."

"Definitely."

They chatted for a while and then Lucas took Felix's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. A slow song was playing.

"So, why all the Maxie questions?" When his job came up, Lucas noticed that Felix seemed to be fishing.

"Honestly?"

"I would prefer it."

Felix bit his lip. Lucas was so sexy. "Maxie hurt my best friend badly. I came here to see if I can corroborate a few things."

"I see."

"But then after meeting you, I didn't want to lie. Let's just say that I dig your vibe."

Lucas smirked. "Thanks. I dig yours. What do you want to know?"

"Really?"

"There will be a price."

"What's that?"

"Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Felix grinned. "Absolutely."

"Then we have a deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Liz went back to the apartment and found Kelly in the kitchen getting some coffee.

"Good morning."

Kelly smiled. "Good morning. Did you have a nice date?"

"It was complicated."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. How is the patient?"

"He's okay. I helped him get up so he could use the bathroom."

"Thanks."

"I'll go say goodbye."

Liz poured herself a cup of coffee and then went to her room. She took a quick shower and then went to check on Jason.

"Hey." He could tell by the way she carried herself that something was wrong. She just seemed off. "What happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I was dancing with Johnny and someone interrupted us."

"Who?"

"Sarah just texted me. See for yourself."

She played him the video and Jason was pretty surprised. "I never expected John to show up."

"Wow."

"I know., It certainly threw us for a loop."

"How did Johnny take it?"

"Well, he wasn't happy, but he understood why I got emotional. John and I went on the balcony and talked and I just broke down. Seeing him after all these years and never being able to mourn our daughter together had a bigger effect on me then I realized."

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"He's coming over for lunch today."

"That should be interesting."

"After all these years, he still has the same killer smile. I missed him. He has a great sense of humor and always made me laugh."

"You seem to like J names."

She laughed. "Yeah, it does seem that way."

He wanted to meet John so he could size him up because he didn't think he watch another man steal her away.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Maxie was on television so she is a reporter. That is why Sarah was mentioning her working at the station and why they were trying to get info from Lucas. Lucky is her cameraman. You'll find out more about them later. And Jason is in no condition to have sex. Between the bruised ribs and the full cast, that really isn't going to happen lol.

Chapter 16

"How was your night with Kelly?" Liz asked.

"We fell asleep after watching a movie. Clearly, I'm a bore."

"I don't think that was it. Any more memory flashes?"

"Not yet."

"Well, I need to call Francis. He's getting all the supplies together so that they can start."

"Did they keep a part of the wing?"

"Yeah. Over half had to be destroyed though."

"It's going to be fine. Francis won't let you down."

She knew Francis wouldn't. He was pretty convicted about getting it done. "I'm going to go make some brownies."

"You bake?"

"There is a short list of desserts I make and that is on it. I'm pretty good at it."

"I'll try one."

She smiled. "I was counting on it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric took the envelope from the man's hand and slammed the door in his face. "Asshole." After ripping it open, he grimaced at the summons before sitting in a chair. Sonny was going to have a fit. Somehow, he had to stop this. He would not go down without a fight.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny threw a glass against the wall and then watched it shatter.

"What did that do to you?"

His eyes snapped to the door. "Carly, this isn't a good time."

"I showed up for lunch like you asked. You should have called me."

"I just got bad news."

"I'm sorry."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm being sued for the wing collapse."

"Oh. You figured that was coming didn't you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't make it any easier."

"What are you going to do?"

"Hire a good lawyer, I guess."

"What about Ric?"

Sonny's fists clenched. "He is not going to like my response to this."

Carly swallowed hard and then turned to see Ric standing in the doorway.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Hey. Come on in."

He handed her a box of candy. "Nice digs."

"Thanks."

He followed her to the kitchen. "What is that smell?"

"Brownies."

He grinned. "Do I get one?"

"After lunch, you can wait."

She grabbed the bag from Kelly's and handed him a container. They sat at the table. She had already given Jason his lunch.

"It's so good to see you," he said. It was hard not to stare, she basically looked like she did before, but more mature.

"I feel the same. So, you're not married off yet?"

"No because everyone else paled in comparison to you."

"Smooth." She took a bite of her burger.

"This is good," John said.

"I'm glad you like it."

Jason coughed and John frowned.

"Is your boyfriend here?"

"No. I have a house guest."

"Steven?"

"Nope. Jason Morgan is staying with me."

He put his burger down. "Oh, that's right. I think I read that."

She rolled her eyes. "He got hurt because of me, so I'm making sure that he's taken care of."

"Doesn't he have family?"

"Yes, but it's complicated."

"Isn't it always?"

She smiled.

"I'm surprised Johnny hasn't popped the question."

"We haven't been together that long."

"Time is irrelevant if it's the right person. I would have married you."

"We were kids."

"And I still had great taste."

She wiped her mouth. "Your dad never thought so."

"I didn't care what he thought then and I don't care now."

"How is Claudia?"

"She's good. Her personality kind of mellowed a bit."

Liz's brows raised. "Really?"

"Yup. She loves running the business. It suits her."

"Where are you living?"

"New York. I mean, we travel around a lot. Sometimes, we stay in Europe for several months. It can be run from anywhere." The Zaccharas owned a fleet of freighters.

"How long are you staying?"

"For a while, I want to get to know you again."

He had a devilish look in his eyes.

"First of all, that look is what got me knocked up in the first place. Secondly, you do realize that Johnny isn't going away, right?"

"I don't see a ring on it."

She sighed. "Seriously, I can't handle another loss right now. The collapse threw me for a loop and I'm just trying to keep my head above water."

He reached over and held her hand. "I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you, Elizabeth. You just don't seem happy."

"I'm just trying to process what happened."

Jason rang his bell and she wiped her mouth and threw the napkin down.

'I'll be right back."

She left the kitchen and a curious John followed.

Jason looked up at her apologetically. "I'm sorry. I dropped my pill."

"It's okay. You rarely ring that thing."

She picked it up and handed it to him and Jason swallowed it down with some water. "You need anything else."

"No. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She looked a little edgy to him.

John cleared his throat and Elizabeth spun around. "You gonna introduce us?"

"Sure. John Zacchara this is Jason Morgan."

John nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"I hear you saved her life. Thanks."

Jason didn't answer him. He looked like a smart ass and could already tell that his smirk was going to drive him crazy.

"We'll be in the dining room. Just ring if you need me. I'll bring you a brownie in a few minutes."

Jason slightly smiled. "Thanks."

John followed her back to the kitchen. "Do you make a habit of dating models?"

Liz laughed. "They would probably cut you for saying that. Johnny owns his own business and Jason is in construction."

"They look pretty to me."

She rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."

"My sarcastic quips?"

"Precisely."

"I always could make you smile."

"This is true."

There was a thud and Liz got up and ran to Jason's room again.

"What happened?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

She picked the dislodged wedge up. "Jason, you are supposed to call me."

He sighed as he tried to swing his leg off the bed. Liz grabbed it.

"I can do it."

"And how were you going to pick that up?"

"Carefully?"

John chuckled.

"Laughter is not helping. Can you hand me his crutches?"

John brought them over. "Let me help."

He stood in front of Jason and pulled him up and Liz slide the crutches under his armpits.

"Thanks," Jason said softly. He slowly made it to the bathroom.

"He's a handful."

"Not really."

"Johnny must just love this arrangement."

She gave him a look and grabbed some trash and took it to the kitchen. The bathroom door opened and Jason made his way back.

"How long are you in the cast?"

"Another week."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

Liz rushed back inside with the brownie and put it on the nightstand. They helped him get back in the bed and she handed it to him.

"Thanks."

"Where's mine?" John asked.

She shook her head. "Men."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah knocked on Spinelli's door.

"Hello? Oh—it is you. Um—come in."

"Thanks Spinelli. I bought you a meal and no it's not chips."

He slightly smiled. "Thank you." He moved some papers aside and she sat on the couch.

"What do you have for me?"

"Apparently, Maxie has been cheating on her boyfriend, Lucky."

Sarah grinned. "With who?"

"Nikolas Cassadine."

Her eyes grew wide. "His brother!"

"I'm afraid so and unfortunately, I have the sex tape to prove it."

"Ugh. I don't think I'd ever be in the mood to see that. So, she's sleeping with the owner of the station, how unoriginal."

"And I'm afraid there's one more victim."

"Jesus, where did she find the time?"

Spinelli smirked. "She had a drunken one-night stand with Dante."

"Dante Falconeri? He's dating Emily."

"Not after she gets a load of this."

"Damn." She really liked Emily and didn't want to hurt her, but Maxie got around and she was quite sure Emily, who hated her, would run away screaming. "I'll pull her aside."

"What do you want me to do with it?"

"I'm thinking that you release the one with Dante. Try not to show the act, just the after-glow or something. Do it anonymously and then we'll send her a note that if she says one more word about Elizabeth, we'll release the second one."

"Your wish is my command."

She kissed him on the cheek, making him blush. "You are my hero. Let me know when it's done."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John left and Liz went to Jason's room. "I need to go to the hospital. Alice and Lila will be here any minute."

"Okay."

"If I don't drop off some brownies, it might get ugly."

He smiled. "I hope you saved a couple."

"I did. I have to hide them from Johnny. I don't want him ruining his figure."

There was a knock on the door. "Be right back."

She ran and opened the door. "Hello."

Lila smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm okay and you?"

"Therapy is going well. I should be out of this chair in a week tops."

"That is wonderful news. Jason is in his room. Follow me."

They headed to the room and were met with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hello Jason. It's lovely to see you."

"I'm glad you came all the way over here."

"It's not that far."

"Alright, his meds are on the nightstand. He should be good to go. I'll see you in a few hours."

She left and Alice secured the wheelchair and left them alone.

"So, tell me how you really are."

"I'm fine. I can't wait to get around more, but I'm coping."

"Edward told me that he visited."

"Yeah."

"I will never excuse what he did, but I know he would like to make amends."

"We'll see."

Alice came into the room. "Look what I found." She handed Lila a brownie.

"This looks delicious."

"Elizabeth left a note that we could take one."

Lila bit into it and moaned. "My word these are good."

Jason smiled. "It's her specialty."

"That girl is a keeper."

"Tell me about," Jason muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got about two steps from the nurse's desk and Felix and Epiphany sniffed the air.

"Oh—my—God, brownies," Felix said.

They scrambled towards her, making her laugh as they each took a bag and sniffed it first.

"I'm locking these away."

"What's that?" Steven asked.

Liz handed him and then Patrick a bag.

Steven quickly devoured one. "So good."

Amelia reached for Patrick's bag and he lightly smacked her hand.

"Hey!"

Liz shook her head. "I have extra." She handed the bag over.

Jeff saw them from across the room and rushed over and Elizabeth just held the bag up.

"I think you all just use me."

"Damn right," Felix muttered before eating another one."

"Don't you people have work to do?" Sarah asked mischievously.

"No," they all said at once.

Liz chuckled and handed her the last bag. "I'm all out."

They dispersed and Sarah took her aside.

"Maxie is about to get her world rocked."

"What did you find?"

"Let's just say that she's cheating on her man with his brother and had a little drunken tryst with Dante too."

"No way!"

"I'm taking care of everything. By tomorrow, she will learn to shut her big trap."

Liz hugged her sister. "You are the best."

"So they tell me…." Sarah's eyes narrowed and she pushed a surprised Elizabeth behind her. "What do you want?"

Steven glanced at them and then moved closer just in case.

"I want to speak with Elizabeth."

"No. You can call her lawyer," Sarah said.

Ric's face remained blank. "I thought that maybe we could handle this without going to court."

Liz stepped to the side. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Please, be reasonable. We didn't purposely try to hurt you."

"You walked off the job, leaving me to fend for myself. The beam was not put in correctly, and you didn't give a crap."

"I didn't walk off forever. We argued and I pulled my guys temporarily until it got resolved."

Liz's mouth dropped open.

"You have no proof that the beams were faulty and I highly doubt they will believe some brain damaged menial worker over my men."

Liz took two steps forward only to be pulled back by Steven. "You are an obnoxious pig. Jason doesn't have brain damage and he's very good at what he does, unlike you. What would you have done if that wing had fallen on a bunch of kids? Get out of my face and don't come to my place of employment again and confront me or I will get a restraining order."

Ric softened his face. "There really isn't a reason for that. Please..."

"We almost died!"

Epiphany stepped in front of Ric. "Leave before I throw you into that elevator."

Ric's jaw clenched. "Fine." He left and everyone turned to look at Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?"

She was pissed. "I'm fine. I'll be in my office."

Steve sighed. "What an asshole."

"I can't wait for Diane to take him down," Epiphany said and she was going to make sure that Diane knew what had happened.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After talking to Sarah, Liz checked in with Francis and then went home.

She walked into the apartment and gasped.

Johnny looked up from reading the newspaper.

"Did you do this?"

"No."

She frowned. There were flowers everywhere.

"That would be your ex."

"John?"

"Do you have another one wandering around?"

She ignored the sarcasm. "I'm going to kill him."

"I don't think that is the reaction that he was looking for."

She closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"I came up to check on you and found Lila with Jason. She had to leave, so I stayed."

"Thanks. I had a little run in with Ric at the hospital."

He frowned. "What the hell did he want?"

"To talk me out of the lawsuit."

"Asshole."

"Look, I'll talk to John."

"I'm not sure that will do any good."

"You're mad and I get it."

He stood. "No, I don't think you do, but I have to go."

She watched him walk out and then whipped out her phone. Of course, John didn't pick up. "John Zacchara, I'm going to kill you!" She made a crazy sound and then ended the call and marched into Jason's room.

"That good?"

"Didn't Johnny tell you?"

"He didn't come back here after the door rang, but I could tell he was mad because he was cursing up a storm."

"John kind of filled the apartment with flowers."

"Interesting."

"I'm going to murder him in his sleep."

"Sounds like he's throwing his hat into the ring."

She groaned. "There is no ring. He doesn't even know me anymore."

"What are you going do?"

"Try to calm Johnny down the next time I see him and read John the riot act."

"Let Johnny blow off some steam. I don't think he's mad at you."

"I know. I just—he's put up with a lot lately and I'm scared that he'll bail."

"Just give him some time."

"How was your visit with Lila?"

"She's pretty funny and Alice is too."

Liz smiled. "Yeah."

"So, how did the delivery go?"

"They are all chocolate addicts. I thought Epiphany and Felix were going to tackle me. I know self-defense, but Piph is pretty fierce."

Jason chuckled. "I like her."

"I don't know what I'd do without her."

There was a knock on the door and Liz answered it.

"Hey!"

Epiphany smiled.

"Are you trying to find my stash?"

She raised her eyebrows up and down, making Liz laugh.

"I was just checking on you."

"Uh huh."

"How's Jason?"

"Ask him yourself."

She stepped inside and frowned. "Did FTD throw up in your living room?"

"That is all John's doing."

She smirked. "Your milkshake brings all the boys to the yard…"

"Don't even go there."

Piph giggled as she walked into Jason's room.

"Hey. We were just talking about you."

"I hope it was good."

"Always."

"Is Elizabeth treating you right?"

"She let me have a brownie."

Epiphany leaned over to whisper. "Do you know where she is hiding them?"

"Unfortunately no."

"If you find out, I'll leave my number."

Jason smiled. "You got it."

"Don't be trying to get him to do your bidding."

"What?"

They ventured out to the living room to talk.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Love reading your thoughts. You crack me up.

Chapter 17

Amelia scrubbed in for a surgery. Patrick walked in and grabbed some soap.

"So, are you ever going to talk to me?"

Patrick looked over at her. "I'm not sure yet."

She smirked. "I don't bite—most of the time."

His eyes narrowed.

"Sexy…"

Patrick fought a smile. "You think you can bat your eye lashes and I'll come around?"

"Oh, I know I can. Your reputation proceeds you."

"You think you have me all figured out?"

"No, but I look forward to the game."

She backed out of the room and Patrick shook his head. It was like dealing with the female version of himself and he wasn't sure how to handle that.

Down the hall, Sarah and Emily were talking.

"So, what is this about?"

Emily and Sarah were cordial, but they didn't really hang out.

"Look, there's not an easy way to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out."

"Go ahead."

"I was doing some research to bury someone alive, who rightfully deserves it, and I came across a video."

"Okay. What does that have to do with me?"

"Dante was having sex with this person. It was probably a one night stand, but she's gross."

Emily folded her arms across her chest. "Who?"

"Maxie."

Emily's mouth dropped open. "But she's with Lucky Spencer."

"I know. She cheated on him with a couple of guys. Look, I just thought you'd want to know. They were drunk, that was clear."

Emily's face twisted. "Thank you for telling me before it went anywhere."

"No problem. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Sarah left.

"Another one bites the dust," Emily muttered. "Maxie?" Her body shuddered in disgust. "I just can't go there."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany listened to Liz's predicament. "Elizabeth, you need to get your love life under control."

Liz groaned.

"Is John in the running?"

"No. I don't even know him anymore."

"It's not like you know Jason either."

"Jason is just a friend and I do know a lot about him. We talk a lot."

"About?"

"Everything."

Epiphany decided it was time to just lay it all out for Liz. "Why can you talk to Jason, but not Johnny?"

"Jason doesn't expect anything from me. He just listens and gives me good advice. It's easy."

"What do you think Johnny expects?"

"He wants more and I just can't right now."

"Will you ever be ready for more?"

Liz closed her eyes. "I don't know. What's wrong with me? Johnny is perfect."

"Well maybe he isn't your Mr. Perfect."

"Then who is?"

"Why can't you admit that you are attracted to Jason?"

Liz frowned. "I know he's good looking."

"Don't be coy. You know what I mean. After what just happened to you, I can't believe you are going to waste time like this when it almost ran out."

"Jason doesn't even remember who he is."

"Is that what is holding you back?"

"Epiphany, I am with Johnny. I don't think about Jason because I can't. I'm not going to cheat on my boyfriend."

"If you don't want to be with Johnny anymore, then you need to tell him."

"I didn't think I was in the right frame of mind to make that decision."

"Then he might do it for you."

"I don't even know what to say to that."

"You need to recognize that you have closed yourself off since you lost your child. You are like a relationship zombie at this point. Maybe you should talk to someone."

"It helped after I lost Sophie. I basically did what I had to in order to get through it."

"And sometimes, we don't realize that we really aren't dealing with it because we're turning off our emotions."

Elizabeth understood and had to admit that what she was doing wasn't fair to Johnny or herself.

"Your parents told you to basically suck it up and pretend it didn't happen. You lost your child, the man you love, and you shoved down the pain so you could get through the day. At seventeen, that was a lot to handle."

Liz sighed. "I just hope Johnny doesn't hate me."

"I don't think he will, especially knowing what he does now."

"I hope you're right."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny packed a bag and headed out. He had some business to do in Maryland and it was the perfect time to get away. He had a lot he needed to process and some decisions to make. Getting away and clearing his head was just what he needed.

He left Elizabeth a message saying that they would talk when he got back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany left the towers, walking by Patrick in the lobby. She was on the phone and didn't even notice.

He followed her, to tease her once she finished, but then stopped in his tracks when he heard the conversation.

"Dr. Hayes, did you get the test results back?"

Patrick's mouth dropped open.

"Sure, I will see you first thing in the morning."

She ended the call and walked through the door. It took Patrick a minute to process that she was talking to Dr. Hayes at Mercy who is a neurosurgeon. He sprinted outside and spotted her and took off running.

Epiphany turned to go into a store and saw him in her peripheral vision. "Patrick?"

He pulled her over to a bench. "You are going to tell me what is wrong with you, right now."

"It's none of your business."

"I am your friend and instead of coming to me, you went to another neurosurgeon?"

Her mouth dropped open. "Were you spying on me?"

"You walked right by me and I followed you to goad you and I heard you say his name. And before you even start, I'm not leaving this alone. Please!" He grabbed Epiphany's face. "Let me help you. I want to be there for you. Please."

"Patrick…."

"Just tell me."

Tears pooled in her eyes. "I thought if I said it aloud, it would make it too real. I didn't want to deal with it or make everyone upset. So, I kept it to myself for now."

He swallowed hard. "Go on."

"I have an inoperable brain tumor."

Patrick pushed down the myriad of emotions he was feeling. "Are they sure?"

"I had a second opinion." Tears started to flow down her face. "There's nothing they can do but monitor me."

He languidly kissed her forehead and then leaned his against it. "You are always there for everyone else. For once in your life, let someone help you, woman. Let me be there for you."

Epiphany's life hadn't been easy. She wasn't used to depending on others. What he was asking would be hard, but part of her knew that she really needed to lean on someone. "Fine, but you need to stop kissing on me. There's only so much a girl can take and we both know we are not each other's types."

"You mean you don't dream about skinny white boys at night?"

She grinned and pulled back. "I know your dream barbie, sex doll doesn't have as much junk in her trunk either."

He laughed and then got very serious. "You know I love you. Right?"

"I love you too."

He hugged her tight and she could tell he was crying.

"Shhhh….," she said as she rubbed his back.

"I'm supposed to be comforting you."

"You don't know how much it means to me that you want to be my person."

"Always."

"You can't tell anyone else okay? I don't want them to watch me die or look at me with pity."

"You're not going to die. You can't."

"Patrick, if you are going to be my person, I need to know that you'll abide by my wishes. I don't want to be resuscitated."

He closed his eyes. "We're not having this conversation right now. I want to look at the x-rays."

She clenched her fist. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. Face it, you can't fix this."

"You don't know that!"

"I know that I've gotten like five opinions and they all said it's inoperable."

"You know that I always find a way." His eyes were fierce, making her fight back harder.

"Not this time. I don't want you to be put in the position of losing me on the table. Do you really think you'd ever forgive yourself?"

"Stop it! Do not use that as an excuse. I don't fail!"

"Please don't push this right now. I just can't."

He let out a long breath as he looked up and then fixed her with a stare. "I just want to see them and then I promise that if I agree with the doctors and I will let it go."

"I'll talk to my doctor. You can confer with him directly."

"Thank you."

Her need to shop had passed, so they walked the rest of the distance to her car holding hands. She slipped inside and turned it on and he watched her drive off with tears in his eyes. He didn't know if he could watch her die, which made him even more determined to help her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next afternoon, Jeff pulled Andrea into a room and pushed the door shut. It slightly re-opened without them noticing it and Sarah quickly ran to it and listened. She wanted to know what the hell was going on with them.

"You don't get to have an attitude with me after what you did."

"I am trying, but you are being impossible," she said.

"I don't know what you expected. You were talking to him."

"Stefan is a doctor. We are going to have to confer from time to time, but that is where it ends. I have a sick little girl that needs surgery."

Jeff ran his hand through his hair. "This is too hard. I saw you kissing him and I can't get it out of my head."

Sarah's mouth dropped open.

"It was a mistake. How long are you going to make me pay for it?"

"I don't know."

She fought the emotions that were quickly building up. "Tell me how to make this right."

"I don't think you can, but maybe we should talk to a counselor." As mad as he was at her, he had loved her for thirty years and had made vows, ones he took very seriously. If he was going to truly walk away, he wanted to be able to say that he gave it his all.

She was pleased that he at least was willing to consider it. "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will do anything."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah stumbled away from the room. Her mother, knowing that Sarah had a crush on Stefan, had kissed him? Were they having a full-blown affair? She ducked into an empty room and slid down the door. Her life was a joke.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few hours later, Sarah knocked on Stefan's door and when he didn't answer, she pounded harder. He put down his drink and jerked the door open, surprised to see her. "Sarah?"

She walked into the room. He could tell that she had been crying.

"How? What are you doing here?"

"I just found out that my mother has been cheating on my father."

Stefan's jaw ticked. "I'm sorry."

"I'm just so mad at her." She spotted the alcohol and stomped over to the table and took a big swig.

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because—I don't know. Look, I know that you're hurting, but…"

"But what? Are you going to treat me like a child and tell me that I can't stay here? Is that it?"

"No."

"I had a crush on you for months and I know that you knew."

He sighed and sat on the couch. "I did."

What she wanted to scream was, why not her? Why did he chose her mother, but then that would ruin her plans. "But I wasn't good enough?"

He glanced up at her. "No. Sarah, you're younger—"

"Stop right there. Don't you dare insult me. I know what I want and it was you. I could have been discrete." She stopped and took another drink. "First, I find out that I'm not really the bad girl of the family and that my parents tortured my sister by forcing her to stay quiet. And now, my perfect mother isn't so perfect at all. To top it off, you don't want me. My life sucks."

He got up and walked over to her. "How much did you drink before you got here."

"Enough."

"Come on."

"Where?"

"I'm putting you to bed."

She yelped as he picked her up and took her into his bedroom. When he tried to lay her down she grabbed his face and laid a kiss on him that completely stunned him. He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "We can't."

"Why? I need you right now. Please."

"You don't know what you're asking."

Sarah was mortified. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I need to get out of here."

She tried to scramble away and then fell onto the floor. He knelt down pulled her into him and hugged her.

"I have always been attracted to you, but I'm not as put together as everyone thinks. I thought I'd ruin you."

She closed her eyes. "Just give me one night. Please."

He wiped a few tears away and Sarah kissed him torridly before flipping him onto his back and grinding against him.

"Sarah. I don't want to hurt you."

She yanked off her top and bra as he took her in. "Then don't."

"You're beautiful."

She leaned forward and kissed him again as Stefan finally gave in and passionately returned it. They made love several times before she fell asleep in his arms.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz threw her phone aside. Epiphany had seen Sarah run into an elevator crying and called. Unfortunately, she wasn't returning her messages.

Jason entered the room in his chair. "What's wrong?"

"Can't reach my sister."

"Did you try having her paged?"

"She ran out of the hospital. I have some errands to run. Let me see if I can get someone to come over. I shouldn't be too long."

"You can go to work, Elizabeth. I can get around better now."

"It's okay. I can work from here. I just hope Sarah doesn't do something stupid. She tends to go off the deep end when she's really upset."

"Where do you think she ran too?"

"I don't know. Usually, she'd come to me."

"Maybe she just needs some time to work it all out."

"Time isn't necessarily her friend."

"I've been thinking. After I get my cast off, I'm going to go stay with my dad."

Liz was surprised. "Why? Are you unhappy?"

"You have a lot going on and you don't need to worry about me."

"Jason. You are not a burden."

"Were you going to tell me why Johnny hasn't been around?"

"He's out of town."

He thought about her reaction. She had cringed a little. "Did you have a fight?"

She sighed. "Not really, but he wasn't happy about John."

"I get where he is coming from."

"So do I."

"I'm not abandoning you. If you need me, you can pick up the phone or visit. I plan on still spending time with you. At least I hope that is what you want."

"Okay." Her eyes filled with tears. Everything was a mess. Epiphany was right. She needed to get it together before she lost everyone she cared about.

"It's for the best. Carly is on her way over."

"I guess I'll go make a few calls."

"I just want to make sure that you're not mad at me."

"I'm not. It's your decision. I'm sorry that I pushed you into staying."

"You didn't. I needed you as much as you needed me."

A tear escaped and she wiped her face.

"Don't be sad."

"I can't help it." She was barely holding it together.

"Come here."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lots of going on in this fic lol. I like to keep you guessing! * doralupin86 – re: Stefan, too soon for being in love. Thanks!

Chapter 18

Liz approached the bed and he held his arms open and she hugged him as she cried. "I'm going to make an appointment to see a therapist. I don't know why I put it off."

"You weren't ready to face it."

"Why are you so understanding?"

"Should I be another way?"

"No. I think you're great just the way you are."

Jason closed his eyes. "I couldn't find a better friend."

She shook her head. "I basically kidnapped you into coming here and wouldn't let you go."

He smiled. "That was very dramatic."

She grinned through her tears. "You always make me feel better." She pushed off the bed and wiped her face.

"Make the call." It wasn't easy for him to watch her struggle.

"I'm going."

She went into the other room and called the hospital and asked for Lainey.

"Hello?"

"I know it's late, but it's Elizabeth Webber. I wondered if you had any openings tomorrow."

Lainey was caught off guard, but glad that Liz had sought her out. She knew all about the wing collapsed and wondered if Liz was having problems because of it. "Let me check."

She looked at her calendar. "I can fit you in at two o'clock."

"I'll be there."

"See you tomorrow."

She poked her head into the doorway. "Done."

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly walked into Jason's room. "Did you miss me?"

"That depends on what is in that bag."

She smiled. "Contraband."

His eyebrow rose. "Please tell me it isn't cheese curls."

She laughed. "Nope."

"Hmmmm. Beer?"

"Nope."

He was stumped.

"Ribs, hot salsa, and chips."

He smiled. "Sounds good. Did you bring enough for Elizabeth?"

"Yup. I called her before I came over and brought her something."

She got out a tray and put down plenty of napkins before they dug in.

"Good," Jason said before taking another bite.

"You have to try the salsa. It's to die for."

They happily ate.

"This is messy."

"Don't worry. I'll help you clean up. The messier they are the better they taste. Next time, you should be able to have a beer with it."

"Do I like beer?"

"Francis told me what kind. I've got your back."

"Thanks."

When they finished, she went into the bathroom and ran a washcloth under the water and brought it back and cleaned him up.

"I can get used to this service."

"Trust me, once your back on two legs, the cleanup is all up to you. You forget I do this all day long."

"Thank you, Carly."

"You are very welcome."

"So, how was your day?"

"Okay, I guess. Do you remember the little girl that drew on your cast?"

"Kylie."

"Yeah. She's back in the hospital."

"Why?"

"She was having seizures. They aren't sure what is wrong with her."

Jason frowned. "You should tell Elizabeth. They bonded."

"I will on my way out."

Someone knocked on the door and Jason wondered who it was.

"Anything new?" Carly asked.

"I'm going to talk to my dad about staying with them after I get the cast off."

"Really? Why?"

"I just—Elizabeth is going through a lot and I feel like I'm interfering."

"Does this have something to do with Johnny?"

"Yes."

"Is he jealous of you?"

Jason shrugged. "I don't know, but they need some time to themselves. Elizabeth has too many things going on to babysit me constantly."

"Was that why she looked like she was crying?"

He nodded. "She'll be okay."

"I heard that her ex is in town."

"I met him."

"And?"

He made a face and Carly grinned.

"Was someone jealous?"

"He has nothing I want."

"Because she's not into him?"

"No."

Carly was convinced that Jason was falling in love with Elizabeth, but had no clue. She just hoped that in the end Liz chose him or she was scared Jason's heart would be broken.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz sat next to John on the couch. "You should have called first."

"Why?

"I could have been busy."

"Johnny isn't here."

Her head tilted. "And how do you know that?"

He smirked. "Good question."

"One you're not going to answer?"

"Nope."

"You are still a pain in my ass."

"But you loved me."

Their eyes were locked like they were in battle. "I did."

"I hate that when you look at me, you look sad—that I remind of you what you lost."

"I'm sorry."

"Sometimes, life isn't fair. We could have been married and had several kids by now."

"Or not. We were kids."

"I know what love is and I loved with you with all my heart."

She looked away as tears threatened to fall.

"We were robbed. Nothing has made sense in my life since then. I mourned you. I was miserable."

"I was too."

"I know you're with Johnny, but it's not serious. I need you to give me a chance to prove that I can be the man that you always believed in."

"I'm not the same person."

"Fundamentally, you are, but you buried her with the pain. I'm asking you to let her be free so you can be whole and just maybe, we can be together."

She stood. "You just can't come waltzing back into my life and expect me to drop everything and be with you."

"Why not? We were good."

"It doesn't work like that."

"You can do anything you want too. We have history—unfinished history and I think we both deserve a chance to see if we should be together or not."

"I'm begging you to not push me on this. I can't handle it right now."

He stood and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry. Don't cry. I wrote you so many times, but I take it you didn't get the letters?"

She shook her head.

"I guess my dad confiscated them. When I tried to call your house, it said the number had changed. I eventually gave up."

She gripped his shirt as she tried to fight for control over the sadness that was permeating her body. He was everything to her and then he was gone and now he was standing in front of her begging for a chance and she felt nothing but the urge to scream due to the unfairness of the situation.

He laid tiny kisses all over her forehead. "I could fall back in love with you so easily and that scares me too. You are the only woman who has ever had the power to crush me. Please don't cry, baby."

Slowly her gaze met his and she stepped backwards. The level of intimacy was just too much. "I need some time alone."

He wasn't very happy about that, but he understood. "I'll call first next time." He turned to leave and she touched his arm.

"Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not. I'll call you tomorrow."

He left and Carly walked into the room.

"He's playing you."

Liz's head jerked towards her voice as she swiped at her face. "What?"

"He wants you and he's not going to back down. Right now, he's freaking out and trying to come up with a game plan to win you back because you are the one that got away and he can't get over it."

"You sound like you have some experience with that."

"I do. Be careful. He's not a bad person, but sometimes when a person wants what they can't have, they go to extremes to get it."

"I'd like to say that John would never do that, but he was the bad boy."

"If you don't want him, then you are going to have to tell him in no uncertain terms that you aren't interested."

Liz didn't say anything.

"Are you interested?"

"No."

"That didn't sound convincing."

"I had a baby with him and they were both ripped away from me. Seeing him is equal parts happiness and pain. I loved him. I've always wondered where he was and then he shows up and wants to be with me and I'm not going to lie. I'm thrown. Wouldn't you be?"

Carly sat on the couch. "Hell yeah. I don't envy you at all, but you can't go backwards. You are not the same person and you also have Johnny and Jason to consider here."

Liz plopped into a chair as mental exhaustion set in. "I don't even know who I am anymore. I've buried who I was in a tomb of pain. I'm starting therapy tomorrow."

"Sounds like it's just in the nick of time. Trust me, you don't want to let all that angst implode. If you do, you're gonna say and do things to people that you can't take back." Carly knew that lesson all too well.

There was pounding on the door, making Liz groan. She wiped her face and threw open the door and was immediately tackled.

Carly jumped up. "What the hell?"

"You bitch. You're ruining my life," Maxie said as they rolled around on the floor.

"Get off me before I kick your ass."

"Oh no, the only person getting her ass kicked tonight is you. How could you?"

"What the hell do you think I did?" Liz said as she straddled Maxie and held down her hands.

"You had someone steal my sex video and then post some of it online."

Liz sighed. "Maxie, you are the last thing on my mind."

"I find that hard to believe."

"You run around town talking shit about everyone, mostly spreading lies, and then when the tables are turned, you act like you're the victim. Priceless," Carly said.

"Oh shut up. At least I didn't sleep with my step-father."

"And who did you sleep with Maxie?" Liz asked.

"Don't act like you don't know."

"This is how this is going to play out. I'm am going to get off of you and you're going to take your skanky ass home. You will not come near me again or there will be hell to pay. And if you ever touch me again, I will have you arrested. Is that clear?" Liz yelled.

Maxie's eyes filled with tears. "He'll leave me."

"You should have thought of that before. I hope Dante was worth it."

Liz got up and Maxie slowly stood.

"This isn't over."

"You may want to change your mind about that."

Maxie slammed the door on her way out.

"Are you okay?" Jason yelled.

"Yeah," she said as she smoothed her shirt down. "Just peachy."

"I have to go. I don't think she's coming back."

Carly left and Liz walked back to the bedroom.

"What was that all about?"

"Maxie was here. She thinks that I did something that will blow her life apart."

"Did you?"

"No. It was Sarah, but I agreed with it. It's about time she knows what it feels like to be exposed. She cheated on her boyfriend and everyone is going to know. If she doesn't stop splattering my personal life all over the place, then we'll reveal another affair. I'm done taking her shit.

Jason smirked.

"What?"

"I like it when you're feisty."

"Well, get used to it. I have a feeling that side of my personality will be more prevalent. I didn't realize how much I missed her."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Sarah woke up to find Stefan looking out the window. She sighed and sat up and he walked towards her.

"Good morning."

She wiped some hair out of her eyes. "Hey. I'll be right back." She went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on her face and then went to the bathroom. Her life was a shit show and she wasn't quite sure what she was going to do about it. After a few minutes, she went back to him.

"You okay?"

She nodded.

"Doesn't look like it. Do you regret it?"

She swallowed hard. "I know."

"What?"

"I know that you were with my mother."

Stefan took a step backwards as he processed that. "How?"

"I overheard them talking."

"And you came over here?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

"Sarah," he groaned.

"I kept thinking that you would stop it, but you didn't."

"Did you want me too?"

"Yes. I had all figured out that you would do the noble thing and let me down and then confess, but you didn't. Why?" Her eyes filled with tears. She was embarrassed and disappointed at the same time.

"I—Sarah, I didn't sleep with your mother."

"I find that had to believe."

"It's true. We made out, but that is as far as it got."

"Why her?"

Stefan sat down. "She was upset and came to me and I was comforting her—."

"—and one thing led to another. You know that I cared about you."

"I wasn't thinking."

She made a noise. "I'm so glad that I was just some blip on your radar."

"Sarah! Stop this."

"So you couldn't have her so you decided that I was the next best thing?"

"No. It wasn't like that."

"Or are you just a sucker for vulnerable woman?"

He stood and took a few steps forward. "I never said I was perfect. I'm as screwed up as everyone else."

She rushed at him and pounded on his chest as Stefan tried to grab her wrists. "Why am I never enough? I'm not some cheap whore."

He grabbed her and hugged her to his body so she would stop. "I would never think that you were. I'm so sorry that you are hurting."

"I can't believe she did that to my dad."

"I did it to him to. Do you hate me?"

She pulled back. "I only feel anger and pain right now. Give me a minute. I'm sure that's next."

"How can I fix this?"

"You can't. I don't want your pity." She tried to pull away and he pulled her back and crushed his lips against hers, kissing her torridly. At first she was stunned and then she tried to fight him, but he continued to ravish her mouth until he heard her moan and her body started to relax.

"I don't want her. I want you."

"I don't believe that. I am nothing compared to her. I have to go."

She picked up her clothes off the floor.

A tear ran down Stefan's cheek and she froze.

"Everyone leaves me. My whole life has been doing what everyone else wanted me to do. I have never really felt loved. I stay to myself because Helena drummed it into my head that I wasn't worthy. I pushed you away because I thought I wasn't good enough for you and that I would just hurt you and that is exactly what I ended up doing anyway. I returned your mother's kiss because the fact that she would put me in that position crushed me. It just fed all my insecurities. This is who I am, Sarah. I'm weak, twisted, and flawed. I'm good at one thing and that is saving lives, so that is what I concentrate on. Love, I don't understand. I don't know how to navigate it." He dropped to his knees as he fought a sob.

The clothes tumbled from her hands and she slowly moved towards him and he gripped her legs as he cried. She was in shock that Stefan was so wounded. He pulled her down onto his lap and cradled her.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me and let me make it right."

A tear spilled down her cheek and she gently touched his face. "Okay."

He kissed her reverently and they slowly made love again.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sorry I'm late. Crazy day at work. Glad you're digging the drama!

Chapter 19

Katherine didn't know what to do. She was going crazy. Pulling out her phone, she texted Johnny. "I know this is out of the blue, but Kylie is in the hospital again and I need you to talk me down."

He was just finishing up a business lunch and said goodbye and headed to his car. "Katherine?"

"Hi. I hope I'm not interrupting."

"I'm in Maryland. What's going on?"

"She's having seizures and she's back in the hospital."

He let out a harsh breath. "I'm so sorry."

"I just needed someone to talk to and you were great the night of the accident."

"Don't ever apologize for needing a friend."

She walked into the chapel which was empty and sat down. "I have a confession to make. I just can't hold it in anymore."

He slipped inside the car and waited for her to continue. "You can tell me anything."

"Kylie isn't mine. She's my half-sister's child."

Johnny certainly wasn't expecting that. "Then why do you have her?"

"Kylie's dad, Jake, had beaten Danielle and she told me to run."

"Katherine. You could be charged with kidnapping."

"I know, but I do have my sister's permission, just not his. I just—what was I supposed to do? He's dangerous and I was scared that he'd hurt her."

"Have you heard from your sister?"

"Yes. I spoke to her after the accident to let her know. She said it wasn't safe to come back."

"Jesus."

"I was going to leave town because there were pictures of me at the nurse's ball. I didn't realize it was going to such a big thing until it was too late, but now, I can't leave. She needs help."

Johnny closed his eyes. "I have some friends. They are bodyguards. I'm going to put one on you."

"Thank you. When are you coming home?"

"Tomorrow morning." He hadn't planned on it, but he felt like he should be there.

"We'll be here."

He ended the call and then dialed his friend Max and asked him if he would do him a favor and then called Francis.

"Hey. I need a favor."

Francis closed his door. "What's up?"

"Katherine is in trouble. She's in the hospital with Kylie. Can you check on her every once in a while. I'm out of the area."

"Of course. How worried should I be?"

"Very."

"Okay. I was surprised that you left."

"I needed to think about what I wanted."

Francis closed his eyes. "Did you make a decision?"

"Yes."

"She's a good woman."

"I know. I just think our timing sucks."

"Well, be gentle."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick approached Amelia in the break room. "I need your help."

She put down her mug, surprised that he was talking to her, but she could see the serious look in his eyes. "Okay."

He followed her into a room and Patrick put up some scans. "What do you think?"

She carefully studied the film for a few minutes. "At first glance, I would say it's inoperable."

"But?"

"If we can get the swelling down in this area," she made a circle with her finger, "then I think we could do it."

"That's what I thought."

"I want in."

He closed his eyes.

"Talk to me."

"It's someone close to me. I don't know if they'll agree."

"If you do nothing then you will lose them."

"I know. She didn't want anyone to know."

Amelia noticed his slip and tried to think who it could be.

He sat down and his shoulders slumped forward.

"I lost my sister."

He raised his head.

"She had an aneurism and there was nothing I could do and she died in my arms. I completely spiraled out of control afterwards. If there was something I could do to rewind time and save her, I would. You have to do everything you can because time is not on our side. You are neurosurgeon because you are that good, not because you think you're God, that's just an added bonus."

Patrick smirked.

"I want to help. Let me help you save her."

"Okay."

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"Not without her permission. Can I get back to you?"

She nodded sure.

About two hours later, she saw Patrick pull Epiphany to the side and saw how his demeanor changed. She had seen them interact before, but this was different. It just clicked for her and she knew what she had to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany followed Patrick into an on call room. "You're not about to get fresh right?"

He smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "No."

The fact that he didn't return her volley with a clever quip didn't escape her. "You saw the scans."

"Yes."

"I told you th—"

"Piph, if we can get the swelling down, I can operate. I let Amelia look at them."

"Patrick!"

"I didn't tell her that it was you. She has no idea. Look, she said what I already knew, that it's operable and time is not our friend."

She shakily sat down. "You are not facing the facts. I could die on that table and you will not recover from that. I know you."

"Then let her do it. She's good."

Her brows shot up.

"I know you never thought you'd ever hear me say that, but it's true."

"Patrick…."

He got down on his knees. "I can't lose you. Every day I look forward to coming to work and you're a big part of it. You call me on my shit and make me laugh. I need you in my life. Please, will you at least consider it?" He understood why the other doctors didn't want to take the chance, but he had to do everything he could to save her.

She closed her eyes. "If I decided to go through with this, then what?"

"I'd need you to give someone your power of attorney who is in on this."

She understood that it couldn't be him. "Elizabeth has it."

"Does she know?"

"No."

"You're going to have to come clean with her."

"She has so much going on right now."

Patrick gripped her hands. "She is one of the strongest women I know. Talk to her. Holding all this emotion in is not helping. In fact, it could do more damage."

She knew he was right. "I will think about it."

"Okay. I won't tell Amelia anything until you're onboard." He was ready to beg, but didn't want push her.

"How much time do I have?"

"You have twenty-four hours to decide. Will you at least start taking the anti-swelling medication?"

"I'm already on it."

"How long?"

"A week."

"And is it working?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then I'll put you on a different one. Do not give up hope."

He hugged her as she softly cried. "I love you and I'll get you through this." He ached for her, knowing she was scared.

It was exhausting holding it in and Epiphany let go and let him comfort her. She had a lot of thinking to do and she needed to get things in order just in case.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff knocked on Andrea's office door.

She was very surprised, but please to see him.

"Did you remember that tomorrow night we have dinner with the kids?"

"Yes." It was her birthday, but there was nothing happy about it.

"I'll try to be cordial," Jeff said.

"Thank you. I checked your schedule. We have an appointment with the counselor tomorrow morning at 9:00."

"Okay."

"Can I come to the house and drive to the restaurant with you?"

He shifted uncomfortably. It was hard to be nice when all he wanted to do was ring her neck. "Fine. I have to go."

She watched him leave. Jeff was stubborn, but she really hoped that the counseling would help and show him that she would do what it took to get their marriage back on track.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into Lainey's office.

"Hello. Have a seat."

"Thanks."

Lainey glanced at the time so she could track it. "So, why don't tell me what is going on?"

"Well, you know about the wing collapsing, right?"

"I do."

"And about my confession at the ball?"

"Yes."

"Well, between all of that and my baby's father showing up out of the blue, things have been a little challenging."

"I think you might be understating it, but go on."

Liz let out a noisy sigh. "When Sophie died, I think a piece of my heart did too. I was devastated. I don't know how it's possible to love someone so much that you barely knew, but I did."

"For nine months, you carried her and talked to her. The two of you were bonded."

"Exactly. I know my parents wanted me to give her up. The moment I saw her cute little face, I knew that there was no way that I could. She needed her mom and I needed her.

Lainey pushed a box of tissues closer when she saw a tear fall.

Liz took one. "I called home and my mom sounded almost relieved. She'd never admit it, but she did. I was distraught and my dad tried to calm me. At that point, I just wanted to run away, but I really wasn't thinking straight because there was nowhere I could have run to that would have made me forget watching my baby take her last breath."

Liz paused to wipe her face.

"Then what happened?"

"My dad came and got me. I stopped talking for a while. One of the nurses had taken a picture for me and I put Sophie in a heart locket. My mom insisted that I speak to a therapist."

"Did it help?"

"Yeah. I mean, I was still messed up, but to my mother's relief, I was functional."

"Are you mad at her Elizabeth?"

She shrugged. "Would it do any good to be?"

"Actually, it would be good to let it out so you aren't shoving your feelings down."

"I'm kind of like her now."

"What do you mean?"

"She shoves her emotions down to put up a brave front. The funny thing is that I never wanted to be like her, but that is what I became so that I could deal."

"Maybe that is how she learned to cope too."

"I wish I knew. She's not very forthcoming about my grandparents, whom I've never met, or her childhood. When I got back home, John was gone and it was like I was completely alone. His father had taken him away so that he couldn't be trapped by the whore Lizzie Webber. Apparently, it was all my fault."

"Did John know that the baby died?"

"Yes."

"Did he ever try to contact you?"

"Yes, but my parents changed our number and his father took his letters to me."

"And what does John mean to you now?"

"I don't know. I mean, I will always care about him and I do feel like we were robbed of being together, but I'm not the same person I was back then. I buried Lizzie deep inside me and I don't let her out much."

"Why?"

"The pain—because I'm scared I'd go wild like I used to. I have responsibilities now. I bury myself in my work because every child I get to help save allows me deal with her loss."

"And what about your personal life?"

"I have a boyfriend. I think he's about to break up with me though."

"Why?"

"I wasn't all in. I held back because I'm scared to let someone totally in again."

"And now that you're confronting your fears and trying to move forward, do you see yourself doing that with him?"

"He's such a great guy, but I don't think he would like me as much once I'm back to myself."

"I want to dig into that more, but we're out of time today. I think I have a pretty good idea how to help you move forward."

"I'm glad you do, because I'm clueless."

Lainey smiled. "I'm so glad you came to me. Can we meet again in a few days?"

"Yes. I'll make time."

"Alright, I just need to check on one thing. I'll text you later."

"Thanks Lainey."

Elizabeth walked out, feeling a little better that she had taken the first step in healing. She went to find out which room Kylie was in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany approached Amelia who was sitting on a table getting some sun. "Hello there."

Amelia brushed a tear away. "Hi."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of when my sister died. I was talking about it early and my emotions snuck up on me."

Piph sat down. "How did she die?"

"It was a brain aneurysm. It's pretty ironic that she was related to the one person that could have possible helped her. She had been having headaches, but was misdiagnosed."

"That's rough."

"Yeah. Something in my gut told me that she needed me, so I flew out to see her. She collapsed outside and that was it. She was gone."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Amelia could see that Piph was emotional. "So, what's up with you?"

"I'm the patient."

Amelia swallowed hard. "I thought that maybe it was you. I'm here if you need to talk."

"You really think that you and Patrick can save me?"

"Yes."

There was no hesitation in her voice or on her face.

"I'm scared."

"I think anyone would be. It's a risk."

"But I don't have much to lose right?"

"It's true that you don't have a lot of time left, but I would understand your decision either way. I would never judge you for it. Would I be disappointed if you chose not to have it? Hell yeah, but it's your decision to make."

"I'm scared that Patrick will be devastated if I die on that table."

"Patrick would find a way to cope, but I'm not trying to see that ending. You are a fighter and so are we. Together, I think we can do it."

Piph sighed. "He said I had twenty-four hours to decide."

Amelia looked out at the skyline. "The sooner you decide, the better." She was scared that the tumor would take Epiphany before they could operate.

"You never think that something like this could happen to you. I don't want to die. I just don't want to destroy everyone on the way out if it's my time to go."

"I get that, but they will be destroyed regardless. You are loved around here. I see how much people revere you. We'd be a mess without you."

Piph wiped her face. "Thank you for saying that."

"Don't let the fear take over."

"Something tells me that you have some experience in that area."

"Yeah. I'm a little twisty."

"All the good ones are."

Amelia smiled. "I like you Epiphany. I'm hoping we'll become good friends."

"Me too."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you guys like the drama. *Jynx0854 – I don't think I really thought about how much drama is in this one. It is pretty relentless, but then again, it is a soap. There will be some good stuff coming…..eventually…..

Chapter 20

Elizabeth followed Epiphany into a room. "What's going on?"

"I need to tell you something. It's going to be hard for me to get through it, so I need you to just listen. Okay?"

Liz bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm sick. I think you know that. It's pretty bad. I have a brain tumor and they told me that it's inoperable."

Liz tried to fight the tears building up, but she just couldn't.

"I know this is a lot of pressure, but I named you as my POA."

"Epiphany..."

"I needed someone who was strong and would do as I ask. I'm trusting that you will."

Liz broke down and Epiphany hugged her. After a few minutes, she calmed. "What about Patrick?"

"He wants to operate and I didn't want there to be a conflict."

"When did he find out?"

"He suspected, but just found out. He begged me to let him look at the scans and he and Amelia think they can save me."

"But you haven't said yes?"

She shook her head. "I'm scared I'll die on Patrick and I don't think he could handle that."

"I'm so sorry. What do you need from me?"

"If something happens and I make it out of the surgery and there's no hope for me, I need you to abide by my DNR and let me go."

Liz closed her eyes.

"I know you had to watch your child die and it haunts you. If this is too much for you…"

"No. I want to be there for you. I need to be. It will be hard to let you go, but I would do what is necessary. I can go on drugs and get therapy later."

Piph slightly smiled. "Thank you."

"Are you going to have the surgery?"

She blew out a breath. "I think so. I'm trying to get everything in order. I called Diane."

"I'll pay for it. It's the least I can do."

"I think the hardest part is saying goodbye to all of you."

"Then don't."

"We can't pretend that it might not happen."

"I just can't lose you right now."

"Talk to me."

Liz shook her head. "No. This is your time."

"I need something to take my mind off it. Please. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I went to my first therapy session, so that is good."

"I'm so proud of you."

"I can't be the walking wounded forever."

"Well you could, but I'm really glad that you don't want to be."

"I'm just tired," Liz said.

"I know how that feels."

Liz grasped her hand. "I always felt like you were like a big sister to me. You're family Epiphany and family takes care of each other."

"Does Jeff know that Andrea cheated on him with a brotha?"

Liz busted out laughing. "You let me tell him, although, you never know maybe he cheated on her with a sista."

Epiphany grinned. "I spoke to him recently."

"He's fighting with mom. Was he sad?"

"Yes. You should talk to him."

"I will see him tomorrow night. I'll try to get some time alone with him."

"I'm going to need a vacation after this is over."

"You and me both."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth walked into Kylie's room and was shocked to see Johnny.

"Hey."

Johnny took her in and could tell she had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I had a therapy session and got some bad news afterwards. I'm fine."

He doubted that. "Katherine stepped out to get some coffee."

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"Katherine and I bonded the night of the accident. I told her to call if she needed a friend."

"That was nice of you. How is she?" Liz asked as her eyes perused Kylie's sleeping form.

"She's struggling."

"Do they know what is causing the seizures?"

"Not yet."

Liz touched Kylie's hand.

"We need to talk."

"I know."

"Can you come by in about an hour?"

Liz nodded.

"Thanks."

Katherine breezed into the room and could feel the tension. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Hi. I wanted to make sure Kylie was okay."

"She's having some trouble with seizures, but the doctors are hopeful. Do you know Amelia?"

"No, but I'm sure she's good. I have to go. Will you tell her that I stopped by?"

"Sure."

She left and Katherine sat next to Johnny. "You want to tell me why you two look so sad?"

"Not yet. I need to talk to her first."

"Okay. I'll listen when you're ready."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Steven walked into the locker room. "Hey Emily. How is it going?"

"Good. I'm learning a lot."

He looked at her phone which was buzzing on the bench. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Nope."

He smirked. "Why not?"

"Because I know that it's Dante and that ship has sailed."

"So you're back on the market?"'

"I never left."

"Good to know."

Emily shook her head. Steve was a huge flirt. "Tell me something. Why do men sleep with women who are in a relationship or married?"

Steven ripped off his shirt and Emily bit her lip. He had abs for days. "There's probably all kinds of different reasons, but I think it's mostly because they think with their penises."

She chuckled. "You would think there would be a cure for that by now."

"It would have to come from a female researcher, because I don't think men want one."

"You'd rather be sluts."

"Pretty much. Sex feels good and who doesn't want that?"

She shrugged. "So, you never see yourself settling down?"

"Nope."

She chuckled. "I can't wait to hold this conversation over your head when you're totally whipped and following a girl around like a puppy dog."

"Not going to happen."

"Uh—uh"

Steve pulled on a different shirt and put away his things. "Later."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz nervously waited until Johnny texted her and then she went downstairs.

He opened his door. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You look like you've had a bad day."

"Yeah."

She sat and he took the chair across from her.

"Elizabeth…"

She bowed her head as tears flowed down her face. "I knew this was coming and I thought I could handle it. Today has just been an emotional day for me. I'm sorry."

He swallowed hard. "I don't want to hurt you." He understood that she was dealing with a lot, but he just couldn't see a light at the end of the tunnel and he didn't think Elizabeth's heart was in the relationship anymore. At least it was early on and they still respected each other.

"I know. You're a good man and I have a lot going on. That has been one of our biggest problems."

"I think you're a good person too. I really wish it could have worked out. I really care a lot about you."

"Thank you. You are important to me too. I guess our timing was just off," she said swiping at her face.

"I feel like I'm walking away when you really need me."

"I'm not your responsibility. I have to do this on my own. I don't want to be broken anymore and it's not fair to ask you to wait around when there is no guarantee that we would make it anyway."

He stood and then then pulled her up and hugged her. "I don't want that either. You deserve to be happy."

"So do you."

"You did make me happy. I hope you feel the same way."

"I do."

"I know it's cliché to say this, but I want us to be friends no matter what. You can always talk to me."

She pulled back. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I'm just glad that you don't hate me."

"Never." He grabbed her key off of the coffee table and pressed it into her hand.

Her tears started again and Johnny kissed her forehead. It was brutal seeing how badly she was hurting.

"I'm so sorry. I have to go." She rushed out and when she burst into her apartment, she froze.

Jason, Lila, and Monica were staring at her.

"Elizabeth?"

She was mortified. "I'm sorry. I—" She hurried to her bedroom and ran into the bathroom and let it all out. After about five minutes, she opened the door and Jason was parked next to her bed.

"Talk to me."

"If I do, I won't be able to stop crying."

"Then I'll hold you."

Her shoulders slumped and she walked over to the bed and laid down so she was facing him. He took her hand. "I just had the worst day ever."

"I'm listening."

"I went to therapy and it was hard, but at least I'm trying to move forward. And then Epiphany pulled me aside and told me something horrible."

"Is she okay?"

"No. She wants me to be her power of attorney."

"I'm sorry."

"I can't tell you everything yet, but it's bad. I stopped by and saw Kylie on my way out and Johnny was there."

Jason made a face. "Why?"

"I guess he and Katherine are friends. They met the night of the collapse."

"Oh."

"He wanted to talk to me and I knew. I just left him and we broke up."

"I'm so sorry."

"I feel like I failed him."

Jason shook his head. "You didn't. You were doing the best you could. Is he mad at you?"

"No. He was wonderful."

"But you're still beating yourself up?"

"I guess. I feel so guilty for letting him down."

"You can't take it that way if he isn't. And crying isn't bad. Before, you would have just held it in."

"I don't think my body is giving me a choice. I'm not used to feeling so out of control."

"What can I do?"

"You're listening. That's all I can ask. How was your visit with Lila?"

"Fine. We were making plans."

She swallowed hard, realizing what that meant. "Oh. I guess it's time for me to stop leaning on you so much."

"I will still be there for you."

"I know."

Jason was really hoping that at the end of this process, that she would be ready to move forward with him. He could wait her out.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah. I'll sit in the living room with you. I've had enough of that bed to last me a lifetime."

"Okay."

He started to steer towards the door.

"Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being such a good friend."

"Always."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Diane went over the power of attorney with Elizabeth and talk turned towards the trial. To their surprise, Sonny knocked on her door.

"Hi ladies. May I come in?"

Diane looked at Liz who nodded.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I want to make you an offer."

Shouldn't your attorney be present?"

"She doesn't know that I'm here."

Diane pursed her lips.

"Look, I fired Ric for starters. I'm willing to pay a quarter of the cost of replacing the wing and my insurance will pay the rest. Considering that if the storm hadn't of occurred, Corelli & Co would have been able to fix the faulty beam and it would not have collapsed or at least if it did it would have totally been the fault of the storm."

"Go on." Diane would hear him out and then decide what she didn't like.

"Instead of paying you damages for your injuries, I thought that I could pay helicopter costs for needy families for transport for a year. It would save a ton of money for them."

Liz was surprised. "I'm not sure that Jason would agree to that. He is still suffering for his injuries."

"Did he have insurance?"

"Some, but it doesn't cover everything and I'm quite sure that they will probably make your insurance company pay."

"Fine. We'll let the insurance companies hash it out and I will pay for any additional costs as well as missed wages. If he wants to sue me for more, he can."

"So, you get a charity write off, a hefty boost in your insurance premiums, and walk away relatively unscathed. I know for a fact that business is booming due to the storm. A public trial would leave a bad taste your customer's mouths and hurt your bottom line. It's clear you just want to bury this."

"Of course that is part of it. I employ thousands of people. If I tank, it will bring everyone down. I didn't do this on purpose. It was partly a freak of nature. There hasn't been a tornado in this town since the fifties. Ric was an asshole. I would have never done what he did. My work up until this point has been impeccable. I hate that Elizabeth and Jason were hurt. I helped clean up the mess because I felt badly that her plans were derailed. I'm not a monster, Diane. I struggled to build my business up. I had nothing for years and finally, it's thriving. I get how wrong Ric was, but I can't go back and fix it. Taking everything away is not just hurting me. Can't we come to some kind of compromise?"

Liz closed her eyes. "I need time to discuss this with Diane and Jason."

"Okay. Thank you for listening and I am really glad that you're alright."

He shut the door behind him and ladies stared at each other for a long moment.

"I don't know what to do. Ric is the cause of all of this, yet he just gets fired. I'm probably willing to consider cutting a deal with Sonny. I still want to think about the details, but I want Ric to suffer. Not only did he take away some kid's miracle because of his arrogance, but he severely hurt Jason."

"I agree that he needs to be accountable for his actions, but that would require that Jason sue him. His injuries are in line with negligence and a judge would have to decide whether or not Ric would be tried. Sonny fired him which proves he was willing to take action regarding the negligence. If one of the other employees would come forward and testify against Ric and show that he knew about the beam being faulty and walked away, then that would be a slam dunk."

"And without it?"

"Ric could say that he didn't know about the beam. But there is also a reasonable standard of care associated when you are a skilled worker. He was supervising, which means he could be held to the standard regarding his business judgment and therefore could be found liable. I think Jason would have a good chance. It would help to have an ace in the hole though."

"Maybe Sonny would be willing to talk to his men and find out what went down."

"We can talk to him about it. You just need to make sure you want to go this route. I don't know what kind of training Ric had. If it's next to none, then Sonny might bare all the liability in this." There were so many ifs, ands and buts. Diane didn't like to lose, so she'd make sure all her bases were covered.

"Let me talk to Jason. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Good luck."

On the way out, Liz's phone rang. "Sarah! Where have you been?"

"I'm sorry. I've been off the grid."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Liz leaned against the wall. "You don't sound fine."

"Neither do you."

"Do you want to talk?"

"No. I just need some time to process."

"Are you coming to the dinner tomorrow night?"

"Probably." Sarah really didn't want to go, but she had already decided to see how this was going to play out before confronting them.

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Tears stung Sarah's eyes. "I love you."

"Sarah!"

"Bye."

Liz growled. Why did everything have to be so out of control?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N – Thanks for reading and commenting! It was an emotional chapter and there is more drama to come, but it will only make them stronger!

Chapter 21

Elizabeth walked into Kelly's to get a drink.

"Elizabeth?"

She followed the voice and smiled. "Claudia Zacchara."

Claudia stood and they hugged. "Wow. You have certainly grown up."

"It has been a long time. How are you?"

"Good. The business keeps me busy."

"Did you follow your brother here?"

She nodded.

"He's lying low right now because he knows I was mad at him."

"What did he do?"

Liz smiled at her tone. "He filled my apartment with flowers and my boyfriend got upset."

Claudia cringed. "Was all forgiven?"

"No. We're no longer together, but honestly, it's not all John's fault."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Liz made a face. "Are you?"

Claudia grinned. "Look, I love my brother and if you are who he wants, then I would be all for it. I don't always agree with his methods, but he has a good heart."

"I know that, but I'm not the same person I was and he is chasing after a memory."

"So, you don't want to be with him? How do you know that really?"

"Right now, I'm just trying to deal with the accident and my own memories. I need time to do that."

"And after?"

"I don't know how long it will take for me to process all of this, but I think friends is all I can offer him."

"Look, I get where you are coming from and you have to do what is right for you. Let me talk to my brother and try to get him to back off."

"Thank you."

"Speak of the devil."

John grinned when he saw them. "My two favorite girls."

Liz gave him a look. "You didn't return my call."

"Um, you threatened to kill me. I wasn't sure what the protocol was for that. Do I beg for forgiveness, send more flowers, grovel—all of the above? I figured I'd let you cool down for a few days."

"You need to slow your roll."

"I'm trying. You're just so beautiful that I can't stop."

Claudia sighed. "You have series issues."

"But you still love me."

"I have to go, so I'll deal with you later," Liz said.

John watched her leave. "She's perfect for me."

Claudia put her coffee down. "John, you need to give her some space, no more flowers or anything unless you know that she is on board."

John sighed. "If I back down, I might lose her."

"You don't have her."

"Ouch."

"She broke up with her boyfriend."

He grinned.

"But, she's just not ready to move on. She seems frazzled and I think you should let her get her head on straight."

"I'll try. I want to be there for her though."

"That is up to her. You need to respect her wishes. If you happen to run into her from time to time and be supportive, I think that might score you some points. Forcing her into something she is not ready for won't."

"Alright, I'll scale back my efforts."

"How long are you staying in this boring town anyway?"

"As long as it takes."

"Great," she said sarcastically. "I'll look into renting some office space then."

"I don't need you to babysit me."

"Maybe not, but you need someone to have your back and I'm it."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason ended his call with Francis right before Liz walked in.

"We need to talk about the lawsuit."

"Okay."

"Sonny wants to settle out of court."

"I see."

"He fired Ric and wants to pay for any medical bills that the insurance companies don't pick up, your lost wages, and a quarter of the rebuilding that his insurance won't pay. He'll also cover all medical helicopter transport costs for a year instead of paying us for our pain and suffering."

"I'm not sure how to feel about that."

"I know. While the helicopter transport would help tremendously, you are in pain daily and lost your memory."

"And Ric?"

"That's the part that is really chapping my hide."

He smirked.

"Unfortunately, I can't sue him for negligence, only you can."

"Because of my injuries?"

"Yes. Are you willing to sue him?"

"Yes, but can I get anything out of him?"

She handed him a piece of paper. "According to Diane's detective work, Ric is worth about two million dollars which includes a boat, a house, and several cars. Diane thinks your broken leg and memory loss could be worth about two million."

"So, Sonny is basically walking away too. I don't agree with that. I want a million from him and a million from Ric."

"The litigation could drag on for a while. After your leg is healed, it would have to be assessed to see what kind of permanent damage you incurred. However, with all the trauma you suffered, I'm quite sure a jury would be on your side."

"I want whatever licenses Ric had taken away."

"I'm sure Diane will think of anything that she can. Sonny would basically get a write-off for charity for the helicopter transport, so I agree that he should pay more than that."

"This is mainly Ric's fault, so as long as he suffers the most, I'm good."

"Alright then. I'll let Diane know she can move forward."

"What else is going on?"

"I spoke to Sarah, briefly. She didn't sound good. I'll see her at dinner tomorrow night."

"I just have a couple of more days and the cast comes off and I get around a little better."

Liz smiled. "Are you going to work with Francis more?"

"That's the plan. He'll pick me up in the morning."

"I'm happy for you. I know you're going nuts."

"I remembered some more."

"Really? What?"

"It's coming in pieces. I remembered a little more of my childhood. Some of it was good and some bad. Sometimes, I feel this anger that kind of takes my breath away. It's something I'm not looking forward to recalling."

"Well, I'm warning you right now that you can be ornery if you want, but I'm not going anywhere, so do your worse."

He softly smiled. "Thanks for the warning."

"I need to go talk to Epiphany. Do you think you'll be alright?"

"Yeah. I'm fully charged," he said patting the arms of the wheel chair."

"No wheelies allowed."

"You're just no fun."

She smiled. "If you only knew…"

"I'm hoping that someday you'll show me."

"When you're off crutches and meds, I'm taking you to Jake's bar. Can you play pool?"

"I don't know. Can you?"

A devilish grin crept onto her face. "It's been years."

"Uh-huh. Something tells me that it will all come back to you."

"Maybe. I'll see you soon."

"Be careful."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Without a word, Elizabeth put down the coffee she had bought for Epiphany and hugged her tight.

"Have you decided?"

"Yes."

"And?"

They pulled apart.

"You do understand why I'm hesitant."

"I do. You're worried about Patrick and dying."

"This is just so much to deal with, but I'm not ready to go yet."

Liz squeezed her hand. "Then you'll do it?"

Epiphany slowly nodded. "I just hope I survive it."

Amelia walked towards them. "I'm glad you came around."

"I'm trusting you to help him in there. He seems like he's strong, and I know his instincts will kick in, but if I code he'll need you to help keep him calm and focused."

"I understand. I won't let you down."

"Thanks."

"How long will she be in the hospital after the surgery?"

Amelia sat across from them. "Best case scenario is probably a week. We won't know until she wakes up and we can do tests. You have a DNR?"

"Yes."

"During the surgery, if you code, I want to bring you back."

"You want me to take it back?"

"Yes. Trust me and Patrick to do the right thing by you."

"Patrick will be emotional."

"I won't. I know your wishes and I will see to it that he abides by them, even if I have to tackle his ass."

Epiphany slightly smirked. "Okay." She grabbed the coffee and took a sip. "Just what I needed."

"Did you start taking the meds?" Amelia asked.

"Yes."

"Good. In forty-eight hours, I hope to God you will be as good as new."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth slipped behind Patrick who was on the roof. "Epiphany is going through with the surgery."

His eyes remained focused on the horizon. "I'm scared."

She laid her head on his back. "Me too."

"What if I fail her?"

"You won't. No matter what happens, you will do your best. If it's her time to go, there's nothing more you can do."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't know if I can accept that."

"Patrick, you need to focus on the procedure. Somehow, you'll have to separate yourself emotionally or you don't belong in that OR room. There can be no room for error. Can you do that?"

"I'll get it together."

She rubbed his back. "I believe in you."

He turned to face her. "Thank you."

"Pretend I know what the hell you are talking about and walk me through the surgery."

He took a deep breath and went over everything. It helped to say it aloud. Liz listened raptly and when he was finished, he hugged her. "Thank you. That was just what I needed."

"I'm glad I could help."

They went to the waiting room and Liz was surprised to see Claudia sitting there.

"Are you alright? What's going on?"

She patted the seat next to her. "Some guy tried to mug John down at the docks."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he hurt his arm. They are checking it to make sure it's not broken."

"He just can't stay out of trouble."

"You should see the other guy."

"They caught him?"

"Yup. John did some damage and then the police showed up."

"Did the guy have a weapon?"

"I don't think they found one."

Sabrina walked towards them. "You can come back."

Claudia stood. "Can she come with me?"

"Sure."

They followed her to a room.

John smiled. His face was bruised, he had a band aid on his forehead and his arm was in a sling.

"You are a mess," Liz said.

"You should see him."

"I heard. Does he have to stay?" Liz asked Sabrina.

"Just until his drip is done. He should stay in the sling for a few days. It's just a sprain."

"I'll bet you twenty he's out of it by tonight," Claudia said.

Liz shook her head. "You haven't been in town for a week and you're already getting in trouble."

"It's my talent. I'm fine. Not that I'm complaining, but what are you doing here?"

"I was visiting a friend."

He grabbed her hand. "Thanks for checking in on me."

"You're welcome."

Claudia watched Elizabeth carefully, wondering if John had a chance in hell in getting her back.

"I missed you."

Liz warmly smiled. "I missed you too. Of course, if you weren't causing trouble, I wouldn't have had to put you on a time out."

"True, but making up can be a lot of fun."

"You have serious issues. Maybe I should have them take a scan of that big noggin."

"They could try."

Claudia smiled. "They couldn't fit it in the machine."

"Ouch."

"I have to go, but if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Okay."

They watched her leave.

"I would do anything to be with her," John said softly.

"I know, but it may not be in your cards."

Jolene walked into the room and checked his bag. She thought John was very handsome. "You're almost done." She checked all his monitors while Claudia and John chatted and then went to go get a wheel chair.

"She was totally checking you out."

He frowned. "No she wasn't."

Claudia shot him a look. "I think I know when someone is interested. You should get her number."

"You know where my heart belongs."

"You need to admit the fact that you are not in love with Elizabeth and who you were in love with doesn't exist anymore."

"But, I think if we spent time together, we could have something again."

"There is not a flicker of any desire in Liz's eyes. I watched her. You are a friend to her, one that is a part of her and she'll always love—that is it. I'm not going to tell you to not fight for her. You just need to be honest about it."

Jolene parked the chair and the began to take the I.V. out. "I don't think I've seen either one of you around before. Are you new in town?"

Claudia smiled. "Yes. We knew Elizabeth when she younger."

"Oh. You're from Colorado?"

"Yup," John said.

Jolene had seen the news report and then realized who he was.

John knew from the look on her face that she had put two and two together. "Yes, she was my girlfriend."

"She's a good person."

"Are you from here?"

Jolene smiled. "No. I'm from down south, but I love it here."

"Why?" Claudia said making the nurse chuckle.

"It's laid back, close to Canada, and not too far from Manhattan. I like living by the water."

"I'm trying to get used to it. It's quite a change from the pace of New York City," Claudia said.

"It's quieter, but you'll get used to you it. You ready to go?"

John nodded. "I hate hospitals."

"If you liked them, I'd probably have them throw in a few head scans," Jolene said playfully.

John grinned and Claudia made a mental note to find out what she could about the nurse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Amelia looked at Kylie's scan one more time. Something just didn't add up. She had paged Patrick and soon, he walked into the room.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. I think Kylie may have had a prior head injury. Look at this section." She pointed and he frowned as he examined it.

"Did you ask her mother about it?"

"Yes. She said that she wasn't aware of anything."

"Do you think she's being abused?" Patrick asked.

"I don't know. I didn't notice a father being around."

"Let's try to get some information before we sound the alarm."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth went home and fed Jason and then got changed for her dinner. He insisted that he was fine on his own.

She hurried into the Metro Court and made her way to the dining room.

"Hey sis," Steve said giving her a big smile.

"Hey."

"Elizabeth," her mother said.

"Mom." She drew out the word, making her dad chuckle. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

"Are you turning forty again?" Steven asked.

"It's really not polite to comment on a woman's age."

"You still look young," Liz said.

"You know you're beautiful, mom," Steve said.

Sarah was unusually quiet. "Can I have a long island ice tea?" she asked the waitress.

Steve cleared his throat and muttered, "Slusher…"

Sarah glared at him.

"Isn't that a little strong?" Andrea asked.

"Not for me."

"Can I get anyone else anything?"

"I'll have a glass of chardonnay," Andrea said.

"Me too," Liz said.

"Scotch on the rocks for me," Jeff said.

"I'll have a Peroni," Steve said.

"So, what's going on?" Andrea asked.

Steven told them about a couple of cases and they all pitched in some ideas except for Sarah who was concentrating on drinking fast.

Andrea wondered what the heck was going on. Sarah didn't usually drink like that in front of her. They ordered dinner and Sarah ordered another one.

"Perhaps, you should slow down," Andrea said.

"I'm fine. Elizabeth, how is the construction coming along?"

Liz took a sip of her drink. "They are almost done clearing everything out."

"That was fast," Steve said.

"I know. I'm hoping it won't take more than a couple of months to get the re-building done. They were able to save a portion. Francis is going to have to pull some men from other jobs, but he thinks it's doable. If I went with Sonny, he has the staffing, but I just don't trust him."

"Are you going to sue?"

"Well, I haven't totally decided. Jason is going to sue Ric and we may settle with Sonny if he agrees to all of our terms."

"Hopefully, the judge will throw the book at Ric," Jeff said.

"I hope so too," Liz said.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Kikimoo – It's Jolene instead of Nadine. I liked her better even though they made her a bad girl lol. There's a mention later about Piph's family who she doesn't really talk too much. * NaxieFan48 – John didn't stage anything.

Chapter 22

The waitress put Sarah's drink down.

Steven watched his sister suck down a quarter of it and knew she was going to be in rare form.

By the time dinner arrived, Sarah had ordered a third and was already a little snarky. When she stepped away to use the bathroom, Liz went with her.

"You want to tell me why you are suddenly drinking like a fish?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and grabbed some paper towels. "Sometimes, you just need a drink to get through the night."

"Since when?"

"Since…" She gripped the sink. "I can't tell you why, just know that I have a good reason."

"You disappeared. I know you were upset and now you are drinking. If you are in trouble, then please tell me. I'll help."

"You can't help this time. This is all on mom."

Liz frowned. "Now what did she do?"

Sarah smoothed her hair done. "You'll know soon enough." With that, she left the bathroom and Elizabeth wondered if she even wanted to go back to the table.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany pulled her door open. "Patrick?"

He brushed by her, his overnight bag in hand.

"What is that for?"

"I'm staying the night."

She shut the door and faced him. "You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to. I figured we could watch a movie. I need to do this okay?"

She sat on the couch. "Okay, but I get to pick." She needed him there too, it was just hard for her to admit it.

"Deal, but it better not be a chick flick."

She grinned. "I was thinking comedy."

"Much better. Did you eat?"

She shook her head. "I'm really not that hungry."

"Well, I'm starving. Pizza, Chinese food, ribs—pick your poison."

"Peperoni pizza with garlic."

He pulled out his phone and ordered while she found something for them to watch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The Webber family finished eating and Andrea opened some presents. Steve had gotten her the perfume she liked and Jeff handed her the gift he had already bought before their fight. He had contemplated taking it back, but since he had decided he wanted to try to make it work, he decided to move forward.

Andrea gasped when she opened it. "Oh my God."

Sarah threw back the rest of her drink. "And whatever did you do to deserve that?"

Andrea ignored her. "It's beautiful. Thank you." It was a diamond necklace and earrings.

Jeff didn't reply and for the first time that night, Elizabeth could sense tension between them.

Andrea opened the card that Sarah had given her and read it. Her eyes snapped to her daughter who had a smirk on her face. It said, "I know what you did."

"What does it say?" Steve asked.

"Nothing. She gave me a gift card."

"I'm sure you'll enjoy spending it."

Sarah stood nosily, pushing her chair back.

"Sarah, let me get you home," Steven said.

"I don't need your help."

Jeff stood. "Sarah please."

She moved around the table and Andrea threw her napkin down and grabbed Sarah's arm and yanked her towards the balcony.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have one. All this fake Webbers against the world crap is just doing me in. I know you cheated on dad."

Andrea's mouth dropped open. "Oh—my—God. How?"

"Maybe you should make sure that you shut your office door. We wouldn't want your reputation sullied because you acted like a two bit whore."

Andrea smacked Sarah, snapping her head backwards. Her daughter's eyes filled with tears as she held her cheek.

"That is the last time you will ever touch me. I'm done."

Steve tried to get a hold of Sarah's arm, but she yanked it away.

"Sarah," Jeff said.

"I can't. I have to go." She rushed away.

A shocked Elizabeth, who couldn't believe that her mom had hit her sister, rushed after her. "Sarah! Wait!"

Sarah pushed the elevator button.

"Please, let me help you."

"No. I need time, Elizabeth. I just can't talk about it right now."

"Why did she hit you?"

"Ask her." She slipped into the elevator and Liz spun around and headed to the table. "Are you going to tell us what happened?"

Andrea wiped a tear away. "It's between me and Sarah."

"When it affects all of us, it's not just between you and her. You have never struck her before."

"I lost my temper." Andrea gulped at her wine.

Liz placed her mother's present on the table. "If you're not going to tell me, then I'm leaving. Enjoy the rest of your birthday."

Steven sighed. "I'll go after her."

Jeff watched his son leave and then turned towards his wife. "What the hell happened out there?"

"She knows that I cheated. I don't know if she knows with who, but she threw it in my face and called me a whore and I lost it."

Jeff closed his eyes. "Never do that again. I will pay. Enjoy your dessert."

The waitress put it on the table and Jeff pulled her aside and paid the bill while Andrea sat at the table alone, trying not to cry.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany stood and stretched. "Alright, it's bedtime. I'll get you some sheets and a pillow."

"No."

Her head tilted. "Care to explain?"

"I'm sleeping with you."

A deep laugh erupted from her mouth as her body shook.

"I'm serious."

Her expression went from amused back to confused. "Patrick, you are not getting my goodies like you are my dying wish or something. Besides, we haven't even been on a date."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "We can sleep in the same bed without doing it."

"Have you ever slept in the same bed with a woman before and not sealed the deal?"

He pretended to think. "Of course I have."

Her eyes narrowed, reflecting her sarcasm. "Were you drunk?"

"Now you are just being insulting. Besides, you can't handle this."

She laughed again. "You are absolutely ridiculous."

"You're the one scared to sleep with a white guy platonically."

"First off, you wouldn't be my first one and second, what would you have done if I had expected sex?"

His jaw twitched. "Um…"

"Dear Lord, please tell me you wouldn't have gone through with it."

"Why do women have to ask so many questions?" he asked before walking into her bedroom.

"That is my private domain," she said hurrying after him.

"Not anymore. Are you going to watch me change?"

She shook her head. "That would be T.M.I" Turning around, she folded her arm across her chest. "That's what a bathroom is for, but if you're going to be a pain in the ass, then hurry up."

He quickly changed. "Done. What side do you like?"

"All sides."

"Then I'll—"

"The left," she said before climbing in."

Patrick got in on the other side and then Piph turned off the light.

"If you try anything, I have a knife under my pillow," she said playfully.

He snorted. "Now who is being ridiculous?"

"Thank you Patrick." He meant so much to her. Bantering with him was the highlight of every day.

"Thank you. Did you ever in a million years think you'd go to bed with me?"

"You just couldn't leave it."

He grinned. "Love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into her apartment, finding Jason still in the living room. "Hey."

He met her gaze. "You look upset."

"There was a lot of drama. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Epiphany has her surgery tomorrow afternoon. We're going to tell the rest of the staff in the morning."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"But that's not the reason you're upset right now. Is it?"

"No. My mom and sister got into and Sarah stormed off. I'm so worried about her. She was drinking a lot and lashed out. My mom smacked her."

Jason was surprised. "Wow."

Liz plopped down on the couch. "She has never hit any of us. We got yelled at, but never hit. I just can't imagine what Sarah must have said to set her off."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"Yeah. You have an appointment with Patrick tomorrow."

Jason smiled. "I'm getting out of this cast too."

She nodded. "That means you are leaving."

"Yes. Alice will come get my things if that is alright."

"It's fine. I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

She felt so lonely.

"Talk to me."

"I'm just being silly. I'm fine."

"I think you just lied to me."

Their gaze connected. "Maybe I'm just lying to myself."

"Elizabeth, are you really going to be okay with me leaving?"

"Yes. I understand and as long as you're okay with a million texts of me asking if you're fine, we're good."

He slightly smiled. "I'm okay with that."

"Is your appointment in the morning?"

"Yes."

"I'll go with you."

Elizabeth helped him get back into bed and then she went and took a hot bath before turning in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Jason was transported to the hospital by Francis. He saw Patrick first and he took some scans.

"Well, you are doing well. The swelling went down a lot and your ribs are healing nicely.

"Can I get out of the cast?"

"Yes. One of the orthopedic doctors will cut you out of it. He'll go over your limitations."

"I can't wait."

Liz smiled. "You still have to be good."

"I know."

"Keep the chair. You still have months of healing to do. If you have to be on your feet a lot, you should sit in that instead of using the crutches."

"Okay."

"Your memory is starting to come back. I have a feeling that in the next few weeks, you'll probably remember everything."

"It's coming in spurts."

"As the swelling continues to get better, you'll remember more."

"Thanks for your help."

"I'm just glad you're doing better. I was a little scared at first."

Jason knew that Patrick admitting to being scared was probably not a normal occurrence.

"I think we all were."

A doctor entered the room and introduced himself. Patrick left and the man explained to Jason how the saw would feel. A nurse came in and Elizabeth watched as they cut the cast off.

Jason was fitted for a boot and told what he could and could not do. Monica and Alan had come into the room and just listened.

"You ready to go?" Alan asked.

"Yes. Can I have a minute alone with Elizabeth first?"

"Of course."

They left and Liz brushed a tear away.

"Don't cry."

"I can't help it. You're like my safety blanket."

He wasn't totally sure what that was, but at least got the gist of it. "You know where to find me."

"Can I have a hug?"

She looked so cute and pathetic that he had to fight a smile. "Come here."

To her surprise, he carefully lifted her onto his lap.

"You're going to hurt your ribs."

"I'm fine." She really didn't weigh a lot and it did hurt a little, but the pain was worth it. He held her tightly. "Better?"

"No."

He chuckled and she smiled through her tears. "I must have lost my touch."

"Your touch is fine. I'm just being a brat."

"You are far from a brat."

"I can pretty much say without question that you have no idea what you just said. Somewhere in this hospital, my sister just passed out and has no idea why."

He laughed. "Now you're just being silly."

"Thank you."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did." She carefully got up, making sure not to jar his leg.

Alan walked back in. "You need a push?"

"No. It's electric." He pushed a button and it moved forward.

Alan held out his hand and pulled Liz forward. "Walk with us."

"Thanks."

"You know you're welcome to come over for dinner any time."

"I might take you up on that."

They parted ways at the elevator and Liz waved right before it closed. She went to the chapel to light a candle for Epiphany before going to check on her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The staff took their seats and Jeff walked up to the podium.

"I know that you weren't expecting a meeting today, but Epiphany has something she needs to say."

There were a few whispers, but mainly a chorus of blank looks at Epiphany stepped forward.

"I hope you know how much you mean to me. Every day, I look forward to coming in and bossing you around."

Everyone smiled.

"That's what makes this so hard." Her eyes began to tear and everyone was stunned.

Andrew abruptly stood. "Are you leaving us? Jeff! If you let her go, I quit."

"Me too," Felix said standing.

The whole room stood and Epiphany just lost it.

Jeff embraced her as he rubbed her back and Liz rushed forward.

"Do you want me to tell them?" Liz asked.

"No. Just give me a minute."

She took a shaky breath and then grabbed the tissues that Kelly held out. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think this was going to be this hard. Thank you for defending me. You don't know how much that meant to me." Everyone sat down. "Some of you noticed that I've lost weight."

"You always look good," Leo said making her slightly smile.

"Now you tell me."

A light, nervous chuckle filtered throughout the room.

"I'm sick."

There were a few gasps. Jolene and Emily started tear up, knowing that it must be serious if Epiphany was making an announcement.

"I was diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor." She struggled to keep her composure as she watched her colleagues become overwhelmed with emotion.

Patrick stepped forward. "You know me. I never say never."

"Are you going to operate anyway?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. Amelia and I agree that there is a chance we can save her."

"Is it all or nothing?" Bobbie asked. She had grown quite fond of Epiphany.

"Probably. There is a big chance I won't make it."

Amelia cleared her throat. "But Patrick and I are going to do everything we can to make sure she lives to boss us around another day."

Steven moved forward. "I love you Piph. What do you need?"

"I need you all to know that I push you because I know you are all destined for greatness. I need you to hold your head up and believe that I can survive this. Prayers are always welcome. You are my family and I love you guys." She started to cry and everyone stood and rushed towards her. They embraced in a group hug and then they sat her down and one by one they told her how much she meant to them. By the time the last nurse filtered out, Piph was exhausted, but felt so loved.

"You deserved every one of those compliments," Elizabeth said before wiping her face.

"I don't want to die."

Patrick knelt in front on her. "Believe in me?"

"Yes."

"All I want you to do now, is to take your bucket list and add to it, because you aren't going anywhere—not on my watch."

She touched his face and then Patrick stood and walked out. "Go to him," she said to Elizabeth.

She raced after him as he headed to the chapel. When she got to the doorway, she watched as he sunk to his knees and begged God for Epiphany's life.

"You have to help me. I'm not even sure that I believe in you, but she does. She has dragged me to her church and that woman sung her heart out to you. It was beautiful. There is no doubt in my mind that she believes in miracles and that you have to give her one. Besides, you don't want her coming up there and yelling at you because she has more attitude then anyone I've ever met."

Liz smiled and wiped a tear away as she slowly moved forward.

"I'm not perfect, but I'm asking you to help me be that way. I can't lose her. This world would be a very dark place without her."

"Amen," Liz said as Patrick's head jerked around. "Hey."

She knelt next to him and put her arm around him. "I know this is a lot of pressure."

Patrick made a face.

"We'll love you no matter what."

"I can't fail."

"Look at me."

His eyes were full as tears as he focused in on her. "We slept together last night."

Liz look stunned and Patrick grinned as a tear rolled down his cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Lol toyshellme – It's a slow burn.

Chapter 23

It took everything for Patrick not to laugh at Liz's expression. "Not in the biblical sense. You are so bad."

She rolled her eyes.

"I watched her sleep most of the night. I memorized her face and held her hand. She's my best friend and I would do anything for her."

"I know. She feels the same way. Let it out. You need too."

His head lowered to her shoulder and he cried as she rubbed his back. After a few minutes, she pulled back. "Feel better?"

"No."

She kissed his forehead. "Patrick, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love Epiphany more than friends?"

He closed his eyes. "We've always blurred the lines. I just can't go there right now. I need to focus."

"Okay, but just know that you can talk about that with me. I won't tell anyone. I'm going to go find her."

"Thank you."

She left and Amelia walked in and sat next to him. "I'm going to need a drink after all this is over."

"You and me both." He looked up and then smirked. "I think even Jesus might need a shot."

She grinned. "I think he would understand. He did like wine."

"True. Are you ready for this?"

"I was born ready."

"Good answer. I am really sorry for giving you the cold shoulder at first."

"All will be forgiven when you buy me the first round."

"Deal. Let's go talk some strategy."

She stood and held out her hand and he took it as she pulled him up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan brought Jason in through the garage. Monica carried his crutches and they parked him in the living room where Lila was waiting.

"I'll race you later."

Jason smiled. "You probably know all the short cuts."

"I do and Alice put a little something extra in my engine."

"I'll have to talk to her about hooking me up."

Lila winked. "Stick with me and you'll be going fast in no time."

"Monica took away her driving license twice last week."

"She almost took me out in the foyer."

Lila chuckled. "In my defense, I did yell get out of the way when I came around the corner."

Monica shook her head.

"I liked some of the cars in the garage."

"Edward enjoys collecting them. Back in the day, he was quite the playboy."

"Really?"

Lila nodded. "Don't let his age fool you."

"I won't."

Alan and Monica sat on the couch and watched as Lila and Jason chatted. She squeezed his hand, knowing how happy he was that Jason had agreed to come home.

Tracy walked in and clicked her tongue. "Well look who it is, did you decide to come freeload for a while?"

Jason and Tracy's eyes met in a stare down.

"Tracy, Jason is our guest. If you don't like it, you can leave," Monica said.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to let him wander around here unchecked. If he is anything like—"

Alan stood. "If you say one more word, I swear to God I will kill you and gladly go to jail for it."

Tracy's lips pursed and then she turned on her heel and walked out.

"I don't need you to defend me, but thanks," Jason said.

Alan's shoulder's relaxed a little. "Tracy can be a bit of a—"

"—Bitch," Monica quipped making Jason smirk.

"There is no need for name calling. I will speak to her," Lila said. She knew how to handle her daughter.

Jason's jaw clenched and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jason?" Alan said.

Monica moved to his side and waited for him to relax. "Are you okay?"

"I had another memory of my mom."

"Are you recalling your memories more frequently?"

"Yes."

Alan looked away. The only reason his son was with them was because he didn't remember. What would happen when he did? He knew that Jason deserved to remember his mother, but he was still nervous about the implications.

"Perhaps you should lay down. You look a little pale," Lila suggested.

Alan moved forward. "We put an elevator in a few years ago when Lila had initially hurt her hip. It's small, but does the trick."

Alan led him through the foyer. There was a door that looked like a closet. He pressed the button. "I have a room set up for you. If you don't like it, we can move you."

"I'm sure it will be fine."

"I'm scared you're going to remember and then won't want anything to do with us again."

The doors opened and they got in. Jason pushed the second floor button and they were quickly transported upstairs and then he followed his dad down a hallway.

"This is it."

Jason made his way inside. "It's fine." It was plain and just had two dressers, a t.v., a bed, and a small couch.

"The bathroom is right over there."

"Thanks. I can't really tell you how I will react when I get my memory back."

"I know."

"You don't want me to remember, do you?"

"It's not that exactly. You just don't know how much it means to me that you are here right now. It means everything."

Jason was quiet.

"If it's too much, please say something."

"Okay."

Alan helped him out of the chair and got him settled. "Just rest."

Jason shut his eyes. A part of him didn't want to be there and another part him felt he should. It was like a battle going on inside and he had no idea how to handle it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth squeezed Epiphany's hand one last time before she was pushed away. When she went to the waiting room, she was shocked to see Johnny. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I overheard some nurses talking at Kelly's. How are you?"

She looked away and to her surprise, he hugged her.

It was hard for Johnny to be close to her, but he really liked Epiphany and knew how important she was to Elizabeth. Despite the break up, he wanted to be there for her.

"I meant it when I said you could call me."

"I thought that maybe it was too soon."

"If I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't have come. I'm not completely over you yet, but it just seemed like the right thing to do." That was the truth. He still cared about her.

She started to cry. Between feeling guilty for pushing him away to worrying about Epiphany, she couldn't hold back.

He lightly rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry for falling apart.

He moved her over to a chair and they sat. "I understand." He held her hand while she said several prayers for her friend.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick took a deep breath as he walked into the operating room with Amelia following close behind him. Soft classical music permeated the room as they began. They worked together to expose the area where the tumor resided. Patrick was looking through a high-powered surgical telescope as his hands maneuvered below. It was delicate work, but there were some time limitations. Epiphany was asleep, but would be awakened before the tumor was removed and then she would be sedated again for the rest of the procedure.

"Get in, get out," Patrick muttered as he began using his instruments to open her skull and then find the tumor. It was a delicate processed and took a lot of time.

Amelia watched his hands as Patrick peered into the microscope. Once they were at a stopping point, the neuroanesthesiologist stopped the sedation. Epiphany wouldn't feel a thing because her scalp had been numbed.

"Epiphany?" Amelia said.

"Yeah."

"You're doing really well. Can you move your fingers?" She watched carefully as Piph moved them. "Great job."

"Was Steven late this morning?" Epiphany asked.

The speech pathologist smiled. "This is Ann. I think he was on time."

"Miracle."

Patrick slightly smiled.

"Don't scramble brain."

"He's doing a great job," Amelia said. "Can you move your arm?"

Piph slightly lifted it.

"Good job. You can put it back down," a nurse said.

"Epiphany, what is you favorite thing to do when you are off?"

"I like to sing."

"What's your favorite song?"

"His Eye is on the Sparrow."

"That's a great song," Ann said.

"The best."

Epiphany began talking about singing and when she slightly slurred, Patrick stopped and waited a few beats until her speech went back to the normal. It was a tough area he was working in and he would have to be extra careful or he could do permanent damage.

Because she was awake for part of it, her hospital stay would actually be shorter.

They kept her talking and after about a half hour, Patrick carefully pulled the tumor out.

"I got it out," he said.

Epiphany smiled. "Thank you God and Patrick."

Amelia encouraged Epiphany to keep moving her fingers as Patrick did some cleanup and soaked the area with hydrogen peroxide gauze balls to help kill any bacteria. Once he was done, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"You can go back to sleep now."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

She was put back under and Patrick started to suture the area. Once he was done, Amelia stepped in and finished the process.

"You did a good job," Ann said.

"Thanks."

He was so overwhelmed. His job was done, so he went into the next room where he had scrubbed in and sat down on a chair after disposing of his second pair of gloves. After a few minutes of staring at the wall, he broke and that is how Amelia found him. She stood in front of him and hugged him. "She's doing very well."

"I know."

"Then why are you upset?"

"I just—I'm relieved and I keep thinking about how this could have turned out all wrong."

"But it didn't."

He sighed. "Thank God."

"I have a feeling she'll be dragging you into church again."

"I will go willingly. In fact, I'll even drive."

"Maybe I'll join you."

He pulled back. "Thanks for the assist."

"Let's go check on your girl."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Patrick walked into the waiting room, you could hear a pin drop.

Elizabeth could tell he had cried and her heart sunk as she gripped Johnny's hand. "Patrick?"

He slowly smiled. "She's in recovery and doing well."

She clasped her hand over her heart. "Thank God."

He opened his arms as she rushed towards him and hugged him. Everyone was clapping and patting Patrick on the back.

Amelia walked towards them and Patrick grabbed her and twirled her around as she laughed.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

"Thank you for saying that."

Elizabeth gave her a hug. "Thank you."

Amelia wasn't used to all the love, but she accepted it readily.

Liz walked back to Johnny. "I owe you another one."

"No you don't. I'm really thankful that she is going to be okay. Tell her I was here."

"I will. Thank you."

He slightly smiled and left.

Felix grabbed Elizabeth and lifted her up in a hug. "Our girl is going to be okay."

She couldn't stop smiling.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

After seeing Epiphany with her own eyes, she went to the Quartermaine mansion.

Alice led her to the dining room where everyone was already eating dinner.

"Elizabeth, have you eaten?" Monica asked.

"No."

"Well, you have a seat right next to me," Lila said."

Liz smiled. "Thanks."

Jason was happy to see her. "How is Epiphany?" he asked.

"It was so scary, but she is in the ICU. Patrick said that she'll fine."

"Thank God," Monica said.

"Amelia said Patrick was a rock star."

Alan smirked. "I'm sure he was loving the attention."

"Oh yeah. He had lipstick marks on both cheeks."

Edward chuckled. "That man is an incurable flirt."

"And he is just ridiculous with Epiphany."

"She's a great woman and we're going to miss her while she recovers. I was thinking of recording her saying a few things so I can make the nurses jump a little higher," Monica said.

Liz grinned. "She would love that. Who is going to take over for her?"

"Bobby will."

Emily walked in. "Hello everyone."

"Where have you been?" Alan said.

"I watched the surgery from the observatory room. Epiphany did very well." She sat on the other side of Jason.

"I'm meeting your brother at Jake's later on."

Liz's brow went up. "Really?"

Emily frowned. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but he rivals Patrick in the flirting category."

Emily shrugged. "I can handle it."

Liz slightly smirked. Maybe Emily would be the one who finally slayed her brother.

Luckily, Tracy didn't come home for dinner, so the meal was quiet. Jason didn't talk much, but Elizabeth thought that maybe it was because he was still getting used to being there.

"Elizabeth, you should come out with us tonight. When was the last time you had some fun?"

She made a face and Monica smiled.

"You should go," Monica said.

"I don't know….."

"I wish I could," Jason said.

"That would be fun. We'll make it happen when you can get around better," Emily said. He was still having seizures, so a trip to Jake's was out of the question.

"Okay."

"So, we'll stop by your place so you can change and then we'll go."

"I didn't say yes yet."

Emily grinned. "Yet?"

"Fine. I'll go."

"Yes!"

Monica chuckled. "You are relentless."

"I learned it from Edward."

Edward grinned. "That's my girl."

Jason watched them, wondering why he still felt so separate from everyone. It just didn't feel right and he really wished he hadn't of left Liz's apartment.

Emily leaned over and whispered," Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Liar."

His face softened. "Go have fun. You deserve it."

"I will, but part of me would rather stay here with you."

"And be bored to death?"

"I like spending time with you."

"Why?"

"Because you listen to me ramble and crack me up with your faces, but mainly because I almost lost you and it's hard to let you out of my sight."

"Thank you," Jason said.

"For what?"

"Caring."

"Always."

Lila slightly smiled at their exchange. "I guess that means you will miss the races?"

Emily frowned. "What races?"

"The ones I'm going to win while you're gone."

Jason wiped his mouth. "That's because you cheat."

Lila's mouth dropped open. "You are just jealous because my ride is better than yours."

"That's what you think."

"What does Brooklyn say?"

Alan smirked. "Bring it."

"Bring it!" Lila said making Jason grin.

Liz decided that she loved his smiled. His eyes lit up and it was good seeing him look happy.

"Who's Brooklyn?"

"Tracy's granddaughter. She's Elizabeth's administrative assistant," Monica said.

Edward was carefully watching Jason and those interacting with him. He noticed that his grandson seemed to find any excuse to stare at Liz and he thought he also saw Liz looking a little interested in him as well. He shook his head. He would bet money that they'd probably end up together. He exchanged a knowing look with his wife who looked pleased as punch.

"Come on, you can come help me pick out something to wear," Emily said to Liz.

They left and Jason talked to Lila for a few more minutes before going to his room.

About a half hour later, Liz gave Emily two thumbs up on her outfit.

"I'm going to finish my make-up."

"Okay. I'm going to go say goodbye to your brother."

"Later."

A/N – I want you to know that I watched a brain surgery with the person awake and my stomach was a little sick lol. I'm not sure why, cause usually I can watch stuff like that, but I really wanted to be accurate.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you were pleased with the surgery outcome.

Chapter 24

Liz walked by a bedroom and saw Jason. "Hey. Why are you up here?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

She sat next to him. "You don't have to lie to me."

"I know."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know how to explain how I feel."

"Try. I won't go until you do," she said.

"I just—I don't think I should be here."

"Why?"

"Because she wouldn't want me to stay with them. It just feels wrong."

She squeezed his hand. "I understand."

"I don't even understand."

"It's your conscious. Even though there is a disconnect with your memory, on some level, you feel like you are betraying your mom."

He nodded.

"Jason, what if it's not that simple?"

"What do you mean?"

"From what I know, it seems like your reactions to all of this have been very black and white." He looked a little confused, so she tried to think of another way to explain it. "You only knew a part of the story and your anger fueled your reaction. Part of you can see that maybe the Quartermaines are not bad, but that's in direct conflict with the rest of you who spent a long time struggling and probably hating your father. You feel bad for judging your mom because she was all you had, but that doesn't make it right to judge your dad so harshly when he didn't know."

The more she made sense, the more upset he felt. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Just know that you can tell me anything."

"Thank you."

Emily popped into the doorway. "Ready?"

"I'll be right there."

She quickly left the room, realizing that she had interrupted something serious.

"Just say the word and I won't go."

He shook his head. "You deserve to go out and have some fun."

"How about I sneak back later and stay here tonight."

His lip slightly quirked upwards. "Really?"

"Yes."

"I would like that."

"It's a deal!"

She left and he closed his eyes, wishing he had the guts to stop her from going at all. He needed her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah stood and ran right into Francis.

"Sarah, it's getting dark. You probably shouldn't be on the docks."

"I lost track of time."

He studied her for a moment. "You look like you could use a friend."

"I don't want to bore you."

"Let me walk you to your car and we'll talk there."

"Okay."

They quickly made it to a lot and then got inside her SUV.

"Have you ever done something really stupid? I mean epically stupid, but you can't take it back and are not sure that you would even if you could?"

"Yes."

She looked over at him. "Really?"

"Of course. I'm a guy. We're always making epic mistakes."

She smirked. "I'm seeing someone and I want to believe that it can work, but it's destined to fail."

"Do you love him?"

"No. It's new, but it's twisty and when it comes out, it's going to cause some huge problems with my family."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah."

"Why do you want twisty?"

She shrugged. "It's what I know? I guess love has never been easy for me. Maybe I'm just a drama queen."

"Maybe, you underestimate your worth?"

"Maybe."

"Sarah, I think you may be asking for trouble."

"I know. I just—I'm tired Francis, but it's like I'm sitting on the tracks and I know the train is barreling down the tracks, but I can't step away. What is wrong with me?"

He put his arm around her. "You want to be loved."

"Is that so bad?" Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"No. For your sake, I just wish you'd pick someone less twisty."

"Me too." She wiped her face and took a deep breath. "Thank you for listening."

"Anytime. You okay to drive?"

"Yes. Do you need a ride?"

"Nope, my car is close, but thanks." He got out and headed back to the docks. Sarah and Elizabeth were different, but he liked them both. They were stronger than either one realized. He just hoped that Sarah wasn't in to far over her head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz closed her eyes as she threw back a shot. "Yum."

Emily laughed. "Keep em' coming Coleman."

"You got it beautiful."

Steven took a swig of his beer. "Delicious."

"Is Patrick coming?" Liz asked.

"No. He wanted to stay close to Epiphany who is doing great by the way."

"To Epiphany," Jolene yelled.

A chorus of agreement went out as they all drank to their recovering colleague. A song came on the jukebox and several of the ladies went on the dance floor. Francis walked in and smiled as he watched them. Coleman handed him a beer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick rubbed Epiphany's hand as he sat next to her with his eyes closed.

"You're going to rub a hole in it."

He smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone was poking around in my head."

"Do you need meds?"

"I just pushed the button. Why are you here?"

He scowled. "You know why. Where else should I be?"

"Out drinking with everyone else."

"I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

"And what is her excuse?" she said looking at Amelia who was standing in the doorway.

Patrick looked over his shoulder for a second. "Guess she didn't want to let you out of her sight either."

"I don't even want to see what you did to my hair."

"We only shaved what we had too."

"You know better than to touch a black woman's hair."

Amelia grinned.

"I'll buy you some more."

"Oh no he didn't…"

Amelia laughed and walked in. "We could do a comb over."

"You're as bad as him."

"Sometimes, bad is good," Patrick said with a wink.

"Only you would flirt with someone who just had their brains scrambled and needs a comb over."

"You have a pulse. That's his only criteria," Amelia said.

"Ouch."

Piph grinned. "She definitely has got your number."

"No she doesn't. I haven't given it to her yet."

"It's just a matter of time Drake Jr."

"Who says I want it?" Amelia asked.

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you two just go find a supply closet and get it over with?"

"Epiphany!" Amelia said. "I'm not cheap."

Piph grinned. "It doesn't mean you're cheap, just human."

"Did you remove her filter while you were in there?"

Patrick chuckled. "She never had one to begin with."

"And you still loved me."

"Damn right."

"I'm going to take a nap in the on call room," Amelia said before squeezing Piph's hand.

Piph waited until she left to speak. "You could join her."

"Epiphany!"

"What? I didn't mean go have sex. I meant sleep."

"The only place I'm going is to get some coffee."

"Patrick, go to bed. You need your rest. Someone will wake you up if there are complications. Please. You have to take care of yourself."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The party was roaring at Jake's as everyone let off some steam. More people had joined in on the fun, including Robin, Leo, and Kelly.

"So, word is out that you and Jason had something going on," Robin said.

Kelly's mouth dropped open.

"Did you really think that was going to be kept secret?" Steve asked.

"I don't know what the big deal is."

Liz took a sip of her drink. She was definitely feeling it.

"He is so hot," Jolene said.

Robin grinned. "You are trashed."

"That doesn't change my opinion."

John walked in and Jolene groaned.

"He's really hot too."

Liz bit her lip and Felix almost snorted.

John grabbed a beer and then their gaze connected and he smiled.

"Elizabeth, are you going to hit that or what?" Jolene asked.

Liz choked on her drink and Felix patted her on the back. "We're just friends."

"Uh-huh."

John walked over to them. "May I join you."

"Have a seat," Jolene said pulling out the one next to her.

"What happened to your face?" Robin asked.

"I was mugged."

"Where?" Kelly asked.

"The docks. At least they got the asshole."

A song came on that Emily liked and she grabbed Steven and pulled him onto the dance floor.

Elizabeth grinned. Emily was doing a sexy dance and his brother didn't quite know what to do with his hands.

Felix followed her gaze and laughed. "I think I love drunk Emily."

Robin laughed. "Me too."

iIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stefan opened his door and Sarah pushed past him. "Come in."

She sat down and waited for him to join her.

"What's going on?"

"I've been thinking a lot about what happened and I'm scared."

"To be with me?"

She nodded. "I always screw up when it comes to men. I'm scared to trust you."

"I already told you that I'm not perfect and I do want to try and see where thing goes. For now, why don't we keep it to ourselves? If we decide we want to move forward, we can come out and tell everyone. That way, there's no pressure."

"Are you worried about your job?"

"Maybe a little. Your father is the chief of staff."

"Don't worry about him. I'll handle it."

"Sarah Webber, will you go out on a date with me?"

She grinned. "How exactly is that being under cover?"

"I thought that maybe I could take you to dinner in Antioch on Saturday. I can book us a room at some hotel and we can spend the night and come back in the morning."

"Okay."

He kissed her softly and then it quickly got out of control and they went into the bedroom and made love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea threw her phone down. Sarah still wasn't answering and she needed to know what her daughter heard. She had gone over to her apartment a few times and there was no answer. Tomorrow morning, she had a shift, so hopefully she would catch her there.

There was a knock on her door and she was surprised to find Jeff standing there.

"Come in."

"Have you found Sarah?"

"No."

Jeff ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm worried about her."

"You and me both." She couldn't take back hitting her daughter. It was done, but somehow, she needed to find a way to apologize.

"Did you hear that John is in town?"

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Yeah."

Jeff smirked. "You never liked him."

"Did you?"

Jeff shrugged. "Eh. He was alright."

"He always looked like he was up to something."

"That's true, but he loved our daughter."

"Are you ready for our session tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Andrea handed him some water. "I told you that I'll do whatever it takes to fix us."

"You just need to be honest with me."

"I can do that."

Jeff wasn't sure about that. Andrea had more issues than most people realized and getting her to share them was going to be a chore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"You are so trashed," Felix said looking down at Elizabeth whom he was pretty much holding up at this point.

She grinned at him. "Feel good."

"I'm glad."

Someone tapped him and he brows went up.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Felix looked down at Liz who shrugged.

"Take good care of her."

"Always," John said before pulling her into him.

"You're supposed to be resting."

"I'm fine."

She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Unwinding. I had a busy day. You look beautiful."

"Thanks."

His hand ran down her back and she bit her lip.

Robin smirked. "They look very comfy."

"I don't know how she even resists. He looks all kinds of naughty," Felix said.

Jolene pouted.

"Go cut in. She won't mind," Steven said.

Emily walked by and tripped and he grabbed her and she crashed onto his lap. "Hey."

Her lips were dangerously close and Steven was totally caught off guard. "Hey."

Felix snorted. "He is so in trouble."

"I can hear you," Steven said. His eyes were still locked with hers.

Smoothly, she slid her cheek against his and whispered, "Thanks for catching me." Her breath tickled his ear and then she got up and dragged Felix to the dance floor.

Robin and Kelly were cracking up.

"You should have just laid one on her," Jolene said.

Steve shook his body and then downed a shot. Emily was all kinds of hot and she was definitely getting to him. "Must be easy playing armchair quarterback. I dare you to cut in."

Jolene slightly smiled. "You think I'm scared?"

"You're still sitting here."

"Whatever," she stood and took a deep breath.

"You go girl," Kelly said.

Jolene sauntered over to the dancefloor and tapped on John's back. "May I cut in?"

He looked confused and Elizabeth giggled. "Uh—sure."

Robin and Kelly lost it.

Jolene pulled Elizabeth into her. "I couldn't give your brother the satisfaction, so I asked you instead."

Liz couldn't stop laughing. "Thanks for rescuing me. I think he was going to kiss me."

"Are you sure you don't want him to?"

"Positive."

"Cause for a minute, you looked like you were enjoying him."

"There's a lot of history there, that's all."

The song stopped.

"Thanks for the dance. Should I dip you?"

Liz laughed. "They would love that, but we'd probably end up on the floor."

"True."

They walked back to the table amid cheers. Jolene pulled John up.

"Now, it's your turn."

John smiled. Jolene cracked him up. "Alright." In the back of his mind, he was thinking that maybe it would make Liz jealous.

"So, how long are you in town?"

"I'm not sure, but I like it here."

"Is that because of Elizabeth?"

John slightly smiled. "Partly."

Jolene didn't say anything for a while and when the song was over she pulled back. "When you're done pining over someone who doesn't want to be with you, look me up. You'll have to grovel, but I'd eventually go out with you."

She walked away leaving a grinning John behind her.

Liz leaned her head on Felix's shoulder. "Home."

Emily looked over at her. "I can drop her off."

"You're not driving," Steve said.

"Of course not, I'm calling a cab."

"Good girl."

Coleman overheard the conversation and called one.

Liz ran to the bathroom and John was waiting for her when she got back.

"You're avoiding me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Admit it, you were glad that Jolene interrupted us."

She pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I was."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"I'm really trying not to be offended by the fact that you won't give me a chance." Before she could respond, his lips crushed her into a blazing kiss, leaving Liz a bit stunned when he pulled back. "Tell me you didn't like that."

Liz blinked a few times.

"Exactly. I'll talk to you later."

He walked away, leaving her flushed.

She leaned back on the wall, feeling a bit defeated. Having feelings for John wasn't something she wanted. It was a great kiss, but she still felt the same way. They were going to have a serious talk because it just couldn't happen again.

Emily found her. "You okay? The cab is here."

"I'm fine. I'll say goodbye."

She gave everyone hugs and then left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The giggling twosome entered the mansion and tried to be quiet going up the stairs, but couldn't stop laughing. Monica had left Jason's door open in case he needed them and as they were sneaking by, Jason called out and scared them, making them double over with laughter.

Liz crept into the room. "Did we wake you up?"

"No." He was actually waiting up.

"I'm going to my room. Yours is next door," Emily said before leaving them.

"Okay."

He watched her slightly sway and smiled. "You are wasted."

"I'm just buzzed."

"Uh—huh."

She climbed onto the bed and sat next to him.

"So, anything good happen?"

"Jolene hit on John."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Did that bother you?"

"Nope."

He smiled. "That's good."

"I think Emily likes my brother."

"Are you okay with that?"

She shrugged. "I like her, but she'll have a lot of work to do."

He watched her yawn. "Come here." He held his arm out and Liz laid next to him and got comfortable. "You're not going to throw up on me are you?"

"Maybe a little."

He was silent for a few seconds and she busted up laughing.

"I wish I could have seen your face."

Her eyes were closed and he gently pushed back her hair. When he felt her breathing slow down, he spoke.

"Maybe someday, you'll like me."

She sighed and mumbled, "Already do."

He smirked. "How much?"

"A bunch."

"More than friends?"

A slight smile appeared on her face. "Uh-huh."

"Good, because I feel that way about you." He knew that she wouldn't remember the conversation.

"My Jason," she said slowly before drifting off.

You couldn't wipe the grin off of his face.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Re: John, now you know if that was Jason not taking no for an answer and trying to go after our girl you would be cheering him…just saying. I feel for John. He loved her and their families tore them apart, he'll buy a clue soon.

Chapter 25

The next morning, Monica and Alan crept past the room, surprised to see Elizabeth passed out on their son. They quickly went down to the dining room where Lila was beaming with joy.

"Did you see them?"

Alan chuckled. "We did."

"They looked so beautiful."

Edward lowered his paper. "She'd be good for him."

"I think he's good for her too," Lila said. "I don't think she has admitted to herself that she likes him more than friends though."

"She'll get there," Alan said.

"Jason is a patient man," Monica added.

Emily plopped down into a seat.

"You look like you had a lot to drink last night," Monica said.

"I don't even want to talk about it, but don't let me interrupt your evil plotting."

Alan grinned. Emily's smirk was priceless.

"It's not evil to want Jason to be happy," Lila said.

"Oh, I agree. I really like Elizabeth. For some reason, she's trying not to go there though."

"She has been through a lot and just broke up with Johnny."

"And how do you know that?" Her grandmother never ceased to amaze her.

"I have spies everywhere, my dear."

Edward nodded. "She does."

"Then do you know who I like?" Emily put some jam on her toast.

Alan's smile quickly diminished. "Do we even want to know?"

"Relax, he comes from good stock," Emily said sarcastically.

Lila giggled. "You'll have to come clean now."

"Oh no. I think you should consult your spies."

"Fine. If you want to do this the hard way…"

"I do."

"Brat," Alan said.

Emily's mouth dropped open. "I can't believe you said that. I am your perfect child."

Monica smiled.

About ten minutes later, Jason and Elizabeth joined them.

"My mouth feels like a cotton ball," Liz said.

Alice handed her some juice. "I could make you a hangover concoction."

"No!" Alan and Emily yelled at the same time.

Jason slightly smiled.

"What? It will fix you right up."

Alan took off his glasses. "If you want to grow hair on your chest and puke for the next few hours, go for it."

Liz grimaced. "I'll pass, but thanks for the O.J."

"You're welcome."

"Elizabeth, how was your night?" Lila asked.

"Fine. I feel badly for passing out on Jason."

"I didn't mind."

Liz grabbed some toast. "Hopefully, I didn't say anything stupid."

"Nope."

"Good."

"So, who were you partying it up with?"

Emily shook her head. "Don't answer that. Grandmother wants to know who I like and I told her to go consult her spies. I know you are not one of them, so don't give her any insider information. What happens at Jake's, stays at Jake's."

Liz smirked. "Sorry Lila."

"It's okay, but mark my words, I will find out."

"Why do I have a picture in my mind of Alice, dressed in black, sneaking around the town?"

Lila chuckled. "I cannot reveal my sources."

"There's more than one?" Emily asked.

"Maybe."

Edward grinned. "Nothing gets past my Lila."

Tracy walked in. "So, another freeloader?"

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a trust fund?"

"I'm really not sure what you are implying, but you can keep your snarky remarks to yourself," Liz said.

Tracy frowned, but before she could reply, Lila shushed her.

"Maybe you should try some Metamucil," Jason suggested making everyone but his Aunt laugh.

"Since when did you become a comedian?"

"What do you mean? I was serious."

Emily snorted. "Someone has your number…"

"Please. I could chew him up and spit him out on a good day."

Jason looked grossed out by the visual.

"You're so literal."

Edward stood. "Tracy, grab your coffee. We need to get to the office."

Liz looked at her watch. "I should go home and shower."

"We can drop you off if you want," Edward said.

"Perfect. Thank you for the breakfast," she said standing.

"You hardly ate anything," Monica said.

"I'm good." She pushed her chair in. "Jason, I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Monica and Alan stood. "We have to go to the hospital."

"I'm on at three," Emily said.

"Alright, we'll see you then."

After they left, Emily looked over at Jason. "So, you two looked awfully cozy this morning."

Jason slightly smiled.

Emily grinned.

"What happens in Jason's room, stays in Jason's room," Lila said making Jason chuckle.

"So, who won the race last night?"

"Who do you think?" Lila asked.

"My money was on you."

"She cheated."

Lila made a noise. "Don't be a sore loser."

"Why not? Everyone else in this family is."

"He does have a point," Emily said.

"True."

"I'll get a re-match soon," Jason said.

"I'm getting out of my chair by tomorrow."

Emily clapped. "Wonderful."

"I have been sneaking out of it for the last few days," Lila said mischievously.

"I won't tell."

Lila looked at Jason.

"I won't either."

"Good. I don't want Dante to rescind my get out of jail card."

Emily rolled her eyes.

"I thought you liked Dante," Jason said.

"Oh no. She already kicked him to the curb," Lila said.

Emily's mouth dropped open. "Lila!"

"What?"

Emily shook her head. "You are too much."

"Do I need to hurt him?" Jason asked.

"No. He slept with someone I don't approve of way before we went out on a date. I decided, I wasn't okay with it."

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"I knew something smelled."

Emily's mouth dropped open. "AJ!" She jumped up and hurled herself into his arms as he laughed. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"You are a sight for sore eyes," Lila said getting a hug and kiss.

"Jason."

"Hi."

"I know you don't remember me. It's okay."

"Edward didn't tell me you were coming home," Lila said.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm only here for a couple of days. We have a few important meetings."

"Well, I'm glad you are home."

"Me too."

AJ sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Jason said.

"Still a man of few words?"

Jason shrugged. He listened to them chat for a while before going back upstairs.

"Is he really okay?"

"I'm not sure. He's starting to get his memory back," Emily said.

"That could spell doom."

"I know. I'm just going to enjoy him being here for as long as it lasts," Lila said.

"Me too," Emily said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena smiled as she watched Jeff get some coffee. "Dr. Webber, how is the family?"

He rolled his eyes and slowly turned. "Helena."

"That good?"

Her smile was as wide as Cheshire cat and he knew something was up. "What now?"

"Take a walk with me away from prying ears?" She looped her arm around his, not giving him a chance to say no and they walked to a corner.

"Is this private enough?"

"It will do. Would you agree that as chief of staff, appearances are very important?"

"Yes."

"I have it on good authority that not only did your wife cheat on you, but your daughter is falling apart and participating in some unscrupulous behavior."

Jeff's mouth dropped open.

"Not only that, but Elizabeth has had her fair share of drama lately too."

His eyes narrowed. "Get to the point."

"I'm just reminding you that everyone is watching. One more blight on your family name and the board might see fit to remove you from your pedestal."

He leaned closer. "They could try. I haven't done one thing to tarnish my image."

"It's not just about you. Drama is practically oozing out of your pores and we can't afford the bad publicity after the tornado and wing collapse. Perhaps you need a leave of absence to get your family affairs in order."

"My family is none of you business. I don't think you'd like it if I started digging around in your family tree. I have a feeling it's probably a lot more salacious then anything you've read about mine."

Her face turned to stone. "Are you threatening me?"

"Take it however you want," he said before walking away. God he would love to take that bitch down. Helena wanted Stefan as chief of staff in the worst way and he would be damned if that was ever going to happen while he was still breathing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth made her way to her office to catch up on some paperwork. She completely got lost in it when she realized the time and rushed downstairs to have lunch with Felix. Just as she was coming around the corner, she was grabbed and pushed into a room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Where is my daughter?"

Liz frowned. "I don't even know who you are?" She took in his appearance. He didn't look too abnormal, but he definitely wasn't happy.

"Kylie. Where is she?"

"Oh—um, I don't know."

He grabbed her and threw her about against the wall and then gripped her neck. "I will kill you where you stand if you don't tell me where she is right now." He had been searching for them and then he came across the media coverage from the ball and saw Katherine.

Liz gripped his hands as she struggled for air. "Please…."

"Tell me what I want to know and I'll let you live."

"I don't know, but I can find out," she said desperately, trying to buy some time.

"Wrong answer."

She thrashed as she struggled to breathe and then the door flew open and Robin walked in, startling him.

"Oh—my—God." She let out a scream and he growled and dropped a semi-conscious Liz to the ground and struck Robin, knocking her out. He made a run for it and cleared the corner as several nurses rushed towards the room, trying to figure out where the scream came from.

The last thing Elizabeth saw was the door flying open before she succumbed to the darkness.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Give me a status," Leo yelled.

"Her vitals are climbing now that she's getting oxygen," Jolene said.

Elizabeth's eyes started to flutter open as they pushed her into a ER bay. Immediately, she started to panic as terror filled her eyes and she struggled to take the mask off.

"Elizabeth, you need oxygen," Carly said trying to replace it.

"Kylie…"

"What did she say?" Leo asked.

"She said Kylie. Why would she that?"

Liz was barely conscious. Leo found a small bump on the back of her head.

"I think she hit her head at some point."

Monica rushed into the room. "How is she?"

"Stable."

Monica took her hand. "Elizabeth? Can you hear me?"

Liz struggled to fight the fog in her brain. "Kylie. Help."

"Is she still in the hospital?" Leo asked.

"No. She left yesterday."

Felix rushed into the room. "Robin is okay. She has a bruise on her cheek and is sore, but she'll be okay. How is Liz?"

"She'll be fine. We'll check her to see if she has a concussion. Felix, I need you to bring up Kylie's records and call Katherine Bell. Tell her what happened and that Elizabeth said Kylie needs help," Monica said.

"Okay." He rushed to the computer and quickly retrieved the information. Mac rushed into the room and he held up his hand.

"Hello?"

"This is Felix from General Hospital. Where are you?"

Katherine frowned. "At the park."

"You need to hide. Someone tried to hurt Elizabeth. She can't talk right now, but she managed to say Kylie and help."

Katherine spun around and located her daughter on the swing and rushed towards her. "Okay." She ended the call and dialed Johnny.

"Hello?"

"We need you. Someone attacked Elizabeth at the hospital and she only managed to say the words Kylie and help. I need to disappear."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so."

"Where are you?"

"The park."

"I'll be right there."

He grabbed his keys and ran to the car, calling Felix along the way. "Talk to me."

"She's going to be okay. She is bruising around her neck where he choked her and she has a small bump on her head."

"Are the cops there?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way to get Katherine. Please let me know if Elizabeth is alright and don't tell anyone else about this call."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Mac took Robin's statement and then made his way to where Elizabeth was recovering.

Jeff and Andrea were on either side of the bed.

"I know this isn't a good time, but I need to question Elizabeth while everything is fresh in her mind."

"Okay," she whispered.

"Can you describe the suspect?"

"Yes." She went into great detail, surprising Mac.

"What else?"

"He wanted to know where his daughter was."

"And who is that?"

Liz gripped her dad's hand. "Kylie Bell."

"Is she on the premises?"

"No," Jolene said.

"And her mom?"

"Katherine Bell."

"Is there anything else he said that you remember?"

"No. He was just very upset."

"Okay. Thank you."

He left and Andrea smoothed Elizabeth's hair.

"I'm so glad that you're alright," Andrea said.

"I was so scared."

Jeff kissed her hand. "I know."

"Don't leave me okay?" She was scared the man would come back.

"We won't."

Jeff really hoped that this didn't set Elizabeth back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched a worried Emily walk towards him. "What happened?"

"Elizabeth was attacked at the hospital."

"What?"

"A man was looking for his daughter and was trying to make her tell him where she was."

"Who is the girl?"

"Kylie Bell."

Jason swallowed hard and sat up. "I need to go to the hospital."

"Jason…"

"Emily, I'm going. Elizabeth needs me."

"Okay. We'll take you."

She pushed his wheelchair over and he got in and they headed downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth was shocked when Emily pushed Jason into the room.

He studied her face, noting the bruises on her neck. Her eyes welled up with tears. Jeff and Andrea were sitting in the corner watching.

"I came as soon as I heard."

"I'm okay."

"No you're not." He took her hand. "What can I do?"

A tear escaped her eye as she struggled to hold them back. "I just—thank you for coming."

"I have your back, remember?"

"I do."

"Does it hurt?"

"I'm sore, probably from the stress."

Leo walked in. "That means you need to take it easy for the rest of the day. You're lucky. I don't think that you have a concussion, but you're going to bruise and you'll probably feel the strain in your body once you calm down more. I want to observe you a little while longer and then you can go home."

"You're coming home with us," Jason said.

Jeff made a strangled noise and Elizabeth's mouth dropped open.

"After the accident, you didn't take no for an answer. You wanted to take care of me and now, I want to take care of you. I'm not leaving here without you."

The room was quiet as everyone tried to figure out what the heck was going on between them.

Liz took a languid breath. "Okay."

"Thank you."

Emily smirked from the doorway and then yelped when AJ grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Does he like her?"

"Yeah. She just broke up with her boyfriend though and is not admitting she likes him."

AJ smiled. "To bad I can't see this all go down."

"I'll keep you posted."

Mac walked towards them and then entered the room. "We scoured the hospital and there is no sign of him. We also can't reach Katherine Bell. If we find anything else, we'll let you. The hospital is working on getting us surveillance video."

"Thank you Mac," Jeff said.

He left and a half hour later, they all headed to the Q's house.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N - Thanks for the comments! * kikimoo – Katherine is not married. The man is Kylie's father and the mother is Katherine's sister. Agree re: John. Helena is both. * Naxie – you already know who he is. I mentioned it in chapter 19. His name is Jake. He was an actual character on the show along with Katherine's sister Danielle. I just got creative with their history.

Chapter 26

Patrick put down his phone.

"What happened?" Epiphany asked. She had one more day left in the hospital.

He told her and she was not a happy camper.

"Felix says that she is fine. I guess Jason stood up to her and made her come back to the house with him."

Piph's brow went up. "Really?"

"Yup."

She smiled. "Good."

"Are you playing matchmaker again?"

"Maybe."

"I kind of feel bad because I told Amelia to hold back regarding Kylie. We spotted some possible scar tissue from a prior injury. I probably should have called it in, but she didn't show any other signs of abuse and her and Katherine seemed like they had a loving relationship."

"Don't beat yourself up. Are you scared that Jeff is going to come down on you?"

"Maybe. I did violate protocol."

"Well, worse comes to worse, you'll just get suspended."

He made a face.

"If you had called it in, he might have gotten to her."

"Instead, he got to Elizabeth."

"Patrick…"

He stood. "I'll be right back." He needed to get some air.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny hustled a scared Kylie and Katherine into his car and then he took off.

"We don't have clothes."

"We'll figure something out. He might know where you live."

"I'm sorry that Elizabeth got hurt."

Johnny was really worried about her. "Me too."

"Do you feel like you betrayed her?"

"Yeah."

"I never wanted to put you in this position. We should have moved on."

"I don't regret meeting either one of you."

Katherine was scared that if Kylie had any issues, they wouldn't be able to get the help they needed. "Where are you taking us?"

"I was thinking to a cabin."

"You can't. We need quick access to the hospital just in case."

He quickly turned around. "I can stow you away in my apartment. Nobody would think to look for you there. We can enter on the ground level. It's close to the hospital."

"Okay."

"I need you to duck down more."

She laid on the seat with her niece holding onto her for dear life.

"Don't you worry. I will do anything to keep him away from you."

Kylie closed her eyes. Her worst nightmare had almost gotten to her and she just hoped that they would survive it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

AJ sat Elizabeth down on the couch.

"Thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome."

Alice showed Jeff and Andrea where the bathroom was and then the kitchen.

Jason watched as Emily doted on Elizabeth and got her a pillow so she could lay down.

"You don't have to stay," she told her parents.

Andrea and Jeff looked at each other.

"Really. I'm just going to sleep. Go back to work."

Jeff sat on the edge of the couch. "I'm scared to let you out of my sight."

"Lila and Jason will take good care of me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Can we come back later?"

Lila moved closer. "You're always welcome to come to dinner."

Jeff slightly smiled. "Thanks. Tonight we are on duty." He was going to call in, but when Elizabeth agreed to come to mansion, he left things stand.

"Well, you do take us up on the offer in the future, I have to warn you that we are a rowdy bunch."

"I think we can handle it."

AJ's brow arched. "Famous—last—words."

Emily shook her head. "Come on you. We have a date."

She dragged him out and Jeff and Andrea kissed their daughter and promised to come back later.

"How are they doing?" Lila asked.

"I'm not sure. I think they are going to marriage counseling."

"Well, I hope they can work it out."

"Me too."

"I'm going to go see what Cook is up too."

Alice followed her into the hallway.

Jason rolled closer.

"Don't look so worried."

"I can't help it. You could have been hurt really badly."

She reached out and touched his hand and he gripped it. "I'll be okay."

"I want to kick his ass."

He was smoldering and she bit her lip.

"What?"

"Nothing."

His head tilted.

"Jason, why don't you and Liz go upstairs? She'll be more comfortable and no one will interrupt her nap."

He nodded. "Can you get up?"

Alice moved forward. "I can help."

Liz groaned as she sat up.

"Did they give you a pain pill?"

"Yeah. It's in my purse."

Alice got her some water and then handed it to her.

Liz grabbed the bottle and took one.

"Alright, grip my arms."

Liz did so and Alice pulled her right about and then put her arm around her. They got into the elevator and soon Alice entered the room and then helped them get into bed.

"Thanks," Jason said.

"You're welcome. Yell if you need anything."

Liz shut her eyes as she laid against Jason.

"Rest. No one is going to hurt you again."

She muttered something and fell asleep.

He watched her for a long time before he finally drifted off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick sent a text to Liz's phone and then jumped when Amelia touched his back. "Hey."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"You want to try again?"

He sighed. "Elizabeth was hurt because I told you to wait regarding Kylie."

"Patrick, it's not your fault. This is all on that asshole."

"She has been through enough. I'm hoping this doesn't push her over the edge."

"You're being too hard on yourself."

He just didn't agree. In his mind, he had inadvertently failed his friend.

"I'm taking a few weeks off."

Amelia was surprised. "Are you going away?"

"No. I'm going to take care of Epiphany."

Amelia grinned. "Does she know that?"

"Nope."

"When are you dropping that bomb?"

"Tomorrow, when I discharge her."

"Good luck with that."

"She needs help and I already moved some of my things into her apartment. I'm not giving her a choice."

"Perhaps you should rethink that. Look, it's her life and I know you're just trying to be good to her, but don't approach her so heavy-handedly. I know the caveman thing can be attractive at times, but when you almost lose your life, you're feeling vulnerable and there isn't a lot you have control over. Don't take her choices away. Trust me."

Patrick sighed. "I get what you're saying. Maybe part of me couldn't stand the rejection. You think you can hold down the fort while I'm gone?"

"I know I can because I am the new and improved version of you."

He shook his head. "Please. You can't touch this."

She touched his arm. "I just did."

"Try it again and see what happens."

She did and he grabbed her finger and them tickled her into submission.

"Okay! Stop!"

He chuckled as he helped her right herself. Their lips were dangerously close, but Patrick pulled back and stood up, slightly confusing her. "I should go back."

"Okay."

She watched him leave, not sure if Patrick was attracted to her or not.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny put a sleeping Kylie down on a day bed in his second bedroom which served as an office. Katherine covered her up and then they went into the living room.

"The bed pulls out. I'll change my sheets and you guys can stay in my room and I'll stay in there."

"Johnny, I can't ask you to give up your bedroom. We can fit on there."

"I just want her to be comfortable."

"She'll be fine."

He watched her walk over to the window. "Talk to me."

"I've protected her with my life. I'm just so tired of looking over my shoulder or wondering if my sister is still alive."

"She chose that life."

"But Kylie didn't. I can't save Danielle, but I can save Kylie."

"What happens after Jake is captured? Will Kylie go back with her?"

A tear escaped as Katherine turns towards him. "I don't know. I may not have a choice but to give her back. I love her like she is my own. I just—Danielle needs help."

"Come here." He held her as she finally broke down.

"You uprooted your life to protect her and she's a great kid. I see by the way she looks at you that she loves you too. If you're not within sight, she starts to panic. You've formed this bond that no one else can break. I think Kylie knows that she's been better off with you."

"She has been through a lot watching her mother be beaten and do drugs at times."

"Do you think that she's doing drugs now?"

"From time to time, yes. He injects her."

Johnny closed his eyes. It sounded like her sister was living in terror and hopelessness. "Whatever happens, you have me as a friend."

She pulled back and looked up at him. "Why?"

"Because, I want you and Kylie to have a normal life. You deserve it." He wiped a few tears off her cheek.

They stared at each other for a moment and then their heads moved closer and they kissed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I know that you're still not over Elizabeth."

"It was okay. I mean, it was unexpected, but I am attracted to you. I just need some time. I don't want you to be a rebound."

"Okay."

He kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you."

Her head settled against his chest again. "Thank you."

He just needed to get his head together. His first response when something good or bad happened was to call Elizabeth and that just wasn't an option anymore.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked back into Epiphany's room. "I have a surgery in a half hour."

"For what?"

"Just relieving pressure from a hematoma."

"You'll be perfect as usual."

He sat next to her. "You ready to leave tomorrow?"

"Hell yeah."

"I have a request."

"What's that?"

"Let me take care of you."

"Patrick…"

"I'll take a few weeks off. I haven't had a vacation in forever. Please. I was going to get all caveman on you and tell you it was a done deal, but I was advised against it."

A flicker of amusement flashed in her eyes. "Smart."

"I could use the time off and you need someone to get you meals and make sure you take it easy. I'm your guy."

"You love this place. I can't even imagine you taking off that long. You'll go crazy."

He smirked. "I'm willing to take that chance. Will you at least consider it?"

"I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

He left and Piph shut her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. She had family in Maryland and considered asking for help, but it had been a long time since she spoke to them. Elizabeth was healing, so that wasn't an option. It was hard for her to even admit she needed help and she didn't want to be a burden. Right now, she really didn't have much of a choice but to let him help her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stretched as an amused Jason watched. After a minute, her eyes blinked open and she seemed surprised to see him and then he could see her wheels turning. "Hi."

"Hey. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." She pushed off of him and sat up. "Thank you for making me feel comfortable."

"I can't do much, so I thought offering my body was the least I could do."

She grinned. "Very funny."

"It's nice seeing you smile."

"I'm kind of sick of everything ruining my Zen."

He smiled. "I'll try not to."

"You never do. I'll be right back."

She went to the bathroom and then rejoined him.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

Jason grabbed his phone and texted Alice who said she'd be right up. "Alice is on her way."

"You are getting so spoiled."

He shrugged. "I actually miss doing things for myself."

"It won't be long before you can."

"I know. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"You shouldn't hold everything in."

"I know. What's there to say?"

Alice walked in. "Cook is making you a snack. Elizabeth, you have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Johnny."

She was surprised. "Oh, please tell him to come up."

"Okay."

She disappeared and a minute later Johnny appeared.

"Hey. You didn't have to come here."

"I did."

Jason could tell that Johnny wanted to talk to Elizabeth alone. "Why don't I meet you downstairs?"

"Thank you," Liz said.

Jason got up and used the crutches to get to the chair and then sat down in it and steered out the door.

"So what's going on?"

He sat on the bed. "I have a confession."

She noticed him staring at her neck and moved her hand to her throat. "Go ahead."

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth."

"What do you have to be sorry about?"

"I knew."

"What?"

"I came back early from Maryland because Katherine called me in a panic about Kylie. She confessed that Kylie's dad was abusive and that she wasn't her mom."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Wow."

"Kylie is her niece." He had gotten permission to tell Liz.

"I see."

"Because I didn't say anything, you ended up getting hurt."

"Johnny…" She paused for a moment to catch her breath. Her heart had been beating a mile a minute as she wondered what he was going to say. "You have no way of knowing and you were protecting a child. I wouldn't be mad at you for that. Come here."

He leaned closer and she hugged him.

"Are you with them?"

"Yes."

"Take care of them. I would be so upset if something happened. Kylie deserves a chance at a normal life."

"I don't even think she knows what that is."

Liz wiped away a tear and then touched his face. "You are such a good man. I know that I have no right to ask, but are you and Katherine more than friends?"

He sighed. "Not yet."

She got the implications. "She seems like a great person. The fact that she would uproot her life to protect Kylie reflects that. I want you to be happy."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I always thought that would be with me."

"Me too." He kissed her forehead. "You will always be in my heart."

"I feel the same way. Be happy."

"I want you to be happy too. Maybe you should look at what's right in front of you."

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Johnny slightly smiled. "I know it's probably weird coming from me, but I kind of want to see your face when you finally give in and realize what he means to you."

"I'm not in love with John."

He chuckled. "I never realized how thick you were."

She punched his arm. "Don't be mean."

"Elizabeth, open your eyes baby. The man is in love with you and probably doesn't even know it. Tell Jason that I said goodbye." The look on her face made him crack up. "Okay, that face will have to do for now."

She watched him leave and then shook off what he said. "He has lost his mind. Jason doesn't love me. "Men."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah almost threw her phone. Somehow, Maxie got Lucky to forgive her. Bitch! She was almost tempted to release the Nikolas footage, but then she wouldn't have any leverage.

She plopped onto the couch. Unfortunately, she had to work, but before that she was going to visit Elizabeth. She had been avoiding her family long enough.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – I'm not sure who you are directing your anger towards, JZ or JO. I'll assume JZ because JO has done nothing wrong, but they are all going to be around each other and be friends so, you'll just have to deal. I've been focused on Liz/Jason this whole time even with them in the story, but complete closure with the exes will come next chapter. * Trini12180 – Remember there is no mob, so killing could only happen at the hands of the police. * Leki-Reti – She said she is not in love with John, but yes, her denial is strong re: Jason lol. Guest – re: them not getting any younger lol. * ilovedana53 – Jason knows. Now we just need Liz on board.

Chapter 27

Elizabeth sat next to Jason.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I think Johnny's going to end up dating Katherine."

"Does that bother you?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't."

He didn't say anything, figuring she needed to talk.

"She's lucky. He's a good man."

"You could have him back if you wanted too."

She shook her head. "I wouldn't do that to him. My heart just isn't there."

He started to ask her something and John walked into the room.

"Hey," she said standing. "What are you doing here?"

"You were hurt. Where else would I be?"

Jason tried not to react, but he wanted to roll his eyes so badly.

"Hello Jason."

"John."

"I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

She disappeared and John walked over to Jason.

"You want her. Don't you?"

Jason slightly smiled. "And you think you can have her. Don't you?"

John grinned. "I know I can. I just have to be patient. I find it amusing that you, on the other hand, think you have a chance."

"She's Elizabeth. Who wouldn't want that?"

John sat down. "I already got rid of one guy. Do you really think that I'm going to let you walk away with her after all the years I've missed with her?"

"Frankly, I don't care what you do. She doesn't want you."

"We'll see about that. What makes you think you stand a chance?"

"That's mostly for me to know. You see, unlike you, I don't have to do anything but be myself. I don't have to manipulate her or convince of her of anything. You can't say the same."

John's expression didn't change. "Arrogance might be your downfall."

"It's not arrogance. I truly respect her and she knows that. It's not about what I want, it's about what she needs and if she wanted you, I'd step aside."

"How gallant. I don't believe that for a minute."

Jason smiled. "If you want to make a fool of yourself, have at it."

Elizabeth walked back in. "Now, where were we?"

"I'm going to go find Lila."

"She's probably in the kitchen with Cook."

Jason left and John sighed.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I'm just so sorry that you were hurt. Are you sure you're okay?" The bruises on her neck looked painful.

"I'm sure. I mean, I'm a little scattered emotionally, but I'm safe for now."

"And what if he comes back?"

Liz closed her eyes. "I can't go there."

He moved next to her and pulled her into his side. "Come stay with me. I'll make sure no one gets near you."

"Thanks, but Jason wants to take care of me and he let me do the same for him. I'm where I need to be."

"What about clothes?"

"Alice went to get them."

"I guess you have everything covered."

She noted the sadness in his voice. "Why don't we have dinner after I'm feeling a little better."

Their eyes met. "I would love that."

"You can even invite your sister if you want."

"You want to eat with Claudia?"

Liz smiled. "I think that you're right. She does seem a lot different."

"Why don't you bring Jason? I'm sure he would like to get out of the house."

Her brow rose. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why not. He's important to you and if I'm going to be hanging around more, I want to get to know your friends."

"So, you're going to stay in town?"

"Yup. I might have to jet to the City here and there, but that's the plan."

"And Claudia is staying too?"

"For some reason, she just doesn't trust me."

Liz laughed. "Why don't we go somewhere to eat tonight?"

"I would love that. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"I can wear something around my neck. I don't want him to win." Even though she was scared, the man that attacked her didn't know her and she wouldn't be by herself. She needed to prove to herself that she could move on.

"I'll make the arrangements. I have a suite at the Metro Court. Why don't we eat in there, that way it's casual and away from prying eyes."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah walked into the living room. "I passed John on the way in."

Liz stood and they hugged. "He just left. I've been so worried about you."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

"I came here for you."

They sat on the couch and Sarah stared at her neck and then looked away.

"I'm okay."

"Lucky took Maxie back."

Liz groaned. "Unbelievable."

"I know. She must suck like a hoover with that big mouth of hers."

Liz laughed.

"Seriously. She's beyond annoying and she never shuts up."

Liz took her hand. "Nice deflection. Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

"I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Well, I guess I can't force you, but I don't like that you shut me out. We are family and I love you."

"I know. I just—sometimes you need some space to figure it all out."

"I don't mind that. Just tell me."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid."

Liz leaned her head on Sarah's arm as she closed her eyes. "Whatever this is—whatever is eating you alive, it only has as much power over you as you give it."

Sarah swallowed hard. "I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Will you at least talk to someone if you can't talk to me?"

"I'll think about it."

"Okay."

"You must have been so scared," Sarah said.

"I was. It happened so fast. Thank God Robin came into the room."

"I owe her one."

"We all do. I can't even imagine what he would have done to Katherine or Kylie."

"How did you end up here anyway?" Sarah had found out she was there from Felix.

"Jason showed up at the hospital and insisted on it."

Sarah slowly smiled and Liz rolled her eyes. "I think he gets hotter every time I see him. You really need to hit that."

"I just broke up with Johnny."

"And?"

"Sarah…"

"You can take it slow Elizabeth, but Jason is a hot commodity and if you don't at least act like you want him, someone else will come along and claim him. Do you like him?"

Liz took a languid breath and then nodded.

"Then that's a start."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on the porch deep in thought. He was getting more memories back and struggling with them. The old familiar pain was coming back and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. He felt so conflicted being in the mansion. It was wrong because he felt he was disrespecting his mom. He had always put her on a pedestal because she was all he had. They had been through some pretty bad times, and those memories were starting to trickle in.

"Penny for your thoughts."

He turned and faced Lila who was standing in front of the sliding glass door. A smile lit up his face. "No more races?"

She grinned. "Nope."

"I'm trying not to use it as much." He was increasing his stamina slowly. It was hard because he really was tired of being tired.

"Just don't overdo it."

"Okay."

She sat in the chair next to him. "You looked like you had a lot on your mind. Do you want to talk?"

"I'm not sure."

"I won't tell anyone else and you won't hurt my feelings."

"It feels wrong that I'm here."

"Why?"

"My mom."

"I understand."

Their eyes met. "Really?"

"Yes."

She watched Jason curiously as he inwardly battled. Gone was the lightness that had been there before and that mad her sad. "You feel like you're disrespecting her memory, but what if it weren't that simple?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she brought you back here so that you could have a family. If you turn your back on us, wouldn't that be disrespecting her wishes?"

He hadn't thought of it that way. "Do you hate her?"

"At times I did, but that was a long time ago. She couldn't be all that bad since she raised a very good man."

"I don't feel like I'm good. I want—" he shook off the thoughts of wanting to hurt the man that attacked Elizabeth and Ric. "There are people that I want to hurt."

"Well, do they deserve it?"

The question took him aback. "Yes."

"We all have murderous thoughts from time to time. Ask your mom how many times she has wanted to kill Tracy."

Jason slightly smirked.

"What are you remembering that has you so thrown?"

"My mom didn't always pick the best men to be with. There were times that it got violent."

"Were you hurt?"

He nodded and clenched his fists as anger pulsed through his body, almost taking his breath away.

"Jason, focus on my voice. You are fine now. No one is going to hurt you. Take a deep breath."

Alan walked towards them and kneeled down. "Jason, open your eyes."

He was met with an intense glare that almost made him pull back.

"Every time I look at you, it makes me doubt her and it hurts."

Alan took a languid breath. "I'm sorry."

"You don't understand what it was like for us. I needed you and I don't want to hate her. I can't. I just can't!" he yelled.

Alan watched his son start to fall apart and he hugged him the best he could. The wheel chair made it awkward. "I'm so sorry."

Jason gripped his father's jacket for a minute and then pushed him back as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I can't." He rolled towards the screen door and slid it open and went inside.

Alan closed it and sat next to his mom. "I'm really worried."

"He's hurting. His memories are coming back and he doesn't know what to do with all of that emotion."

"I refuse to give up. I can see it in his eyes. He wants a relationship with us, he just doesn't know how to reconcile who his mother was in his head."

Lila squeezed his hand. "Then we'll be there for him. Give him some space. He just needs to work it out."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the bedroom. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

She froze in her tracks, noting how different he sounded. "Do you want me to cancel dinner?"

"No. I want to get out of here."

"Okay. Jason—"

"I'm going to take a nap."

Her breath hitched in her throat. Jason had never put up such a big wall and she decided that she hated it. "May I join you?"

He was silent for a moment and still hadn't looked at her. When his head finally lifted and she saw the pain, her eyes immediately began to tear.

"Please."

He didn't want to let her in all the way. Right now, he just couldn't go there.

Slowly she came to a stop in front of him and watched his jaw tick before gently swiping her fingers through his hair. "Come on."

He lifted himself from the chair and plopped onto the bed and pushed himself backward.

Liz got his leg situated on the wedge and then she laid next to him. For a moment, she stared at his hand and then moved hers over. Her finger slightly rubbed against his and she was relieved when he let her hold his hand. After a while, she heard his breathing change and looked over at him. Jason was pulling away just when she was ready to admit that she had feelings for him and his change in demeanor just wasn't going to cut it. Somehow, she needed to reach him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John pulled up to the mansion and helped Jason get into the car. Liz got in the back seat and John could tell something was wrong. He wasn't sure what to think. If they were going to be like this all night, it was going to suck. He found a station he knew she'd like and then got on the road.

When they arrived at the Metro Court, he valet parked and they slowly moved towards the elevators at Jason's pace. Claudia was standing in the hallway outside the room.

"Perfect timing." She hugged Elizabeth.

"This is Jason."

Claudia sized him up. He was very handsome and his eyes were stormy just how she liked it, however, she wondered if he was the reason Elizabeth had no desire for her brother.

"Come inside." She put the keycard in the slot and they all went into the dining room. "I hope you're hungry."

Jason was actually ravenous.

"The guys are having steak and we're having pasta."

"Sounds good," Elizabeth said.

Soft music filtered through the suite and soon, Claudia and Elizabeth were chatting up a storm.

John placed a cold beer in front of Jason. "Can you have it?"

Jason nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Jason took a swig. It was good and he understood why it was supposedly his favorite.

Liz sipped on some wine. It tasted good and she visibly relaxed.

Several times, Claudia caught her looking at Jason with a worried expression. He was quiet and she imagined twisty.

"Come here," John said standing up. "I want to show you something."

Liz glanced at Jason and then back at John. "Okay."

They went over to the couch and Claudia took the opportunity to engage Jason.

"So, how long are you stuck in that brace?"

"Maybe three more weeks."

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"I read about the accident. When I was a little girl, I was trapped in an earthquake."

Jason's brows rose. "Really?"

"Yup. Apparently, I can scream really loud."

"I can attest to that," John said loudly.

"Shut it," she said playfully. "Anyway, they dug me out of the ruins of the hotel and I was dehydrated and had a broken arm, but fortunately made it through it. I had nightmares for months."

"Sorry."

She shrugged. "It is what it is. Maybe that's what made me so tough."

"Do you have another reason to be?"

"I work around a bunch of mental patients."

"Hey!" John replied.

She grinned. "You can't be thin skinned in the Zacchara household. Our father would you eat you alive."

"Be glad you had a father figure."

"You didn't?"

"No. It was just me and my mom."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she did her best."

"She did. Can we go on the balcony?" He spotted a few chairs and he needed some air.

"Sure. Want to bring your beer?"

He nodded and she got up and retrieved his crutches and they relocated.

Elizabeth stopped thumbing through the photo album and watched them.

"He'll be fine."

"I know. He just had a rough day."

"Is that why you are so preoccupied."

"Yes." She smiled as she spotted a picture of them in high school. "My hair had its own continent."

John laughed. "I loved your puffy curls."

"They were unruly and I was constantly putting them on a time out."

He lifted his hand and touched her hair, something Jason could see from his vantage point. "You were always so beautiful."

She looked away. "You were biased."

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Downplay it. Face it, you're a beautiful woman." His head dipped down. "I really want to kiss you."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Jason watched Elizabeth stand and slightly smiled.

"Earth to Jason."

"What?"

"Are you in love with her?"

"I don't know you well enough to answer that question."

"Fair enough. My brother is tenacious."

Jason rolled his eyes. "He doesn't know how to take no for an answer."

"They have history."

"And?"


	28. Chapter 28

A/N – Thanks for the comments! John's a hard case. He lost his baby and Elizabeth and never got closure or got over her, so he's persistent because he is still living in the past. It's not like he's stalking her, but he just hasn't been able to let go yet and he thinks Liz is running from the past and not being herself which is partially true. * kikimoo – Jason isn't seeing a therapist.

Chapter 28

Claudia sat back in her chair. "I love my brother, but I can tell that Elizabeth doesn't want to go there. If you're the reason for that, fine, but part of me is sad that she won't give him a chance at all. They were pretty epic back in the day."

"Well, she's a different person now."

"I'm not so sure of that. Lizzie is alive and well, she's just scared to let her out."

"Elizabeth gets to decide who she wants to be. I'll back her no matter what."

"That's very noble."

He took a swig of the beer. "Call it what you want to. All I know is that the more John pushes, the further away she'll retreat."

"You're probably right. He doesn't really come with an off switch."

Jason smirked. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you come to town to babysit?"

"I had a woman's intuition that this might not go as planned and I wanted to be there for him."

"You're a good sister."

"I try to be. I'm sure he probably thinks I'm annoying, but we stick together. We always have."

Jason glanced towards the living room. Elizabeth was pacing and he wondered if he should interrupt.

"I need you to listen to me," Liz said.

"I am."

"No you are not. John, I want you in my life. I missed you, but I'm not in love with you anymore and there will be no romantic relationship between us."

"Harsh."

"It's the truth and if you were honest, you'd admit that you aren't in love with me either. You're chasing a dream that unfortunately died years ago. Can't you let me go?"

He put his head in his hands. "I've dreamed of you so long that I don't know how."

She knelt in front him. "Look at me." As he lifted his head, she watched a tear roll down his cheek. He got up and stormed to the bedroom and she followed. "John!"

When she cleared the entrance of the room, he grabbed her and kissed her hard, completely leaving her dazed. As he ravished her mouth, she came to her senses and jerked backwards, slightly out of breath.

"Don't ever do that again."

More tears rolled down his face and he dropped to his knees. "I'm sorry. Why can't you love me again?"

She closed her eyes and touched her mouth before she started to move and then embraced him. "I'm sorry too, but it's time for us both to move on. I need too. I can't live in the past anymore because it's too painful. You will always be in my heart. Can you live with that?"

He squeezed her tighter. "I guess I don't have a choice."

She embraced him for several minutes. He was a good man, but she just didn't feel the same way she did before.

"Do you think we can be friends again someday?"

He pulled back. "Yes, because I'm not losing you again. I'm going to stay be here for you if you need me. I'm sorry that I didn't listen."

"I would really like that and I understood your motives. I'm not mad at you."

They hugged again.

"So we're good?" she asked.

"Yeah." He needed some time to let her go completely, but he really didn't want to hurt her. This time, after seeing the look in her eyes, he had gotten the message loud and clear.

Liz walked over to a mirror and fixed her hair and makeup.

"You look fine."

"He'll know," she said moving away.

John sighed. Jason was right and he had been too stupid and selfish to listen.

Jason and Claudia were in the living room.

"You ready to go?" Liz asked.

"If you are."

Claudia got up and gave her a hug. "It was good to see you. Maybe we can go shopping one day. I don't know anyone around here."

"Definitely." She liked the more kick back Claudia.

John and Claudia drove them home and once they were back in the car, Claudia grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?"

"No, but I will be."

"Are you done?"

"Yes, but I want to be her friend. She's going through a lot. I couldn't be there for her back then, so I want to be here for her now."

"Alright, then I'll stay too. Are you going to be able to stand seeing her fall in love with Jason? Because I think that is coming."

He groaned. "Do I have a choice?"

"No."

He turned on the car. "I need a drink."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz got Jason settled. "You want me to stay?"

"I'm fine. You don't have to babysit me."

She smoothed the cover she had thrown onto him. "You sound like me when I would say that Johnny."

"It's not the same thing."

"I really hope not."

"Thanks for getting me out of here. I needed a break."

She leaned over him and then kissed his forehead. He inhaled the slight scent of lavender and lemon before she whispered, "Anytime."

A shocked Jason watched her leave and then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Epiphany smiled as she walked into her house. "Home sweet home." She had left the hospital with much fanfare and now she was ready to put a dent in her couch.

Patrick watched over her protectively and got her situated before going to the car and grabbing several bags. Everyone had pitched and made some meals for them. They were set for a week.

She turned on the television and watched as Patrick put everything away and then he plopped down next to her.

"I didn't see a suitcase."

"It's already here."

Her right brow lifted. "You were pretty confident there."

He smiled. "I had confidence in you."

"Uh—huh."

He handed her a water bottle. "How's the noggin?"

"I have a slight headache."

"If it doesn't go away in the next ten minutes, tell me."

"You know I will."

"They say nurses make the worst patients."

"That would be doctors. I know how to handle myself."

He chuckled. "Two weeks of bliss."

"Just make sure you hide the weapons."

"Piph, I'm hurt."

"You will be if you keep talking through my soap. I'm trying to catch up."

"Who's the hot chick?"

"That would be crazy Sharon."

"You know what they say about crazy girls..."

She paused the playback and looked over at him. "No I don't. Perhaps you should enlighten me."

"Turn it back on. I want to see what happens."

"It's going to be hard not to shake my head when you're around."

"I'm being good, beside, your scowl seems to be working just fine."

She sighed and pushed play again and aside from asking a lot of questions, Patrick was being pretty good.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny flipped a pancake onto a plate and handed it to Kylie.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He handed Katherine a plate and then grabbed his.

"This is good," Kylie said.

He smiled.

"She's right."

"Can you cook?"

"You'll find out tonight."

"We're not having McDonald's, are we?"

She rolled her eyes as Kylie chuckled. "No."

"She can cook good," Kylie said.

"Then I will look forward to it, but just in case, there's a restaurant list on the fridge."

"Ha, ha."

"I was wondering if you'd like to help me out with some paperwork."

Katherine's eyes softened. "Only if it's not charity."

"It's not. I seriously need it and you can keep track of your hours and I'll pay you for it."

"Deal."

"Good. I'll bring it home tonight and explain what I need."

Katherine and Johnny gazed at each other for a moment, while a happy Kylie finished eating.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah walked into the hospital and then quickly made her way to the locker room. It didn't take her mother more than a minute to find out she was there, but before she could even open her mouth, Sarah set the record straight.

"Don't say a word. I don't want to be here. I'm not talking about anything personal with you at work or I will not be able to focus."

"Sarah…."

"No. You get to talk to me when I decide I'm ready. Until then, I need you to respect my personal space."

Andrea sighed. "Fine."

Sarah smirked as she watched her mother dejectedly walk away. That wasn't as hard as she thought it would be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea sat across from Dr. Baldwin and then Jeff took the seat next to her.

Gail smiled. "I'm glad you could keep the appointment."

"Thank you for fitting us in," Jeff said. They had to cancel the first one because of Epiphany's surgery.

"Well, pleasantries aside, I understand you want marriage counseling. Perhaps you can fill me on what is going on," she said clasping her hands together.

"Go ahead," Andrea said turning slightly red.

"I caught her kissing someone in her office after the ball," Jeff explained.

"I see. And?"

"Well, needless to say, I was a little put off."

"That is understandable. Had you been fighting?" Gail asked.

"It was more like we hadn't been talking and taking time to spend with each other."

"Andrea, do you have anything to add to that?"

"No."

Her arms were crossed and Gail decided a one on one was necessary. "Jeff, can you step outside for a moment. I'll come get you."

"Sure."

He left and Gail sat back in her chair. "Now, I need to know right now if you really want to be here because your body language is saying differently."

"I'm just embarrassed." Andrea looked away before a tear could fall.

"I'm not here to judge you. I'm here to help you. We all make mistakes."

Andrea chuckled through her tears. "I'm not allowed to make mistakes."

"And what happens when you do?"

"I would get severely punished."

"Do you think Jeff is trying to punish you?"

"He wants to. Look, I know he's not my dad and I'm painfully aware that he is the wronged party. I was stupid and turned to someone else when I was angry. It's not an excuse, just a fact."

"Go on."

"I just—this is very hard for me—talking about my feelings."

"Did you and Jeff ever discuss your family?"

"Not really. He knew we had a falling out and he left it alone."

Gail got up and opened the door, motioning for Jeff to come back. He was surprised that Andrea was crying.

He sat beside her and did something that surprised even him. He held his hand out and Andrea chuckled as tears poured down her face and took it. Gail handed her a tissue.

"I want you to tell Jeff why you don't trust him enough to tell him about your family."

"You just go for the juggler."

Gail nodded. "I don't want to waste your time or money."

"It's just really personal."

"If he was holding a big secret, would you be as understanding?"

She shook her head.

"Do you think he will judge you?"

Andrea wiped some tears away. "Partly. Um—look, things happened that I'm ashamed of and I couldn't bear it if he—" She stood abruptly. "I have to go. I can't do this. I want to be with you, but I'm just not ready to talk about that. I'm sorry." She ran out of the room and Jeff closed his eyes.

"Your wife is in a lot of pain."

"I know."

"Are you willing to be patient?"

He let out a loud breath. "Yes and no. She hurt me and whatever happened doesn't excuse that."

"Maybe not, but at least you would know what drives her. You'd know why she is the way she is and she is not trying to make excuses for her behavior."

"True."

"You have a choice to make. Of course, you have reason to walk away, but I have a feeling that once Andrea truly purges her demons, you won't want to."

Jeff wiped his face with his hands. "Fine. I'll stay. We made vows and this is the worse part, I guess. If you truly think we can make it back to the for better, then I'm in."

Gail smiled. "You leave that up to me." It was going to take some convincing to get Andrea into her own therapy sessions, but Gail was determined to help them fix what was broken.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena walked up to Sarah and pulled her aside. "I only have a minute. I'm providing dinner tonight at Windemere. I will expect you at seven."

Sarah frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Don't be coy. I know you have seduced my son."

"I don't know what you think you know, but I really don't like people demanding things from me."

Helena pursed her lips. "Get used to it, because if you are going to be with Stefan you need to know that he has a very hard time saying no to me."

Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't even know what to say to that."

"Stefan will be there. If you don't show up, it will prove that you don't belong with him because you won't accept his family. Now, what's it going to be?"

"I'll be there at 7:05."

"Excellent. I'll make sure that the launch is waiting for you."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "How do I know it isn't booby trapped?"

Helen's eyes glimmered gleefully. "You don't."

She watched her walk away and then pulled out her phone and texted Stefan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea ran into her office and sat at her desk and sobbed. She didn't want to go back to therapy. Thinking back to her childhood was just too painful.

Jeff entered the room. "You okay."

She shook her head no.

"Come here."

He held her until she calmed down.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"You're my wife and obviously, you need help."

"I could take that so many ways."

He smirked. "True, but I'm serious. You can't go on like this forever."

"I could try."

He pulled back. "We're not going to work if you don't."

"We've made it all these years."

"I'm not going to say that we weren't happy, but you have to know that things could have been much better."

"I know."

"I don't want this to seem like a bribe, but you can move back in if you'll consider talking to Gail and working through this. I don't have to be there. When you're ready, I'll listen."

She closed her eyes and lip quivered. "I don't know if I can."

"I know you can because you are the strongest woman I know."

She took a languid breath. "Maybe I'm not as strong as you think."

He kissed her forehead. "Will you do this for us. Please."

They stood there for quite a while as he gently held and rocked her.

"Okay." She was going to need his support.

"Thank you."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany slowly walked towards the couch. Her equilibrium was a little off.

Patrick put his arm around her and led her back. "You okay?"

"Just feeling off."

"Okay. I want you to drink some water and have a little food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Epiphany, you've lost a lot of weight fast and your body is trying to recover. Will you at least have some broth?"

"Fine."

He made sure she was comfortable and then went into the kitchen.

"I never thought you'd have good bedside manner."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Seriously?"

"What? I'm always smooth."

"As Exlax…"

"Whatever."

She closed her eyes. "How long before I don't feel so tired?"

"A while, but you'll gradually get your stamina back."

"Patrick."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He slightly smiled. "You're welcome."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished getting dressed and then went downstairs.

"Good morning," Lila said with a smile.

"Good morning. Are we alone?"

"No. Alan and Elizabeth went for a walk."

"Oh."

She handed him some juice. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat a piece of fruit."

"Why would I?"

She chuckled. "Because it's good for you."

"There are lots of things they say are good for you that are disgusting."

"Were you a picky eater?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sorry."

He put the glass down. "It's okay."

"I hear you have a preliminary meeting this afternoon with some lawyers."

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?"

"No, but I hope they are."

"Well if you need me, I'll be here."

"Thanks!"

"You seem quieter than usual."

"I just have a lot on my mind." He wasn't ready to admit that he was really starting to remember and it wasn't sitting well.

"Well, I'm a good listener."

"I know. I'm just not ready to talk about it."

"Fair enough."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N – Thanks for the comments! – Guest – Why would I put Jason with someone else right now? They are both having issues and trying to regroup, but they admitted they like each other. I think that would be weird and wouldn't make sense. * babeboo – I already put it out there who likes John. Wink wink.

I fast forwarded a bit. I just needed to move the story along. Hopefully, it's not too jarring.

Chapter 29

Liz stopped and looked at some flowers. Lila's garden was beautiful and the colors really caught her eye. "Thank you for letting me stay."

"You're not leaving are you?" Alan was feeling protective of her after what happened.

"I should. I can't hide away forever."

"Well you could. It's a big house."

She smiled. "You'll keep an eye out for Jason for me right?"

"Of course."

"Thanks!"

"Elizabeth, have you noticed a change in my son?"

Liz sighed. "A little."

"I'm just worried."

"You think he'll leave?"

"Yes." He had made a little headway with Jason and really didn't want to see it come to an end.

"He has a lot to process. Give him space and I think eventually, he'll come back."

Alan was quiet for a long moment. "I would give anything to go back and be able to raise him—anything, even if that meant being nice to his mother and running interference with my family. I love him."

She touched his arm. "I think he knows that, but he's not sure what do with his feelings. Let him figure them out. If he lets me, I will help him."

"You're a good friend. He is lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one."

They slowly walked back to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah walked towards the launch and looked around. Helena had always given her pause. She was sneaky, conniving, and bitter which were not an attractive combination.

"Hello ma'am."

She slightly smiled and took his hand as he helped her aboard and then got her seated. The cool air felt good, so she closed her eyes and breathed it in. Stefan didn't know that she was coming and she wondered if he would be upset with her. She figured she could get the dinner over with and Helena might back off. Her eyes rolled at the thought. Helena was like a dog with a bone. She highly doubted that her intentions were noble. The little witch is clearly up to something and Sarah is going to have to dig deep to figure out what it is before she is blindsided.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth gathered her things and was just about finished when Jason rolled into her room.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going home in the morning."

"Oh."

She noted the disappointed look. "I need to stand on my own two feet and take my life back."

"I get it." He didn't like it, but he understood.

"Thank you."

"Dante just left."

Jason didn't talk a lot about the therapy. "How is that going?"

He shrugged. "I'm getting stronger."

"You'll be walking in no time."

"I can't wait."

She sat on the bed. "Alan is worried."

"Why?"

"Because you've been pulling away."

He remained quiet.

"I told him to give you some time and space. He's willing. I think he's just glad to be a part of your life."

"Are you going back to work tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Are you scared?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"Lock your door while you're working," he said.

"Good idea."

"And you can call me any time."

"Thanks. Would you consider going to therapy?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"It helps to talk to someone completely neutral."

"Aren't you?"

"I try to be, but I'm probably more on your side."

There was a knock on the door and then Kelly entered. "Hi."

"Hi, Kelly," Liz said.

"Sorry, I heard your voices."

Jason turned his chair around.

"Maybe I should have called first. I was just on my way home and wanted to touch base."

"That was nice of you," Liz said.

Jason cleared his throat. He was feeling a little awkward. "Why don't we go downstairs to the sitting room?"

"Okay."

He led the way and Liz walked over to the window.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah got off the launch and walked towards the mansion. She noted the façade which gave her the creeps and wondered why anyone would want to live there. It was dark, dreary, and very uninviting. Who the heck thinks gargoyles were a go-to decorating choice?

Alfred opened the door. "Ms. Webber, please come in."

Sarah carefully navigated the stairs. "Thank you."

"May I take your sweater."

She slipped it off and handed it to him.

"You look very nice."

She smiled. "Thanks. You look rather dapper yourself."

Alfred smiled. "Follow me, please."

He led her hrough a few rooms until they ended up in the dining room.

Stefan had just sat down and immediately rose. "Sarah?"

"Hi. I hope this is okay. Helena insisted that I intend."

The sarcasm was not lost on him. "I'm sorry," he whispered before brushing his lips against her forehead.

"I can handle the battle ax."

His brow lifted and she bit her lip as Helena swept into the room.

"Ah, I'm glad you arrived safely. Please, have a seat."

Stefan gave Helena a look, warning her to behave, and then directed Sarah to sit next to him.

"I hope you had a smooth ride over in the launch."

"It was fine." She put her napkin on her lap and Alfred appeared at her side.

"Would you like some wine?"

"No thank you. Do you have any iced tea?"

"I do." He left and she looked around.

"This mansion is a replica of our family home in Russia. Mikkos took extra pains to make sure they got every last detail right. I think it suits the demeanor of our family perfectly."

Sarah wasn't sure that was a good thing. "It's kind of gothic."

Helena laughed. The girl was apparently clueless when it came to art and history. "Well, it's an acquired taste. Sarah, how are your parents getting along. There have been some nasty rumors flying around."

"Don't answer that. The Webber family is off limits," Stefan said.

Helena sipped her wine. "How disappointing…"

Alfred put the ice tea down and then went to get the first course.

"You know, your mother is a classic beauty. You must take after your father more."

Sarah gripped her knife and looked at a Stefan. "If I slit her throat, will you testify that she was choking on something and I was helping her breathe?"

He had barely heard her whisper and tried to suppress a grin. "Definitely."

Alfred placed salads down in front of them.

"Thank you," Sarah said softly.

"You're welcome."

After Alfred had disappeared, Helena addressed her again.

"There is no need to thank the help. He is paid well for his services."

"Perhaps you should reconsider that. There are plenty of books written about the help offing their overbearing employers."

Helena's eyes twinkled with delight. "Alfred knows better."

They ate for a few moments in silent and then the sounds of classical music filtered through the air. Alfred collected their plates.

"Thank you, Alfred," Helena said wickedly.

Alfred stopped in his tracks. "Are you alright? Shall I fetch the doctor?"

Sarah snorted.

Helena waved him off. "Do you see why I don't say thank you?"

"Maybe if you had said it more often, he wouldn't have been so shocked."

"Alfred knows his place and eventually you will too."

"Mother!"

"What?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. Maybe she should have gotten a drink.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica invited Kelly for dinner and Jason couldn't help but notice how quiet Elizabeth was.

Alan and Kelly were discussing a surgery and Lila was trying to draw Jason into a conversation.

Tracy strolled into the room. "Another stray?"

Kelly gave her a look.

"Tracy, if you're going to eat with us, you need to hold your tongue," Edward said.

"Is that even possible?"

She poured herself a drink. "It amazes me how someone like Jason could attract such a harem."

"Tracy, please behave," Lila said.

"Why?"

"Because no one wants to hear your bitter quips," Monica said.

"Oh, I'm sure that isn't the case." Her phone rang and she cursed under her breath and answered it. "What do you want AJ?" She groaned and left the room.

Lila clucked her tongue. "How much did you pay him?"

Edward grinned. "One never reveals things like that."

Alan chuckled.

When they finished eating, Elizabeth excused herself and went upstairs.

"Jason?"

His head jerked towards Kelly. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

She sighed. "Walk me to the door?"

He nodded and when they got there, she looked at him solemnly.

"Are you in love with her?"

"Who?"

"Elizabeth."

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because you can't keep your eyes off of her."

Jason was silent for a moment. "Kelly…"

"You don't owe me anything, Jason. I just—I'll get over it. Be happy." She left and he closed his eyes.

"Quite a conundrum," Edward said.

Jason turned to face him.

"They are both great women, but I'm kind of partial to Elizabeth."

Edward grinned and Jason's eyes filled with amusement as he watched him lumber off to his study.

Jason headed to the elevator to check on Liz.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kylie climbed into Johnny's lap and handed him a book. He took the cue and started to read as Katherine watched. They had bonded and the only thing that scared Katherine is losing Kylie and how hard it would be if they had to part. Now Johnny was added to the mix. Kylie needed a positive male in her life and right now, Johnny was it. He spoiled her and paid attention to her. It was just what Kylie needed in order to feel normal.

When he felt her still, he looked up at Katherine who smiled and put her finger to her lips. Carefully, Johnny stood and carried her into the bedroom. He tucked her in and then joined Katherine again.

"Thank you for being so good to her."

"It's easy. She's a good kid."

"You're going to make a great dad some day."

Johnny sighed. "I hope so."

"I know so."

"Have you heard from your sister?"

"No."

"I'm scared he's going to strike the next time Kylie has an incident."

Katherine squeezed her eyes shut. "It's my greatest fear, that he'll take her and I won't be able to save her."

He put his arm around her and she laid her head against him. "I'll do whatever I can."

"I know. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"I have people looking for him."

"He knows how to lay low."

Johnny rubbed her arm. He just hoped that when the time came, he'd be able to stop whatever Jake had planned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stefan walked Sarah back to the launch. "I'm sorry that she gave you a hard time."

"I can handle her."

"I thought that to, but she has a way of making you do her bidding."

"You can stand up to her, you know."

Stefan made a face. "I've tried before and it didn't end well."

She gazed into his eyes. "If she told you to leave me, would you?"

A pained look flashed in his eyes.

"Don't answer that." She got into the launch.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow," he said.

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Two weeks passed by. Elizabeth was knee deep in work. Piph was doing a lot better and Patrick had returned to work. She was still on leave, but she was itching to come back. Sarah and Stefan were getting closer, despite the cold shoulder he was receiving at work. Jason's leg was healing and he was able to put a little weight on it as he walked with crutches. Emotionally, he was a bit of a mess and was spending a lot of time alone in his room. He didn't get to see Elizabeth as much as he liked, but they tried to at least talk daily.

Liz walked over to Patrick who was standing next to nurse's desk. "Hey, how's our girl?"

He smiled. "She's okay. Her stamina sucks and that is just something she isn't use too."

"And you are getting along?"

"For the most part, yes. She hasn't been in a good mood the last few days, but I refuse to let her wallow for long."

"You're a good friend."

"I'm trying to be. Kylie was in earlier."

"Is she okay?"

"I think so."

She frowned. "You look worried."

"I am. I think her seizures are combination of stress and prior abuse. Unfortunately, I had to write it up. If I don't, it could come back to bite me."

"I get it. I just hope they won't take her away from Katherine."

"I don't think they will. She has permission. It's better to document what her dad did, so the police have something to work with."

"I know. Diane let me know that we're going to court in two weeks."

"That's good. It's hard when something like that is hanging over your head."

"Yeah. I'll be glad to get it over with and for Ric to suffer."

"How are you doing?"

"Okay. I'm slammed with paperwork, but what's new?"

"And your love life."

She rolled her eyes. "What love life?"

John came around the corner with Jolene and Liz was a little shocked.

He said goodbye and then looked up and made eyes contact. "Hey."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Jolene and I had breakfast."

"Really?"

"Does that bother you?"

She shook her head. "No—I—No. I'm happy for you."

"She's cool."

"You deserve to be happy."

"So do you. How is Jason?" He was still nursing his wounds, but Jolene was a good distraction and he felt like there could be something good there.

"He's healing and getting his bearings."

"I have a meeting, but maybe we can have lunch soon."

She slightly smiled. "I would like that."

He winked and then left.

"Are you really okay with him seeing Jolene?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed like you were a little jealous."

She shook her head. "I was just surprised."

"That he's getting over you so fast."

She punched Patrick in the arm.

"Ouch, woman."

"Do not make me sic Epiphany on you."

He smiled. "That could be fun."

"You are beyond help."

He chuckled as he watched her walk away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the sitting room with the help of his crutches, only to find Tracy staring at him. "What?"

"You're still here."

"Trust me, if I knew you were down here, I would have stayed in my room."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. What is your problem with me?"

"Maybe it's your genetics."

Jason had remembered quite a bit at this point, and he had already made a decision that he was going to leave. It was just too stressful for him. "Not another word."

"Why not? We have been tip toeing around the issue for weeks now. Your mother hurt my family and since you are clearly on her side, that makes me think I can't trust you."

"What gave you the impression that I cared what you think?" he asked before sitting in a chair.

"How long before you start asking for money and bleeding Alan dry."

"I don't want his money."

"Then what do you want? You hate him."

Jason couldn't deny that, with a lot of his memory back, his feelings towards his father had returned and he was having a problem reconciling it. "Alan and I are fine."

"You can't even call him dad. If your bitch of a mother hadn't of blackmailed him, you wouldn't have lost out on a relationship with your father."

"You need to shut up, right now!"

"Or what? Are you going to make me?"

They stared in silence.

"You either need to stop blaming us for everything that went down or walk away. I don't want to watch my brother fall into a bottle because you reject him when you get your head on straight."

"It's none of your business."

"He is family and unlike you, I love him. Just because he has taken pity on you, doesn't give you the right to mess with his head."

"You have a funny way of showing love and I am not messing with him."

"Yes, you are. I see the conflict in your eyes. You are this close to leaving," she said pinching her fingers together. "I will fight you tooth and nail if you ever hurt him again. Do you understand?"

He started to rise. "I don't need this shit. I'm done." He was half way up when a severe pain made him yelp and he collapsed.

Tracy jumped to her feet. "Jason?"


	30. Chapter 30

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Tracy is trying to protect her family and this is the only way she knows how. She watched the suffering when Jason and Susan came back.

Will be posting early tomorrow.

Chapter 30

Jason was in the middle of a seizure as the rest of his memories slammed into his head. He groaned in pain as Tracy called Alan to ask what she should do.

Monica rushed into the room and grabbed his head. "Jason! Talk to me."

He was gritting his teeth and tears were flowing from his eyes. "Get away from me," he growled.

She was totally taken aback.

"All of you hate me."

"That's not true."

"You hated her!"

"She hated us. We were wronged. Why can't you admit that?" Tracy said.

"Shut up!" he yelled. He pulled out his phone and waited for Francis to pick up.

"Jason?"

"I need you."

He could tell he was out of breath and possibly in pain. "What is going on?"

"I need to leave. I want to go to my apartment. Can you come get me?"

"Jason…."

"I can't stay here! I am betraying her by being here. Please Francis. I'm begging you."

"Alright, calm down. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you."

He ended the call as Monica wiped a tear away. Alan was going to be devastated. She knew the look in Jason's eyes and could tell that things were going to go back to usual.

He struggled to get on his feet and almost fell.

Monica grabbed the crutch and handed it to him and he took it and got to the elevator as fast as he could. And when the doors shut, he slowly eased his way to the floor and completely lost it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan rushed into the room. "What happened?"

"Tracy happened."

Tracy rolled her eyes.

"Were you arguing with him?"

"He is going to hurt you."

"Enough! I'm done with you. He is my son and I love him. I will not have you ruin our relationship!"

"I'm just trying to protect you. Do you even remember how out of control you were when he rejected you?"

"I don't want nothing to do with your version of protection. He's hurting. He lost his mother and then his memories and had the horrible accident. I want to be there for him and I'll be damned if I let you kill our relationship."

Tracy's features softened. It had been so hard to watch her brother spiral out of control. She almost lost him. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you. I just wanted to stop him from doing what she did. You didn't see the look in his eyes. He remembers and he's going to leave."

"Then I'll deal with it. I'll fight for him. I owe him that."

Francis knocked on the door and Alice let him. She took him upstairs to Jason's room and when they didn't find him, they went to the elevator.

Alice pushed the button and they found Jason laying on the floor staring at the wall.

"Jason!" Francis said, dropping to his knees. "Talk to me."

Slowly his eyes moved until their gaze connected. "Want to go home."

"Okay. Are you in pain?"

"No." He felt nothing but emptiness. There was no pill for that.

"Let me help you up." Francis pulled him into a sitting position and then Alice got on the other side and they helped him rise. She gave him the crutch and they slowly made it to the room.

"Sit," Francis said.

Alice helped him pack and then took the bag downstairs.

"You want to talk about it?"

"No. Do I still have a place to go back to?"

Tracy cleared her throat. "Yes."

Jason's head shot up. "How do you know?"

"Because I've been paying your rent."

Jason's jaw dropped open.

Tracy ignored it and moved forward. "Your father has told me in no uncertain terms that I'm to leave you alone. Before my punishment goes into effect, I have something for you."

"You have nothing that I want."

"I beg to differ." She held out an envelope. "Your mother gave me this to give to you."

Jason looked murderous.

"Relax. I didn't keep it from you. She told me that I would know when to give it to you. I think she wanted to give you time to work through things on your own. I honestly tried to hand it back. I didn't want to be involved, but she knew that my hatred for her would make me hold onto it. She was counting on it. So, I think you are at a crossroads. You've seen that the rest of my family isn't that bad and that maybe, you were wrong about us. You need to make a decision based on the facts."

"How do I even know that you didn't forge it?"

"Because you hurt my brother deeply and I didn't want you here. I doubt that it is telling you to run away." She put the envelope on the bed and left. The only reason she had paid for the apartment was because she knew how this was going to end. If Jason was so willing to turn his back on his father and walk away, then she wanted to make sure he had a place to go to. As far as she was concerned, he didn't deserve Alan's love.

Francis shook his head. "What a bitch."

"You have no idea."

Jason pushed up and left the letter sitting there.

"I think you should take it even if you're not ready to read it."

"Fine." He shoved it into his pocket. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah finished throwing up and then washed her face. She had been sick the last few days and wasn't sure what was wrong with her. All she knew is that after she ate at Helena's, she had become ill and wondered if the old bat had poisoned her.

"Drink too much last night?"

Sarah groaned. "Is there anywhere you don't lurk?"

Helena grinned. "You look absolutely green."

"You would know since you poisoned me."

Helena laughed. "Oh Sarah, I would never do that personally. I have minions for that."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Maybe you should take a pregnancy test."

The shock of her words reverberated in her body.

"Of course, I wouldn't trust the hospital grapevine. You should go somewhere else for confirmation. If you are carrying my grandchild, then I definitely want to know. There are certain privileges of being a Cassadine."

Sarah wiped her hands on a paper towel. "I sincerely doubt that I'm pregnant."

"Are you late?"

"None of your business."

"Fine, but if I were you, I'd want to know. You can tell after three weeks you know." She walked away and pretended to shut the door and stood on the other side of the lockers.

Sarah googled the clinic around the corner on her phone and then made the call. "Hello, I wondered if I could make an appointment for a pregnancy test. Yes, I can be there in a half hour. Can I get a rush on the results? Alright, I'm on my way."

Helena slipped out and made a call. "Follow Sarah Webber and see where she goes."

Two hours later, Sarah answered her phone and got the shock of her life.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth ran up the steps at Jake's. Alan had called her and told her what happened and she needed to know that Jason was alright. She banged on his door, but no one answered. "Jason, please open the door."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut. He just didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I know you're in there. Please open up. I need to know that you're okay." Her pleas were again met with silence. "There is one thing that you can count on in this world and that is me. I have your back. I care about you more than you know. Please let me."

A tear rolled down Jason's cheek, but he still didn't move.

She swiped the liquid off her face. "Alright, if you need time, I'll give it to you. Text me if you need anything. Please eat. You need your strength." With that, she walked away as Jason fought a sob as his emotions began to overwhelm him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah froze as she watched Stefan and her mother talk in the hallway. There was an intimacy there that made her cringe. Andrea smiled and Stefan touched her arm and grinned. After a few minutes, she just couldn't take it anymore. "Are you two still seeing each other behind dad's back?"

Two sets of startled eyes snapped to her as several nurses in the area hurried away from the scene.

"Sarah!" Andrea yelled.

"What? You don't want anyone to know what you did? Do you know that he's sleeping with me?"

Andrea gasped and took a step backwards.

"That's right. You totally had me where you wanted me. It's her that you really want, isn't it?"

Helena walked towards them. "Perhaps you should go into a room."

"No! Why shouldn't everyone know? She apparently doesn't give a damn who she hurts. Well, perhaps knowing that I'm pregnant will do the trick, or maybe you still won't care."

Andrea's eyes stung with tears. "Oh Sarah, I would never hurt you like that."

Tears were streaming down Sarah's face.

A stunned Stefan snapped out of his haze. "You're pregnant?"

Sarah nodded and when he took a few steps towards her, she held out her hand to stop him. "Don't come any closer."

"Face it, your mother will always be better than you," Helena said.

"Mother!" Stefan yelled.

"What?"

"Leave Now!"

Helena smirked. "As you wish…"

"Sarah, please listen to me."

"No. I'm actually shocked that you stood up to Helena even a little. She hates me. You don't even want to know the things she says to me when you're not around. I can't do this anymore. It's not healthy and now I have a child to consider."

"You're breaking up with me?"

She swallowed languidly. "It's not like anyone knew. I was your dirty little secret." She turned to walk away.

"Sarah! Wait! I'm falling in love with you. Please!"

She spun around on her heel. "You don't even know what love is." With that, she ran down the hallway and slipped into the elevator and started to sob. That's how Francis found her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Felix called Elizabeth who was in her office.

"Hello?"

"Hey, something happened a few minutes ago that you need to know about."

"What's going on?" She had just parked her car in the hospital garage.

"Sarah, Stefan, and your mother had it out in the hallway."

Liz frowned. "What happened?"

"Apparently, Sarah accused Andrea and Stefan of having an affair and Sarah admitted that she's been sleeping with him."

"What!"

"I know. Elizabeth, she said she was pregnant."

She was stunned.

"Even worse, Helena showed up and I saw Lucky Spencer lurking around the area."

Liz was livid. "If that bitch televises what happened, I will kill her with my bare hands."

"Well, you know what to do if she does."

"Do you know where Sarah is?"

"No. She ran out."

"Great. This is a disaster." Everything made sense now. That is why Sarah had imploded at the dinner. "What about my mom?"

"In her office probably drinking heavily."

"Thanks for telling me."

"See you later."

"Bye."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea head was buried in her hands. Everyone knew and now her world was going to implode. She texted Jeff to come to her office. A few minutes later he appeared.

"What the hell happened?" Everyone had been looking at him pathetically.

"Your daughter saw me and Stefan talking. Apparently, they have been sleeping together."

"What!"

"I know. She got upset and asked if we were still having an affair."

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Why would she ask that?"

"I don't know. We were laughing and that was it."

Jeff plopped into a chair. "This is a nightmare."

"Helena was there. I'm sure she's keeping score."

"Great."

The door flew open and Elizabeth appeared. "Did you cheat on dad with Stefan?"

"Yes. We didn't sleep together, but we kissed the night of the ball and your father witnessed it."

Liz shut the door and leaned against it. "Why? You knew how she felt about him."

"It wasn't planned."

"Unbelievable. Are you still seeing him?"

"No. I was never seeing him and I'm committed to making my marriage work. I made a mistake."

"Sarah must be destroyed," Liz said sadly.

"I had no idea she was with him. She refuses to speak with me."

"You need to give her some space."

"I have been. I'm worried that the board will use this to oust your father."

Jeff was really worried about that too. He had already been given a warning about image.

"Actions have consequences," Liz said standing.

"So, you hate me too?"

"I don't hate you, but I'm upset that you would cheat after all these years and I have no idea how to fix this. Our family is falling apart. You need to tell Steven before he is blindsided."

"I will," Jeff said.

"I'm going to go try to find Sarah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis grabbed Sarah to steady her. "Hey. What's wrong?"

She buried her face into his shirt. "I need to get out of here and I can't go home."

"Okay. I'll take you to my place. You can hide out there."

"Thank you."

They headed to the parking garage and he got her settled into the car and they drove a few miles and he pulled up in front of a small house.

She wiped her face and he hopped out and opened the car door. He led the way inside as she looked around. It was peaceful.

"Have a seat," he said pointing to a couch. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head.

"I'll make you something."

"Thanks."

He quickly went into the kitchen and rustled up two sandwiches.

"I like your house."

"It's quiet."

"I think that's what I like the most."

He slightly smiled. "I would think you would like something bigger and more modern."

"I'm not going to knock that, but maybe I'm learning to appreciate a home instead of a giant mausoleum."

"Now, I'm curious about the mausoleum."

She put her sandwich down and wiped her mouth. "I've been seeing Stefan Cassadine."

"Oh. Then you've been to Windemere?"

She nodded. "Unfortunately, Helena summoned me."

"She's such an old cow."

Sarah slightly smiled. "Yeah."

"I take it that things aren't going well?"

"No. I blew up when I saw him talking to my mom in the hallway. He was the one that was with my mom."

Francis's brows rose.

"They only kissed, but I'm insecure where she is concerned and today, I found something out and let's just say I'm a little over emotional."

"Go on."

"I'm pregnant."

He was floored. "Wow. How do you feel about that?"

"I'm terrified."

"Do you still want to be with him?"

"I don't know. I just—something is off."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I want to take a step backwards. I've been reacting instead of making smart choices."

He nodded. "Well, maybe you need to realize that you deserve to be in a good relationship with a person whose motives are clear."

"I never thought I was good enough."

"Sarah, you are beautiful and smart and you have a great sense of humor."

"And I'm a walking train wreck."

"Everyone has made mistakes."

"Even you?"

"Yes."

She took another bite. "I find that hard to believe."

He chuckled. "Trust me, I haven't always been levelheaded." He stood. "I need to check the weather."

She handed him the remote and he turned on the television and Sarah gasped when she saw the footage of what went on at the hospital. "That bitch!"

Francis groaned as Sarah got out her phone.

"Spinelli!"

"Sarah?"

"Take that bitch down."

Spinelli cringed. "I'm on it."

"Thanks."

Francis made a face. "Do I even want to know what that was about?"

"Only if you don't care about plausible deniability."

He chuckled. "Well, whatever, she has it coming." He turned the channel to the local weather station.

"Definitely."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. I just can't face anyone right now."

"Stay here. I need to go back to the worksite, but I'll bring you back some dinner. Any cravings?"

"Strangely….no."

"Then I'll surprise you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. There's water in the kitchen and some food and snacks. Help yourself."

He grabbed the throw off the back of the couch. "For now, you can get some rest."

"I think I might have to get you a best friend ever trophy."

Francis grinned. "I don't like to brag."

She smiled.

"I like it when you smile."

She watched him leave and sighed. Her life was a mess and somehow, she needed to fix it.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest SPN – Helena has a way of getting people to do what she wants. That is what makes her a good villain. * Guest re: Father/Son It's interesting because I wasn't an Alan or Monica fan at all. Heck, I really didn't like any of the Q's beside Lila. It's nice to write them how I want them to be.

Chapter 31

Steven walked into the locker room and sat on a bench. He couldn't believe his mother had cheated with Stefan.

Emily walked over to him. "You okay?"

He shook his head. "No."

She sat down. "You want to talk?"

"My family is falling apart."

"I heard. I'm so sorry. Is Sarah okay?"

He shrugged. "She ran off."

Emily took a chance and grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Sometimes, family sucks. Trust me, I know." She was very upset that Jason left and that he wasn't returning her calls. "My family put the cray in crazy."

Steven studied her quietly. "That bad?"

She nodded. "Jason won't talk to anyone. He left and I know he's hurting. My dad looks like a walking zombie. His heart is broken and he still is not speaking to my Aunt Tracy. Lila has been quiet and staying to herself. She never does that. I'm worried about everyone." She only opened up hoping that he would do the same."

"I'm worried about Sarah. She tends to do crazy things when she's under duress."

"She's pregnant. I don't think she'd take a chance in hurting the baby."

"You're probably right . My mom, people think she's really cold but she was always there for all my firsts. She did the best she could, considering I think she may have been abused as a child. I wish she'd open up to us."

"Just let her know you're there for her. I don't think she set out to hurt Sarah."

"We're all a hot mess."

"You included?"

He sighed. "I run from serious relationships because I didn't want to be like my dad. He was just—there. I'm not saying we didn't have fun, but they were workaholics and my mother ruled the roost."

"You didn't want anyone bossing you around?"

"Exactly."

"Well, relationships are a give and take. You just have to find the right person."

"And you want to?"

"Yes."

He closed his eyes. "I see you, Emily. I know I joke around a lot, but you work hard and you're a good person. I like your goofy sense of humor."

She smiled. "Thanks. I like your goofiness too."

He frowned. "You think I'm goofy?"

"I know you are. In fact, your picture is in the dictionary underneath goofy."

He put his other hand on his heart. "I'm so hurt right now."

"Yeah, yeah. I see you too. No matter how much you try to run, you want to be loved. Everyone does." She squeezed his hand and then stood. "Call me if you need me."

She started to walk away and he jumped up. "I don't have your number."

She turned slightly and smirked. "Things are better when you have to work for it. Be creative. I know you have it in you." She sashayed away, leaving a smiling Steven in her wake.

"She is trouble," he said under his breath before opening his locker. "Good trouble..."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany tooled around the house and then answered the door. "Elizabeth?" She was still moving slowly.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Of course. What's going on?"

Liz gave her a hug and then they sat and she filled Piph in.

"Damn. I really need to get back to work. Is Sarah okay?"

"I don't know. We can't find her."

"She probably went off the grid."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier. I can't believe my mother."

"If it's any consolation, I do think she recognizes that she made a huge mistake."

Liz leaned against the back cushion. "I don't know how we're going to make all this right."

"You don't have to make anything right. Andrea needs to do that."

"I just want us all to be happy."

"Have faith, Elizabeth. How's Jason?"

"Struggling. He's getting his memories back and he's a mess. He moved out of the mansion and won't talk to anyone."

"Give him some time."

"I'm finally admitting I have feelings for him and he's running in the opposite direction."

"That sucks."

"You can say that again."

Piph sighed.

"How are things going with Patrick?"

"I think he's tired of me."

Liz rolled her eyes. "You must be on some good meds. I hope you like having him around, because you're never going to get rid of him."

Piph chuckled. "He's a great guy."

"I know. You tell me to look at what's right in front of me, maybe you should take your own advice."

Piph frowned. "We'd drive each other crazy."

"In the best way."

Both women sighed and closed their eyes.

"I think Amelia is better for him."

"Why?"

"They are both surgeons and free spirited."

"There's one problem with that."

"Hmmm?"

"I don't think he wants her."

Piph made a noise. "Patrick never knows what's good for him."

"I think you are just what he needs."

Piph sat up and looked over at her. "Why are you pushing this?"

"Because you are as stubborn as a mule. Wake up and go after that man before someone else snatches him up." She abruptly stood. "Maybe I should take my own advice."

Piph grinned. "Now you're talking."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff sat down across from one of the board members. "Herb."

The man took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Go on."

"I just watched yet another scandalous news report regarding your family. The hospital just can't take another hit."

"So let me guess, you're going to fire me?"

"Well—you are no longer chief of staff, but you can still be a surgeon."

"Let me guess, Stefan is replacing me?"

"I have my doubts about him, given he is center to your family drama, but according to my sources—"

"Helena…."

"As I was saying, we have it under good authority that he was seduced and entrapped in order to make him look bad. There is more than one source."

"Of course, because God forbid a Cassadine be responsible for anything."

"Jeff…"

"No. This is ridiculous. I took this position when no one else wanted it and we are thriving. This has nothing to do with my work. I'm completely convinced that Helena orchestrated everything."

"Unless you have proof, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go with the voting majority. You can still be a doctor here and maybe if you lay low for a while, you can make a play for the position again. We do value your expertise." He really wasn't happy about the move, but hoped that in the end, Jeff would get reinstated.

Jeff stood. "Are we done?"

"Yes."

He stormed into the hallway and then left for the day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The staff was gathered in a huge room.

Helena cleared her throat. "I have an announcement to make. Jeff Webber will no longer be chief of staff."

Everyone gasped.

"What have you done?" Andrea asked.

"Oh, it wasn't me. You and Sarah can take most of that blame. And after what you both did to sully my son's reputation, we are very lucky that the board agreed to give Stefan a chance. Your new interim chief of staff is Stefan Cassadine."

A shocked Stefan looked around the room. No one would look him in the eye. He stormed out and Helena and sighed. "Well, carry on. I'm sure Stefan will be happy to meet with any of you if you have questions."

Felix walked over to Amelia and Jolene. "Something really smells."

"You think?" Amelia said.

"I guess I better try and call Sarah before she hears about this elsewhere."

"Maxie will have it on the news in the next five minutes. Don't bother," Jolene muttered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah's phone rang and when she saw it was Stefan, she let it go to voicemail. He then texted her that he had something really important to tell her and that he didn't want her hearing it elsewhere. She took a deep breath and called him back.

Stefan quickly answered. "Where are you?"

"I'm safe. What do you want?"

"Sarah, Helena somehow got your dad removed as Chief of Staff and they gave me the position."

"What!"

"I—she has a mind of her own. I'm sorry."

"Somehow, I can't see you being all choked up."

"Are you going to come back to me?"

"Right now, no. I need some space to figure out what I want to do."

"You're having my baby."

"I know. Are you upset?"

Stefan closed his eyes. "There are so many things that I regret, but having a child with you is not one of them."

"I just need some time."

"Okay. Will you touch base with me tomorrow so that I know you're safe?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

She ended the call and rubbed her belly. "What am I going to do?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lucky walked into Maxie's office. "Is it true?"

She frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Did you sleep with Nikolas?"

Her mouth dropped open.

"Answer me, dammit!"

She took a languid breath. This had the Webbers all over it. "Yes.."

"Unfuckingbelievable!"

"Lucky. It was a mistake. I'm not seeing him now."

"First Dante and now my brother. What kind of a whore are you?"

She rose to her feet. "Don't ever call me that again."

"If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck…."

Maxie stomped her foot. "What the hell do ducks have to do with this?"

Lucky clenched his fists just as Nikolas walked into the room.

"I take it you are discussing our dalliance?"

Lucky shook his head. "Only you could make fucking sound pretentious. Fuck you." With that said, he hauled off and hit Nikolas, knocking him on his ass.

"Lucky!" Maxie yelled.

"That's right, go take care of your lover."

"We are not sleeping together anymore," she said as she tried assess Nikolas's wounds.

Nikolas started to laugh as he wiped the blood off his lip. "I'm sure I could make that happen again, you were rather easy."

Maxie punched his arm. "You asshole."

"You know what? The hell with both of you. You deserve each other."

Lucky walked out and Nikolas stood. "Get your shit out of this office."

"What? You can't fire me."

"Yes, I can. You have until tomorrow morning."

"I hate you!"

He walked out and Helena moved into the doorway.

"Make sure you don't try to sabotage us. IT is watching your every move."

Maxie's head tilted and then she stealthily turned on the tape recorder under her desk while she pretended to pack. "This has your handiwork all over it."

Helena smiled. "I wanted you out and Nikolas was all too happy to do the honors. He has no problem taking one for the team, unlike my son who always has second thoughts."

Maxie smirked. "So, you not only ruined my life, but you tried to take down all the Webbers too? I hate Elizabeth. Did you do anything good to her?"

"Elizabeth means nothing to me. Sarah, on the other hand, was easy to manipulate. Her "pregnancy" and need for revenge helped me get Stefan his rightful title." When everyone finds out the truth, it will exonerate her son and give the board more reason to believe they made the right choice.

"So that was all you? You're like an evil mastermind or something. Did you actually make her believe that she is pregnant when she isn't?"

"Never underestimate me Maxie. When I want something, I get it. Sarah and Andrea played into my hands. If you breathe one word of this, I will make sure you never work in television or in New York again and I always make good on my promises."

"Well, good thing I like money more than revenge. I'll be out in an hour." She knew exactly where she could get a job doing what she does best. Port Charles was small potatoes and she planned on going out with a bang.

"I'll fumigate after your gone," Helena said walking out.

Maxie waited for her to leave and then stopped the tape, now what to do with it so it would do the most damage. Helena would not get the last laugh. People always underestimated Maxie. They thought she was an airhead, but she had been collecting dirt on people for years and she wished she could see Helena's expression when her world came crumbling down.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth pounded on Jason's door, waking him. "Jason Morgan, you have twenty-four hours to get your head out of your ass and realize you need me and not a second more. Consider this your notice! And Diane cancelled the meeting by the way."

He slightly smirked as he listened to her stomp away. He wasn't sure he could get it together that quickly, but she definitely had distracted him from his tired inner monologue. Grabbing his phone, he made a call. "Can you come over? I need to talk."

"Sure. See you in ten."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff sent a text to every member of his family. It was time to discuss what was going on and hash it out for good. He calmly waited for each of them to show up in the lobby.

"I booked the conference room. It's time we all talked this out."

Sarah sighed. She wasn't even sure why she had agreed. Her mother had sent her several texts asking if she was okay, which kind of swayed her to attend. Elizabeth grabbed her hand and squeezed.

An older woman walked towards the family and stopped in back of Andrea. "As usual, you just couldn't keep it in your pants could you? You're always bringing shame onto your family. Why would I think time would change that?"

Andrea spun around. "Mother?"

The rest of the Webbers were in shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your father died last week. He wanted you to have this." She held out an envelope.

Andrea started to shake. "I want nothing from that man."

Her mother rolled her eyes. "Always the drama queen. He's dead. Take it."

"You stood by and watched while he beat me and emotionally attacked me for years and did nothing. I'm glad he is dead. I would dance on his grave if I could. I want nothing from him or from you. You both were dead to me years ago." She ran towards the elevators as the rest of them stood there in shock.

Jeff turned towards Andrea's mother. "I don't know what you did to her, but I think you need to leave."

She shoved the envelope into Jeff's hands. "I'm Gloria Sinclair. When she calms down, tell her that I'm staying at the Metro Court. Whatever she thinks we did to her, she deserved. Society dictates that we behave with some kind of decorum. If you have any self-esteem, you'll leave her and find someone with a little class."

Sarah was glowering at the older woman. "Now, I completely understand why my mother has behaved the way that she has. You look down your nose at everyone don't you? I'm glad that I never knew you."

Gloria smirked. "Perhaps if you had, you wouldn't be sleeping with your mother's cast offs."

Liz gasped as Sarah bristled with anger. "You need to leave now."

"Gladly."

"Jesus," Steven said. "We need to find mom."

"She took the elevator going up," Jeff said.

"I think she went to the roof," Liz said.

They hurried to the elevator and got in.

A/N – Next week, you find out what happened to Andrea. You'll get a glimpse of how Jason's life was growing up, and Liason share some special moments. Happy 4th. See you on Monday.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sorry I forgot about posting yesterday. So, I didn't get a chance to write much this weekend. I was just too burnt out from work which means I'm falling behind. I have a few chapters written ahead from before, but since I've been so swamped the last month, I was unable to maintain my lead. Just warning you that I may have to cut the amount I'm posting per week. We shall see.

Chapter 32

Carly knocked on Jason's door.

"It's open."

She entered and smiled when she saw him. "Hey."

"Hey."

She gave him a hug and then sat next to him. "Talk to me. What's up?"

Jason sighed. "I'm stuck and I need someone to talk me down."

"And you chose me?"

"Yes. I don't have a lot of friends."

"Why are you living here now?"

"I left because I felt like I was betraying my mother."

"I really don't think she'd want you to feel that way. She brought you here for a reason."

His jaw clenched. "I have all this anger inside me and I feel like I'm going to explode."

"I know that feeling."

"To make matters worse, I think Elizabeth and I are finally on the same page and I'm pushing her away."

"You cannot screw up your life like this. The Quartermaines love you and I think Elizabeth is well on her way as well."

"I just can't let it go. To me, I'd have to not care about my mother's feelings to make all of this work."

"Jason, you have to figure out a way to reconcile that. Punishing yourself and the Quartermaines is not going to get you anywhere. It's just setting you back. As we grow older, our opinions change. Your mom clearly had a change of heart, or she wouldn't have come back to a place where people were not nice to her."

"I don't want to feel like this anymore."

"Then you need to do something about it.

"Tracy gave me a letter that is supposedly from my mom."

"And did you read it?"

He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Suppose I hate her for it? I don't think I could handle that."

"Everyone screws up from time to time. Your mom made mistakes because she is human. She did the best she could."

"How is taking me away from my father the best thing for me?"

"I know it doesn't seem logical, but maybe everything worked out the way it should be. Maybe all the crappy things you went through made you a better person. You got your dad back when you needed him the most."

Jason closed his eyes.

"I wish I could fix this for you. Read the letter Jason. Maybe it will help you find closure. I have to go."

"Thanks for stopping by."

She kissed him on the head. "Think about what I said."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff walked towards his wife who was hugging herself in the corner as she sat eerily still. Her eyes were red and she was staring off into the distance. "Andrea."

After a moment, she licked her lips and looked up at him. "Now you know."

"No, I don't. Tell us what happened. Please let us in. If you don't, I don't think we have anything left."

She took a languid breath as she hollowly gazed up at her family. "My dad was a tyrant. He was a powerful man and my mother ate it up. They were consumed with their role in society and expected me to be perfect. By the time I was a teenager, I was beat down. I learned the most important thing was that everyone think you were perfect. As long as they believed that, then I wouldn't be hurt by him. Sometimes, he would yell at me for hours. I was convinced I was nothing, that I was a horrible person. I learned to cover the bruises and I stayed to myself, biding my time as I waited to graduate and get away from them. By the time that I turned seventeen, I was a mess emotionally. There was this boy at school—Chad. He was so sweet. One day, I turned up at his house and his parents weren't home and one thing led to another. We got carried away. I just needed someone to love me." Her voice broke as she struggled to continue.

Elizabeth wiped a tear away and watched as her mother did what she did all too well, suck in her emotions.

"Anyway, I went home and took a shower. I just knew that somehow they were going to find out and he would kill me. The next day, I ignored Chad because I didn't want them to kill him too. I know he probably hated me. Two months later, I was throwing up every morning and my father confronted me on the staircase. I was an emotional mess and he was livid. My mother watched from the landing as he grabbed and shook me. He told me that I was an embarrassment and a whore. He stepped backwards and then smacked me really hard and I lost my balance and fell."

Sarah gasped.

"I lost the baby. I was in the hospital a few towns over for a week, sworn to secrecy by what went down. I just felt empty. He made my life hell for the next year and then I left. I withdrew my sizeable bank account and started over." She turned her attention to Elizabeth. "I know I wasn't emotionally there for you when you lost Sophie. I just couldn't go there because I had never really dealt with what happened to me and I'm so sorry for that. I became them to a lesser degree. I thought that if everyone assumed we were perfect, then it would be alright. If you didn't dwell on it, you'd put it behind you. Since I survived and sucked it up, then so could you because I knew you were strong like me. I failed you, just like my mother failed me and I can never take that back." She started to sob and Elizabeth went to her and held her. Steven held Sarah as they cried and Jeff sat on the other side of his wife and put his arms around them.

"Please don't hate me. I'll do anything to make it up to you. When I saw her, I felt like I was seventeen again and I hate that she can still get to me and make me feel so weak."

"We'll deal with it as a family."

Sarah turned around. "He's right. I forgive you and I'm sorry for what I said."

"Thank you. I'm so sorry Sarah."

"You don't hate me?"

"No. How could I? You are my daughter and I love all of my kids."

Liz got up and Sarah took her place. "What are we going to do about gramzilla?"

Steven smirked. "Would a tranquilizer gun be too much?"

Andrea chuckled through her tears. "She won't go away until I speak to her again, but I just can't right now. I need time to get myself together. I don't want to crack in front of her."

"Then we'll be by your side," Elizabeth said. "Not only are we taking her down, but we're getting dad's job back and this family is going to stick together."

"Liz and I will fix this," Sarah said.

"You can count me in too," Steven added.

"After this is over, we're getting no drama zone t-shirts. I'm so over it," Elizabeth said.

"Nothing is going to tear this family apart again. I forbid it," Jeff said.

They all nodded. It was time to stand together.

"I'm with you too," Audrey said walking forward.

Andrea looked mortified.

"I'm not going to judge you. People make mistakes. I saw what she did and it was evil. I can't even go on vacation for a few weeks and all hell breaks loose."

Liz hugged her grandmother. "I missed you Grams."

"Missed you too. Are you alright?"

"I will be."

Audrey kissed her on the head. "Good. It's time to get this family back on track."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Jeff said.

"Dinner at my house tomorrow night, 7:00 P.M. sharp—no excuses. For now, we pretend to still be divided and let the enemy think they are succeeding."

They all agreed and then made their way back downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah walked down the hallway towards the locker room and thought she heard Stefan's voice, she walked towards a cracked door and listened.

"Enough! I'm not going to hurt her."

Helena's jaw clenched. "You listen to me, you agreed to lure her in, no one forced you."

Sarah's mouth dropped open.

"I was a fool. I should have said no to you."

"Are you in love with that little tramp?"

"That is none of your business. She doesn't deserve any more pain." Stefan may have agreed to Helena's ruse in the beginning, but he was falling in love with Sarah.

"You are such a disappointed. I sacrificed a lot to get you to this point. Now I want you to let her go. She is not suitable to be a Cassadine.

Stefan was a broken man.

"If you do not do this, I will destroy you."

When he didn't answer right away, Sarah rushed off and got on the elevator. Tears were streaming down her face. If Stefan really had set out to her hurt, she would be devastated. She rushed out the front door as she texted her sister. "I need you. Please! Meet me at the park across the street in our spot. Hurry!"

She moved forward, thinking the light was green and heard a voice yell.

"Sarah!"

A truck's horn blew as it bared down on her and she screamed. Francis ran towards her, pushing her out of the way right before it slightly struck him, propelling him backwards. Sarah flew into the curb, striking her head and a few women screamed as they ran toward her.

Francis tried to shake it off and was forced back down by the driving.

"Are you people crazy? I could have killed you."

"I'm fine. Sarah!" he yelled.

Several nurses rushed a gurney over and Sarah was lifted onto it. The driver helped Francis stand and he slightly limped towards her. "Sarah, please wake up."

Jolene touched his arm, "Francis, let them help her. How badly are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, please, she needs me."

Jolene pressed the elevator button. "You heard?"

"What?"

"There was another confrontation. I saw her rush off later and she looked really upset."

"That's why she was distracted."

The doors opened up and Elizabeth moved to get on. "Francis? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Sarah was knocked out."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "What happened?"

"She was upset and wasn't paying attention and a truck almost hit her."

"Damn. She was texting me."

They walked into the waiting room and Emily approached them.

"Francis, please let Emily look at you. Your elbow is bleeding. Where were you hit?"

"He was almost at a stop. I put my hands out and it hit my legs a little." He knew he was going to be sore in the morning.

"Please."

"Okay, but when your sister wakes up, don't leave her side."

Liz nodded.

Emily led Francis into a bay and cleaned up his cut and dressed it. "You saved her life."

"I just hope that the baby is okay."

"Leo will take good care of her. Okay, drop em'."

Francis head tilted. "That's some bedside manner."

She smiled. He needed a distraction, so she thought she'd try to add levity to the situation. "I need to see your thighs. I can turn around."

He waited for her face the other way and undid them. "Okay."

She knelt down. "You're gonna bruise, but it didn't break the skin. Do you have any shooting pains?"

"No. It's just a little sore."

Their gaze connected. "Would you tell me if you did?"

He smirked. "Yes, because Elizabeth would kick my ass if I lied."

"Good answer. You can pull them up."

"Thanks."

"Take some aspirin for the pain and if it gets worse and you experience any numbness—"

"I know. I will come in."

"Alright."

He walked back towards the waiting room and Elizabeth met him half way.

"Come on, she's awake." She held out her hand and he took it and they walked into the room.

Sarah was crying. "They won't tell me anything about the baby."

Liz grabbed her hand. "It's going to be okay."

Sarah held out the other one and Francis walked around and held it. "You saved me."

"I think you gave me gray hair."

She slightly smiled. "That tends to happen when you hang around with me."

Liz noted the ease of their conversation.

"Maybe I should take out some insurance on you."

"That would probably be wise."

Kelly walked into the room. "Is it okay to talk in front of them?"

"Yes. Is the baby okay?"

Kelly shifted her weight. "Sarah, I don't even know how to tell you this."

Sarah fought a sob, "Just say it!"

"You were never pregnant."

Everyone else's mouth dropped open.

"How is that even possible?"

"Who told you that you were?"

"I got a call from the clinic around the corner. Elaine! That was her name. She gave me the news. Where is my phone?"

Francis took it out of his pocket. He had picked it up. "The screen is cracked."

Sarah groaned and then turned it on. "It still works." She looked at the recent calls and dialed the number. "Hello, this is Sarah Webber, may I speak to Elaine."

"I'm sorry. She quit this morning. How can I help you?"

"She quit?"

"Yes. She said she came into some money."

Sarah's lip quivered. "She told me that I was pregnant, but I'm not. I never was."

"Oh my, let me get Dr. Moss."

A minute later, the doctor picked up the phone. "Ms. Webber, I understand that Elaine gave you some misinformation."

"Then I was never pregnant?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

Sarah started to cry. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you." She ended the call. "Elaine lied. She quit this morning and said she came into a lot of money. This has Helena written all over it."

Liz was stunned. "You think that she would go to these kind of lengths?"

"I know she would. I overheard her talking to Stefan. Apparently, she encouraged him to pursue me."

"That jerk!"

"I know. He fought with her and said he refused to hurt me. Blah, blah, blah—he can never say no to that letch. She was probably going to use the baby to control him or something."

Stefan ran into the room. "Sarah! Are you alright."

"Get out!" Liz yelled.

He looked shocked.

"You used my sister, you asshole."

"What?"

"I heard you talking to Helena. She implied that she was the one that asked you to pursue me and clearly you agreed."

His shoulders dropped. "I did, but I fell in love with you."

The words stung and she recoiled.

"You have to believe me. I refused to do anything else. I didn't know she was going to have your father fired. Sarah, I love you and I want to raise this baby with you."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "There is no baby."

"What?"

"Your evil, bitter mother paid someone off to tell me that I was. She probably poisoned me and that was why I was sick."

Stefan's eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry. I wanted it so badly. It was a chance for me to have a life."

"I need you to leave."

"No! I won't walk away from you!"

"You don't have a choice. I'm walking away from you. I can't do this. I don't want some crazy bitch stabbing me in my back for the rest of my life or a man who didn't have the decency to stand up to her. This ends now!"

"No!"

Francis stood and walked towards him and decked him. Stefan stumbled backwards. "If you come near her again, I will beat the shit out of you. She didn't deserve what you did."

"I love her!"

"You don't know what love is, now get out!"

Francis was shaking with anger. He couldn't believe that Stefan turned out to be such a wus. Stefan walked out and turned to face Sarah at the last minute. "I didn't pretend to fall in love with you. We were kindred spirits and it was you who gave me the strength to stand up to her. Don't let her win. Give me a chance to love you properly."

"Get out!" she screamed.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are liking the drama.

Chapter 33

He left and Liz put her hand on Francis's back. "You need to calm down."

"I don't think I can."

Sarah let out a sob as the damn finally burst. She had lost everything and her cries sounded like torture. Liz and Francis ran to her and tried to console her. Leo ran into the room and ended up giving her a light sedative.

"Does she have to stay here?" Liz asked.

"No. I want to monitor her for a little bit and then you can take her home."

"I don't want to go anywhere he can find me," Sarah said softly.

"You're coming back home with me," Francis said.

Liz's brow went up. "That's where you were?"

Francis nodded. "Are you mad at me?"

"No. Thank you for taking care of her."

"Did you tell mom and dad?"

"No. They aren't here. Do you want me too?"

"Can you just tell them what happened later. I don't have the strength."

"I'll take care of it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

An hour later, Liz walked into Audrey's. Steve and her parents were there waiting.

"Elizabeth?" Jeff said, noting the tears in her eyes.

She started to cry and he jumped up and hugged her. Andrea when to her side and kissed her head and rubbed her back. "Talk to us."

"It was awful. Sarah, was texting me because she was upset and she wasn't looking where she was going."

Audrey gasped. "What happened?"

"She was almost hit by a truck. Francis pushed her away at the last second and it hit him instead."

Jeff's eyes were wide. "Is he hurt?"

"Just some scratches and bruises."

Andrea swallowed deeply. "And Sarah?"

"She hit her head on the sidewalk."

"I'll get my purse," Andrea said.

"Mom, wait! She's not there."

"Then she's okay?" Steven asked.

"Physically, yes. She has a bump on her head. I think you should sit down for the rest."

They sat and a forlorn Elizabeth stood before them, trying to figure out where she should start. "Helena had demanded that Stefan date Sarah."

"What! He was using her?" Steven asked.

"In the beginning. He says that he is in love with her and she did hear him refuse to hurt her."

"Did he know everything she did?" Jeff asked.

"No, at least that is what he said."

"Helena paid someone off to tell Sarah she was pregnant. She's not."

Andrea wiped a tear away. "She must be devastated."

"She was. Stefan showed up and she ended up getting hysterical and they had to sedate her. Francis punched him."

"I'm liking Francis more every minute," Jeff said. "Where is she?"

"She didn't want to go anywhere Stefan would think to look for her, so Francis took her to his place. Apparently, that is where she had disappeared to before."

Everyone was quite surprised.

"I think she just needs some time to process everything."

"If it was Helena, she really needs to be taken down a few pegs," Audrey said.

"Well, then we are just the people to do it," Liz said.

"She is going down," Jeff said.

"Then it's settled. Operation ruin Helena is in effect," Andrea said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis and Sarah were the walking wounded. They went inside his place and Francis grabbed two beers and sat one in front of her. "I don't know about you, but I need one."

She took a swig. "Good."

He put his feet up on the coffee table.

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

He lazily looked over at her. "Yeah."

They drank a little more and then she got comfortable. He put a pillow on his lap and she laid down.

"I'm glad that you're my friend. I don't have a lot of those."

"Thank you for trusting me."

"I wanted the baby. I never thought I'd ever say that, but the idea had grown on me."

"That's understandable. I know your pride is hurt right now, but do you want him back?"

"Hell no! I need a fresh start. I can't be a part of that family, not after what Helena did."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you want. Mi casa es su casa."

"Thank you." She took comfort in knowing she had him to lean on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff sat across from his wife. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "I just feel like a failure, like I let them win."

He got up and sat next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed and so ashamed. I just blocked it out. When Liz got pregnant, I was devastated. It was like it was happening all over again and I didn't handle it well."

He rubbed her back. "No more secrets."

"I know."

"It has to feel good not to hide it anymore."

"It does."

"You still need to speak to your mom."

Andrea closed her eyes. "I don't know why she still has so much power over me. It was like I was seventeen again and felt completely powerless. I swear that woman is evil." She didn't want to focus on her right now, Sarah came first.

He pulled her closer. "We'll fight together. Promise me that you'll talk to Gail."

"I will." It was something she knew she needed desperately. "No more running."

Jeff kissed the side of her head. For the first time in a long time, he felt like everything was going to be okay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis tucked Sarah into bed.

She touched his arm. "Can you stay in here with me? Please?"

"Okay." He went back into the living room and turned off all the lights and then changed into some sweats. It was a little painful, but they were more comfortable than his jeans. He threw on a clean t-shirt and then laid next to her.

Sarah closed her eyes. "You are like the best friend ever."

Francis slightly smiled. "I hope I don't snore."

"If you wake me up, I might have to disown you." Her bones were tired.

He chuckled. "Just poke me in the ribs."

"I just hope you have all the cutlery hidden."

"Ouch."

She yawned.

"Sleep, Sarah."

"Goodnight Francis."

"Goodnight."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked into Epiphany's apartment. She could tell by the look on his face that something had gone down. She moved to the end of the couch and patted her thigh and he laid down and listened while he filled her in.

"The Webbers need a break."

"I know. I'm hoping the worst is over and Jeff can get his job back."

"That is going to be a big battle," Epiphany said as she absentmindedly stroked his hair.

"Someone has to have something on that witch."

Epiphany was not happy. "I'll start making some calls. People owe me favors."

He smirked as he turned over so he could look at her. "Do I even want to know?"

"No."

They gazed into each other's eyes until Patrick closed his. A minute later, he felt her shaking and his eyes snapped open. She was gripping her temple as her nerve ending shot pulses of sharp pains through her head. He sat up and gently touched it. "Piph, talk to me."

A tear ran down her cheek. It had been rough. She was tired all the time. Her attention span sucked and she still didn't feel like herself most of the time. She also slept a lot.

He wiped her tears away. Seeing her in pain was hard. Epiphany was such a strong woman. "Let it go."

"I can't." Her hands lowered. "It's not something I do."

"You can't control your emotions right now. If you want to cry, I'll hold you. If you want to yell, I'll listen."

She started to cry harder and Patrick held her and rocked her.

"I know it seems so hard right now, but a year from now, you'll probably be fully recovered and you won't look back. I'll be there every step of the way."

She gripped his shirt, so grateful for his presence. After several minutes, he felt her grip go lax and he pulled back and leaned her back against the cushions. It was going to be a long year and probably would take a few months before she had the stamina to go back to work part time. That was going to drive Epiphany crazy, but he wasn't willing to take any chances with her health.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth got up and showered and quickly got dressed. She was on a mission and hopefully, Jason wouldn't fight her. If she had to knock his door down, she would. The silent treatment was going to end one way or another.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason got out of the shower and slowly got dressed. He couldn't wait to lose the boot. Walking was scarier than it was painful. Every time he put weight on his leg, he anticipated the pain.

He used one crutch to navigate back to the bed and that is when he heard the knocking.

"Jason, it's me. I know you're in there."

His head tilted and then he moved forward.

"I won't go away. If I get arrested, it's your fault."

Smirking, he opened the door to find a perturbed Elizabeth staring at him.

"Well, you're in one piece," she said before stepping into the room.

"This isn't a good time."

"Is it ever? I'm not leaving. We have come too far to walk away from each other. Dammit Jason, talk to me."

His eyes smoldered. "You can't make me talk to you." He swore he heard a growl come from her succulent mouth.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "You really don't want to see me pissed off. I won't let you push me away."

"Or what?"

Her eyes narrowed and then widen with surprised as she found herself pushed against the door.

He watched her breath quicken as he fixed her with his stare. "Did you finally decide that you want me Elizabeth?"

She was scared to answer.

"What? Did you lose your nerve? Maybe I could make you talk."

She swallowed languidly. He looked so hot. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I—I like you, more than friends."

His face was dangerously close. "And?"

"Isn't that enough?" she asked after pushing out a frustrated breath.

"No."

"No?"

He shook his head. "I'm done waiting." With that, his lips claimed hers with a punishing kiss. At first, she was stunned and then she gave in and threw her arms around his neck as his body pressed against hers. His crutch dropped and she moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth and his hands swept down her torso. He ravished her mouth as Elizabeth passionately kissed him back. Winded, they finally pulled apart as their eyes locked in battle. After a minute, she bent down and picked up the crutch and slipped it under his arm.

"You should sit down."

He made his way back to the bed and she stood in front of him.

"Now what?"

His hands slid up the sides of her legs. "I would like another kiss."

She slightly smiled. "Okay."

He pulled her into him and Liz placed her hands on his cheeks and nipped at his lips before sliding home. Jason let her control it as he pulled her onto his lap. After a few minutes, he pulled back and then hugged her against him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I was rough before."

"That was fine with me." She was starting to get use to his personality changes. He was a little quieter than before and definitely more intense.

"You deserve better."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm not sorry about anything that just happened."

"I just imagined it differently."

"I'm not a fragile doll, Jason. I just want you to be you."

He sighed. Right now, he wasn't sure who he was.

"You're frustrated. I get it. Let me help you."

"I don't know how you can."

"I can be there for you and listen. Please don't shut me out."

"Okay."

She looked lovingly into his eyes. "You're a very good kisser."

"So are you."

"Am I hurting you?" She didn't want to put any extra weight on his leg.

"No."

She leaned her forehead against his. "I'm sorry I took so long to buy a clue."

"I would have waited you out."

"Are you sure you want to deal with all my drama?"

His brow rose. "Do you think I could really judge you?"

She slightly smiled. "I guess you do have enough of your own."

"That's an understatement. Tracy gave me a letter that is supposedly from my mom."

"Did you read it?"

"No. I'm scared."

"I want to be there when you are ready. Will you let me?"

There was no way he could look into her eyes and say no. "I'll try."

They hugged for a little while longer and then Liz got up. Her phone was buzzing in her pocket. "Hello?"

"Hey, can you stop by?" Patrick asked.

"Yes. Is she alright?"

"Not really."

"I'll be right there." Liz turned back towards Jason. "I'm sorry. Epiphany needs me."

"It's okay."

"Can I stop by and maybe we can have lunch together?"

He nodded.

"I'll text you and get your order."

He held up his hand and she took it and then they kissed.

"I don't think that I'll ever get tired of doing that," she whispered against his lips.

"I hope not. I think it's my new favorite thing."

She pressed her lips against his one more time. "I won't be long."

"Wait." He grabbed something off his dresser. "Take my extra key so I don't have to get up."

"Okay."

Once she left, he took out the letter and stared at it before finally prying it open.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz softly knocked on the door. Patrick opened it and they hugged.

"How is she?"

"I think she's a little depressed."

Liz frowned. That was a word that she wouldn't normally associate with her friend.

"She's in the bedroom."

"Okay." Liz made her way to the doorway. Piph had her eyes closed, so she walked around the bed and crawled towards her.

"Don't think I'm giving it up just because I'm in a weakened state."

Liz grinned. "Damn!"

Piph's eyes snapped open. "What are you doing here?"

"Patrick thought you needed some girl time."

Piph sighed heavily.

"Talk to me."

"I'm tired. I know I should be grateful, but I really want to go back to work. The sad part is that I know I'm not ready. I get distracted easily and keep losing my train of thought. My head aches and I have no stamina."

Liz squeezed her hand.

"I'm physically doing better than I was after I got out of the hospital, but I guess you can never plan for how fast you'll progress."

Patrick walked into the room. "I have a shift. I'll cancel if you need me too."

"No. You need to work. I'll be fine."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Text me if you need anything."

"I will."

He left and Liz cleared her throat. "I didn't really think about how weird it must be for you to feel like you're not like yourself. It's going to take time."

"I don't like being a burden."

"Patrick loves taking care of you."

"For now, but that's going to get old."

"You underestimate him."

"I'm broken and…."

"What are you really afraid of? Are you worried that he'll move on?"

Epiphany wiped her face. "Yes. I'm depending on him too much."

"I think you two need to have a talk and clear the air. You need to hear the words."

"Suppose it's not the words that I want to hear?"

"Well, that would suck."

Piph smirked.

"Would you rather just play it by ear? I'm sure things will naturally progress that way too. It's really up to you. If you need some peace of mind and want him to express how he truly feels, then broach the subject."

"I'll think about it."


	34. Chapter 34

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so happy that you liked the first kiss. After all these chapters, I wanted it to be a little more explosive then chaste. This chapter is hard because Jason is hurting, but it will help move him forward.

Chapter 34

"Will you do me a huge favor?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure?"

Liz smiled. "Anything."

"I took a bath this morning. My toe nails look horrible. Can you take the polish off?"

"Definitely. I can even repaint them if you want."

"That's okay. I'll just go bare."

She went into the bathroom and retrieved the polish remover.

"Can you do me one more?"

"Yup. Name it."

"Can you ask around to find a reliable cleaning person? I know there is no way Patrick is going to clean the way I like it."

Liz grinned. "I can have a cleaning party and bring a couple of friends."

"I seriously doubt that anyone would want to clean a bathroom, no matter how much they love me."

"You would be surprised how many people would do just about anything for you, but if you want to hire someone, I will make it happen."

"Thank you. You know, you take some things for granted like bending over without getting dizzy and having enough strength to take off nail polish."

"Well, for right now, your only job is to be Divalicious."

Piph slightly smiled. "How are things going with Jason?"

Liz grinned. "We kissed."

Piph's eyes got big. "Get out! How was it?"

Liz moaned. "It was phenomenal. I can't even imagine how good it will be once we take the next step."

Piph grinned. "I'm happy for you, but you better make him work for it."

"Dear Lord, not for too long. He is just so hot."

"I can't argue with that."

"I miss you."

"You know where to find me."

"Always."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason slowly opened the letter. He recognized the writing right away and felt a surge of sadness go through his body. When he read the first few words, a nickname his mother had called him while she was pregnant, he knew it was real."

"To my little passenger, if you're reading this, then I am gone and you are struggling. I hope you know how much you meant to me. There was one constant all these years and that was my love for you. I owe you a huge apology. I messed up. I took money from Edward and left town. I shouldn't have. I was so hurt that I made everything about me instead of you. I know you probably have been questioning the truth by now. I tried to make up for leaving by coming back. I wanted you to have a family, one I should have never deprived you of. Edward didn't force me to do anything, but it hurt so bad that he was willing to just get rid of me and you instead of facing the truth. I was angry and hurt and decided that you'd be better off without them—that you deserved to be wanted and loved. I just didn't see that happening. The truth is that if I hadn't of blackmailed them, you wouldn't have missed out on getting to know your family because the hate wouldn't be there. I take responsibility for that. The blackmail happened before I knew you existed. I was stupid and vengeful because Alan left me. I hate that you had to pay for my mistakes.

I wish I wasn't such a coward and I had made you understand the situation before I died. I just didn't want you to hate me because you meant everything to me. If you had turned away while I knew we didn't have much time left, let's just say I wouldn't have handled it that well. I really hope that my mistakes won't result in you not being able to be happy. Let them in Jason. Please. You are hurting and you need them. You put me on a pedestal that I didn't deserve. I am flawed. I thought that we'd be fine on our own and that I could be everything that you needed, but I was wrong. You needed a father. Don't shut him out. This can be fixed. You are not betraying me by reaching out to them and letting them love you. In fact, you are setting me free. I won't rest until I know that you are okay. Can you try to find room for them in your heart and try not to hate me for putting you in this position? I love you. No matter what people will say or how mad you are at me, my love for you should never be questioned. Nothing will change that. You are my handsome boy forever. I only ask that you let love in. Live your life to the fullest. I might be gone, but I'll always be in your heart. Love infinity, Mom."

Tears were streaming down Jason's face. After a few minutes, he made a call and then folded the letter and grabbed his crutch and made his way downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz ran up to the room and unlocked it and was shocked that Jason wasn't there. It would explain why he hadn't answered his texts. She ran back downstairs just as Jake was coming out of the office.

"Hi. Have you seen Jason?"

Jake nodded. "He left about a half hour ago."

"Did he say where he was going?"

"No. He took a cab. I do know that he looked really upset."

Liz's heart skipped a beat. He had read the letter. "Thanks Jake."

She fished her phone out and called Alan.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hi. Jason is gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I think he read the letter that Tracy gave him."

Alan shut his eyes. "Can you meet me at the mansion?"

"Yes."

She texted Francis and Carly to let them know what was going on.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason waited in the car while the cab driver brought him some alcohol. He just wanted to make everything go away. He was reeling and didn't want to believe that his mother was at fault. The driver got back in the car and handed him the bag and then drove him to the cemetery where his mother was buried

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz rushed into the mansion. To her surprise, Francis and Carly were already there.

"Hey," Carly said before hugging her.

"Thanks for coming."

They sat down.

"Does anyone have any idea where he may have gone?" Alan asked.

Tracy was standing in the doorway.

"He could have gone to my cabin, but I called a neighbor and they haven't seen or heard anyone drive past their house. They promised me to call if they did," Francis said.

"Do you think he went to the apartment he and Susan stayed at?" Monica asked.

"It was condemned. It's gone," Alan said.

Carly stood and faced Tracy. "What was in the letter?"

"I don't know. I never read it," Tracy said.

"This is all your fault."

"Oh can it. I was just trying to protect my family."

"He is your family!"

Tracy turned and walked out the front door.

"I'm sorry," Carly said before sitting down.

Lila patted her hand. "It's okay. She will just go lick her wounds. If it's any consolation, she is beating herself up."

Edward sighed. "I'll make a few calls so people will be on the lookout for him."

Liz wiped a tear away. Jason was alone and hurting and she just hoped that he wouldn't hurt himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason took a few swigs from the bottle. The liquid was strong and burned going down, but he was definitely feeling it. He was sitting in front of his mother's grave.

"I don't understand why you never changed your mind. You could have brought us back here, especially when things were really bad. Did you hate yourself? Is that why you let them beat you?" He fell back against the grass. The emptiness he felt was overwhelming. She could have fixed it and she never did, instead choosing to keep him from his father and he just couldn't process it. "I don't understand why it took you dying to do the right thing." Tears were running down his face. He took a few more swigs as everything started to blur. "I hated him. I hated him for you. When I look at him, I just want to punch him in the face. You made me hate him and I don't know how to stop feeling that towards him. I don't know how to let it go. He should have fought for me, but instead, he denied the truth and looked the other way. He's not innocent in this, but you… I'm so mad at you. You lied to me. Everything is ruined."

He laid there for a quite a while, alternately drinking and yelling.

Tracy moved forward. She had been listening to him and it was painful to say the least. Jason was the biggest victim out of all of them.

He heard the movement and sat up. "What are you doing here? Did you come to spit on her grave? She kept me away from him. Are you happy now?"

Tracy shook her head. "No. I'm sorry. I know I'm the last person you'll believe, but I guess I never stopped to think about how much our decisions have hurt you."

"Does it even matter anymore? Her memory is tainted and all the pain I suffered growing up was for nothing."

He was having trouble focusing, so he shut his eyes.

Tracy sat next to him. "I've spent most of my life being a bitter shrew. I would hate to have you suffer that same fate. I never thought I would say this, but I think she tried to make amends by bringing you back here."

He took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to her and she read it.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. That must have been hard to read."

"She always chose the wrong men. There were times when they would beat her. It's why I worked out in high school, so I could come to her defense. She'd have bruises sometimes and I know she only stayed with them because she needed the money to take care of me."

"Jason…."

"Don't say it. I know she could have left and came back here. She could have faced everyone and let it play out, but she didn't. Instead, she took the beatings and insults and I watched her suffer. I was the only one who could make her smile. Sometimes, it would just get too bad and we'd run. We'd live out of her car for a while until she could find a new job and place to live. We called it an adventure."

A tear ran down Tracy's cheek.

"I loved her. She was all I had and then she died, insisting that I reconcile with a man that I thought never wanted me."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Not directly. She didn't talk about him much and would deflect most of the time. I made my own conclusions based on some of the things she said when she would drink to make the pain go away."

"Everyone is at the house. They are worried about you. Elizabeth was beside herself."

"I don't deserve her."

"Why?"

"I'm a fucking mess."

Tracy smirked. "Newsflash, most of the population on the earth is a mess. You don't own that title."

"I don't know what to do."

"You remember the good times. You take to heart that she realized her mistake and tried to make it right. And most of all, you let your family in."

"Does that include you?"

"I know I don't deserve it, but yes. I'm sorry for being so hard on you. I watched Alan fall apart when Susan came back and when you rejected him—those were some rough years. He started drinking heavily and it almost killed his marriage."

"I didn't know."

She shrugged. "You probably wouldn't have cared at the time and I'm not putting you down by saying that, it's just a fact."

"I know."

She put her arm around him as he began to cry and held him until he settled. "Will you come home with me?"

"I can't face them right now. I need time."

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"No." He couldn't go back to his place. They would look for him there.

"Then I'll take you to a hotel. There's one on the edge of town. I have my car. Will you come with me?"

"Are you going to tell them where I am?"

"No, but with your permission, I'd like to tell them that you needed some time alone and that you promised to not do anything stupid."

He wiped his face. "I won't."

"Good, because I don't think anyone would handle it well if you did." She stood and then grabbed his crutch. "I don't think I'm strong enough to help you up."

He rolled onto his side and somehow managed to get up off the ground. Tracy steadied him and got him back to the car and then drove him to the hotel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone looked up as Tracy walked into the room.

"He's fine, sort of."

"What? You saw him?" Monica said.

"Yes."

Alan looked exasperated. "Are you going to tell us where?"

"No. He asked me not too. Look, he just needs to sleep off the alcohol he drank and think. I told him I'd pick him up at check out time tomorrow."

The looks on their faces were priceless.

"He was at her grave."

Alan swallowed hard. "I should have thought of that."

"He's a mess, but I think the worst is over." She poured herself a drink.

"Thank you, Tracy," Lila said.

"I did what I had too. After all, he's family."

Edward slightly smiled. "I'm glad that you've come around."

"Yeah, well, he's been through enough." She took a swig and then looked at his brother. "I think you have a fighting chance. He just needs some time."

Francis stood. "Will you keep me updated?"

Liz nodded. "Yes." They hugged and then Carly embraced her.

"When you talk to him, tell him I'm here for him."

"He knows, but I will."

They left and then Liz gave Lila a kiss. She needed to go make a few calls and then go to Audrey's house for the meeting.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie packed her bags, preparing to move out. In a few days, she would have enough dirt on Helena to take her down. She smirked just thinking about it. If Helena thought she was going to get rid of Maxie without a fight, she had another thing coming. It was going to be an epic take down, she just needed to decide who she was going to give some of the evidence to.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis walked back into his house and threw his keys on a table. "Sarah?"

"I'm in here," she called out.

He found her in the kitchen, making a snack.

"You look upset."

"Jason took off and we're all worried about him."

"Oh. Did you see Elizabeth?"

"Yes. She's okay."

"Good. Do you want some?"

"Sure."

She quickly made him a cracker sandwich with some pepperoni and cheese inside.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. I slept a lot." She really was itching to go back to work.

"Any headaches?"

"Nope." She handed him a plate. "Stefan has been burning up my phone, leaving lots of messages."

"Did you listen to them?"

"No. I deleted them."

He smirked. "Good girl."

"Nothing he could say would ever make me go back to him. He lost his chance with me the minute he agreed to do Helena's bidding."

"I'm glad to hear that."

He looked at his watch. "You're going to be late."

She stuffed the rest of the cracker inside her mouth and wiped her hands. "Ready."

He chuckled and the wiped some crumbs off her chin.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sarah grabbed her purse. Francis was being a real prince and she hoped that some day she could be there for him if he ever needed it.


	35. Chapter 35

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Sorry rushing today.

Chapter 35

Johnny took two bag of clothes from Max, who had managed to retrieve some clothes and a couple of stuffed animals from Katherine's apartment, and took them into the living room. "Delivery."

Kylie looked up from her coloring book. "What's that?"

"Some of your things."

Her eyes got brighter as she ran to him. "You found fluffy."

"Fluffy?"

She giggled at the look on his face. "What?"

"I don't think he looks like a Fluffy."

She frowned. "What would you have called him?"

He looked at the bunny, "Qbert."

She laughed. "That's a horrible name."

"Qbert Hopperton O'Brien IV."

She cracked up. "That's crazy. You're going to have to get your own bunny."

Katherine chuckled as she took out some clothes. He had also grabbed some makeup. "How did they get inside?"

"He got one of his cousins to go up there since he's from out of town."

"Cool."

Kylie squealed when she saw her art set. "Awesome." She got up and hugged Johnny. "Thank you so much."

Johnny kissed the top of her head. "Anything for the mother of Qbert Hopperton. Maybe we can call him QHop for short."

She laughed and shook her head before grabbing the bag and venturing into her bedroom.

"Thank you for making her happy."

"I like seeing her smile."

"I finished the work you gave me to do. Got anything else?"

"Yup."

"You know, we can't stay here forever."

"I know."

She noted his worried look. "Can you watch a movie with us tonight?"

His face softened. "Sure."

"She wants to see a Disney movie. Is that alright?"

He shrugged. "I don't mind." He really enjoyed hanging out with them. "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna."

"Yum. I'm going to go get changed."

She watched him walk away and sighed. Johnny was not only really nice to look at, but also very easy to talk to. She found herself looking forward to him coming home and knew she was probably getting too attached. There was a distinct possibility that they would have to leave and the more bonded they all got, the harder it would be to say goodbye.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea walked up to Sarah and hugged her. "You okay?"

"Right now, yes. Later…" her voice trailed off as she looked away. "It's when I dwell on it that I feel like I'm going to implode. I feel like such a fool."

"It's not your fault. This is all on the Cassadines."

"Have you been to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He tried, but I told him that if it wasn't about hospital policy, I didn't want to hear it and walked away. It was all I could not to deck him. Knowing Helena, she would have had me arrested."

Audrey walked in with some chocolate cookies. "Chocolate makes everything better."

Steven perked up and jumped to his feet. "Out of the way, half-pint," he said brushing by Elizabeth.

"Hey!"

"Only the strong survive."

She elbowed him to the side, making him crash onto the couch as everyone laughed.

"Good shot," Sarah said.

"Why, thank you," Liz said quite pleased with herself. She bit into the cookie. "Yum."

Steven shook his head and grabbed one. "I'll get you back for that."

"You can try."

Jeff walked into the room. "Shall we get started?"

"Now, let's throw some ideas around," Andrea said.

"I spoke to Lila, Edward is working on a few things for us," Audrey said.

"We could use the help," Jeff said as he started to pace.

Liz suddenly stood. "I need to go."

Sarah flashed her a look. "What could be more important than this?"

Liz smirked. "I'm going to the one person who knows everything about everybody?"

"Spinelli?"

Liz grinned. "You are seriously losing your touch. Keep brainstorming. I'll call if I get lucky."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked into the living room. He had just taken a shower. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

He sat next to her. "You seem sad. Did I do something wrong."

"What? No! You've been perfect."

"Do you want me to leave?"

The look on his face told her in no uncertain terms, that he was not feeling that.

"No."

"Then talk to me."

"Taking care of someone is stressful. I just don't want it to affect our friendship."

"It won't. I'm in this for the duration. Don't you get that?"

She averted her gaze.

He grabbed her hand. "Epiphany. I would never let anything come between us. You mean too much to me."

"Patrick…."

"You do. I think you know that."

She squeezed his hand. "It's hard for me to admit that I need help, but I don't know what I would have done without you."

There was a knock on the door.

"Were you expecting someone?"

"No."

He got up and was surprised to see Amelia.

"Hey. I brought some food."

She pushed passed him and Piph smiled.

"Chinese?"

"Yup. You hungry?"

"A little."

Amelia tried not to stare, but Piph had lost more weight. "Are you eating?"

"Sometimes…"

"Epiphany…"

"I just don't have an appetite."

Patrick took the bag to the kitchen. "Maybe it's the meds."

Amelia agreed. "Probably."

"Thanks for bringing dinner."

Amelia smiled. "I missed you. I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"No, you're fine. Have any gossip?"

She smiled. "Bobbi found Lucas and Felix making out in the supply room."

Piph's mouth dropped open. "She must have died."

Amelia laughed. "You have no idea. She dropped what she was carrying. Thank God they were just kissing."

"Amateurs," Patrick said putting down a plate at the table. "Come on, Piph."

Amelia watched her get up and walk. She was slow, but her balance was good.

Not missing a beat, Epiphany carefully sat. "Do you two ever stop being doctors?"

"No," they said at the same time.

Patrick's brow rose when Amelia sat too. "Don't worry, I'll get you some too."

Amelia smiled. "Thanks."

Piph chuckled. "It looks good."

"Felix said the place I got it from was your favorite."

Her mouth was watering. "It is."

They dug in and Patrick was happy that Piph ate a little more than usual.

Amelia was a little worried, but she knew that Patrick was keeping an eye on Piph. They chatted in between forkfuls and right before they were done, she watched Patrick lean over wipe some food off of Piph's chin and she swore Epiphany blushed.

"I'll get the plates and clean up," Amelia said.

From the kitchen, she watched Patrick smile at Piph and she knew. There was something more there and wondered if the two of them even realized it. She did have a little crush on Patrick, but now she understood why he looked conflicted sometimes when she would flirt. She started to wash dishes and Patrick came up behind her and she jumped. "You okay?"

"Yup." She looked over at the table and when she didn't see Piph, she located her in the living room watching television. "So, when?"

"When what?"

"When did you realize that you were more than friends."

Patrick was speechless, making her smirk.

"It's okay. She's a great woman and let's just say I've grown fond of you too."

"Are you mad?"

"I'm a little disappointed, but she got there first. Piph has a way of getting to you. I won't say anything. Does she know?"

"We haven't talked about it."

"Maybe you should."

"I'm working on it?"

Her eyes danced with amusement. "Are you scared?"

He shot her a look.

"Wow, I never saw that coming."

"I don't want our friendship ruined."

"Then don't do anything to piss her off."

He smiled. "Such sage advice for someone who says they suck at relationships."

"I do, but everyone has to grow up."

"True.

They walked back into the living room and plopped onto the couch. Epiphany wanted to know everything that was going on, so Amelia appeased her for a while. After an hour, she left.

"I'm glad she came to G.H. She's a good person," Piph said.

"She is and she really likes you which doesn't surprise me. You tend to have that affect on people."

"It's my wonderful personality."

"Why do sound sarcastic?"

"Because I tend to tell it like it is and not everyone is receptive to that."

"I think that is what everyone loves. You call them on their shit. Everyone needs one person like that in their lives or they'd never be accountable for anything."

"Elizabeth does that for me."

"Me too, perhaps too much."

Piph chucked. She had great friends and cherished every moment with them. "Slide closer, I need a headrest."

Patrick happily obeyed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth called Jason as she drove into town and got his voicemail. "Hey. I just wanted you to know that I was thinking about you. I miss you. Everything makes more sense when you are around me. I hope you'll let me see you tomorrow. I just want to be there for you. Call me if you need me."

She parked her car and ran inside and took the elevator up. It was show time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Maxie groaned and ran to the door and threw it open. "What!"

Elizabeth saw all the boxes behind her. "Maxie."

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

Maxie made a noise as Liz pushed by her and then slammed the doors and put her hands on her hips. "I'm in a hurry and don't have a lot of time. So, if you want to yell at me, make it quick."

Liz sat on a chair. "I need your help."

Maxie tried to hide her shock. "What could I possibly help you with?"

"I want to bring down that shrew Helena and by the looks of things, the Cassadines are probably the reason that you're so busy."

Maxie sighed and sat across from her. "Go on."

"I want the bitch to suffer."

Maxie smirked. "Who knew?"

"What?"

"That maybe you have more "Maxie" in you then you'd ever admit."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I was being "Maxie", as you put it, long before you knew what a bitch was, so are you interested?"

"Maybe."

"Will you help?"

"Well, maybe I do have something to help you out of your predicament, but it will cost you and I have some conditions."

"Go on."

"You have to wait three days before you listen to it and use it."

"Why?"

"You'll know why starting tomorrow."

"I take it that was the condition. If so, I agree." She didn't want to wait, but she would if it was worth it.

"Trust me. It is just what you need to bring that bitch down. I'll just be setting the stage."

"And the cost?"

"I need a reference."

Liz's brow rose.

"It's not like I made up the gossip. It happened and yes, I know I exposed it, but you and Sarah paid me back for that. I lost Lucky and my job."

Liz was still looking at her like she was crazy. Those two videos had only scratched the surface of getting payback.

"All you have to say that I was good at my job, which I was, and that if you were in the position to hire me, you would."

Liz had a look of disgust on her face. "Fine, if whatever you have is that good, I'll suck it up and give you a reference."

Maxie smiled and got up and went to her desk drawer and handed her a usb drive. "Remember, three days. Helena will be at her lowest and when you spring this on the board, her world will completely come undone."

Liz took the usb and they shook on it. "You better not be double crossing me or I'll make you pay."

Maxie laughed. "If I had known this Liz, we may have been best friends."

"I doubt it," Liz said walking out. She headed back to Grams.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into the living room. "Where are mom and dad?"

"On the back porch," Steven said. "Grams said don't interrupt them."

"And Sarah?"

Steven smirked. "She's in the kitchen with Francis."

"Why do you look so amused?"

Audrey cleared her throat, "Because he's very protective of her and your brother thinks Francis likes her."

"Well, if he does, it's a step up for her. Do not tease her. We need this to happen."

"For what to happen?" Sarah said.

"I can't tell you yet."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Where is Francis?"

"Right here," he said carrying out a plate with fruit on it. He put several small plates next to it.

"Thank you, Francis," Audrey said.

"You're welcome. If you need anything else, let me know."

Audrey smiled. She liked him. He was handsome and had manners. They would make her some beautiful grandchildren.

Liz chuckled. She could already see the wheels turning. She grabbed a plate and took some grapes and a couple of cherries. It was going to be fun watching them realize they liked each other.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff embraced his wife. She was struggling. "I got a note from Gloria."

Andrea groaned. "What did she want?"

"She wants to have lunch tomorrow in her suite."

"Of course she does."

"I don't care what she wants. What do you want?"

"I was thinking it would be probably be better to get it over with."

He took her face in his hands. "I know you could take her, but you need to believe that."

"Yeah. They are probably waiting for us."

"We'll talk about it later."

They went inside and were surprised to see Liz.

"You're back. What did you find?" Jeff asked.

"Well, I went to see Maxie."

"Whatever for?" Audrey asked. Maxie was as trashy as they came and after all the trouble she had caused, she didn't want Liz around her.

"Well, I made a deal with her."

Sarah scrunched up her face. "I'm scared to ask."

"She gave me a usb that I'm allowed to look at and use in three days, and in return I have to give her a good reference."

Steve gagged. "Can you pull that off?"

Liz smirked. "If what is on the usb is as good as I think it is, then yes."

"Why three days?" Audrey.

"I have a feeling that Maxie is going to get some payback of her own."

"I know she was fired. Spinelli told me."

"She was packing, so at least she's leaving town. I think."

"Let's hope so. She has done enough damage to this family," Audrey said.

There was a knock on the door and Steven went to get it. "Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine." It was not at all who she expected to see.

"May we come in, dear?"

"Of course.."

Steven led them into the living room.

"Edward and Lila. It's delightful to see you," Audrey said giving them both a hug.

Jeff got up and they sat on the couch.

"I hope you know that I voted for you to keep your position," Lila said.

"I very much appreciate that," Jeff said.

"I have a few things on Helena that I think you can use to get Stefan ousted," Edward said. He was disgusted about the way they had treated Sarah. "How are you?"

Sarah smiled. "I'm going to be fine."

Lila passed a package over to Andrea. "That is for you." She had made a few calls and got some dirt on Gloria for Andrea to use.

Andrea wasn't sure what is was. "Thank you. I'll look at it later."

"You're welcome."

"I have pictures of Helena meeting with several board members before the vote."

Jeff smirked. "That ought to shake things up." They would definitely be fired.

"I also have proof that she hired Luke Spencer to steal some art for her."

Andrea smiled. "Excellent."

"Considering image is everything, I'm sure the board will frown on such unscrupulous activities," Sarah said mocking Helen's voice.

"You do that almost too well," Steven said.

Francis stood in the back of the room listening. Everyone was working together and he really hoped that the Webber family could put aside all the bad things that had happened and band together. They needed each other.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Okay, I might not be able to post again until Wednesday. I was gone all weekend and didn't have any time to write. Sorry. Hubby whisked me away and honestly, I needed it. * Guest reply on chapter 33 – Jason doesn't want Liz to babysit him. Piph needed her and she went—briefly. Jason understood. I can't imagine her not being there for her best friend. It wasn't like she left when Jason was distraught. They are all a mess lol.

Chapter 36

Jason listened to Elizabeth's message. He wanted to reach out to her, but he just needed a little more time. There was a knock on the door. He frowned and grabbed his crutches and walked over to it. "Hello?"

"It's me."

He unlocked the door and Tracy walked by him.

"I bought you some food."

"Thanks."

"Cook made it for you. You should eat while it's hot."

Her being nice to him still freaked him out a little. "Thanks."

Before she got to the door, she stopped. "Jason, call your father. Talk it out with him and then I hope you'll finally let him in. He loves you."

"He doesn't know me."

"He knows enough. You're his child. Do you think mothers know their child in the womb? No. But they still love them once they come out. It's instinctual. There are so many children in this world who don't have anyone that love them. You do. Don't throw it away."

She left and he took out the container. It smelled really good. There was a note from Alice.

"It's roast beef and potatoes. You're not keen on vegetables, so I had him leave them out. There are some cookies in the back. We miss you. Alice."

He slightly smiled and opened it. "Damn," he said. It looked delicious. He dug in and gave what Tracy said some thought.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Alan knocked on Jason's hotel door. He was surprised when he had gotten a phone call so soon. Jason opened the door and then stepped backwards.

Alan slowly entered the room and waited for Jason to sit before grabbing a chair and sitting across from him. "You look tired."

Jason nodded. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. Opening up to you is hard for me."

"I understand."

"I read the letter my mom left for me and it kind of crushed me. I can't hate her. I'm mad, but she's all I ever had."

"I know. You don't have to hate her Jason. What's done is done. None of us can go back. We can play "what if" forever and it still won't change what happened. All we can do is move forward."

"Mom didn't talk about you a lot. When I finally got old enough to ask if you knew about me, she told me that she told you and your family sent her away. I think I hated you from that moment. There were so many times that I wished you were there to protect us."

Alan want to hug his son, but he waited for him to get his emotions under control. "Why did you need me to protect you?"

"My mom did whatever she could to put food on the table. There were times that men weren't very nice to her. She'd have these bruises…" Jason squeezed his eyes shut. "I wanted to kill them, but I was smaller than them. We'd move around sometimes to get away if it was really bad. When I was a freshman, I started working out. I wanted to protect her." Jason sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry."

"I knew she was getting sick before she told me. She looked so pale and she was throwing up a lot. I don't think she wanted to tell me because we were a team. I'd go to school and play football. When I wasn't doing that, I worked a part time job at a bike shop, mostly cleaning up. I did whatever I could to help. We didn't have a lot. One day, she came to me and told me that we were moving to Port Charles and that you were there. I was so upset. I didn't want anything to do with you. She told me that she had to get treatment there, so I stopped fighting her. For a while, it seemed like she was getting better, but she just got worse and she tried to tell me what had gone down, but I would get so upset. None of that mattered because I was losing my mom. She was all I had." Jason broke down at the memory of his mom's death and Alan got up and hugged him.

He didn't say anything for a long time and just let Jason get it all out.

"I remember when she came to me to tell me she was back. I was shocked to see her. When she told me about you and what had happened with Edward, I was so angry that I missed out on so much time with you. She told me she couldn't take it back, but she could try to make it right."

"If I could have her back for just a minute…" his voice broke.

"What would you say?"

"That I forgive her and that I love her. She did the best she could. I can't—I can't hate her."

He kissed the top of Jason's hair. "I don't want you too. She loved you enough to bring you back here and I will be forever grateful for that and I will always be happy that I had you. She'll always be in your heart. I taped you two in the hospital one day. You didn't know I was there. Would you like to see it?"

Jason pulled back and wiped his face. "Yeah." It had felt good to be held by his dad.

Alan pulled his chair next to the bed and found it on his phone. He played it as Jason smiled. It was one of her better days and they were joking and bickering and it was music to his ears. He didn't have any videos of them, just a couple of photo albums. Now, he could hear her voice and he was so grateful. "Can you send me that?"

"Of course."

"You don't know how much that means to me."

"I think I do. I've been having Alice secretly tape my parents. They aren't going to be here forever and I know it's something I'll cherish later on as well as everyone else. Believe it or not, they are really cute together sometimes. Lila brings out the softer side of Edward."

"I'll take your word for it."

Alan chuckled.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes."

"Will you talk to Tracy?"

Alan groaned.

"I know she's a pain in the ass, but she brought me here and even had Cook make me dinner and delivered it last night."

Alan was surprised.

"I think she really feels bad and she talked me down while I was at my mom's grave."

"I guess I can stop punishing her."

"I don't think either of us thought that this day would come."

"That's for sure. Will you come home with me Jason? Just for tonight. You can go back to your apartment if you want after that, but I know Lila has been worried and so has Emily."

"I need to make a stop first."

"I'll take you wherever you need to go."

"Thanks."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth opened her door to leave and found Jason standing there looking conflicted. "Jason? How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a minute."

"Come in."

"I can't stay long. Alan is waiting in the car."

She slightly smiled. "Are things better now?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad. I missed you."

"I missed you too. I don't want you to think that I didn't trust you. Sometimes, you just need to get away and think."

She touched his arm. "I get it. I'm glad that you worked it out."

He wanted to touch her so badly.

"What?"

"Come closer."

She advanced a few steps and then they gazed at each other.

"You're still beautiful."

She smiled. "And you're still hot."

He grinned. "I'm glad you think so."

"I know so." Their fingers tangled.

"Where were you off too?"

"The hospital."

"Do you have time for a kiss?"

She nodded. "I always do."

Jason leaned down and brushed his lips against hers before pressing more firmly. He tilted his head and his tongue swiped across her seam and she opened for him, loving how the stroke of his tongue could make her body tingle.

They pulled apart and Elizabeth licked her lips, almost making him grown.

"Are you going back to your apartment?"

"No. Alan asked me to come to the mansion tonight."

"Wow. Are you going to stay there for a while?"

"Honestly, I haven't thought it through. It was kind of lonely at Jake's. Maybe being alone right now isn't the best thing for me."

"Well, I think it would be good to stay there. You need to bond with them."

"True. Maybe I should just give up Jake's. I'm not sure I want to live there anyway."

"I can help you pack it up."

"Thanks."

She kissed him one more time. "Come on. I'll walk you downstairs. We meet with Diane this afternoon." He had made her day. They were back on track and she couldn't have asked for a better start to her day.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea perused the information Lila and Edward had compiled. Apparently, Gloria and her father, Daniel, had gotten into some tax issues. She studied a couple of pictures of her father. The years had definitely taken a toll on them. Her mother had clearly had worked done on her face, nothing extreme, but Andrea could tell. Her eyes bugged out at the next bit of information. Her mother had an affair. "That judgmental bitch…." There was a picture of the man. She wondered if her father had known. The next article was about that man, apparently, he had had been killed in a suspicious accident. "Holy shit…," Andrea muttered. She wondered if her father had anything to do with it or if it was her mother that had done it. She took a break for a moment, trying to digest it all. Father must have known, because just judging from the distance and angles there were pictures that looked like ones a P.I. would take. After a few moments, she made a decision and decided it was time to face the dragon.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat next to Jason in a conference room. Ric then entered followed by Sonny and their attorneys.

"Okay. Thank you coming today. I trust that you got the official documents and were able to review them?"

Alexis nodded. "I have."

Reese concurred as well.

"Good. Alexis, does Sonny have a problem with anything we asked for."

"Well, I think he was very generous upfront."

"Jason is still in recovery. He has suffered through enough pain to warrant one million dollars in damages. A jury will not be so gracious."

Liz made sure to look Sonny in the eyes.

"We'll accept the deal."

Diane smiled. "Good. Reese? We filed for a hearing, but if Ric is willing to settle…"

"This is ludicrous. Ric was working on behalf of his brother's company and therefore, said company should pay any damages."

"We respectfully disagree. He was beyond negligent abandoning the job, and as a result, not only were people injured, but care was not able to provided for patients waiting for their services. He willfully cut corners and we have a witness that will attest to that. He went against the training and policies of Corinthos Construction Company. Clearly, he must have a grievance with his brother to stoop to such lengths to undermine his authority and stellar reputation."

Alexis smirked and Ric rolled his eyes.

"Ric and Elizabeth had a disagreement and he left the premises. It didn't mean he wasn't willing to come back," Reese said.

"He took everything but the heavy equipment with him. Basically, he was throwing a tantrum and holding the project hostage until his hissy fit was finished."

Reese's eyes narrowed. "There is no need to go there. Look, he did not cut corners out of some malicious intent."

"I beg to differ. He did no due diligence in making sure that the construction was sound. He reneged on the contract by walking off the job. He had been gone for several days while my client relentlessly tried to contact him. One of his own men is willing to go on record stating that Ric told him to go with substandard materials. Apparently, he was very jealous of his brother and thought he knew more."

"Oh please. The man could be disgruntled," Ric said exasperatedly.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" Diane asked. "The hearing is in a few short weeks."

"Be reasonable. It's not like my client is super rich."

"Jason almost died. I want two million dollars."

Ric's eyes bulged out of his head. "This is insane."

"A jury could reward even more."

"I'll lose everything!" Ric said slamming his hands onto the table.

Jason gripped the arms of his wheelchair. "You deserve it. I'm willing to go as far as I need to in order to make sure that you pay. If you want to take your chance in court, by all means, I'll meet you there. There is no doubt in my mind that you will lose."

Ric stood and the chair slide backwards. "You won't get away with this extortion."

Jason smirked at him wickedly. "It's called justice."

Ric stormed out of the room and Reese shut her briefcase. "I will talk to him."

"You do that."

She left and Sonny sat forward.

"Carly says you're improving."

"I am," Jason said.

"Look, I am sorry that you got hurt. I'm not going to bail him out."

Jason nodded.

Sonny and Alexis got up.

"We'll sign and notarize the paperwork and I'll get back to you within forty-eight hours."

"Thank you."

Diane looked at her clients and smiled. "Believe it or not, we have Ric right where we want him."

"I can't even stand to look at him," Liz said.

"You really think we can ruin him?"

"I know we can. Just leave it to me."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

That evening, Patrick rang Epiphany's phone.

"Hey," she said with a smile as she stared at his handsome face.

"I have a surprise for you."

She frowned. "What?"

He turned the phone around.

"It's a pleasure to have all of you here on a Wednesday night," Pastor Eli said. "If I knew that reaching out to Sister Epiphany was all I needed to get bible study attendance up, I would have done it a long time ago."

Epiphany was shocked.

"Epiphany, you are a sight for sore eyes. We prayed thousands of prayers that the Lord would protect you and thankfully, he sent Patrick to you to do just that."

"Amen," a chorus of voices said.

Patrick smiled.

"This song is for you."

Everyone quieted and then the sound of the piano filled the room and a soloist stood and started to sing 'His Eye is on the Sparrow'. It was beautiful and Epiphany couldn't help but weep. Everyone sang the chorus as Patrick panned around the room. People waved to her and blew her kisses as she waved back. By the time it was finished, Epiphany had run out of tissues.

"Sister Epiphany, we love and miss you," the soloist said.

Patrick put the phone in front of him. "Do you want to say something."

"Yes."

He put the phone up to the microphone.

"I cannot tell you how much that meant to me. I have been struggling—feeling sorry for myself. You were just what I needed. I forgot that he was carrying me. Thank you for the reminder. I know he watches me."

"Amen," everyone said.

"Are you up to listening in?" the pastor asked.

"Definitely."

Patrick handed the phone to him and he put it on his pedestal. By the time the service was over, Epiphany felt uplifted and so loved. She decided that it was time for her and Patrick to have a talk.

The pastor walked Patrick to his car. "Brother Patrick, it was nice to see you again."

"Thank you. It felt good being here."

"You know, if you want to be with Epiphany, this will become your home."

Patrick smiled. "Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe not to her, but I have good instincts." The way the man was doting on Epiphany and how he looked at her said a lot.

Patrick chuckled. "She's a wonderful woman."

"I know. She is a blessing, and as long as you treat her like one, her love will never falter."

"I will remember that."

They shook hands.

"Give her my love."

"I will."


	37. Chapter 37

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Thank you for being understanding regarding posting. I'll post the next one on Friday and then try to catch up over the weekend. * Guest – regarding redeeming Tracy. I like showing some growth.

Chapter 37

Felix smiled as he saw Liz approach. "Did you hear?"

"No. What happened?"

"Girl, you really need to watch the local news in the morning." He pulled her into a room. "Apparently, Nikolas likes to play it both ways."

She looked confused.

"There are pictures of him at a gay club."

Liz's eyes widened. "Get out!" She was not expecting that.

"You know those Cassadines are freaky."

She chuckled. "Is that it?" Dissing Nicolas would piss off Helena, but there had to be more.

Felix grinned. "There are also pictures and video that were released anonymously that show Helena in some compromising positions with the mayor and two men on the board of directors."

"That slut had the nerve to talk shit about my sister?"

"Yup."

"Those are pictures I have no desire of looking at."

"Trust me, I was glad I hadn't eaten yet."

Maxie was actually delivering. If this was only the first day, it had to get better. She couldn't wait for more fireworks.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Helena slammed the palms of her hands against her desk. "Find out who released them. I mean it."

"Yes ma'am."

He left and Nikolas entered the room.

"Looks like Maxie is getting some revenge."

"Do you know for sure that it was her?"

"No, but the timing is questionable." Nikolas sighed.

"Please tell me that the rumors are wrong."

"I was just experimenting."

She shot him a look. "I don't give a shit what you do behind closed doors as long as you are discrete and that was not discrete at all. Have you lost your mind?"

Nikolas rolled his eyes. "No, but I'm sure you think I have."

"This is unacceptable. You know what is at stake."

"I can't take it back, nor do I want too."

"I made you what you are today. Don't you forget that."

"First of all, I went to college and graduated on my own merit. I've made that station a success, not you. I'm tired of you dictating my life. Stefan might allow that, but I'm done."

She rose as she watched him defiantly move towards the doorway. "If you walk out that door, you are cut off."

Nikolas smirked and turned to face her. "You won't do that because not only do I know where all the bodies are buried, but I own the station outright. There is nothing else you can do to me. I've invested well and you have no access to my bank accounts. Do me a favor and lose my number. I've already moved my things out. Have a nice life." He was done with her version of family.

Her mouth fell open and then she shook with anger. "If I have anything to say about it, your life as you know it is over," she muttered. No one walks away from her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick entered the apartment.

"Hey," Epiphany said walking out of the bedroom.

"You okay?"

She nodded and then to his surprise, she embraced him tightly.

"I can't tell you how much what you did means to me. I needed it badly."

He pulled, his arms still encircling her. "I know. I wasn't sure what to do, so I was driving around and passed the church and the idea popped into my head. They miss you."

"I really miss them."

"Miss Clara said that she'll bring us some home cooking tomorrow night."

PIph grinned. "I hope she is bringing collard greens and mac and cheese."

"I need to make sure I'll be here. I don't trust you to save me some."

"That's probably really smart."

He kissed her forehead.

"What did I tell you about kissing on me?"

"That I better stop because there was only so much you could take."

"You remember?"

"I remember everything you say."

Her eyes filled with amusement. "Except when we're at work."

"True."

"Patrick, what is this?"

"I hope something really good. I want more. I know you're healing right now, so we can take it really slow. I'm not going anywhere. Can you live with that?"

"You really want to be more than friends?"

"Yes. I don't think I could find a better woman."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely. I don't know when it started, but somewhere along the way, I started falling for you."

"Me too."

A slow grin crept onto his face.

"You're about to say something really arrogant aren't you?"

He chuckled. "I love you Piph."

"I love you too."

"You need to sit."

He walked her over to the couch. "I want to try and change your medicine."

"Is it because of my appetite issues?"

"Yes. I think if you were eating more, you'd have more strength."

"I haven't been this size in a very long time. I kind of like it."

"I just don't want you become ill."

She understood. "Alright, but if I'm going to start eating more, then we'll have to make some changes. I can't have fast food every night."

"Then we'll hire someone to cook."

Her brow went up.

"What? There are places that you can order meals from and they'll deliver. Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think I care about your weight?"

Her face scrunched up. "Do you?"

"Honestly, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"But you're used too—"

"Don't even go there. I don't judge you like that. When I'm with you, it's not the focal point anyway."

"I'm not sure how to take that."

"You're more than some superficial lay. You're funny. I love bickering with you. Do you even realize how sexy you are when you unleash your zingers?"

She smirked.

"I like the whole package, so deal with it. Would you leave me because I don't have any junk in my trunk?"

"I've been in your car. You have plenty of junk in there."

"Very funny. You know what I meant."

"No, I wouldn't leave you for that."

"I'm sure I'll give you other reasons," he muttered making her chuckle. "Don't tease me, woman."

"But it's my favorite thing to do." She leaned her head against his arm.

"Hold on." He adjusted so he could put his arm around her. "That's better."

She happily sighed and closed her eyes.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on the couch in the living room.

"It's so good to have you back," Lila said.

"Thanks."

"Did you and Alan have a good talk?" She had noticed the extra pep in her son's step before he left for work.

"Yes."

"And you're willing to let us in?"

"Yeah."

She got up and hugged him as Jason chuckled. "I want you to know, that I love you and you've made me so happy. The best thing about this is that you did it for you."

"I'm trying to think about the good times. I'm not the most forgiving person."

"People make mistakes. That is part of what makes us human. Luckily for us, God also gave us the capacity for forgiveness. When we're hurting, sometimes we make the wrong decisions and it ends up causing more damage. Your mother loved you and you turned out to be a good man who is respectful to women. It could have had a very different ending. You saw how people handled her and could have ended up thinking that is the way a woman should be treated." Alan had told her some of what went on and she was devastated that Jason had to watch that.

"I swore I would never hurt anyone like they abused her."

"And you kept your word."

"I almost messed it up with Elizabeth."

Lila smiled. "Are you together?"

A slight grin appeared on his face. "Yeah. Thank God she's stubborn too."

"That makes me so happy."

Tracy approached them. "Jason." She had left some paperwork in her room that she needed.

"Hi. Thanks for the room."

"It was nothing."

"Actually, it was very nice."

"Shh… You'll ruin my reputation."

"It's not like you have a good one."

Her eyes narrowed and she put her hands on her hips and then slowly smiled. "Welcome to the family. That was your one free pass."

"You're just downright sweet now."

She growled and kissed her mom on the cheek. "I have a meeting."

Lila gripped her arm so she couldn't move away. "Thank you for accepting him. It just makes me love you even more, if that is possible."

"I love you too." She stood and gave Jason one more look. "You better not do anything to my room."

Jason pretended to give it some thought.

She strode out of the room mumbling, "It's just like having AJ back."

Lila chuckled. "You got to her."

He made a noise and stood. "Want to sit outside for a bit."

"I would love too. I have a luncheon, but there is still plenty of time."

He followed her out, ready to enjoy the nice weather they were having.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan cheerfully did his rounds.

"What has you so jovial?" Jeff asked.

"Progress. Jason is staying at the mansion tonight."

"I'm glad that he's coming around."

"I think your daughter is partly to blame."

"She has a good affect on everyone."

Alan was convinced that the prospect of love had helped Jason make the decision to heal his wounds.

"Stefan called in sick."

Alan's brow lifted.

"I know."

"Maybe they'll regret their decision."

"Who knows? I wouldn't put anything past Helena. She'll do whatever it takes to keep him there."

Helen strode towards them.

"Helena. You've been quite busy," Jeff said with a smile that almost made Alan bust out laughing.

"If it was you that released that video, I will see to it that you never work in the state of New York again."

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Perhaps you should consider that I am not the only one in this city who despises you."

Her jaw clenched as she moved even closer. "You are nothing. Your position was taken from you and every time you kiss your wife, I hope you remember whose lips were there before."

Alan grimaced.

"Stefan is more of a man then you'll ever be. How many people know that your wife was pregnant when she was seventeen?"

Jeff was livid. "Get out of my face right now."

"If anything else comes out about my business, I'll make her pay."

"Don't you threaten my family. I had nothing to do with what was released. Gossip is not up my alley, but I will rain my wrath on you if you say a word about Andrea. You have hurt this family enough!"

They were eye to eye and Alan wondered if he should get between them.

"You've been warned."

He met her fierce glare. "And so have you. Your arrogance will be your downfall."

She let out a small growl before spinning on her heel and they watched her move into the hallway.

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please…."

"You don't have to say another word. I would never repeat what I heard. I'm sorry that she found out."

"Me too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat in Lainey's office.

"It's good to see you."

"I've been really busy."

"That's good isn't it?"

Liz slightly smiled. "Probably, I just wish it wasn't so drama filled."

"How are you dealing with it?"

"There is good and bad. My family is coming together. All of this is making us stronger. I have some things to work out with my mother, but I can already see that she's being different in a good way. It's hard for me to watch my sister get kicked over and over. Jason has been hurting, but the one good thing is that we kissed."

Lainey smiled. "That's great. How was it?"

Liz laughed. "It was awesome. He's going to give his family a chance. It's been an adjustment. He's different then he was before."

"In a good way?"

"I'm not sure. He has more intense and quiet, but who knows how he'll be once he really moves forward."

"But you feel confident that you'll be by his side?"

"Definitely. I don't know what it is. With Johnny, I cared about him and we got along very well, but there was just something missing. I feel more comfortable exposing myself to Jason which is weird because Johnny is a great guy."

"Sometimes, you just have more chemistry with one person over another."

Liz nodded. "I find myself missing Jason and it's hard for me to concentrate. I day dream about him a lot. When I'm at work, I'm thinking about what he's doing or wishing I was with him."

"It sounds like you're falling for him. Have you ever been in love before?"

"I loved John, but I was young. It was different."

"I understand. Does love scare you?"

"Yes. My parents are a wreck. Most people I know run from it and my instinct is to guard my heart."

"Do you think you can trust him with it?"

"Yeah. He's good to me."

"You mentioned you have unfinished business with your mom."

"I finally know why she acts like she does. My heart broke for her. I just wish she would have tried harder. Her reaction to Sophie dying hurt me. I get it now, but it doesn't change anything."

"Maybe you need to talk to her and let her know how you feel. Write her a letter if you think that will be better. You can't hold these feelings in if you want your relationship to grow stronger."

"I know."

"Are you scared she'll be hurt by what you say?"

"Partly, yes."

"Go on," Lainey said.

"It's not like anything I say will change anything. It happened and can't be taken back."

"It comes down to you being able to let it go. Can you do that without confronting her?"

"I don't know."

"I think you really need to give that some thought."

Liz nodded.

"Think of it this way, if you deal with everything that has held you back, then there is nothing stopping you from having a great relationship with Jason."

Liz took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll talk to her."

Lainey smiled. "I'm proud of you Elizabeth, keep up the good work!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily approached Steve who was sitting on the roof. "Hey."

"Hi."

She plopped next to him. "I brought you something to eat."

He focused in on her. "Really?"

"You've been running on fumes."

"That's pretty standard around here."

"True. Jason came home."

Steven bit into the sandwich. It tasted so good. "That's good right?"

"Yeah. It's definitely a start."

"Emily, I have concert tickets for Saturday night. You in?"

"I don't know."

His mouth dropped open. "It's like that, huh?"

"Well, that depends. Who did you ask before me?"

"I am so hurt."

"That many?"

He grinned. "You are the first one. I just thought that maybe you needed a distraction."

Her head tilted. "I do. Thanks. I accept."

"Cool. I'll pick you up at seven."

Emily tried to not show how happy she actually was. Steven was thawing and she really hoped this would be the first date of many.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes flickered open and a slight smile graced his face. "Hey."

Liz moved into his room, shutting the door behind her. "How are you feeling."

"Tired, but not so stressed."

"Good."

He patted the bed next to him. "You like you cried."

"I had my therapy session."

"And?"

"She wants me to talk to my mom and just clear the air regarding Sophie."

"Do you want to?"

Liz sighed. "Yes and no. She's under a lot of pressure right now and I don't want to add to it."

"I get that, but holding it in isn't good either."

"I know." She snuggled into his side. "They are laying the foundation on the site."

"That's good news."

"I can't wait until it's done. It's been my dream for so long."

"I spoke to Francis. I'm going to start working again in a limited capacity. Dante wants me in a chair and only half days."

"He's worried about swelling?"

"Yeah. So, I basically will be handling scheduling in the morning, placing orders, and monitoring the shipments."

She slightly smiled. "You don't sound really happy about that."

"I am, it's just that I'm used to being more physical too."

"It will take time to get your stamina back."

"I'm not the most patient person."

"I'm not either, but in the end, taking it easy is for the best.

"Come here."

She looked up and then adjusted her body. "Yes?"

"I miss your mouth."

"Then let me help you out with that." She kissed him thoroughly, wishing it would never end.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you like the progress!

Chapter 38

Andrea knocked on the door to her mother's suite. Her stomach was turning over, so she took a languid breath, trying to calm her nerves.

The door swung open and her mother stepped back to let her in without a word.

Without prompting, Andrea sat on the couch and placed the file on her lap.

Gloria sat down and studied her daughter for a minute. "Did you read the documents?"

"No. I don't care what he has to say." The envelope was currently burning a hole on her dresser.

Gloria sighed. "You were always such a petulant child. To my utter shock and dismay, your father left you our house and some money. It's more than you deserve."

Andrea was shocked, but quickly recovered. "He didn't do it out of the goodness of his heart, which is an ironic saying because there was no good in his heart. He wanted me to feel guilty for leaving and act like he was the better person."

"Your father was a man's man. He was tough, smart, and did what he had to in order to toughen you up."

"So beating and emotionally abusing me is what I deserved, right? Let me tell you something, in case you haven't noticed, I'm an adult now. I know the difference between what is deserved and when someone was just sick and abusive. I sincerely doubt that if he was hitting you, that you would feel the same way."

Gloria rolled her eyes. "You think he hasn't hit me? Who do you think he took his anger out on when he lost his punching bag?"

Andrea remained silent.

"The difference between you and me is that I fought back and he didn't do it again. If you had just grew a spine and pushed, he would have stopped. It's what he wanted."

Andrea was fuming. "You both are so sick that I don't even know where to begin. Did you ever love me?"

"No. You were an accident and not the first one."

Andrea was reeling. "What?"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah smiled at Francis as she walked by. Cody tilted his head as he watched Francis grin.

"Does she know that you like her?"

His boss's eyes snapped to his.

"I'll take that as a no."

"You can tell?"

"After seeing that mushy smile? Yes."

Francis chuckled. "She's been through a lot and isn't ready for a relationship."

"So, what is your plan?"

"To be there for her and hopefully, she'll eventually realize that I'm good for her."

"That could take forever," Milo said from around the corner.

Francis shook his head. "You two are worse than girls."

"Make that three," Nathan said with a grin as he strode towards them.

"How about you concentrate on what you're doing?"

"You want me to stop and get some pastries for Jason's welcome back?" Cody asked.

"Great idea. You know he wouldn't want us to make too big of deal, so that should do," Francis said.

The guys were glad that he was returning.

"It will suffice until he's back on his feet and we take him to Jake's," Nathan added.

"Oh, we're definitely making that happen," Cody said.

"Alright, ladies, back to work."

"Tell Sarah I said hello," Milo said before ducking to avoid Francis's hand.

Francis picked up his phone and made a call.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff walked up to Sarah. "Have you seen your mother?"

"No."

He called Elizabeth and then Steven and was told the same thing. "Shit."

"What's wrong?"

"I think she went to see her mom."

Sarah's eyes grew big. "I'll sign you out."

Jeff took off and headed to the Metro Court.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gloria clasped her hands together. "I had a boy. We were just starting out and your dad was traveling a lot on business. He never even noticed because we didn't see each other after I was five months. I had the baby and gave it up for adoption before he returned."

Andrea's mouth dropped open.

"My body. My choice."

Andrea almost defended her father, but instead clamped her mouth shut.

"He was five years older than you. When I accidentally got pregnant again, he was home so I had to go through with it. When you came out, of course all you did was cry, so we didn't bond."

"I was a baby. You have to be the coldest woman I have ever met."

"That would be my mother. Now, I would like you to sign over the house to me. I don't care about the money. I have plenty of it."

Andrea snapped out of her haze and stood. "No."

"What?"

"You heard me. No."

Gloria rose. "I know you hate me, but let me have the house and you'll never have to see me again."

"I'm gonna do you one better. Consider yourself evicted. I want you out of there in two weeks."

"Two weeks! That is insanity. Andrea, you are being petty."

"Tell me something, mommy dearest. Is my dad the father of my brother or was it someone else?"

Gloria's mouth dropped open. "I am nothing like you."

"You got that right, but I know you cheated on dad."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He knew. There are pictures taken by a private investigator." She pulled them out and scattered them on the coffee table. "You called me a slut when you were stepping out on that monster you married."

"Everyone needs to be wanted. Your father had issues and I turned to someone else. I won't apologize for it. He deserved it."

"That's an interesting theme with you. I think I'll jump right in. You deserve to be thrown out on your pompous ass. You deserve to have nothing actually, but I'm not going to get bogged down in revenge. You mean nothing to me. For all I care, you can slither away and never be heard from again. I'm done with you. I want you out and then I'm going to either burn or raze that house to the ground. Whatever money he gave me will be donated to Elizabeth's charity."

"I will not leave."

"Then you'll go down with it."

The intensity of her daughter's words made her seethe. "I should have known you'd be a bitch about this."  
"Takes one to know one. You no longer have a daughter and you are dead to me. I'm free. I thank God that my brother didn't have to grow up with the likes of you two. He dodged a bullet. I'll send you a formal eviction notice as soon as the title has changed. Have fun packing."

"You won't get away with this."

Andrea smiled. "Have a rotten life mother. You have no home and no family. And if you try to do anything against me or come near my family again, I will release those photos to the hometown paper. You better be gone by the morning or I might not be so gracious." She sauntered into the hallway and after the door slammed shut, she heard glass shattering a few beats later and raised her hands in the air and did a funny dance.

Jeff smirked as he watched her.

She caught a glimpse of him in her peripheral vision and then their gaze locked. "Hi."

"Hi. I came to rescue you."

She smiled. "No need. I handled it."

"You handled it?"

"Yes. My father left me the house and some money."

Jeff's brow raised.

"Exactly. I just evicted her."

"Good job."

She slipped her arms around his waist. "Thank you. Do you know anyone in Colorado that has demolition equipment?"

His head tilted. "Um, why?"

"I need to knock down that eyesore." She was far from being okay about the conversation she had just had, but the thought of being able to destroy that house was making her almost giddy.

"I'm sure we can hire someone."

"No. I want to do it myself."

He chuckled. "Only if you promise to wear a hard hat. I don't want that pretty little head of yours to get damaged."

It had been a long time since he had flirted with her. She bit her lip and he almost groaned at the sultry look on her face.

"Dinner tonight at the house. Don't make any plans."

Jeff smiled. "Okay."

Andrea was going to seduce her husband and give him a night that he wouldn't forget.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Jason asked as he brushed a lock of hair off her face.

"If you want me to."

"I do."

"Okay. I can pick up some clothes on the way home from the hospital."

He wished she didn't have to go, but understood that she had a lot to do for the foundation. "Have you heard anything about Kylie?"

"No. It has been quiet. Hold on." She took out her phone and dialed Johnny's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I just wanted to ask how she's doing."

Johnny got up and shut his door. "It's good hearing your voice. She's okay. Why don't you stop by?"

"You think it's safe?"

"Well, even though we aren't together, visiting me would make sense. You usually don't run into my neighbors anyway."

"I do have some of your clothes I could drop off."

"Perfect."

"I have to stop by my apartment on the way home from work. Just let her know that I'm coming."

"They will be excited. Can you stay for dinner?"

She looked at Jason. "No. Sorry, I have a date."

Johnny slowly smiled. "Jason?"

"Yeah."

"I'm happy for you."

"Are we weird?"

Johnny laughed. "Maybe, but I'm glad that we're still friends."

"Me too. See you later."

"Bye."

"What's going on?" Jason asked.

"Kylie is doing fine. Johnny told me to stop by, so I'll do it on the way back here."

"Dinner is at 6:30."

"Okay. I'm going to go get some work down and then I'll be back afterwards."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too."

They kissed one last time before she left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah groaned. "Go away."

Stefan walked into the locker room. They were the only ones inside. "No. Please talk to me."

"There is nothing to say."

"Sarah, I love you."

She shook her head. "You don't get to say that to me. I'm done."

"You don't mean that."

"Do I look like I'm not done?" she asked, pointing to her face.

He hit a locker with his fist in frustration. "It was her. She bullied me and I was a fool. I agreed to lure you in and once I got to know you, I realized how good we could be and I never did anything else. I swear."

Sarah closed her eyes. "Don't you see? Good people don't do what you did. I get that you're not totally horrible, but Stefan, you used me regardless of the outcome. There's no going back. You need to get help and get away from your mom or you're never going to be happy."

He sat on a bench. "You were my way out."

Felix walked in. "You okay?"

Her eyes briefly softened. "I'm fine. Thank you Felix."

He wasn't too sure about that, but he left.

"You need to do this on your own. Deal with her and why you did what you did. Stand up for yourself."

A tear ran down his cheek. "I need you to know that it was because of you that I realized how toxic my family was. No matter how damaged you think you are, Sarah, you're beautiful inside and out. You have a big heart and I'm sorry if I did anything to set you back. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Part of her wanted to go to him and comfort him, but she remained frozen. "For a while, I actually felt like I was lovable. I've made so many mistakes. I'm tired."

The door opened and Francis walked in. His gaze went from her to Stefan and then back again.

Her eyes filled with tears and Francis almost growled.

"You're coming with me." He didn't give a shit what Stefan wanted. His only instinct was to get her away the situation.

She wiped a tear away. "Okay."

Francis held out his hand and then glared at Stefan.

"Take care of her."

Francis nodded. "I will."

Sarah took his hand and Francis led her out of the room. They went several doors down and then he steered them into an empty room. He shut the door and then pulled her into his arms as she cried.

"It's going to be okay."

She gripped the back of his shirt and sniffed. "I feel bad for him."

He lifted her chin. "Are you sure you don't want him back?"

"I don't. It's done. I couldn't do that to myself."

"He says that he loves you."

"I don't want that kind of love."

The pad of his thumb brushed against her cheek. "What do you want, Sarah?"

"Someone like you." The words had escaped her mouth before she could censor herself and he noted how surprised she looked.

There was so much he wanted to say, that he knew she needed to hear, but he decided that it wasn't the time. She needed slow and steady and he was okay with that. Sarah deserved to be spoiled and respected. "That's a good start."

She sighed and leaned against him again. "Thank you for coming to rescue me."

"You can thank Felix."

She chuckled. He was very protective of all the staff. "I'll make Elizabeth whip up some brownies for him."

He pulled back. "You'll hook me up too right?"

She laughed. "Francis Corelli. I didn't know that you could be bought."

He grinned. "In case you didn't notice, I like to eat."

"I did. Now, you just need to teach me how to cook."

"Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth made several calls, making some travel arrangements for a couple of families. Before she knew it, she was running late. Gathering her purse, she made sure she had everything and then dashed into the hallway.

"Where's the fire?" Felix asked.

"I'm running late. Walk with me."

"Okay."

"How is Lucas?"

Felix grinned. "Delicious."

"I heard you got caught by his mom."

"Mortifying…."

"We'll have to do dinner one night."

"I would love that. How's your boyfriend?"

Liz blushed.

"That good."

She got in the elevator and he followed. "We haven't gotten that far, but his mouth is sinful."

"I knew it."

"Want to visit Piph with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd love it."

"I'm making brownies."

Felix's eyes grew big. "Oh, I'm definitely there then."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye."

He watched her hurry towards her car with a big smile on his face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gloria swung her door open. "Who are you?"

"I'm Helena Cassadine."

"And?"

She ignored the slight. "From what I've heard, you and your daughter don't get along."

"What do you want?"

"I need information about her pregnancy."

Gloria was surprised. "Considering your attitude, don't you have people that can get you that information?"

"Oh, I'd rather it come from you so the knife will twist harder."

Helena pushed past her and made herself comfortable.

"And why would I tell you anything?"

"Because you don't like her and probably want to throttle her by now."

Gloria sat across from her. "Why do you want to hurt her?"

"The Webbers are a pain in my ass. I need leverage in case Jeff follows through on his threats."

"While I would love to take Andrea down a few pegs, I'm afraid she has something on me that I would rather not come to light. Therefore, I'm going to have to turn you down."

"Suppose I help you with your little problem?"

"I don't think that you can, besides, I'm not stupid. Given your apparent penchant for revenge, giving you any leverage would probably be my undoing."

Helena stood. "Well, if you change your mind, call me." She handed her a business card.

After she was gone, Gloria poured herself a drink. The trip had not gone as she had planned. She had been hoping that Andrea was weak and would give her the house to make her go away. Revealing the pictures was well played. Maybe she could release a slightly altered detail about Andrea's childhood and make it look like it was Helena's doing. Yes. One way or another, her daughter was going to pay for her insolence.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate that you take the time! Glad you liked the chapter. * kcke2pen - lol

Not a hundred percent sure that I will be posting tomorrow, but definitely Wed.

Chapter 39

Elizabeth knocked on Johnny's door. A few seconds later, it swung open and she quickly entered. Once it was closed, a pair of arms wrapped around her and she chuckled and put her bag down to hug Kylie properly.

"Elizabeth! I missed you."

"I missed you too. Have you been drawing?"

Kylie nodded and dragged her over to the table.

Liz couldn't wipe the smile off her face. Kylie was more chatty than usual. She wanted to know how Jason was and what Elizabeth had been doing. It was clear that staying in the house all the time was hard on her.

"Color with me."

"Okay."

They began and Liz looked up and saw Katherine. "How are you?"

"I'm good. We're going a little stir crazy, but it's great to see a familiar face."

"Auntie, come sit with us."

Katherine sat across from Elizabeth. "Johnny should be home any minute."

"I'm glad he was able to help you."

"Me too."

The door swung open and Johnny smiled when he saw them. He had two bags in his hands, so Katherine got up and helped him put them on the counter.

Liz smiled. "Hey."

"Hello. How are things going?"

"Pretty good."

"We're coloring," Kylie announced.

"I can see that," he said leaning over her shoulder.

The lights flickered and then went out. Kylie stood and jumped into Johnny's arms.

"It's okay. You're fine," he said as he consoled her.

Liz took out her phone and called the front desk.

"He's coming for me," Kylie said hysterically.

Katherine quickly moved to her side and rubbed her back. "He doesn't know where we are. You are safe."

Liz spoke with the guard downstairs and then ended the call. "Someone hit a pole near the building. Police and ambulances are here. It might be a while before they get it fixed."

"Thanks."

Liz watched as Johnny sat down and cradled Kylie as he gently rocked her. It was heart breaking that she lived in so much fear. She dialed her phone. "Hey."

"You running late?" Cook had moved dinner back and hour which had thrown off their schedule.

"Yeah. I'm at Johnny's. The electricity went down so there are no elevators. Worse comes to worse, I'll hoof it down."

"That's a long way. I'll wait and eat with you."

"No Jason, it's okay."

"I'll wait. Carly is here visiting, anyway."

Liz slightly smiled. "Tell her I said hi. I'll see you soon."

Kylie held out her hand.

"Hold on."

She gave her the phone.

"Jason?"

"Hey Kylie. Are you alright?"

"I'm scared."

"Johnny will protect you. Do you trust him?"

"Yes."

"Good. Will you watch over Elizabeth for me? She doesn't like the dark."

Kylie looked up at Elizabeth who was pacing. "Okay."

"That means you have to be strong for her."

"I will." She handed the phone back to Liz and wiped her face.

Johnny noticed she seemed a little better. "You okay?"

She nodded and then whispered. "Jason said I have to watch out for Elizabeth because she's scared of the dark."

Johnny smiled. "Good idea."

Liz hid her smile as she listened to Jason tell her what he said to help Kylie feel better.

"So, you have to play it off."

"I will. Bye."

There was a loud noise and Liz jumped.

Kylie slid off of Johnny's lap and grabbed her hand. "Will you color some more with me?"

There was light coming in from the balcony, but Katherine had lit some candles too.

"Sure."

Johnny got up so Kylie could sit down. He made a motion with his head so Katherine would follow him.

"What was that about?" she asked once they were in the bedroom.

He explained and she smiled.

"That was a great idea. I checked my voicemail earlier and my sister called."

"Has she heard from Jake?"

"No. She sounded a lot more present and she's getting help."

"Good."

"I just know how much they miss each other. They need to find him so Kylie can get her life back."

"And you too."

He gave her a hug. "I'm fine. You both deserve to be happy."

"Well, you are making that happen. I don't know what we would have done without you."

"You made it very far without me. I think you would have been fine."

"Maybe, but I'm glad that you're in our lives."

"Thank you. I'm pretty fond of you guys too."

She smiled. "We better get back out there."

A half hour later, the lights came on and Elizabeth headed to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Amelia finished studying Kylie's latest scan as Patrick walked towards her.

"What do you have?"

"I've been batting a few ideas around. Look at this," she said pointing to an area of Kylie's brain.

"Brilliant."

"If we can alleviate the pressure, her seizures might go away entirely."

"Due to the location, surgery would be minimally invasive. I'm in."

She smiled. "Alright, I'll make the call." Johnny had notified Patrick to call him to get in touch with Katherine.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Carly handed Jason some water.

"Thanks."

"After the trial is over, Sonny is going to take me on a vacation."

"Where are you going?"

"He has some friends that own an island."

Jason's brows rose. "Sounds cool."

"What are you going to do with the money you get from the settlement?"

"I don't know. I'm happy working with Francis for now. Maybe I'll buy a business or something. I need to plan for my future."

"I hear ya. The reason I got into nursing was because you can find work just about anywhere and I didn't want to rely on anyone else for money."

Jason nodded. "I want to bring something to the table financially."

"I understand. Elizabeth has money, but you wouldn't want to rely on her. It feels good to have a goal and then achieve it. I think it helps you focus. What kind of business would you want to get into?"

"I don't know. I had a job at a bike shop when I was in high school and I loved it."

"That would be cool. Do you make good money working for Francis?"

"I do alright. I saved most of it. Because I'm his foreman, I do get paid higher than the other guys."

"Well, maybe he might want a partner so he could expand the business."

"We never talked about it."

"Sonny started with a core of workers and he has a big corporation now. You start out small, but think big."

"All I've had time for is thinking. I'm ready to go."

"Are you allowed to walk on your foot?"

"Yeah, but not without the crutches and I still have to wear the boot. Dante is working with me. I still have some swelling to contend with."

"Well, it sounds like you are almost out of that boot."

"That's what he says. I can't wait. I don't care if I'm limping."

Carly smiled.

Liz walked into the room. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Carly said.

"Did I miss anything good?"

Carly stood. "Nope. Tracy was even boring."

"She's on her best behavior right now," Jason said. "It won't last long."

"I have a dinner date, so I'll see you guys soon."

Liz smiled and sat next to Jason. "You hungry?"

"Starved."

"Let's go then."

She grabbed his crutch and they made their way downstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea fed Jeff a strawberry with whipped cream. Her mother had left town and now her husband had her full attention.

"Mmmmm," he moaned after taking another bite.

She licked her lips and then straddled him.

"I missed you," he said softly.

"Never again." She unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off. "This is yours. It was always meant for you."

His eyes narrowed. "You are so sexy."

She kissed him passionately as he slid her closer and then stood and carried her to the bedroom, carefully placing her on top of the comforter.

"I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth finished eating and Lila joined them for dessert.

"I think Cook has picked up on your chocolate addition," Lila said.

Liz smiled. "That's fine by me."

"Will you be joining us for breakfast?"

Jason almost choked on his drink.

"What? I might be old, but I'm not blind."

Liz chuckled. "Yes."

"Good. We're glad to have you."

Jason shook his head.

"You might as well get used to everyone knowing your business. It's the Q way."

"I'll try to remember that."

Emily breezed into the room. "I hope you saved me some."

Alice smiled. "I'll be right back."

She plopped next to Jason and kissed his cheek. "How's my gorgeous brother doing?"

"Good."

"Glad to hear it."

"How's Steven?" Lila asked.

Emily grinned. She had found out her secret. "Handsome as ever."

"I think you make a splendid couple."

"Thank you, grandmother."

"I'm gonna need his number," Jason said.

Emily frowned. "For what?"

"To make sure that he understands that he needs to treat you right."

"Don't you even think of scaring him away!"

"Emily, he has a reputation."

"He's mostly talk."

Jason wasn't convinced.

"He has a big heart, but he just protects it. Did you really think he stood a chance once I put my mind to it?"

Jason slightly smiled. "No."

"Then it's settled. Steven Webber is going to be my boyfriend whether he likes it or not."

Lila chuckled. "That's the Quartermaine spirit."

"Bring him to dinner and if he survives being fed to the wolves, maybe I'll back down," Jason said.

Emily rolled her eyes.

Monica walked into the room. "Hello everyone."

"Hi," they said.

"How was your day?" Lila asked.

"Busy. I had two long surgeries."

"Are you hungry?" Alice asked.

"No thank you. I ate at the hospital with Alan. He should be home soon. Elizabeth, it's nice to see you."

"Thank you."

Jason got up to use the bathroom.

"He's moving a little faster," Monica noted.

"He'll be back on that motorcycle before you know it," Lila said.

"Bite your tongue."

Emily looked at Liz and they both chuckled.

Jason ran into Edward who asked him to follow him into the study. They got comfortable before Edward began to speak.

"I'm glad that you're back. I know it has been hard."

"It has."

"Alan hasn't been this happy in a long time. How long were you thinking of staying?"

Jason shrugged. "I'm not sure. Right now, I'm good." He was surprised that he had even said it, but it just felt right.

"I'm glad to hear that. You're always welcome here. If you need more privacy, there is always the cottage or we could turn the boathouse into an apartment of sorts."

Jason slightly smiled. "The room is fine. Elizabeth has her place if I need to get away."

"I'm glad you found her. She's a keeper."

"I know. I just don't want to screw it up."

"You're going to make mistakes. That's a given, but never go to bed mad and really listen to her and I think you will be fine."

"How is it going with Johnny's company?"

"Good. He found some holes in our armor and fixed them. You know, if you're ever interested in the business, all you have to do is ask."

"I don't think I'm cut out for that."

"You're smart. I think you could do whatever you put your mind too."

"Thanks."

The door pushed open. "I wondered where you had disappeared to," Lila said.

"Just chatting with my grandson."

Lila smiled. "The girls are going to take a dip in the lake. Jason, why don't you join me on the porch?"

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat down in a chair and watched Elizabeth take off her shirt and shorts, revealing a bikini. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help but stare. Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her to the water before running in.

"Ewww. What did I just step on?"

"It's better not to think about it. Come on."

Elizabeth made a face, making Emily laugh.

Steven walked out on the porch. "I got a call that someone needed some mayhem."

Lila chuckled. "I think she called the right person."

"I'm up for it," he said running towards them. He ripped off his shirt and scooped up his sister and threw her into the water.

She broke through the surface with a scowl on her face. "Steven Webber! What are you doing here?"

"I was hot?"

Emily's brow went up.

"What?"

Felix soon joined them.

"Hey," Liz said before giving him a hug. "I can't believe you came."

"I did and I brought someone with me." They looked at the porch where Lucas was talking to Jason and Lila.

"Awesome! Oh—my—God!" she squealed.

Patrick laughed and waved. When Emily had called, Epiphany was so excited to briefly get out of the house, that he could barely contain her.

She grinned and sat next to Jason who reached out and took her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

"I'm am so happy that you are doing well," Lila said.

"Me too. I'm still slow, but I haven't been out of the house."

Lila watched Patrick fuss over her, making sure she had water and was comfortable.

"You should go in," Piph said softly.

"Are you sure."

"Go have fun."

He smiled and ran towards the water. The sun was going down, but luckily, the Q's had installed some lights.

"He's a good man."

Piph watched him rip off his shirt and run into the water. "Yes, he is."

"I'm happy for you," Lila said making Piph grin.

"You don't miss much, do you?"

Jason made a noise. "She doesn't miss anything."

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"When do you lose the crutch?" she asked.

"Another week or so."

"I know you are counting the days."

Jason nodded. "Definitely."

They watched Liz slip onto Patrick's shoulders and Emily slip onto Lucas's and the girls did battle.

"What did I miss?" Sarah asked.

"Hey!" Piph said. Sarah gave her a hug.

"What's up?" Jason asked Francis.

"Nothing much."

"You coming in?" Sarah asked.

"In a little bit."

Sarah went down to the water and Jason and Piph stared at Francis.

"What?"

"Are you two together now?"

"They like each other," Lila said.

Everyone's gaze went to her, making Alice grin.

"What?"

Jason shook his head.

"Nothing is going on. We're just friends," Sarah said.

"Until you're not," Piph said.

Patrick ran up to them and grabbed an ice cold water and chugged it. Alice had brought out some drinks and snacks. He put down the bottle and kissed Piph and then ran back to the crowd.

"Now who has some explaining to do?" Francis asked.

"I just got it like that."

Lila giggled.

"I can't argue with that. It's good to see you."

"Likewise. Make her happy Francis. She really deserves it."

"I agree." He stood. "I better get down there."

Elizabeth ran towards them wrapped in a towel. She kissed Piph and then sat on Jason's lap.

"Hi."

He smiled. "Hi."

"Am I getting you wet?"

"I don't care."

She gave him a quick peck and then laid against his shoulder. There was a scream and they looked towards the water. Patrick had thrown Sarah in.

"Is there any staff left at the hospital?" Piph asked.

"Yup. I told Felix to round up who he could. Luckily, it was quiet today."

"Well, I think it was an excellent idea," Lila said.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm rushing today as usual. Thank you for being patient about me posting every other day (MWF). That will stay for the foreseeable future. Sorry, I'm just swamped.

Chapter 40

Jolene walked onto the porch with John. "Hi everyone."

"Hello," Liz said. John smiled at her.

Jolene quickly walked over to Epiphany and gave her a hug. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Pull up a chair and fill me in on the gossip."

She did and John walked up to Elizabeth.

"How's it going?"

"I'm good. Did you bring Claudia?"

"No. She had a meeting."

"Next time?"

"I can make it happen." He frowned. "What's that?"

"What?"

"Is it a bug?"

She jumped up and he grabbed her and put her over his shoulder.

"John Zacchara!" she yelled.

Piph chuckled as she watched Liz repeatedly smack John on his butt as he hauled her to the water. When they got there, he put her down and pushed her into Steven, who held her, and then he picked her up again and threw her into the Lake.

"She's going to get him back," Jason said, missing her already.

"Oh, she will," Piph said.

An hour later, everyone decided to get out and gathered on the porch as they ate the snacks that Cook prepared.

"This was so much fun," Liz said.

"Yeah. Emily, thanks for calling us," Patrick said.

Emily leaned back against Steven's chest. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed it."

"It was nice to get away from the grind."

"I heard that they were having a board meeting in two days."

Liz frowned. "That doesn't give us a lot of time to get my dad's job back." It was cutting it too close.

"I do hope they reinstate him. He was doing a great job," Epiphany said.

"I will do everything I can to make that happen," Sarah said.

Piph yawned.

"Alright, I need to get her home." It was her first time out and he didn't want to push it.

Patrick stood on one side and Steven got on the other and Epiphany slowly stood. She closed her eyes until her equilibrium evened out and then they said goodbye and slowly walked to the car.

"Well Mrs. Q, thanks for having us," Sarah said.

"It was my pleasure. It was fun to watch everyone enjoy themselves."

Liz gave everyone hugs and they slowly filed out. She sat on Jason's lap again and snuggled against him.

"I am going to bed. I will see you in the morning," Lila announced.

"Goodnight," Liz said. She shut her eyes and Jason rubbed her back.

"You look good in a bikini."

She slightly blushed. "Thanks."

His hand slowly traced her leg until it disappeared under her towel.

Liz bit her lip.

He reached up freed it and then kissed her passionately. "Let's go upstairs."

"Okay." She stood and then handed him his crutch and then they made their way upstairs.

"I'll be back in a few."

She disappeared into the bathroom with her bag and he heard the shower running, so he got changed and then put his foot up. Liz emerged a few minutes later and surprised him by moving his leg and then put the wedge on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Making out properly."

He smiled as she straddled him. Her hand traced his cheekbone and then she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. They kissed torridly as Jason pulled her closer. When she began to grind her hips against him, he slightly moaned.

"Did I hurt you?"

He shook his head. "No."

Her mouth descended on his again and this time Jason took control, lightly raking his teeth over her bottom lip before plunging his tongue into her mouth. She felt dizzy from his intensity.

"Jason…"

"I want you so badly." He had wanted her since the day they met, so this was exquisite torture.

She laid little kisses all over his face. "I want you too. We don't have that long to wait. You're still healing and I'm not doing anything that might compromise that."

He closed his eyes. "I know."

"I'm worth the wait."

His eyes snapped open and he noted the wickedness in her eyes as the corner of her mouth turned up and he couldn't help but smile. "Good to know."

"And from all the rumors, so are you."

His brow furrowed. "Rumors?"

"Uh—huh. People talk and from what I heard you're a stallion." Epiphany told her what Kelly had said.

"I'm not sure if I should be disturbed or flattered."

"Maybe a little of both."

He smirked and started to tickle her and she let out a loud laugh. She is so beautiful. He is already a goner and knows it. "For the first time in my life, I feel lucky. You were just what I needed."

Her happy face turned to a look of disbelief.

"Seriously. You've helped me so much."

"I feel the same way about you. I was floundering. You listened to me and encouraged me to heal. Thank you."

"Let's seal it with a kiss."

She leaned forward and ravished his mouth, never wanting it to end. When they pulled apart, she laid on his chest and he lovingly stroked her back.

After a few minutes, she sighed. "You probably should put your leg back up."

"Just a few more minutes," he murmured.

She smiled against his chest. "Okay." Jason made her feel happy again and she was really looking forward to being with him in every way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick got Epiphany situated in bed. She was exhausted.

"That took a lot out of me."

"Your stamina will improve. I'll bring home the new drugs tomorrow. It will take a few days for your body to get used to them, but I think your appetite will increase. In the next few weeks, we will take longer walks. You probably can go back to work after that." They would have to see if she could handle a few hours a day at first. A nurse was constantly on her feet, so it would be an adjustment. Patrick was already looking for ways she can still help, but be seated.

"That gives me something to work up too."

"I thought you'd like that."

"I'm ready. I want to do more. Hopefully, the medicine is the answer."

"Amelia and I really think that is it."

"Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, but I'm going to read. Will the light bother you?"

"No."

She was used to him being beside her now and liked it.

He brought her some water to take some medication and then lightly kissed her on the lips. "Good night."

She smiled. "Good night."

He watched her eyes close and then got ready for bed, not wanting to think about the fact that he'd probably be back in his apartment in a few weeks and the fact that he was dreading it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Liz was excited to turn on the news. She found the local station and waited patiently.

 _"We just confirmed that it's true. The assets of Cassadine Industries have been frozen by the IRS. Apparently, there are numerous tax evasion rumors. Such a move could spell the end of the family business which has dominated all competition in the area for years."_

Liz turned and looked at Edward who grinned. "Was that you?"

He winked and she chuckled and looked back at the television.

 _"Also, we just received DNA information indicating that Mikkos Cassadine did not come from a royal bloodline. According to experts, he was a gypsy who forged documents and committed numerous crimes. That means Nikolas Cassadine is not a Prince. It was also revealed that Windemere, the family home, was built illegally. Apparently, there is an elaborate tunnel system which has been deemed unsafe and totally compromises the structural integrity of the property. Therefore, authorities say that it will have to be demolished. Talk about a bad day."_

Liz started laughing hysterically.

Edward chuckled. "I think that last part was all Maxie."

"I can't wait to find out what is on the USB. I will be up at 12:00 A.M. tonight perusing it."

"Helena is all about her image. The fact that Mikkos was a gypsy will just about kill her," Lila said.

"It's about time that witch gets run out of town," Tracy said.

"Now, we just need her ousted from the board and we can move forward."

Edward's phone rang and he stood abruptly. "She'll be right there."

Lila frowned. "What's wrong dear?"

"You have to go. They just called an emergency board meeting. I think Helena will try to smooth them over. We need to stop her."

Liz stood. "Wait. We need more. It may not be enough to oust Stefan too."

"What are you going to do?" Edward asked.

"Well, I'm going to look at the disk. Maxie would want them taken down. She only wanted me to wait so she could lay the roadwork. She did and now, it's my turn."

Edward smiled. "Go for it."

"You go ahead and stall them."

Jason watched her run out of the room. He just hoped that whatever information Liz had was enough to help Jeff get his job back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lila watched as Helena deftly refuted all the rumors and charges against her as if she were being attacked and they were false. God, she hated the sound of the woman's voice.

On the way in, it was reported that Andrea had gotten pregnant at seventeen and Lila couldn't help but wonder if Helena was the one who leaked that information to try and defer attention from herself. The Webbers had experienced enough hurt, and she hated that once again, they were thrust into the spotlight.

"Let's take this to a vote," Herb said.

And right before they could start, the Webbers burst into the room.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry, but before you vote, there is something you need to hear."

"Elizabeth, is this relevant?" Lila asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Quartermaine. It is."

Herb sighed. "Go on."

"I object!" Helena said.

Jeff smiled. "Of course you would. Play the tape Elizabeth."

Liz put a portable speaker down and then pressed play.

Everyone was stunned by hearing the conversation between Helena and Maxie.

"You orchestrated the whole thing."

Helena's jaw was clenched and she abruptly stood. "That is a lie."

"Is it not your voice?" Another member asked.

"Yes, but…."

Herb stood. "All in favor of ousting Helena from the board say "I"."

Everyone person said it.

"Helena, you are no longer a member of this board. Please leave immediately."

"You can't do this!"

"We just did."

"You will hear from my attorney."

Andrea almost growled. "You are the one who will be needing counsel after what you have done. I'm going to sue you until you are left with nothing."

Helena sneered and quickly moved out of the room.

Jeff stepped forward. "I want to petition to get my job back. Helena has been trying to ruin my family and considering that I was doing a stellar job, I think it's only right to reinstate me."

"There is the matter of all your family drama."

Andrea stepped forward. "That was mostly on me, not Jeff."

"Andrea…"

"No. It's true that I was pregnant at seventeen. However, what you don't know is that my father beat me and verbally abused me regularly. I lost the child because he struck me and I fell down a flight of stairs."

Everyone looked appalled.

"My family has suffered enough because of Helena and my bad choices. I will agree to resign if you are willing to consider giving my husband's job back."

"Mom! No!" Sarah yelled.

"I can't let you do that," Jeff said emotionally. "You love your job and the kids love you. The fact that you are willing to sacrifice for me means everything. I love you. No one is going to tear us apart." He turned and looked at the board members. "I love my family more than I love my job. Andrea has suffered enough. It was no one's business to know about her past, but she was forced to confront it because of two bitter old women. The bottom line is that the hospital was thriving under my leadership. The Cassadines lied and cheated. Is that who you want running things? Elizabeth has bent over backwards to get you a wing that is state of the art, so you can save children. It will only bring good things our way. Sarah and Steven are good doctors. They are committed to serving the community. Isn't that the kind of representation you want?"

Lila abruptly stood. "If they go, I go."

"Lila!" Herb said.

One by one, everyone stood and repeated the same sentiment.

Andrea started to cry and Jeff put his arm around her.

"All in favor of Jeff Webber being reinstated, say "I"."

"I," everyone said.

Jeff smiled.

"Well, the job is yours again."

Jeff grinned and twirled his wife around.

"Thank you so much."

Herb slightly smiled. "We of course need to notify Stefan, so please keep it quiet until that is done. Now, we have other business to attend too."

They went into the hallway and were swarmed. Jeff moved them to the break room.

"I can't tell you what happened just yet."

"Awwww," Jolene said.

"There should be an announcement in a few hours."

"I hope it's a good one," Bobbie said.

"Me too," Jeff said.

People left and the family exchanged hugs.

"The Webbers are back," Steven said softly.

"Tonight, we celebrate," Sarah said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Katherine heard a crash in the living room and ran out of the bedroom, only to find Kylie sprawled out on the floor. "Kylie!" she yelled.

She dialed 911 and then Johnny to let him know to meet them at the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Amelia and Patrick scrambled towards the elevator to meet the gurney. They quickly moved her to a room and a dazed Katherine walked towards the waiting room.

Elizabeth approached her. "Katherine? What happened?"

"It's Kylie. She had another seizure."

Elizabeth gave her a hug. "Come sit down."

"This is bad. What if he finds out?"

Liz looked around the room. "Is Johnny on the way?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you come wait in my mother's office? That way, you'll have privacy and I'll tell Jolene to let us know when you can see her. It's close by."

"Okay."

They walked there quickly, only stopping to talk to Jolene. Once they made it there, Liz felt a little better. She locked the door and texted Johnny where to go.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

"It's no problem. Kylie deserves some peace."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door, making them both jump.

"It's Johnny."

Liz opened the door and Katherine rushed into his arms.

"It's okay. How is she?"

Liz re-locked the door. "We don't have any word yet."

"She's strong. She'll be okay."

Patrick knocked. "It's Patrick and Amelia."

Liz let them in.

"Is she okay?" Katherine asked as she wiped some tears away.

"Kylie is stable, but we think she needs surgery."

"Brain surgery?"

"Yes. It would be minimally evasive and could completely relieve the seizures."

"And what are the dangers?"

"There are always risks involved." He rattled off several as Katherine's eyes grew large.

"While I have to warn you of everything that could go wrong, if she doesn't have the surgery, the seizures will wear her down and could become fatal."

Katherine sat down. "I don't know what to do."

"We have an opening tomorrow. I would have to know soon so that I could schedule it."

"Okay. I'll think it over. Can she go home?"

"Yes."

They left and Elizabeth decided to leave to so they could talk.

"I don't know what to do. This is too much. Suppose I make the wrong decision?"

Johnny sighed. "What is your gut telling you?"

"To say yes, because it sounds like she'd have a chance at a normal life."

"Do you want to contact your sister?"

Katherine nodded.

"I'll make it happen."

"What am I going to do if I lose her?"

"Don't think like that," he said pulling her into his arms.

She was scared. There were so many things that could wrong.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Surprise!

Chapter 41

Elizabeth watched Johnny and Katherine walk out of the hallway, and that is when all hell broke loose.

Jake appeared with Danielle in front of him, a gun held to her head. "Where is my daughter?"

Johnny pushed Katherine behind him. "You need to put the gun down."

Elizabeth dialed 911, but couldn't talk into the phone. Someone screamed when Jake roughly jerked Danielle forward.

"Give me my daughter and no one has to get hurt."

Katherine and her sister's eyes locked. Danielle slightly shook her head no. She slipped to Johnny's side. "No. You—you can't have her."

"I should shoot you dead. You stole my daughter and poisoned your sister against me."

"You beat her and injected her with drugs."

"She didn't listen!" Jake yelled. "I need to see Kylie, now!"

The nurses looked around. Patrick and Amelia were standing off to the side. The situation was dire and they knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Daddy?" A scared Kylie said as she slowly crept further into the room.

Jake slightly smiled. "There you are baby."

"Are you hurting mommy?"

Kylie stared at her mother who looked so scared. "I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby. Go back to the room."

Jake brutally squeezed her arm, making Danielle whimper in pain.

"Daddy, please stop," Kylie said as she burst into tears.

"You always sided with her, didn't you? You're just as ungrateful as she is."

Johnny started to move and Jake pointed the gun at him.

"On your knees."

Johnny dropped down.

"You are the one that has been hiding them. You think you can just steal someone's kid and not have to pay for it?" Jake yelled.

Liz put her hand over her heart. She just couldn't watch Johnny die. It would kill her.

Katherine stepped forward. "Jake. I'm the one you have the problem with. Don't take it out on him."

"Do you love him?"

Katherine took a shaky breath. "Does that matter?"

Jake didn't answer.

"Excuse me," Felix said bravely. "The police commissioner would like to speak with you."

"I don't talk to cops. Tell them to stand down or I'll start shooting people."

Felix nodded and picked up the receiver.

"I think you know that you're not going to get out of this situation alive. They won't let you."

At the moment, there were cops in the hallway and stairwell, just waiting for the moment to shoot. There was a swat team in the air ducts that were almost in position. If they had a shot, they would take it.

"Shut up! I need to think."

He looked around the room wildly.

"Jake, you are surrounded," Mac called out from the hallway.

"Stand back or they all die!"

"We won't move forward, but we need you to let some people go."

"No! Nobody move. I am running this show. I don't care about what you need."

Kylie was getting tired and plopped down on the floor.

"Kylie!" Danielle said. Her daughter looked pale.

Jake's attention was drawn to her. "What's wrong with her?"

"She needs brain surgery," Katherine said, making her sister gasp.

"Will she make it?"

"She has a good chance."

"But she could die?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes."

Tears started streaming down Kylie's face. She was so tired.

"Give it up, Jake. Let them go!"

"Shut up!" he screamed. He was starting to come undone which made him even more dangerous.

He began to point his gun, first at Johnny, then Katherine, and then to everyone's surprise, he pointed at his daughter. "I won't let them have you so they can experiment on you."

"No!" Katherine yelled. "Don't you dare!"

"If I can't have you, then nobody can. I want your mother to live the rest of her life knowing this is all her fault."

Liz covered her mouth as she watched Katherine run towards Kylie. The gun went off and chaos erupted. Danielle's body went limp and fell towards the floor and the swat team took advantage of the situation and shot Jake full of bullets. Johnny and Amelia crawled towards the bodies. There was blood pooling on the floor and they weren't sure whose it was. Johnny pulled Katherine off of Kylie and realized she had been shot in the head.

"Oh no. Katherine!" he yelled.

Police swarmed the area around Jake's body, pulling Danielle away as a nurse tended to her.

Kylie started to wake up and screamed when she saw her Aunt. "Save her! Please."

Amelia nodded as she tried to quell the bleeding and called for a gurney.

Patrick picked up an inconsolable Kylie and dashed towards a room. She didn't need to see this.

Elizabeth ran over to Johnny as Katherine was lifted onto a gurney and Amelia hopped onto of it, trying to keep her alive.

Johnny was stunned. Elizabeth took his head into her hands. "I'm so sorry."

Tears welled in his eyes and he gripped her as he started to cry. He pulled her down to him and she held him tightly, wishing she could say or do something to help him.

Felix approached them. "Johnny, Kylie needs to see you. Please."

Johnny's sobs quieted and he allowed Felix to help him stand. Liz softly cried as they walked away from her and Steven embraced her and got her out of the way. It was going to be a long night.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was already in the hospital because he was working with Francis. They were in the new wing when it all happened and went to Liz's office and turned on the news. Monica had made her way to them once she was cleared by the police.

"Where is she?"

"She's in my office. Follow me." They quickly made their way to the office and Liz was so happy to see him. They hugged and Monica briefed them on what down.

"That's horrible," Francis said. "Where is Sarah?"

"She was at the nurse's station the last I saw her," Monica said.

"I'll be back," Francis said before running out.

Jason had his arm around Elizabeth. "Is Johnny okay?"

"He was so devastated. Emotionally, he's a wreck."

"I can't even imagine."

Monica made a phone call. "Kylie is stable. They are going to keep her here."

"We'll go see her. I think it will make her feel better," Liz said.

Jason stood. "Come on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny held Kylie as she cried.

"I want to see my Auntie."

"They are trying to help her right now."

"I hate him!" Kylie yelled.

Danielle moved into the room. "Kylie."

Kylie's body jerked. "Mommy?"

Johnny pulled back and Danielle climbed into the bed and held her shaky daughter.

"He hurt her. I hate him."

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have protected you better."

"He hurt you too."

"Not anymore. He's gone."

Kylie gripped her shirt with one hand and held the other out which Johnny took.

Liz and Jason moved into the room. Kylie looked up and her lip quivered. Danielle watched as Liz walked in back of Johnny, briefly gripping his shoulder before giving Kylie a hug and kiss. "I'm so sorry."

"She has to be okay," Kylie said. She looked up, finally noticing Jason. "Hi."

"Hey. I'm sorry too."

Before she could respond, Amelia stepped into the doorway. Everyone held their breath. Amelia's eyes filled with tears and she slowly shook her head no.

Danielle slapped her hand over her mouth and Kylie screamed, "No. I hate you. Get her back. You're supposed to save her!"

A crushed Amelia held it together long enough to step back into the hallway. Felix tried to comfort her, but she ran away.

Steven entered the room and gave Kylie a sedative.

Danielle was shaking, so Jason moved to the other side of the bed and sat down and she let him hold her. Liz held Johnny as he fell apart. Danielle fell asleep from exhaustion and Jason gently laid her back against the pillow.

Jolene brought a bed in for Johnny and handed him some scrubs to change into since he had blood on him. In a daze, he let Liz tuck him in. She kissed him on the forehead. "I know everything seems so surreal right now. She didn't deserve this. I am so sorry. Kylie needs you to be strong. Try to sleep. I can have Steven give you something if you want."

"That's probably a good idea," Steven said. "I'll arrange for it."

Johnny blankly stared at her as she fussed around him. "I didn't protect her."

"You did all you could. Never question that. Katherine did what she has always done, protect that little girl. She gave her life to save her niece. You couldn't have stopped her."

Johnny squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'll stay if you need me too. You were always there for me. I'd like to return the favor."

"Can you come back in the morning?"

"Yes. Give me your key and I'll stop by the apartment and get you some clothes."

He fished them out of this pocket and handed them to her. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for."

She squeezed his hand and then followed Jason into the hallway. He hugged her and then they went back to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Amelia went into the locker room and got into the shower, crying as the water trickled down her body. She had done everything she could, but the gunshot wound to the head was fatal. Kylie's screams echoed in her head and she felt like she had failed her. It was bringing back very bad memories of losing her sister and she let out a loud sob as she let out her emotions.

Patrick listened to her as he sat on the bench, waiting for her to come out. It was horrible. He understood why she blamed herself because he would have too.

After about fifteen minutes, she quieted and dried off. She stepped out and got dressed before making her way back to her locker. "Patrick."

"You didn't think that I'd leave you alone. Did you?"

She got her locker open and shoved her bag inside. "I need to get out of here."

'Where do you want to go."

"Jake's."

"Amelia…"

"I need a drink. I'm going with or without you."

Her eyes were defiant and he sighed and stood. "Alright, I'm not letting you go alone."

Steven walked towards them. "I'll go with you." He had a feeling that Amelia was going to be a handful.

"I'll follow you there," Steven said.

Patrick quickly changed and grabbed his keys and they took off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason returned to the mansion and went right upstairs and crawled into bed. "I hope I never have to see anything like that again."

"Me either."

"We had finally defeated Helena and got my dad's job back and then Jake blindsided us."

"I was so scared that you would be hurt," Jason said softly.

"I watched him make Johnny drop to his knees. I saw everything. All I could think of is that Johnny was going to die."

"Thank God he didn't notice you."

Liz nodded. "Will it bother if you if I'm there for Johnny?"

"No. I understand. He's going to need his friends."

"I really thought that she was the one for him, that he would be happy. I can't imagine it if I lost you."

Jason closed his eyes and held her tighter. "Hopefully, we'll never have to face something like that. I would be devastated if I lost you too. I'm in love with you, Elizabeth."

She gasped and her head jerked up.

"I know it's too soon for you, but that's how I feel."

"Thank you."

He smoothed her hair. "As long as I know that you're willing to go there, I can wait." He understood that he was into her long before she could admit she wanted him.

"I am."

"Then that's good enough for now. Rest. I'll wake you in an hour or two so you can eat."

"Okay."

He waited for her breathing to even out before closing his eyes. He could have lost her today, and that was just unacceptable.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick slipped away and went to the bathroom and then called Epiphany.

"Hey. Where are you?" she asked, noting the sound of someone laughing loudly.

"I'm at Jake's."

Piph frowned. "Why?" It was early in the afternoon.

"You haven't had the television on?"

"No."

He let her know what happened and she was shocked.

"Both of you need to stick to her side. Amelia has been through a lot in the past and she's hurting."

"I know. That's why I couldn't let her go by herself."

"Is Elizabeth okay?"

"Yes, from what I can tell. Johnny is a mess, though."

"I can't even imagine if I lost you."

He closed his eyes. "Ditto."

"Be safe."

"I will."

He made his way back to the bar. Amelia was dancing around Steven. She was already shit faced and Patrick just prayed she'd pass out soon.

"Patrick! Come dance."

He put down his soda and walked over to them and Amelia danced between them.

Steven's eyes widen as she completed a particularly sexy move. Patrick almost busted out laughing.

It took another hour before Patrick was able to carry her out to Steven's car.

"I'll put her on my couch. I don't trust leaving her alone," Steven said.

"Good idea. Don't cheat on Emily."

Steven shook his head.

"You sure you can handle her?"

"You are just in rare form today."

Patrick smiled. "Text me if you need anything."

"I will."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When Patrick got back to the apartment, Piph was waiting for him with a big hug.

"How is she?"

"She finally passed out. I'm worried about her. She's really taking this one hard."

"There's only so much a person could take. She was starting over here and doing well."

"Kylie didn't mean it. She was just upset."

"When you guys lose a patient, it devastates you. I think Amelia knows Kylie was just acting out, but she's hard on herself."

He looked down at her and slightly smiled.

"What?"

"You're a beautiful person Piph. You care about everyone. It's part of the reason I love you."

Her eyes lit up. "I love you too."

He bent closer and they both closed the distance. He nipped at her lips and then hungrily kissed her, getting use to her mouth and style. Epiphany slightly moaned as he ravished her. When they came up for air, she slightly wobbled.

"Piph?"

"I'm fine. You just made me a little dizzy."

He pressed another kiss against her lips. "Face it, you just like to swoon when I'm around."

She grinned. "You are so ridiculous."

"Maybe, but I didn't hear you complaining."

"I think I need another one so I can judge you properly."

He smiled. "There isn't another man on earth who would kiss you like I do. Remember that."

"Is that right?"

"Yup. It's how I roll."

She chuckled. "Enough banter. I need to swoon again."

"As you wish." He leaned in again, this time he slowly and sensuously kissed her until he felt her shudder.

"Patrick…"

"Yes."

"I need to sit down."

"I made your knees buckle didn't I?"

She rolled her eyes. "God give me patience."

He led her to the couch and they got comfortable. "It's time for your soap."

"For the record, I'd rather kiss you then watch it."

He grinned. "Good to know." He glanced at his pager to make sure the volume was up in case the hospital needed him.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N – Thanks for the feedback. I think people are on vacation. I was thinking I was going to get yelled at a lot more. Lol.

The site is having review issues. I'm getting emails with your review in it, but I can't see them if I click on reviews for the story and I can't reply to your reviews. So, even though you can't see it afterwards, I'm getting them. Keep them coming. I love hearing from you, especially when a big twist goes down.

If you didn't catch it, I did post yesterday (Thursday), so go back and read Chapter 41 if you didn't.

Chapter 42

Liz called Felix and made sure Johnny had eaten something. Jolene had gotten some food from the cafeteria, because he had refused to leave Kylie.

"How are they doing?"

Liz sat next to Lila. "Well, I think it's going to be rough for a while. Kylie needs brain surgery and they are all reeling from the shooting."

"It's so sad that it had to end this way."

"I was rooting for Katherine and Johnny. Now, Kylie will probably go back home with her mom and Johnny will be left with nothing."

Lila sighed. "Let me know if they need anything."

"Thank you, Lila."

"That little girl deserves some happiness. It will be a long time before she can get those images out of her mind."

"I know. It will be a long time before I get it out of my mine too."

Lila patted her hand. "It's incidents like these that really make you give thanks for your family."

"Yeah."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily knocked on Steven's door.

He swung it open and she bit her lip.

"Nice abs."

He groaned. "I was just going to jump into the shower. I was carrying food and Amelia got up to run to the bathroom and I ended up wearing it."

She grinned. "That I would have paid to see."

"What's in the bag?"

"Eli's."

His eyes grew bag. "You better not be teasing me."

"I'm not."

"I'll be right back." He ran into his bedroom to take a quick shower.

Amelia plopped onto the couch and moaned.

Emily put the food down in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No. I just want to crawl into a hole."

"Lay down and try to sleep it off."

Amelia got comfortable and Emily put a throw over her.

"It will get better," Emily said softly.

"Hope so…" Right now, her heart and ego were definitely hurting.

She went into the kitchen and rummaged around until she found plates and silverware. As Steven walked into the room, she finished laying out the food.

"That looks so damn good."

She smiled. "I figured you probably would be hungry."

He sat down and they dug in. When they finished, he smirked and moved closer, wiping some sauce off of her cheek. Their faces were so close that Steven couldn't resist. He laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Any time.

They cleaned up and went into the bedroom to talk, since Amelia was knocked out.

"You think she'll be okay?" Emily asked.

Steven sighed. "Yeah. She just needs some time to process."

"The one thing that I think I love the most about working at G.H. is that everyone watches out for each other. It's more like a family. That makes coming to work more enjoyable."

"True, unless the family is fighting."

"Luckily, it's usually peaceful."

"Steven, if I ever push things and you're not ready, you'll tell me, right?"

He nodded. "I'm not very good at relationships."

"Then we'll learn together."

"I can agree with that."

"May I kiss you?"

She bit her lip and smiled. "Yes."

He took his time, nipping at her lips first before diving in for a taste. "Emily…"

"Yeah?" she asked breathlessly.

"More."

They kissed wantonly as both moaned their pleasure.

Steven pulled back and stroked her hand. "You make me want to lose control."

"That really isn't a bad thing."

He grinned. "I don't know where you came from, but I'm really glad that I met you."

"Well, if you play your cards right, maybe I'll let you kiss me again."

He went to grab her and she darted away from him, shaking her finger.

"Uh, uh, uh."

His eyes were full of amusement. "I'm faster than you realize."

"I doubt—"

He darted off the bed and grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. "Now what?"

She grinned. "Brat."

"I'm not the one withholding kisses."

Amelia ran past them into the bathroom and Steven's head dropped.

"I have feeling this is going to be a long night."

"I'll go check on her."

Emily strode towards the bathroom under Steven's watchful eye. He decided to get some water from the kitchen. Emily Quartermaine was definitely getting to him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane shifted her attention to Andrea who had just entered her office. It was late, but it was the only time she had. "Hello. You're early." She wasn't expected for another fifteen minutes.

"I'm anxious."

"Well, the will has been filed with the courts. The initial process shouldn't take more than a few weeks. Apparently, your father was smart and had started transferring property into irrevocable trusts so it wouldn't go through probate. He left your mother money, insurance policies, and several cars. Of course, your mother could try to contest it, but she wouldn't get far. Everything was filed properly when your father was in a good state of mind. Simply being unhappy about his choices are not valid. From what I can see, your father was a frugal man. There are no creditors, so the process should go quickly with the only challenge being the taxes. They had some tax trouble at one point, but that had been cleared up."

The attorney had already notified Andrea by mail.

"Did my father name an executor?"

"Yes. His name is Trevor Dillon."

"I've never heard of him."

"Well, apparently, he lived a few towns over."

"You think he's trustworthy?"

"He seemed okay, maybe a little rough around the edges, but he knew the laws very well."

Andrea sighed. "Okay. I just want to make sure that it's not some trick."

"He said he really didn't know your father and that he showed up one day and gave him the will so it could be notarized and asked him to be the executor. He said his wife researched and chose him. They spoke a little when they needed to make arrangements for some of the provisions, but that's it."

"Weird. I would think he would use the family attorney."

Diane shrugged. "Maybe he wanted to keep some secrets. There is one interesting paragraph."

"What's that?"

"He left your brother a trust."

Andrea was surprised. "So, he knew."

"Apparently. The weird thing is that he didn't name him outright. According to Trevor, he didn't want Gloria to know that he knew."

Her parents were bizarre.

"So, he knew, didn't ask her about it and then left him money. I wonder if it's in the letter."

"Your father had several accounts that were out of the country."

"Tax evasion?"

"Possibly."

"Will Gloria get a lot of money?"

"Well, that just depends on how fast she tries to blow through it. There is about three million when all is said and done."

Andrea crinkled her nose. "Is that including my portion?"

"No."

"What about the house? How soon can I kick her out of it?"

"You should be clear to do what you want in the next few weeks."

Andrea smiled. "Excellent."

"I thought you'd like that. Trevor is going to make a trip here so that you can go over some paperwork and such. Apparently, he has some family in the area."

"So for now, she can stay in the house and take anything she wants?"

"Yes and no. There is wording in the will that states she can only take jewelry, clothes, china, and her prized knickknacks. She is not allowed to take furniture. His study was locked and she does not have the key. In fact, there are several rooms he always locked. Trevor has the keys."

Andrea wasn't sure what to think about that.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Your room was one that he had locked. For some reason, he wanted you to know that."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "He left me a letter. I just haven't read it yet."

"Maybe you should."

"I'm thinking about it." If it would put everything behind her, then she was fine with that.

"The money he left me, did he dictate how I could spend it?"

"No."

"Good. I want to give it away to charity."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Now, can the Webbers sue Helena for anything?"

Diane smiled. "Well, since most of what she said was true, that would be her defense in a defamation suit and they'd probably throw the case out. The only recourse we have is finding the nurse that she paid off to lie about the pregnancy. We can go that route, but I'm not sure it will do any good."

Andrea looked miserable.

"Well, you can take solace in the fact that she is losing her house, she lost her position on the board, and her assets are frozen."

"True." There had to be a way to make sure she couldn't access it for a long time.

"I see your wheels turning. Be careful. You don't want to step outside of the law."

"I know."

"That's all I have for now. Trevor should be contacting me in another week and we'll arrange for his visit."

Andrea stood. "Thanks for all of your help."

"My pleasure."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan sat next to Jason on the porch. "I'm glad Elizabeth wasn't hurt. I've grown quite fond of her."

"Me too."

Alan smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Okay. It was nice getting back to work until all hell broke loose."

"I agree. I was thinking that maybe sometime in the fall, we could go away on the trip. Monica and I don't get out a lot and you could bring Elizabeth."

"I guess that would be okay."

"You guys can pick the place. I just want to spend some time with you."

Jason understood. They had missed a lot. "I'll start thinking. Do you ride a motorcycle?"

Alan laughed. "I think Edward would disown me."

Jason smiled. "Probably."

Elizabeth and Lila joined them and Jason pulled Liz onto his lap, so she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are you too all thick as thieves about?" Lila asked.

Alan smiled. "We were planning a vacation."

"Oh? That sounds lovely. Where?"

"We're trying to figure that out," Jason said.

"Am I invited?" Liz asked.

"Of course," Alan said. "Monica will be coming too."

Liz smiled. "Sounds nice."

"I think we all need some bonding time. We took a motorcycle bike trip off the list of possibilities."

Liz laughed. "It would be an excuse for you to buy a leather outfit."

Alan seemed perplexed as he tried to imagine that, making Lila giggle. "Does Jason have one?"

"Hell no. I just have a jacket."

"Hmmm," Liz said trying to visualize it.

"Don't even go there. I love you, but I do have my limits."

Lila grinned. They were too cute and it was nice knowing that Jason was already in love with Liz. She was already picturing how cute her grandchildren would be. "You can borrow a pair of Ned's leather pants."

Alan chuckled at the look on his son's face.

Brooklyn walked out on the deck with a big envelope. "Hi grandmother." Everyone called Lila that no matter if it was a great-grandchild or otherwise. She hugged her and then put her hand on Alan's shoulder as she stood behind him.

"Hello my dear. You look beautiful as always."

Brooklyn smiled. "Thank you. I brought some work for Elizabeth."

Liz groaned as the envelope was slid over to her. "How much time do I have?"

"About an hour."

"Alright. I'll review and sign them and then drop them off."

"Thanks! I have a nail appointment so I'll meet you at the office. Hi Jason."

"Hey."

"Got to go. Later!"

Liz stood. "Can I use Edward's study?"

"Sure. He's still at ELQ."

"Thanks." She gave Jason a quick peck before disappearing.

"How about rock climbing?" Jason asked playfully.

Alan shook his head. "Maybe I should make the arrangements. What's next, snorkeling?"

"That would be fun."

"I really don't want to have to take out extra insurance on you both. Perhaps you can dial it down," Lila said.

"I guess jumping out of a plane or bunging jumping is out then," Jason said, pretending to be sad.

"Unless I'm pushing Tracy out of a plane or over a cliff, yes."

"Alan Quartermaine," Lila said as Jason chuckled.

Alan grinned. "Just kidding."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz gave the paperwork to Brooklyn and then headed over to Kylie's room. Johnny was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands and Kylie and Danielle were still sleeping. She made a slight noise and his bloodshot eyes rose to meet hers. He got up and followed her into the hallway.

"Did she wake up?"

"No. They gave her something to rest. Patrick called it in. He's worried about her having a bad seizure before the surgery."

"What time is it scheduled for?"

"9:00."

"I'll be here."

His eyes teared up. "You don't know how much it means to me that…"

She embraced him warmly. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I'm here too," Francis said putting a hand on his shoulder. He had decided to check on him.

"I know it's rough right now, but you need to strong. Kylie is going to really need you while she's recovering."

"I just feel so bad for her," Johnny said as he wiped his face.

"Me too. She needs a break," Francis said.

"I'll visit with her and bring her some things to draw and color. There will be times that she'll be really sad, but we need to show her that it won't always be so hard. Don't be afraid to be upset in front of her, but she also needs to see us holding it together as well. I'll take care of the funeral for Katherine. It will be a way for her to say goodbye. Do you have a picture of them?"

Johnny nodded.

"Good, text me what you have."

"Okay. Thank you so much."

"Everything happens for a reason. Kylie and Katherine were brought into our lives so we could help them the best we could. Their strength and resilience was amazing. Maybe I bonded with Kylie so I could help her get through this." Violence like this just made no sense, but Elizabeth was determined to not let it totally tear Kylie apart.

"She's right."

Johnny took a deep breath. "Thank you. I'm lucky to have good friends."

"Don't forget it," Liz said.

"Something tells me that you won't let me."

"Never."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John walked towards Elizabeth. "Hello."

She slightly smiled. "Hey."

"How's the little girl?"

"Kylie is sleeping. It's going to be rough."

"Yeah. Claudia said to let her know if there is anything she can do."

"I need to plan a funeral."

"She'll help. Are you going to have a gathering afterwards?"

"Well, I think. I mean, Kylie will be in the hospital for a while. I'm thinking that maybe we could use the chapel here for a service so she could attend."

"Is there an auditorium here?"

"Yes. We could put some tables in there."

"I have a feeling more people than you realize will come out to support her."

That gave Elizabeth a warm feeling because she knew a lot of staff would want to come as well. "You're right. I'm going to need more room."

"Why don't you let the Zaccharas handle the catering."

"You would do that?"

"Of course. We'll have a memorial service here and that will help Kylie cope. You arrange for someone to do the service and set up in the auditorium and we'll handle the food."

"Okay." She gave him a hug. "Thank you so much."

"I'm glad that I can help. Just text me with a date."

"I will."

He left and Elizabeth texted Jason to meet her at her apartment.

A/N – So I used Trevor, from All My Children, because his last residence was in Colorado and the person that played Heather on GH played Janet on AMC who was a villain on the show. I thought it fit. lol


	43. Chapter 43

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. Glad you are still with me. * kikimoo – Jake injected her with drugs to control her.

Um rated….Rish

Chapter 43

Jason waited for the elevator to open wondering why Elizabeth wanted to meet at her place. Alice had given him a ride. He got out on her floor and then knocked on the door.

Liz opened it and immediately started to apologize. "I'm so sorry about the smoke. I was trying to bake and work at the same time and one batch of brownies bit the dust."

She had chocolate on her face and looked so damn cute that he smiled. Her head tilted. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Sort of."

She gave him a look.

"You look cute," he said following her into the living room.

"Uh-huh. I'll be right back."

She scurried away to take a batch out as the timer blared in the distance. Once she was done, she grabbed Jason a beer and took it to him.

"Thanks." He took a long swig. "That hit the spot."

She smiled. "You're going to have to tell Cook to stock up."

"Apparently, Alice already did. I just feel weird drinking one in front of them."

"You shouldn't because they drink too."

Jason chuckled. "I can't imagine Lila drunk."

Liz laughed. "That would be hysterical. I'm not sure which way she would go. I can't imagine her being a mean drunk. I think she would giggle more."

"Yeah. She was the second person I loved." His mother being the first.

"Sometimes, you say the sweetest things."

His brow quirked.

"You do. It's part of the reason that I'm sprung on you."

He smiled. "Sprung?"

"Yep. I've got it bad."

His eyes started to smolder. "How bad?"

She took the beer from him and placed it on the table and then straddled him. "Very, very bad."

He fisted her hair, pulling her head closer and then plundered her mouth, making Elizabeth moan. His hands found her ass and squeezed and Liz grinned against his lips.

"I need to get this boot off. You're killing me."

"Ditto."

They made out for a few more minutes and the timer went off again, making them groan.

"I'll be right back. Hold that thought."

She quickly took a batch out and prepared a new one, not realizing Jason had followed her. When she finally looked up she jumped.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Your foot should be up though."

"I know. So, did you have me come over so we can make out in private?"

"Partially. I thought we should stay the night. I grabbed some clothes for you. I need to go to Johnny's in the morning and get him a change of clothes. I figured you could ride into work with me and honestly, I didn't want to go down there by myself." Seeing all of Katherine things would be hard.

"I understand."

"Thank you." She slipped her arms around his waist. "Where were we?"

"I think you were kissing me and were about to take off your shirt."

She laughed. "Is that right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I thought you were going to take off yours."

"Hold this."

She took the crutch and Jason quickly pulled the shirt over his head. Liz's eyes just about popped out as she openly perused him.

Jason watched her licked her lips and he wished he go throw her up against the wall and have his way with her.

Her hand lifted and it swept across his abs and then she made her way to his nipples, brushing against one, which was impossibly hard. "Elizabeth," he growled.

"Yes, Jason?"

"You need to stop."

"I know, but I really don't want too."

Her eyes were shining wickedly and he closed his and started to count in his head.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm counting."

"Why?"

She used her thumb to play with his other nipple and found herself suddenly pressed against his torso.

"Because I'm two seconds away from forgetting about my leg and having my way with you. That's why."

She bit her lip as she looked into his stormy eyes. It was so tempting to be give a saucy retort, but she knew she shouldn't push it. "Fine, but if you're not going to put out, then you need to put that shirt back. I won't be able to control myself if you don't."

He shook his head. "You are something else."

She grinned. "But you love me anyway."

"I do."

She handed him the crutch. "Come on."

He followed her back to the living room and got his leg situated and then she sat next to him and held his hand.

"John volunteered to cater the funeral."

"That was nice of him."

"Yeah. I was surprised to a degree. I need to find someone to set up the auditorium though."

"Did you ask Francis?"

"I don't want to take him away from the project."

Jason fished out his phone and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Carly, it's Jason. I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"We need to have a funeral for Katherine. John Zacchara is going to have it catered, but we need someone to set up the auditorium with tables and stuff. Do you know anyone who would do it for free?"

Carly looked over at Sonny. "Hold on." She put the phone down and explained the situation. Sonny had heard about what happened and thought it was horrible.

"When is going to be?"

"Jason, when will it be?"

He asked Liz.

"She has surgery tomorrow, so maybe in three days."

"She was thinking three days, four at the most," Jason said.

Carly relayed the message.

"I can get it done. Have her text you the details and they probably can use Father Coates for the service."

Carly told Jason. "I can text you Father Coates's information."

"Thank you, Carly. Please tell Sonny that we really appreciate his help."

"I will."

Carly ended the call. "That was really sweet."

"I have a heart."

"I know you do. Thank you. I think it took a lot of pressure off of Elizabeth."

"I owe her."

Carly kissed him passionately. "I love you." She waited to see how he would react and a slow smile graced his face.

"I—I love you too." She had come into his life like a breath of fresh air and he had no intention of letting her go.

Carly savored his words and then kissed him wantonly until Sonny moaned into her mouth.

"Upstairs," he growled.

She jumped up and then grabbed his hand and they quickly went to his bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff looked at his wife as she slept. It felt good to have her back in her bed. It was like they were in high school again and couldn't get enough of each other. She was back in his head and heart and he couldn't be happier. Of course, if he could change how that happened he would, but he was just thankful that his family was back on track.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis sat on the couch next to Sarah who was half-asleep. He smiled when she cuddled closer to him.

"Comfy," she murmured as she laid her head on his leg.

He softly rubbed her arm and she turned to face him.

Her eyes fluttered open and she studied his handsome features for a long moment.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"Are you going to only give me one word answers for the rest of the night?"

She fought a smile. "No."

He chuckled. "Okay."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She pushed herself. "Since when did you become a smartass?"

"Since I met you."

A smile graced her beautiful face. "I guess I am a bad influence."

His hand brushed against her face. "Of the best kind."

"You scare me."

"Why?"

"Francis, you're like a knight in shining armor. I'm just afraid that once you get to know the fair lady, you'll run screaming into the enchanted forest, never to be heard from again."

"You have a very vivid imagination."

"That comes in handy sometimes."

His eyes sparkled with amusement. "For the record, I think the fair lady is beautiful and quite entertaining."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I'd like to go on record and state that even though the knight walks kind of funny after he gets off his horse, he's quite dashing and I'm growing quite fond of him."

"That is very good to know."

Their faces had gotten closer. Francis looked so sexy as he gazed at her.

"Sarah, the knight would like permission to kiss you."

He could tell she wanted to say something sarcastic by the devilish look in her eyes. To his surprise, she held back. Gently, he pressed his lips against hers as his hand slipped up her leg and he felt her shiver. To her surprise, he took it no further and pulled her onto his lap before adjusted the blanket he had thrown over her previously.

"You're taking this gallant thing a little far, aren't you?"

"Nope. I have to give you something to look forward to."

She pursed her lips.

"Seriously Sarah. I want to spoil you. There is nothing I like more than to see you smile. Let me dote on you and take you out. I want to show you that you are more than worth it."

Her eyes filled with tears. "That's probably the sweetest and most respectful thing that anyone has ever said to me."

"Get used to it."

"Thank you. I'm going to look forward to being spoiled and if you let me, I'd like to spoil you too."

He smiled. "I think I could really get used to that."

She cuddled against his shoulder, liking that Francis was willing to take it slow. Maybe things were finally starting to work out for her and she just hopes that the happiness would last.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sat on the bed and waited for Liz to move forward.

"My turn."

His head tilted and then his mouth watered as he watched her slowly take off her shirt. She was just beyond his reach and she knew it. "Elizabeth…"

"What?"

"Don't tease me."

She smirked. "But it's fun."

"Come closer. I want to touch you."

She almost shivered. His raspy voice and the way he looked at her made her want to jump his bones. Slowly she moved forward as their eyes locked. His hands slid up her torso and when his thumbs brushed against the sides of her breasts she had to squelch her moan.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered before pulling her onto his lap.

She touched his face and then her mouth descended, finally coming into contact with his. He sensuously entered her mouth, making sure he kissed her thoroughly. She let out a squeak when his finger glanced over her nipple and then giggled against his lips.

"Did you like that baby?"

"Yes."

He kissed her again as he palmed her pert breast.

Liz fisted his hair as she sucked on his tongue. The moan that left his mouth was exquisite and her body shuddered.

"We need to stop," Jason said.

She rested her forehead against his. "Are you in pain?"

"A little bit. My foot is throbbing, but I can handle that. You don't know how badly I want to taste you."

Elizabeth understood why Kelly had started to get sprung on Jason. He oozed sex and she wasn't sure if they were going to survive their first time.

"What are you thinking?"

She smirked. "Something naughty."

He slowly smiled, glad that Elizabeth didn't appear to be sexually inhibited. He was going to enjoy making her scream.

"What are you thinking?" she asked. He looked like a predator.

"You'll find out soon enough."

She chuckled. "I've never felt so devious."

"Bring it. I certainly will."

Elizabeth couldn't wait for Jason to rock her world.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, they went down to Johnny's apartment with a box. Everywhere you looked, Kylie's drawings were gracing every surface.

"I'm going to pack up Katherine's clothes and leave them in the box. Johnny doesn't need to do that. If he wants, I'll donate them. Besides, Kylie might want something of hers."

"Okay."

"Can you find Kylie's coloring books and pencils? She'll be in the hospital for a few days and I'm sure Johnny will bring her and Danielle back here until Kylie can travel."

Liz wasn't looking forward to them leaving and she knew it was going to be hard on Johnny to let them go.

She headed into the bedroom and packed up as much as she could and put the box in the corner. She left Katherine's jewelry and whatever was on the nightstand where they were and joined Jason in the living room.

"I put her art stuff in a bag."

"I don't think Danielle will be able to wear Katherine's clothes. She's taller and really thin. I'll text Johnny for her size and we'll go out later and at least get her a few changes of clothes until I can take her shopping."

Jason gave her a hug. He loved her compassion for people. "Okay."

They headed to the hospital.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah met them in the waiting room and warmly embraced her sister. "They are prepping her. Johnny is in one of the on call rooms. You should take the clothes there." She showed them where he was and Jason waited in the hallway.

Liz pushed the door open. Johnny was sitting on the bed staring at the opposite wall. "Hey."

He quickly stood. "Hey."

"Did you get any sleep?"

"A little."

She handed him the bag. He looked exhausted. "Take a shower. I'll go check on Kylie."

"I'll be quick," he said before disappearing into the attached bathroom. Most of the on call rooms didn't have a bathroom, but this was one used for the chief of staff whom she just happened to know. Stefan had left quietly after he was dismissed and took a leave of absence. There were rumors that he probably wasn't coming back. For Sarah's sake, she hoped that it was true.

She joined Jason and then they went to check on Kylie.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Stefan packed up the last box in his room. It was time for a change. He needed to get away from his mother anyway. It was too painful staying in Port Charles. There was a rap on his door and he quickly closed the distance and opened it. "Mother."

She pushed her way in and then stopped in her tracks when she saw the boxes. "Where are you going?"

"Away."

"Why?"

"I'm done here—with you. You could have ruined my career. Thank God I found another hospital willing to hire me."

She huffed and then threw her purse onto a box. "I forbid this. You will fight to get back what is yours."

He laughed, further angering her. "It was never mine to begin with. Do you even like what you have become? Jesus. You made me think I was going to be a father and ripped it away from me."

"Oh, please. That tart was not good enough for you anyway."

"Shut your mouth. I will not let you talk badly about her after what you did."

She started to speak badly of Sarah, but then stopped when she saw the murderous look in his eyes. "Well, well. Where was that fire when I needed it?"

"We are done and don't try to find me. I'll get a restraining order if necessary. You are nothing to me. I deserve to find love and be happy and I will not let you destroy that for me again."

"You're a grown man. You agreed."

"I agreed to distract her, not rip her life apart. I didn't even know all of what you had planned, so don't twist this to make it all on me. I know I was wrong for my part, but I fell in love with her. Nothing about that wasn't real."

"How I feel towards you is love. What you had with her was sex and drama. That is not love."

He threw his hands up. "There is no arguing with you, so get out."

"I forbid—"

Stefan grabbed her arms and slightly shook her. "Stop it. I don't take orders from you anymore. We are done." He grabbed her purse and not so gently pulled her into the hallway. "If you do anything to try and stop me or come anywhere near me ever again, I will make sure that you suffer. You will lose everything. I won't stop until you do. You have been warned."

He strode back into the apartment, slamming the door behind him as a stunned Helena stood in the hallway with her jaw almost to the floor.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N – Thanks for the replies. Sorry I'm late. I'm so busy and then got some bad news. My sister's dog Chloe, the one I wrote about in the last fic died today. She was 12 which is old for a newfie. She will be missed! Loved that dog.

Chapter 44

Andrea and Elizabeth got comfortable.

"My therapist said that we should talk about Sophie so that I can put it behind me."

Andrea nodded. "It's okay. I knew this was eventually coming. My therapist said the same thing."

Liz sucked in a deep breath. "This is hard for me. I practiced it for years, but things are so different now. I understand where you were coming from, but what you did still hurt me."

Andrea watched her daughter struggle for words. "It's okay, Elizabeth. Why don't you close your eyes and just speak from your heart."

Liz took the suggestion and just let the words flow out. "I felt like you were ashamed of me."

Andrea's lip quivered as she tried to keep her emotions in check. This was about Elizabeth, not her.

"I thought I had let you and dad down by getting pregnant and that I should have been more careful. You put up this wall that I didn't know how to penetrate. Losing Sophie… I don't even know how to describe it. I had fallen in love with her. At first, I was so scared, but the more she grew within me, the stronger she made me. I don't know how that was even possible, but it happened. I would talk to her and sing to her. I'm sure she cringed at the latter."

Andrea slightly smiled.

"When I saw her precious face and counted her toes and fingers, I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen—a product of my love for John. When they abruptly took her from me and rushed from the room, it felt like someone had ripped my heart out. When the nurse came to get me and explained, it hurt to breathe. She was in pain and there wasn't anything that I could do. I was all alone and just felt overwhelmed. And when she took her last breath, I was holding her. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. I was so distraught afterwards, that they had to sedate me. When you and dad showed up, you tried to be present and supportive, but I could tell you were shutting down and I didn't get it. In a way, I thought you'd be happy."

Andrea wiped a tear away. "Go on."

"Now, I get why you had the reaction you did to a degree, but it still hurts. You could have treated me more lovingly because you knew how it felt for your parents to be so cold, but you didn't. There was a time period that I hated you because you wanted me to move on like it never happened and block it out like you did, but I just couldn't completely do that. In the end, I made it my life mission to help children like Sophie. While I still loved you because you did try to be there for me over the years, something was just missing between us, like her death had irrevocably changed or relationship. In a way, I'm glad that everything happened recently, because not only did it bring our family closer, but you're getting help. We both are and finally, I think our relationship can heal." Things had been twisty between them. There were some days that she wished Andrea wasn't her mother, and others were her mom would come through for her and she'd feel guilty for her earlier feelings.

Andrea waited to see if she was finished and then spoke. "I'm sorry. What I did to you was wrong. I coped with what happened the only way I knew how. I learned to shut off my emotions and suck it up because that is what was always required of me. I had no other reference. It's not an excuse, just a fact. I should have gone to therapy and got help a very long time ago. I have no excuse. All I can do is learn from my mistakes and try to be a better mom. Can you forgive me, Elizabeth?"

"Can you forgive yourself?"

"I'm trying."

"I forgive you. What you went through was horrible. I can't imagine being so scared everyday when it was time for your father to come home from work, knowing that he was going to hurt you in some way. They emotionally and physically abused you and you fought and ran away and started a new life. I admire your strength. A lot of people would have stayed and took it. Can you leave that behind, mom? I don't want it to affect your choices anymore. I certainly don't want to ever hate you again."

"I'm working on it. I have a lot of regrets, but I'm trying to see them from a different perspective and move forward. Your father and I are better than we've ever been."

"That's because you were willing to get help."

"My father left me the house and some money. I'm going to kick Gloria out of it and raze it."

Liz smirked. "Then I'll be there right beside you."

"You will?"

"Yup." She knew that going back there would be hard on her mom. "There is no way you'll be doing that alone. Besides, I want to see it. I'll be cheering you on. When you're knocking it down, you'll be destroying the hold it has on you too."

"That's my plan."

"Can I have a hug now?"

Andrea got up and emotionally hugged her daughter. "I love you so much. I have always loved you and I'm sorry if I ever made you feel that I didn't. No more. From here on out, you will never question that again."

Elizabeth started to cry and Andrea held her tightly as they both let out some of their pent up emotions. When they were finished, they both grabbed some napkins and dabbed at their faces.

"We look like hot messes," Elizabeth said.

"I have some makeup in the bathroom."

There was a small one attached to the office. They went inside and freshened up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick walked into the apartment. Epiphany was tooling around in the kitchen. She met him halfway and they embraced.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. The surgery went fine."

"Did Amelia show up?"

"She did and she closed."

PIph smiled proudly. "I knew she would."

"I didn't have as much faith as you did, but I'm glad you were right."

"You need to learn to listen to me."

"I listened to you at lunch when you told me to eat the extra spicy chicken and I think I burned my tongue off."

She rolled her eyes and then smiled wickedly.

"What?"

"Why don't you let me sooth your pain a little?"

His eyes showed his amusement. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Come closer."

He lowered his head and she grabbed his face and kissed him sensuously, using her tongue tease and arouse him. When she pulled back, he looked flustered. "Damn, Piph. You can't kiss me like that if we can't follow through."

He was practically pouting and she couldn't help it and laughed.

"Did you forgot your tongue hurt?"

"Yes?"

"Then my job is done here."

His mouth opened and closed a few times as she turned and walked away.

"You want a snack?"

He snapped out of it, still feeling the pressure of her lips against his. "Sure."

"Come sit with me."

He moved forward.

"Admit it. I made you swoon, didn't I?"

Patrick grinned. God, he loved her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny drove to Vista Point. He needed some fresh air and to get his head together. Maybe the scenery and peacefulness of the area would help calm his nerves.

He parked and noted the other car a few spots down and then walked to the bridge. To his shock, Amelia was sitting on the railing with her legs dangling over it and he quickly moved closer, fearing the worse.

She caught his movement at the last second, her mind had been fixated on the imagine of Katherine going down. Johnny grabbed her as she yelped and pulled over her off and carried her towards the picnic tables.

"What are you doing?" She was slightly out of breath, holding onto his neck so she wouldn't fall.

"The better question is what the hell you were doing," he said before placing her down gently. "You could have fallen off. Is that what you wanted?"

She was at a complete loss of words at first, his intensity completely throwing her for a loop. "What?"

He started pacing back and forth. "Everyone has been through enough. Losing another person right now…. What were you thinking?"

His sorrow filled words deeply affected her. Her eyes swelled with tears. She was really not used to people caring about her. "I—I needed some time to think. I can't get what happened out of my head. It's just eating away at me. My sister was around Katherine's age when I lost her. It's just bringing things up for me. I've never seen someone get shot before. It was horrible." She hugged her arms around her body as if she was trying to hold her emotions in.

"I'm sorry. I saw you up there and I panicked. All I could think of was that I couldn't save her so maybe I could save you."

"I don't need saving. I'm trying to hurt myself. I just need some time to process. I hurt at such a deep level right now. It's like a knife twisting over and over again."

"I get it."

She wiped a tear away. "I hate feeling like I'm on the edge of losing control. Last time, I completely spiraled and hit rock bottom and it cost me too much. I'm just fighting to keep my head above water. I don't want to drown."

He moved closer and held out his hand and he she took it, allowing him to pull her up. "I'm sorry." He held her as she finally broke down and cried. "I understand how you are feeling. I was just about to really let go of Elizabeth and move forward with Katherine and allow some happiness in and she was taken from me. I didn't protect her and that will haunt me forever and then there is Kylie. She is too young to have witnessed something like that and have to go through so much turmoil. I grew to love her. Her innocence has been taken away from her and that pisses me off to no end. Unfortunately, the person responsible is dead so I can't even beat the shit out of him."

She understood completely. "Go on."

He sighed and then rested his chin onto the top of her head. "She's leaving me too. My house was filled with laughter and now it will just be empty. I used to be pretty laid back and sarcastic. I changed with Elizabeth and tried to be different. She didn't ask me to, I just wanted to be a certain way for her. Then Kylie had started to bring that out in me again and I liked it."

"Did you think Elizabeth wouldn't accept you?"

"I don't know. She was running from herself too. I think that I thought I needed to grow up."

"I'm sorry," she said as they finally broke apart. She studied him for a moment. He was a gorgeous man and she had seen him and Kylie enough to know he was a good one too. "You deserve some happiness."

"And so do you. Can we make a pact?"

"Yeah."

"I promise that if I feel like I'm falling off the edge, that I will call you and let you talk me down."

She slightly smiled. "Deal. I promise the same."

They shook on it.

"I don't have a lot of friends," she said.

"Neither do I."

"I guess you have a new one then."

He nodded. "Thanks."

"You want to be alone?"

"No. Do you?"

"No."

They walked back to the bridge and gazed into the distance, both lost in their own little world but feeling a little stronger because of their conversation.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth embraced on the roof. It was a beautiful day and they were enjoying the sun while Kylie napped.

"She wants us to come visit her."

Liz smiled. "I would like that."

"I think she's stronger than the adults around her."

"She is, but I wish that she didn't have to be. She deserves to just be a kid."

"I agree. I'm willing to do whatever I can."

"I think we just need to keep in touch and be there for her."

"I agree."

His head lowered and he softly kissed her lips. She grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck to hold him in place as she boldly tasted him. Jason moaned into her mouth, eagerly returning her affections.

When they separated, their gazes were smoldering.

"I think I might need a restraining order for your mouth. It makes me lose all coherent thoughts," Liz said slightly flustered.

Jason grinned. "Isn't that the point? I can't wait to make you feel really good."

"You already do. Maybe we should watch the skyline before we give someone more of a view then they bargained for?"

The door abruptly opened and Emily appeared.

"Hey!" she said, happy to see them.

"That would have been awkward," Liz said making him chuckle.

Emily hugged him and turned to Liz. "Taking a break?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"How are things going with my brother?"

Emily blushed and Jason frowned.

"Hush," Liz said.

"We are doing well. We had our first date and it was fun."

"Glad to hear it."

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Stop it," Emily said.

"I can't help it."

"Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"You are being ridiculous."

"I'm being protective."

Steven walked towards them and then stopped when he saw Jason's glare. "What did I do?"

Emily shot her brother a look before grabbing Steven and pulling him forward. "Nothing at all. Jason had something in his eye."

Liz put her hand over her mouth to hide her smile when Jason kind of growled.

Emily distracted Steven with a quick peck as Liz rubbed Jason's back to tame the beast.

"I just checked on Kylie. She's doing well. Danielle seems like she's holding up okay."

"I'm worried about her, but she says she's fighting temptation. I think she really wants to be a good mom to her daughter."

"I hope so. I miss Katherine." He had bonded with them and Katherine's death had been felt by most who worked there and had gotten to know her.

"Kylie was smiling earlier. It was nice to see," Jason said.

"How's the funeral arrangements coming?" Steven asked.

"John called me to let me know he had set up the catering. Sonny is setting up the auditorium, and I called Father Coates and he can do the ceremony."

"Well, if I can do something to help, you know you can ask," Steven said.

"Me too," Emily added.

"Can you suggest a place to get flowers? It's in two days."

"You let me worry about that. I'll talk it over with Lila. She'll know what to do."

"Thank you." With all the worrying about Kylie's surgery, it had completely slipped her mind.

"I have to get back. I'll text you the details," Emily said.

"Okay." They embraced and Steven gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"You ready?" Liz asked.

"Yeah."

A/N - Will be posting tomorrow so look for it.


	45. Chapter 45

A/N – Thanks for the comments and condolences. Glad you like the progress.

Chapter 45

Sarah grabbed a hard hat off a table and made her way down the hallway to the construction zone. She just needed to see Francis after talking to Stefan.

Nathan smirked when he saw her. "Maybe we could get her a pink hat with rhinestones or something," he said making Francis look up.

"She likes purple more," he said before approaching her. "Hey."

She smiled.

His head tilted slightly as he studied her. "Why were you crying?"

"How can you tell?" She had fixed her makeup and hoped no one would notice.

"I just know," he said before directing her around the bend of the hallway.

"I'm fine. Stefan came to say goodbye. He's leaving for good."

He removed her hat and loosely hugged her. "I'm not sure what to say to that."

"You can say whatever you want. It's not a bad thing. I forgave him and wished him well."

He lightly kissed her and then heard someone clear their throat and they quickly separated. "Mr. Webber…"

Jeff pretended to be mad for a few seconds and then a smirk lit up his face, making Sarah roll her eyes. "Francis, you have my approval, but I need my daughter for a consultation."

He let his arms drop and she did the same. "I'll see you later."

"Okay. My Grams is cooking dinner. Can you come?"

"What time?"

"6:30."

"Yes. I have an extra change of clothes here, so I can shower in the locker room."

"Alright, it's a date."

Jeff escorted her away and Francis smiled to himself, looking forward to the evening.

Liz and Jason visited with Kylie and then went back to her place and then the mansion so Jason could change for dinner.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Audrey opened her door and smiled. "Hello Sarah."

"Hi Gram," she said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Francis, it's lovely to see you."

"Likewise. This is for you," he said before handing her a bottle of her favorite wine.

"Oh, thank you. I love this one." She liked that he had inquired and then delivered. Sarah deserved a good man and she was sure that Francis was the answer to her prayers. She was going to have some very cute grandchildren all the way round.

"You're welcome. Thank you for inviting me."

"You are always welcome here."

They moved on and Liz popped into the door frame. "Hey Gram."

"Hello. How is my beautiful granddaughter?"

"I'm tired, but I'm hanging in there."

Audrey figured that she wasn't sleeping very well. "I made your favorite."

Liz's eyes grew big. "Please tell me that I smell pot roast."

"Yes indeed."

Liz squealed and did a funny dance, forgetting Jason was behind her.

"Elizabeth, where are your manners? You're going to push poor Jason onto the porch."

She whipped around, taking in her bemused boyfriend. "He's fine."

"Hello Mrs. Hardy." He handed her some flowers.

"Those are exquisite. Are they from Lila's garden?"

"Yes."

"That woman has an otherworldly green thumb. When I try to grow them, they practically beg me to die."

Liz snickered.

"Oh, by the way, you may call me Grams or Audrey. Mrs. Hardy will not do."

"I think I'll stick with Audrey."

She chuckled. "Come on in. We'll put you in the comfy chair since it has an ottoman."

"I'll take him. Is dad here yet?"

"No. They are running a little late, but they are on their way."

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and Audrey went to answer it. "Come in."

Johnny and Amelia sheepishly moved into the room. Elizabeth had insisted that they come and have a good meal.

"Johnny O'Brien. You are as handsome as ever."

He shyly smiled. "Thank you Audrey. How are you?"

"I'm good. That cruise did me a world of good."

"I'm glad to hear it. I bought you something," he said handing her a box.

Her eyes grew wide. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes."

She gave him a big hug. "Thank you so much. Go inside." It was her favorite chocolate candy.

"Have you met Amelia?"

"No, I have not, but I have heard wonderful things about you. Alan filled me in."

"Thank you for having me."

"You are very welcome. I know things are rough right now. You would be amazed how a well cooked meal can help you feel better."

Amelia smiled.

"Audrey is the best cook I've ever met."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." They walked to the living room. "In fact, if there is any pie left after the first round, you can have the extra piece." She put the box of candy in her desk drawer. There were too many chocoholics around who would steal it.

Johnny grinned.

"Oh hell no," Liz said with her arms crossed.

They stopped in their tracks.

Sarah giggled. "This is going to be good."

"Elizabeth, there have been plenty of times where you had the last piece. I think Johnny has lost some weight. We can't let him waste away. You always said he abs to die for."

Liz turned bright red and Sarah loudly snorted.

Jason's eyebrow quirked.

"Grams! You're not supposed to tell everyone."

Audrey chuckled. She lived to embarrass them. "What? Did I lie?"

Steven was cracking up in the doorway with Emily by his side. "That was freaking hilarious."

She shot her brother a look. "Can it."

"Make me."

"No fighting," Audrey said sternly.

Johnny winked at Elizabeth and sat down on the couch.

Emily sat next to her brother.

"What did we miss?" Jeff asked.

"Grams was just embarrassing Elizabeth," Sarah said.

Jeff grinned. "What about this time?"

"Johnny's abs."

Jeff frowned. "How come you never talk about mine?"

"Because you haven't seen them in twenty years," Audrey quipped before leaving the room.

Andrea was trying not to laugh, but ended up losing the battle.

"I've never heard you complain," Jeff said.

"TMI!" Liz yelled. "For the record, Jason has abs to die for too. Now, can we change the subject?"

"And how would you know that dear?" Audrey asked entering with a tray.

A flustered Liz gave her a look and everyone started laughing.

"It was a valid question."

"Yeah Elizabeth," Steven said fanning the flames.

"We can have an ab contest later," Amelia said.

"Not helping…" Liz said.

"We should make it before dinner then. I made pot roast and roasted garlic mashed potatoes which will surely ruin the presentation."

Everyone's mouth watered.

"Sarah, how are Francis's abs? If they are not up to par, he can sit it out," Audrey said.

Francis didn't know what to say.

"Mother!" Jeff said.

"What? Steven, you've been slacking off at the gym lately, you can keep him company."

Steven's mouth dropped open as Emily giggled. This was better than the Quartermaines. Well, lately.

A timer went off.

"Saved by the bell," Liz muttered.

"For the record, my abs are just fine," Steven said.

"And so are mine," Francis added.

"Now, let me walk you into the kitchen before you get carried away again," Steven said before his grandmother's arm.

They left and Amelia wiped her eyes from laughing. "God I needed that. Your family is great, Elizabeth."

"Sure….. They are just getting started. You wait until they corner you."

"I have nothing to hide."

"Famous—last—words," Johnny said.

"My abs are just fine," she said saucily before walking towards the dining room.

"I guess she told you," Sarah said before approaching Jason with his crutch. "Here you go absalicious. I hope you've been doing some crunches while you've been watching Real Housewives of New York and eating cheese curls for the last few weeks."

He frowned. "How did you know that—about the cheese curls."

"I know Carly gave you a care package and she's an addict. Anyway, hope you're still in good shape because the other guys might give you a run for your money. I'm betting on Francis."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Please…"

Sarah grinned and walked away.

"Sorry about that," Liz said.

"I'm fine," Jason said.

"You have to have tough skin around here. There is never a dull moment," Andrea said.

"If I can survive the Quartermaines, I can survive the Webbers."

"It's a different kind of crazy," Liz said.

"That's true," Andrea said.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick finished the home cooked meal that one of the ladies had prepared from the church and rubbed his belly. "Dear Lord, I don't think I could move if I tried."

Epiphany smiled. "That was really good."

"That was amazing." He looked at her plate, while she had eaten more than usual, she still had left a lot untouched.

"I know what you are going to say, but I'm full."

"Okay. I just worry about you."

"I'll be thankful for the day when you don't have to."

"I'll always worry about you, Epiphany."

"She sent dessert."

Patrick moaned. "I thought she was supposed to be a Godly woman, not the angle of death by carbs."

"Patrick!" Epiphany said.

"Was that to over the top?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sorry," he said before grinning.

Piph shook her head.

"You know you can't stay mad at me."

"Don't make me regret making you swoon."

"I love you."

"I'm trying to remember that."

He got up and gathered the plates.

"I love you too…."

He smiled and started to whistle while he cleaned up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason put his napkin down. He was stuffed.

"So good," Liz said.

"You sure you don't want to move in with us?" Jeff asked Audrey.

The look on Andrea's face was so priceless that Audrey was hitting the table with her hand as she laughed and that got everyone else started.

"Good one, dad," Steven said.

"You're on a time out," Andrea said.

Audrey wiped her face. "So, Amelia."

"Yes."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Hmmmmm."

"Stop right there," Liz said. "You need to slow your roll today, Gram."

"What?"

"I'm scared to even ask who you are thinking of setting her up with."

Amelia groaned, making Johnny chuckle.

"Well, she's a beautiful woman. Why should you get all the abs?"

Liz's mouth dropped open and she looked over at her father. "How much wine do you think she sipped while she was making that roast?"

Audrey rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend, by the way."

Liz's eyes grew narrow. "Who?"

"Someone I met on the cruise."

"Mother! Did you pick up a man?" Jeff asked.

"Heavens no! He picked me up."

Andrea snorted.

"Way to go Grams," Steven said.

"When do we get to meet him?"

"He lives in Pennsylvania."

"And?" Liz said.

"He's been married nine times."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "Grams!"

Jason fought a smile. The look on Liz's face was so funny.

"What? There were a couple of repeats in there."

Jeff had choked on his water and Andrea was patting him on the back.

"People make mistakes. I'd like to think that he's a little older and wiser."

"Who is this person?" Sarah asked.

"His name is Asa Buchanon."

Johnny's eyes bugged out. "The Asa Buchanon?"

Audrey grinned. "That's right."

"Isn't he worth millions?"

"He has money."

"Grams, please don't tell me that you plan on being wife number eleven," Liz said.

"I can't promise you what the outcome will be, but he's fun and cantankerous. I had a blast."

The Webbers were too much in shock to even reply.

"Can't you just be happy for me? It's been a long time since your grandfather died. Do you think you can trust me a little?"

Liz sighed and threw her napkin down. "I guess."

Audrey smiled. "Good. Now, who wants some pie?" Everyone raised their hand. "Johnny, you come help me."

He got up and followed her into the kitchen.

Liz looked at her sister. "You can convince Spinelli to check him out, right?"

Sarah smirked. "Yes."

"Tell him I'll buy him an endless supply of orange soda and chips if he does it extra fast," Jeff threw in.

Francis started to laugh. The family was crazy, but he was loving every minute of it.

Jason grinned.

"This family has lost its collective mind," Andrea said before sipping some wine."

"Don't be a hater because Grams got her groove back," Steven said.

Liz groaned. "I don't want to know anything about Gram's groove."

"Yeah, that falls deep into T.M.I. territory," Sarah said.

Emily was loving it. She got Jason's attention. "Makes you wish Tracy was here, doesn't it?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

Audrey handed Johnny a pie to carry. "I'm glad that you agreed to come tonight."

"Me too." He needed to take his mind off of the status of his life and this did do that trick.

"You're a good man, Johnny. You treated my granddaughter very well. I just want you to find some happiness."

"Me too."

"Come on."

He followed her back into the room.

"Grams, that looks delicious," Liz said.

"It's freshly made."

"Yum," Emily said.

She had already sliced them and everyone started passing plates around. "Johnny, don't you want one?"

"I was going to ask you if I could get mine too go. I was going to take it Kylie and Danielle."

Grams smiled. "While that is very noble, I have one more pie in the kitchen. I'll make sure they get one. You enjoy a piece."

"Thank you."

Elizabeth handed him a plate. "Did you forget how good her baking is?"

"No. I just wanted to put a smile on their faces."

"I seem to remember you locking her in the bathroom upstairs one Sunday when Grams only had one slice of peach cobbler left," Steven said.

Johnny laughed. "I did, but that was only because she had stolen my piece the Sunday before."

"I did no such thing," Liz said before taking a bite.

"You keep telling yourself that," Johnny said before tasting a bite. Elizabeth was a little different than before and he figured she was finally starting to settle and be herself.

"This is really good," Jason said.

"Thank you, Jason. You're welcome here any time."

"Thanks. I'm going to take you up on that."

Only the sounds of forks hitting plates could be heard until the last one hit the surface with a clank.

"I'm going to need to hit the gym tomorrow," Steven said before rubbing his belly like a Buda.

"You don't see me arguing with you," Liz said.

Steven shook his head. "Come on, I'll roll you out of here."

Jason gave him a look.

"That's right, Jason. You put him in his place," Andrea said.

"Mom….."

"Don't you dare say she started it."

Steven pouted and Emily planted a kiss on his cheek.

Liz looked over at Jason. "I think we should make a run for it."

"Whatever you want."

"He's definitely a keeper," Andrea said, making Elizabeth smile.

Liz still felt a little awkward with Johnny and Jason in the same room. "Well, it's been real. Grams, thanks for the awesome dinner."

Audrey stood. "Thank you, sweetie."

They hugged and she lightly tapped Jason's cheek. "Take care of her for us."

"I will. Thanks again."

"You're welcome." Audrey loved it when family filled her house.

One by one, they said goodbye and left. Jeff and Andrea stayed behind to clean up and Audrey put two slices of pie in some foil and handed them to Johnny.

You make sure you get her home safely," Audrey said as she watched Amelia talking to Jeff.

"I will."

"She's hurting and I know you are too. Maybe you could help each other and be friends." She knew it was too soon to go there romantically, but she thought they would make a cute couple.

He smiled. "We agreed to do that."

"Good. There are only so many people that you can count on in this world. You've been through a lot. I always liked you and I trust my instincts. When you have time to process all of it, don't stop living. She wouldn't want that."

"Thanks. I just need to get through this next week or so. Kylie will probably be leaving and that will be hard on me."

"She is a resilient little girl. She'll adapt and you'll need to as well."

"I'm trying."

"I know. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, dear."

He left and dropped Amelia off before heading back to G.H., with a lot on his mind.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you enjoyed the fun. I wanted to write Audrey a little differently. Now back to the drama lol. * leeleelayla5 - Probably won't concentrate on Asa or OLTL. I have to many other couples I'm juggling. Sorry.

If you missed it. I posted a chapter on Thursday. Now, onto Friday.

Chapter 46

The next afternoon, Andrea took the letter off her dresser and sat on the porch. She found a comfortable corner and put her reading glasses on. For a few minutes, she just stared at the envelope and finally, she carefully ripped it open.

A couple of keys dropped out and she put them aside before slowly unfolding the papers.

" _Andrea, I'm sure you were shocked to receive this. Unfortunately, it means that I have passed away. I always knew where you were. I just never felt the need to reach out to you. Maybe I was hoping you'd come crawling back on your hands and knees."_

She rolled her eyes and then continued.

" _By now, you've been informed about my will. I'm sure that you're curious about that and the keys, so I shall explain. I simply wanted you to never forget everything I said or did to you. Giving you the house was a way to insure that you wouldn't and no one turns down money. Every time you spend it, I want you to remember who gave it to you. Unlike you, I have forgiveness in my heart. I forgive you for being insolent and childish. I forgive you for being a whore and spreading your legs and getting pregnant when you knew that it would bring so much shame to your family. Unfortunately, you are my child. I had you tested as well as your brother when I found out about his existence. That's right, I knew about him. Your mother probably threw it in your face the first chance that she got. You see, she isn't capable of forgiving anyone._

 _He is closer than you realize. It's your fault that I didn't claim him. I found out he existed when he was ten. You were already a brat by then and I knew you needed discipline and to be isolated. If he were around, he would have probably tried to protect you, if I was unable to sway him. In order to control you, I had to have order. By keeping you in line, your mother realized that I would leave her alone. That is why she didn't defend you. She knew her place. You were weak. Instead of fighting, you cowered. Little did I know that you would choose to run. That did shock me. I didn't think you had it in you. It was well played, but I always knew where you were and could have easily shattered your world. You're probably wondering why I didn't. If you haven't noticed, I like playing games. If I had brought you back, then none of what is about to happen could take place. I hope that you're sitting down."_

Andrea paused for a moment to catch her breath. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but she needed to find out who her brother was. She heard the door close from downstairs and figured that it was her husband or the maid and quickly continued.

 _"There are two keys in your possession. I'm not going to tell you what they will open, but the contents are in two of the locked rooms in the house. The first key will lead you to the identity of your brother. The second will give you the identity of your real mother."_

Andrea gasped. "What!" She gripped the letter as her eyes fought to find where she had left off.

 _"That's right my darling daughter, your mother didn't give birth to you. I cheated on her and got someone pregnant while I was on a business trip. Your mother died while giving birth to you. In essence, you killed her. The reason Gloria hates you so much is because she was forced to raise you. I swore her to secrecy. It was the only way to save our family reputation. That is why she hates you, Andrea. She gave up her child and had to raise one that wasn't hers. I hated you because you ruined everything. My marriage was never the same all because I was noble and brought you home. You were a constant reminder of my one mistake. So, you had to be punished. Have fun with the hunt. You were always very nosey. I'm sure you won't find my hiding places too difficult. Goodbye, Andrea. Never forget me. Your father."_

As her hand lost it grip, the pages of the letter floated to the ground. Andrea started to shake and then completely lost control.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Steven took the keys from his father's hand. "Thanks dad."

"Keep her in one piece," Jeff said. The older model Porsche was his guilty pleasure. He was going to leave for his shift, but Steven had called and asked if he could borrow his car for the evening.

"I just didn't want to take her in the truck."

"I think she'll enjoy the ride." Jeff paused. "Did you hear that?"

Steven stilled as he listened and that is when they heard the first crash and then Andrea's screams pierced the air and he took off up the stairs as the sound of shattering glass permeated assaulted his ears. Jeff was right on his heels. He threw the bedroom door open and his mother was standing in the middle of the room, barefoot with glass strewn everywhere. "Mom! Don't move."

Her head turned and they were stunned at how devastated she looked. Steven ran to her and picked her up as she started to crumble. He gently placed her on the bed. "Mom, talk to me."

She was crying so hard that she couldn't speak. Jeff nudged in and held her against his body, waiting for to calm down.

"Get my bag. There is a sedative in there," he said. "It's in the closet."

Steven moved quickly and retrieved it and then took the medicine out and gave his mother a shot. They waited for her to fall asleep and then he covered her up.

"Can you go get the vacuum? It's in the hall closet downstairs."

"Okay." Steven took off.

Jeff spotted the letter and started to read it.

Steven returned and started picking up the bigger pieces and put them in a trashcan and then he turned on the vacuum. By the time he was finished, he looked over at his father who was seething.

"What does it say?" He figured it was the letter from her dad.

"Well, he explains the abuse. He's making her go on a scavenger hunt at the house to find out the identity of her brother and apparently, her mother."

Steven frowned. "What?"

"You heard me. Gloria is not her mother and that is why she hated your mom so much. Apparently, her father had an affair."

"Unbelievable."

"I just think this is the last straw for her." He knew she was probably angry more than anything, but he had never seen her react like that.

"What can I do?"

"Can you call Sarah over here? Tell her what happened and that she needs to stay the night. She had the day off. I have a surgery at 4:00 that can't be postponed."

"Okay, but I can cancel my date and stay."

"I don't think your mother would want that."

"Can you stay until Sarah gets here?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes." He had just enough time.

Steven left and Jeff pushed his wife's hair off of her face as he wondered just how shattered she would be.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason grinned at the look on Elizabeth's face. They were in her office and were about to leave when he lifted her onto her desk and kissed her senseless. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was waiting for her to say something.

"Is that why you locked the door?"

"Yes."

"How do you expect me to ever work in here again if you kiss me like that?" She swore she had lost her brain cells. Her chest was still heaving and he had definitely made her wet.

With hooded eyes, he kissed her again, slowly, making sure he made her moan as he nipped on her lips and mated with her tongue.

Elizabeth fisted his hair and her hips bucked as she gripped him tighter.

"Mmmmm." The lower timber of his voice made her shudder.

She sucked on his tongue as her hand traveled to the bulge in his pants and she rubbed making Jason hiss against her lips. He playfully bit her chin and then his sinful lips travelled down her neck as he laid wet kisses on it. Her head fell backwards as he kissed the lop of her breasts.

"Jason…" She wanted him so badly.

She tried to inch closer, but she heard him gasp in pain and her eyes snapped open. "What's wrong?"

His jaw was clenched.

"Is it your leg?"

He nodded and she pushed herself back and got off the desk, grabbed a chair, and then pushed it behind him and made him sit. She lovingly stroked his face. "Talk to me."

"I got a cramp. I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I could have hurt you."

"Elizabeth, until a minute ago, I was more than okay."

She smirked. "Don't change the subject."

Her phone rang and she picked up. Everything was coming together for the funeral. He watched her hang up the phone and turn towards him. "We need to go. Can you walk?"

He nodded and stood as she handed him the crutch.

"Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sarah rushed into the house and headed upstairs. Jeff stepped out into the hallway and they embraced as Francis watched.

"She's still asleep. She'll be out for a couple of hours."

"I can't believe a father would do that to their child. The head games he unleashed on her then and now are beyond disgusting."

"I know. All we can do is be there for her."

"Does Elizabeth know?"

"Not yet. She has so much on her plate. She can't be everywhere and she's still not sleeping through the night. I figured I'd tell her tomorrow morning."

Sarah nodded. "We bought clothes. Francis is going to stay too. I'll put him in my room and I'll stay with mom."

Jeff kissed her on the top of the head. "Thank you."

She pushed the door open to the room and then kissed her mother on the forehead. When she spotted the letter, she couldn't help but read it. Francis ended up holding her while she cried.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily opened the door to the mansion and saw a forlorn Steven standing there. Her smile quickly dissipated. "What happened?"

"Is Elizabeth here?"

"Not yet. They stopped at her apartment to get some clothes. If something is wrong, we don't have to go out."

"I—I don't want to disappoint you. I just don't know if I'll be good company."

She caught a glimpse of the car and started putting two and two together. "Is that your dad's?"

"Yeah."

"Come in." She pulled him upstairs to her room and he plopped onto the bed. For a few minutes, she held him and he just enjoyed her energy.

She pulled back and took his face in her hands. "Talk to me."

His eyes filled with tears and that is when Liz burst into the room.

"Emily!" she said loudly as she waved a bag in front of her. When her eyes met her brother's, she swallowed hard. "What happened?"

"We weren't going to tell you until tomorrow."

"Why wait?"

"You're not sleeping and you're a worry wart."

"Tell me now," she demanded.

Hearing her tone from down the hall, Jason made his way there.

Steven explained and when he was done, Elizabeth was furious.

"Is she with dad?"

"No. He had a surgery that he couldn't cancel. Sarah is with her and before you go any further, I think it's good for them. They need this time together. You know what I mean."

Her shoulders slumped. "I know." Sarah and her mother were getting along again and it would be good for them to lean on each other. "You think she's going to crash and burn?"

"No. I think she was just so angry and he's dead. She's held all that in for years. It's not like she can yell at him for being such an asshole."

"What's in your hand?" Steven asked curiously.

She handed it over and Steven gasped when he saw what was inside. "I can't believe you were holding out on me."

"I would have brought you some tomorrow."

He took a brownie out and bit into it and Emily snatched the bag and grabbed one.

"She's going to want to confront Gloria."

"I know, but there's a lot of things going on right now. I think she'll wait," Steven said.

The trial was almost here and the funeral was the next day.

"Well then, we'll all plan to go. I'm not letting her go back there alone."

"I agree."

Jason put his arms around Liz's shoulders. "Are you guys still going to go out to eat?" he asked.

"No, we'll eat here," Emily said.

"Come on. You know how upset Cook gets if you let your food get cold."

Emily smirked, liking that he was starting to get the dynamics of all the people in the house. Steven took her hand and they went to the dining room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis finished cooking some pasta. Andrea had woken up and he had already set some tv trays in the bedroom. She needed to eat, and he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Upstairs, Sarah played with her mom's hair as her head laid in her lap.

"I shouldn't have let him get to me."

"Face it. You're human."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm just used to putting on a brave face."

Andrea closed her eyes as her daughter's nails lightly raked her scalp. "That feels so good."

"Dad likes it too. I know it's killing him that he's not here."

"I know, but that patient needed him."

"Just know, he wasn't happy about it and he'd rather be here for you."

She opened her eyes. "My parents were sick and twisted and I won't let them win. I'm going to go to the house and get what I need and then tear it down."

"And Gloria?"

"I haven't decided yet. Part of me thinks that she's too beneath me to even acknowledge anymore. Nothing I say will matter to her anyway. In fact, she'll be happy she got to me."

"This isn't about her. It's about you. Can you handle not saying anything?"

"I don't know." It wasn't like her to let something like this go. She needed to decide if kicking Gloria to the curb and destroying the house was enough. "Do you think Spinelli could research something for me?"

"Sure."

"I want to know if he can find out if Helena leaked my pregnancy to the press. If it wasn't her, then I know it was Gloria."

"I'll ask him."

"Thanks."

She got up to go to the bathroom and yelped.

Francis had come through the door with some drinks and sat them down and made her sit. "What's wrong?"

"I might have a shard in my foot."

He lifted it up. "Yeah, you do."

"I'm on it." Sarah said going to retrieve some tweezers.

"Does it hurt bad?"

"Not until I stepped on it."

Sarah came back with a first aid kit and handed Francis a flashlight. He held it while she quickly removed the glass and then put some peroxide on the small cut. Francis watched her take out a bandaid and press it until it was on firmly. "Alright."

"Thank you," Andrea said before hobbling to the bathroom.

"Maybe we should vacuum one more time after dinner," Francis suggested.

"Okay."


	47. Chapter 47

A/N – Thanks for the comments! We can all agree that Andrea's father was horrible. * Liasonfan75 – No because she kissed Stefan.

Andrea's mother won't be someone significant and was never on the show.

Chapter 47

Francis finished setting up the trays. Andrea was still a little sleepy, but she did have an appetite.

"This is really good, Francis."

"Thanks."

"He's going to teach me," Sarah said.

Andrea smirked. "Good luck with that. She blew up the microwave one time."

"Mom! Must you always tell that story?"

Francis smiled.

"I'll show him the picture later."

Sarah looked mortified which just made Francis laugh. "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am."

"Uh—huh."

Andrea really liked them together. Sarah just seemed like she was in such a better place. "Francis. Will you watch a movie with us?"

"Sure."

Sarah jumped up. "I'll have you clean up. Mom, can you make it downstairs?"

"I think so."

Francis gave them both a look. "You grab the plates," he said before scooping Andrea up. He placed her on the couch in the living room and then went to help Sarah.

"Thank you for taking care of us."

"I'm glad that you let me."

"Always."

He kissed her gently.

"I need you to kiss me like you mean it, Francis."

He studied her face for a moment and then he laid soft kisses all over it before swiping his tongue between her lips and Sarah moaned as it slipped into her mouth and caressed hers. She pressed herself up against him more tightly as he sensuously kissed her. When he finally pulled back, slightly out of breath, he noted her flushed face and lust filled eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Her breath hitched. "That was spectacular."

"I like kissing you. Will you go out on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Is Italian okay?"

"Perfect."

He slightly smiled. "I'll make reservations for 6:30."

"I can't wait."

"Take a bottle of water to your mom. I'll finish up."

"Okay."

She gave him one more peck before grabbing a bottle out of the refrigerator.

Andrea smirked when she saw her daughter's face.

"What?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Mom!"

Andrea laughed. "What? Your father is."

"That's it, no more meds for you."

She watched as her mom took a swig. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I just feel mentally exhausted."

Sarah went to sit, but was stopped.

"Sit on the other side so you can be next to Francis."

Sarah smiled and then got comfortable.

"I'm glad that you found a good man."

"Me too. Stefan said goodbye to me earlier. He's leaving town."

"Oh. That is probably for the best. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He's not a bad person. Helena manipulated him. I think he's finally standing up for himself, but it's too late for us. Besides, Francis is so incredible. I never thought it could feel so right."

"You look peaceful."

"I am. All that crazy energy is gone and the dynamic between us is just so easy."

"You're not being too easy are you?"

"Mother!"

Francis fought a chuckle as he approached them.

"You are seriously hanging out too much with Grams."

"I like her. She has spunk."

"Everything okay?" he asked before getting settled.

"Yes," Sarah said.

"I was just teasing her. She's an easy target," Andrea added.

Sarah shook her head.

Andrea held her hand and then kissed it. They hadn't spent time like this in a long time. Even though her father wanted to break her with the letter, it ended up giving her time with her daughter. She smiled. As long as she had her family supporting her, she knew that everything would be okay.

Francis held Sarah's other hand and they figured out what they wanted to watch and about an hour later, the girls had nodded off and he switched the channel.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth tried to catch her breath. Jason had just kissed her within an inch of her life and she had loved every minute of it. They were lying on his bed, oblivious to anything going on in the rest of the house.

"It's so hard to be in control when you're around me," Jason said.

"I feel the same way. Everything is so different when I'm with you."

"I just need you to know that I love everything about you."

"You don't mind me being feistier?"

"Not at all. I have no complaints except that you're wearing too many clothes."

She grinned. "That can be remedied."

Just the naked vision of her in his head made him groan. "You're killing me. I wish we were at your apartment."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that I have a need to hear you scream my name."

She looked perplexed because she knew he would probably hurt himself if they did anything now.

"We don't need to have sex in order to do that. My mouth and hands still work."

She bit her lip as her body tingled. Her eyes narrowed and she boldly leaned closer. "So do mine."

Jason almost growled. He was going to enjoy making her knees buckle. His finger traced a swirling design as it slid up her leg as his tongue began to thrust into her mouth. Her breath hitched in her throat as his fingers swiped on the outside of her pajama bottoms, glancing against her clit. He grinned against her lips when she moaned.

"That was so not fair."

"Did it feel good, baby?"

"Very much so."

"I can make you come right now, Elizabeth. You game?"

Her eyes rolled back as he swiped against her again. "Yes! No!"

"Which is it?" he asked before kissing her neck.

"Jason, you have to stop because if I come, I'm going to scream and then your parents or Alice will run in here and I'll never be able to look at them again."

His head lifted. "Did you just say that in one breath?"

She laughed and then their eyes locked. "I'm falling in love with you Jason."

His eyes softened and he was silent for a long moment as he gazed into her eyes, getting lost in the depth of her emotions. "Your heart is safe with me. I can't imagine my life without you."

She laid little kisses all over his face. "I think I waited my whole life for you."

He took her face in his hands. "I love you. Always." He kissed her languidly savoring her plump lips as he poured his heart into it. Afterwards, she laid against him as they both rested contently.

"Did you give anymore thought to where you want to go on vacation?" Liz asked.

"I was thinking somewhere on the water."

"I like the beach."

"And I think I'll really like seeing you in a bikini again."

She sighed contently.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I can't wait until all the drama is over with the trial and my mom so things will get back to normal."

"Well, if they don't, we have each other."

She smiled. "Always."

"I like the sound of that."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany stood on the scale and waited. The whole hospital was abuzz because she had come in for a checkup.

Jolene noted the number and then looked up at Epiphany before jotting it down. "That's fifty pounds."

Piph smiled. "I know I didn't lose it in the healthiest way, but I already feel a lot better with it gone."

"Just be careful. Are you eating?"

"Yes, mom."

"Just checking. I can't have my favorite boss ever wasting away."

"That will never happen. I want to lose a little more, but I promise it will be the right way."

"If you want, when you get your stamina back, I wouldn't mind walking around the park with you."

"Thank you Jolene. I will take you up on that. I had planned to walk during my break."

"Alright, it's a date."

Piph entered the exam room and Jolene handed her a gown and winked. It was the next size down and it made Epiphany feel good that she could get into it. "Thank you." Normally, she didn't really care about her weight, but almost dying just put things in a different perspective. It made her want to be healthier so she could be around longer.

Patrick and Amelia walked in.

"Hey guys."

Amelia grinned. "It's great to see your smiling face around here. I think everyone is depressed without you."

"I can walk around and yell at people on my way out."

"That would be awesome."

Patrick got her to lay back. "You ready?"

"Yup."

They did several tests, making sure her reactions were normal then she was sent for a scan. Afterwards, Patrick and Amelia analyzed it.

"You are doing so well. The swelling is really starting to go down."

"You think I can come back to work soon? I've been walking a lot more this week."

"Well, if you stay out for another week, I think we can bring you in part time at first. It will be quite a while before you're totally healed, but I know that you're not willing to stay out of work that long," Patrick said.

"Okay. What kind of restrictions will have?"

"No lifting anything heavy. You'll have to watch bending over and picking things up because of the dizziness. Your stamina took a big hit, but once you start getting back into your routine, I think your body will start to respond accordingly," Amelia said. "The most important thing is to not overdo it. You know your limitations, so you'll need to make sure you pay attention to them."

"Alright." She was beyond happy that she would get to be more active. "Patrick, can I speak with Amelia alone please?"

"Sure," he said before giving her a quick peck. "I'll meet you at the nurse's desk."

"Okay."

He left and Piph fixed Amelia with her stare. "Spill it. How are you really doing?"

Amelia plopped into a chair. "Honestly, I'm having nightmares and every time I walk through the lobby, I feel sick to my stomach, but I'm alive. Katherine wasn't so lucky."

"Are you talking to anyone?"

"No."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "What is there to say? It happened and it sucked. Over time, the nightmares will level out."

"You hope."

Amelia closed her eyes. "I'll get through this somehow. At least I got a new friend out of the experience."

Piph's head tiled. "Who?"

"Johnny. We ran into each other at Vista Pointe. He thought I was going to hurt myself and went all caveman on me."

Now this was an interesting development. "And why did he think that?"

"I was sitting on the rail of the bridge."

Epiphany's eyes bulged. "What?"

"Relax. I wasn't trying to hurt myself. I was deep in thought. He scared the crap out of me."

"Go on."

"Nothing much left to tell. We talked and got some feelings out and then just chilled for a long time. I don't think I've ever been that quiet before when another person was with me. It was very calming."

PIph smirked.

"What? It's not like that. The funeral is going to be rough on him."

"Then we'll all support him. He's a good guy."

"I just hope that the surgery worked and Kylie won't have to suffer anymore."

"I agree. Johnny is going to be in a world of hurt when she leaves."

Amelia let out a heavy sigh. "Enough about my crappy life. How are you and Patrick?"

Piph grinned. "We're good. It was something that was unexpected, yet made the sense at the same time. He's good to me."

"You deserve it. He's a lucky man."

"I keep telling him that."

Amelia chuckled. "He's a little hard headed."

"You think?"

"Get dressed. He's probably going crazy right now."

Jeff accidentally walked into the wrong room. Luckily, Piph was covered up completely. "Hey!"

Piph grinned. "You look happy. How are you?"

'Wonderful. My marriage is back on track. I just have to get Elizabeth married off to Jason, Sarah to Francis, and then get Steven hitched to Emily and I'm good. And don't even get me started on Audrey."

Piph made a face. "You got some good gossip for me?"

He groaned. "We'll have to do lunch soon."

"I'm down for that."

"I'm really glad you're doing better."

"Me too."

They left and PIph got dressed and went to meet Patrick.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kylie finished coloring and looked over at Jason. Johnny had to go into work, so Jason had offered to sit with her. "That's really good."

Jason slightly smiled. "You're a good liar."

She laughed. "Well, I like it."

"Well then, you can keep it."

"Don't want to hang it up on your refrigerator?"

"No, but I'll hang yours."

She grinned. "Okay. Do you think my auntie can see me?"

"I hope so. I always feel like my mom is watching over me."

"She's in heaven too?"

"Yes."

"Maybe she is with my auntie and Elizabeth's little girl."

"That's a nice thought."

Danielle was across the room listening. It was good that Kylie was talking about Katherine.

"I'm going to miss Johnny."

"That's because he loves you. I'm sure that he'll visit you."

"I wanted him to be my dad."

Jason put down his crayons. "Well, he can still be your friend, right?"

She nodded.

Danielle wiped a tear away. "I will do better, baby. It's just going to be you and me and that is enough."

Kylie looked over at her mom. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"See, everything is going to be okay," Jason said.

"Dr. Steven said that you have to think positively."

"That's good advice."

"He said I could go back to Johnny's house tomorrow."

Danielle cleared her throat. "We've going to stay there for a week so that we can make sure that she is stable and then go back home."

"We'll make sure to visit. Maybe we can have dinner one night."

"I would like that."

Jason thought Kylie was so cute. "What's your favorite food?"

"Um….ice cream."

"I see. That's a dessert. What about for dinner?"

She colored as she thought. "Um…. I liked grilled cheese sandwiches. My mom cuts off the crusts. I also like pizza."

"What kind?"

"Cheese and pepperoni."

"Okay, it's settled. We'll have a pizza and ice cream night."

Kylie was excited. "You're making me hungry."

Danielle was glad to hear that because Kylie hadn't been eating a lot.

"I can get you a grilled cheese from the cafeteria," Danielle said.

"Thanks mom."

"I'll be right back."

She left and Kylie put her crayon down. "You think my mom will be okay?"

"I think so because she loves you and wants to make you happy."

"My dad made her sick."

"He did, but she's getting help now."

Amelia walked slowly into the room. "Hi. I came to check on you."

Kylie was glad to see her. "I'm sorry I got upset with you."

"I know you didn't mean it."

"Mommy said you helped with my surgery. Thanks."

"Any time, but let's hope that you'll never need it again."

Jason helped her clean up her stuff and then got up. "I'll stop in before I leave."

Kylie smiled. "Thanks."

Amelia watched as Kylie's eyes tracked Jason. "You like him?"

Kylie nodded. "I'm going to marry him when I get bigger."

"I see. What about Elizabeth?"

"She can live with us."

Amelia chuckled. "That's very nice of you."

"Who do you want to marry?"

"I don't know yet."

Amelia did some tests and was very satisfied with Kylie's progress. They were interrupted by Danielle. "Dinner is served."

"I was just finished up. I'll you two later."

"Bye Amelia," Kylie said as she watched her mom grab the tray.

"Bye Sweetie."


	48. Chapter 48

A/N – I appreciate the comments! I'm glad you guys are still along for the ride! I'll be fast forwarding here and there to move it along.

Chapter 48

The funeral day came quickly. Everyone started to file in and take their seats. Last to enter was Kylie, who was in a transport chair. She was going to go home after the service. Steven parked her right next to Johnny and then took a seat next to Emily.

"Thank you all for coming," Father Coates said. "I didn't have the pleasure of meeting Katherine, but I spent some time talking to a lot of you, asking questions and getting a sense of who she was as a person. Some of the words used were thoughtful, giving, and compassionate. While she only lived in Port Charles briefly, her strength and courage will leave a mark on everyone here. Her love for her niece came before everything."

Johnny reached out and held Kylie's hand and she gripped his tightly.

"We're here today to honor her and while her death was unexpected, her sacrifice was not. Everyone knows that she would have done anything for Kylie." He fixed his gaze on the little girl who was now crying. "I don't want you to feel badly that she died to save you, because that is what any loved one would do. She wanted you to grow up and have a good life and I want you to do your best to honor that. When you feel really sad or miss her, just remember she'll always be in your heart and will watch over you. She loved you."

"I loved her too."

"And she knew that. You had a very special bond."

Kylie nodded.

"First, I'm going to ask Epiphany to come up."

Everyone's head snapped to the back of the room as Epiphany stood and walked forward. Father Coates pulled up a chair and she sat down and took the microphone from him.

"I am so happy that I got the privilege to meet Katherine. She had a great smile and a beautiful soul. If you know the words, please sing along with me." She began to sing Amazing Grace and soon everyone was singing too. Kylie closed her eyes as tears ran down her face and Johnny gently picked her up and placed her in his lap and rocked her.

Jason was next to him, so held her hand to give her comfort.

Once Epiphany was done, Danielle went up and said a few words.

"My sister was the greatest person I know. She would do anything for her family. I'm so sorry that my problems affected her. If I could go back and undo some of my choices, I would."

"She would never want you to beat yourself up," Amelia said.

"I know. That is the kind of person she was. I am going to honor her sacrifice by being the best mom that I can be. I owe that to her and Kylie. I miss her so much." Her voice broke and she took a second to get herself together. "Thank you for singing her favorite song. When I think about how lost I was, it amazes me how unselfish she was about helping to lead me out of the darkness. I am so thankful and humbled." She looked up. "I love you, Katherine—always."

She sat and when it was Johnny's turn to speak, he placed Kylie in Jason's lap.

"Katherine was beautiful inside and out. I'm so glad that she and Kylie came into my life. They took over my apartment. Sometimes, I'd be at work and get strange looks, only to find out Kylie's glitter had somehow made it onto my face. I won't even tell you the things that people were saying I was doing at night."

Everyone chuckled.

"I got used to Katherine cooking me dinner and coming home to smiling faces. It was nice, like we were a family. I wish….." He was starting to get choked up and he closed his eyes to get his emotions under control.

Amelia got up and stood beside him and rubbed his back.

"Thank you," he said quietly. "I will never forget her and to honor her, I will always watch over Kylie. She is my family now." He squeezed Amelia's hand and then stepped back, staying in case she needed him.

"Since I'm up here, I wanted to say that I really did everything I could to save her. I understood how much she meant to everyone and how much she'd be missed. I wish I could have performed a miracle, but unfortunately the damage…." She couldn't finish and her lip began to quiver and Johnny moved to her side and put his arm around her.

"It's okay, Amelia," Kylie said.

"Thank you for saying that. You are so special and I'm so glad you're going to be okay. We might have lost one angel, but we still have you."

Kylie brushed a tear away and Johnny walked Amelia to her seat and sat down.

Several more people got up before Steven finally stepped up to the mic.

"I remember the look on her face when she saw my giant truck. Her head tilted as she tried to figure out how the heck she was going to get in it."

Everyone smiled.

"Once they were finally buckled in and I started to drive, Kylie's excited was contagious. After all she had been through, she felt safe and it's those moments I live for—when I see that a patient is recovering and I know they are going to make it. Katherine was funny and didn't take herself seriously. She was willing to embarrass herself by singing with me and Kylie in the car and do little dance moves when my favorite little girl in world demanded it. I will always cherish those moments. If I had known that they would be fleeting, I would have taught her some of my signature moves."

Kylie laughed, putting a smile on everyone's face. "Dr. Steve! Your moves are silly. I will teach you some of mine."

"You're on!" Steve said smiling. "Never stop smiling, Kylie. Your aunt never did and it something that I will always remember."

He went to seat and Father Coates led them in prayer and then made an announcement.

"We have food in the back. Please feel free to sit at any table."

Johnny took Kylie from Jason and put her back in her chair. Danielle gave her a tissue and she wiped her face. Several people stopped and gave her and Danielle hugs.

Elizabeth walked over to PIph and embraced her. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks. It felt good to sing again. I have a little headache, but Patrick gave me some aspirin."

"He takes good care of you."

"Jason looks like he's doing better."

"He is and he'll probably be out of that boot in the next forty-eight hours."

"That's good. The trial starts in the middle of next week. Right?"

"Yes."

They made their way to the back.

"Piph, you're looking good."

"Thanks. I've been walking with Patrick. I get a little further every day."

"I can't wait until your back."

"Me too. I'm going stir crazy."

They found a seat and Jason joined them.

Johnny pushed Kylie towards them and parked her next to Jason, which made her very happy.

"How's my favorite girl?"

She smiled. "I feel a little better."

"Good. You want some water?"

She nodded so he poured her some and handed her the glass. When she was finished he took it back.

Johnny sat on the other side. "Epiphany, your voice is beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"What do you want to eat?" Johnny asked Kylie.

"What are my choices?"

"There is mac and cheese, ham, chicken, and mashed potatoes," Liz said.

"Yum. Can I have a little of all of it?"

Johnny smiled. "Of course, I'll be right back."

Danielle followed him and then Liz got Jason's order.

"And what about you?" Patrick asked Piph.

"I'm not that hungry."

"Will you at least eat a little salad?"

She sighed. "Okay."

Patrick left and Jason cleared his throat. "Is he making you eat?"

"Yeah, I need my strength. I'm just not used to eating a lot."

"It sucks being sick."

"Tell me about it. I hear you lose the crutch soon."

"Not entirely. I lose the boot, but they want me to get used to walking in sneakers a few days before I ditch it."

"I know you can't wait."

"I can't. It will be nice to be almost back to normal."

"Amen."

Patrick their plates down. "Jason, Francis tells me you like to play pool. You think you can teach me so I can beat Steven?"

Jason smiled. "Definitely."

"Good. You let me know when and I'll be there."

"Speak of the devil," Epiphany said.

Steven put his plate down and Emily plopped down next to him with hers.

"Hey guys," Steven said.

"Emily, you look happy. I trust that Steven is behaving."

"Piph, are you starting already?"

"I need to whip you into shape."

Steven smiled. "I'm going to look forward to it."

Kylie listened to them go back and forth and she knew she would miss all of them.

Jason had an idea that she was thinking about when she had to leave town so he tried to distract her. Danielle, Elizabeth, and Johnny returned and she pepped up a little bit as she ate.

"Are you ready to go home?" Johnny asked.

Kylie nodded.

"Well, after you're done eating, I plan on making that happen," Patrick said.

Kylie smiled.

"And tomorrow night, I thought we could have our pizza and ice cream night," Jason said.

"That's fine with me. Are you coming to our place?" Johnny asked.

"Do you mind bringing her upstairs?" Liz asked.

Johnny shrugged. "I think that's fine. You have more room."

Elizabeth smiled. "Great. I'll set it all up then."

"Thank you," Kiley said, glad that she had something to look forward to.

Things started to wind down. Elizabeth walked over to Carly's table and stood next to Sonny.

"I just wanted to thank you for your help. I really appreciate it."

Sonny stood and gave her a hug. "It was my pleasure. I'm not a bad guy Elizabeth. I hope you know that."

She slightly smiled. "I'm figuring that out. I'm glad that you came."

"Me too."

John caught her attention and she said goodbye to Carly and then moved over his way.

"Hey." They embraced.

"The food was delicious. I can't thank you enough."

"I'm just glad I could do something for you. It meant a lot that you trusted me."

"Always."

Claudia got up and gave Liz a hug. "You still owe me a shopping trip."

"We'll make it happen soon. Want to help me pick out a suit for the trial?"

"Sure. My schedule is flexible."

"Alright, then we'll go shopping in a couple of days."

"Sounds good."

Liz headed back to the table and they took Kylie back to her room and got her ready to leave.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny carried Kylie into his apartment wishing that Katherine was there to greet them. He sat her on the couch and then grabbed her a bottle of water.

Danielle looked around and then sat in a chair. "Thank you for having us."

"It's my pleasure. Kylie is used to it do it just made sense for you to stay here." He gazed down at the sleeping girl and then continued. "This is your home for the next week. Do you cook?"

"Yes."

"If you need me to pick up anything from the store tomorrow, you can just text me." They had already exchanged numbers. "There is food in the fridge and let me show you the room."

She followed him to the guest bedroom.

"The day bed pulls out into a bed. I had offered them my room, but Katherine refused."

"It's perfect."

"The bathroom is through that door," he said pointing, "and towels are in the closet."

"I've never met so many nice people before."

"Well, I'm glad that we can help."

"I know this is kind of weird to ask, considering that you and Elizabeth were once together, but I was wondering if you would be willing to be Kylie's godparents. She doesn't have any and…."

"Yes. I've grown to love her. It would be my honor and I feel blessed that you asked."

Danielle wiped away a tear. "It makes me feel good that she has people willing to watch out for her."

Kylie smiled from the doorway and then walked over to Johnny and hugged him and then he knelt down.

"I will take my godparent duties very seriously."

"I know you will and I will be the best goddaughter ever."

"That is for sure. I love you half pint."

"I love you too," she said giving him another hug. "You think Elizabeth will be excited?"

"Of course she will."

"Can we call her now."

Danielle chuckled. "We can ask her tomorrow night."

"I don't want to wait."

He took out his phone and dialed.

"Johnny? Is she okay?"

"Yes, but Danielle has something she wanted to ask you."

"Okay."

Johnny put her on speaker.

"Hi. I just asked Johnny and he said yes and I hope you feel the same way."

"Go on." They totally had her attention.

"Well, would you considering being Kylie's godmother? She doesn't have one—"

"Yes!" Liz said as she smiled. "I would love it."

"Awesome!" Kylie said.

"Well I'm glad you're excited."

"I am." She grew quiet after a thought ran through her mind. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Jason will be upset?"

She bit her lip. "Um, no. He'll understand."

"Okay."

She went back into the living room and Johnny took her off of speaker. "It meant a lot to her that you said yes," Johnny said.

"That was so sweet and I'm so honored. Did you think I'd say no?"

"I didn't think so, but I wasn't sure if you would think it was awkward."

"I'm not going to lie, it was a little weird talking about abs at Grams, but I'm okay being around you. I miss you."

"Me too. By the way, Amelia told me that Kylie plans on marrying Jason."

Liz laughed. "She's going to steal him from me?"

"Yup. She said that you could live with them though."

Danielle chuckled.

"That's too funny."

"She was serious too."

Liz couldn't stop smiling. "Well, I'll share him for the next week, but then she'll have to find someone else."

"I'm glad that you're happy."

"Me too."

"Alright, I better go see what my goddaughter is doing."

"That just rolled right off your tongue."

"It felt good. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Later." She put down the phone just as Brooklyn came in.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched the guys work. They were making great progress and he couldn't wait until they could make Liz's dream come true. Francis wasn't taking any chances and made sure inspectors came out periodically to check that the structure was sound. There was no way they wanted a repeat of what happened before.

"Are you doing alright?" Milo asked.

"Yeah. It will be nice when I can actually work."

"You'll probably be fully back in two or three weeks." Jason wasn't the most patient person and Milo knew that he would probably push himself hard.

"I'm tired of lying around. I can't even take Liz for a ride on my bike."

Milo slightly smiled. "Are things serious between you two?"

"Yes. She's great."

"She brought us brownies and they were really good." Milo was definitely a fan.

Jason smirked. "You're so easy."

"We all are."

Nathan walked over. "Can you look at something for me?"

Jason nodded and grabbed his crutch and followed Nathan over to where the old and new wing were connected and talked safety. They needed to make some adjustments, but overall they were right on schedule.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad you liked the godparents part.

Chapter 49

The next day, Jason had a checkup.

Leo examined his leg. "Well, it's healing nicely. How have you been tolerating putting weight on it?"

"I'm using one crutch. It's kind of awkward with the boot, but I think my hesitation is partly mental. I'm expecting it to hurt."

"I want you to go to therapy with Dante the next couple of days. You'll need some comfortable sneakers. The swelling is still going to be a problem. With you working and not putting your foot up all day, the fluid is going to pool."

"So, no more boot?"

Leo slightly smiled. "Nope. Tomorrow, you can ditch it. You'll need to use the crutch a few days until you're used to walking and feel more confident. Of course, you'll need to continue your therapy and not over do it. Don't jar your leg, no running, jumping, and you can't walk far—and no heavy lifting. For the next three weeks, if you take it easy, you'll be in the clear."

Jason smiled. "I will." He had no intention of ruining his progress. "Can I ask you an embarrassing question?"

Leo chuckled. "Sex?"

"Yes."

"Well, there is no reason you can't. Your nerves and muscles are still healing, tensing could cause you some pain and of course, certain positions will be more comfortable than others. I wouldn't advise you getting on your knees. Let her do the work for a while. It won't be forever."

Jason nodded.

"Any other questions?"

"Nope." He already knew the score on everything else.

"Well, take care and I'll see you back in three weeks."

"Thanks."

He headed towards Elizabeth office to share the good news. When he arrived, she was just finishing up a phone call.

"Hey. How did it go?"

"I'm out of this evil contraption tomorrow."

She grinned and then got up and gave him a hug. "That's great news."

"I thought you'd like it." He kissed her languidly.

"Mmmmmm."

"I have to take it easy for three weeks and then I'm good to go."

Her eyes narrowed as they separated. "How good?"

Jason chuckled. "Not that good. For now, you'll have to do most of the work."

She pouted.

"Don't worry, I will make you very happy."

"I will have to take your word for it."

"What about the wedge?"

"I'll have to keep it up at night since I'm on it all day, but I can use it after I'm done having my way with you."

She smiled. "Good plan."

Brooklyn rushed in. "Oops, sorry."

"It's okay. I have to get back to work." He placed one last peck on her delicious lips before smiling at Brooklyn and then leaving.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next night, Liz finished placing the last bowl of chips on the table and then ran to answer the door.

"Hey guys," she said as she stepped back to let them in.

Johnny touched her arm as he went by and Danielle smiled. Kylie was too busy taking in her surroundings to say anything. "I love it," she said as she looked around the room.

"I'm glad that you like it."

"Where's Jason?"

Liz thought about what Amelia had told her. "He's in the bathroom. He'll be right out."

"Do you need help with anything?" Danielle asked.

"No, everything is set up and the pizza should be here any minute."

Kylie clapped her hands together.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll bring you something to drink?"

Kylie sat on the couch and that is when Jason walked towards her. When she saw he was no longer in the boot she was so excited. "How does it feel?"

"It's awkward, but it doesn't hurt." He was still getting used to it.

"Come sit," Kylie said patting the seat next to him.

Elizabeth had told him about Kylie's crush.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm a lot better."

Jason smiled. "It's nice to hear that."

Danielle hid her grin with her hand at her daughter's antics. She was now leaning her head against Jason's arm and he wasn't sure quite what to do about it.

Johnny decided to rescue him. "Kylie, would you like to see the balcony?"

"Yes!"

He picked her up and she held onto his neck. Liz opened the door for them and Johnny sat in a chair.

"She's not bothering you right?" Danielle asked.

Jason shook his head. "No. She's fine."

There was a knock on the door and Amelia, Steven, Patrick, and Epiphany came in.

Liz gave them hugs and they got comfortable.

"I'm glad that you could make it," Danielle said.

"I can always eat some pizza," Patrick said.

"Where's Emily?" Liz asked.

"She's at the hospital," Steven said before grabbing some chips. "I'm starving."

"The food will be here within the next few minutes."

Amelia saw Johnny on the balcony and joined them. "Hello."

"Hi Amelia," Kylie said.

"I bought you something."

Kylie sat up. "What?"

Amelia handed her a box and Kylie quickly tore the paper off and then gasped.

"It's beautiful."

"Want to put it on?"

She nodded.

Amelia helped her put on the tiara and then Kylie slid off Johnny's lap and went inside to show her mom.

"That was very nice of you."

"A little girl needs girlie things. She is a princess after all."

"That is true."

"How did she sleep last night?"

"She cried when she saw some of Katherine's things and then she was out like a light."

Amelia sat next to him. "I had the same nightmare again last night. I'm hoping they'll go away soon."

"They will. It's just going to take time." He was having the same problem and it was reminding him of the fact that he hadn't been able to save her.

"Are you having them?"

He hadn't admitted that to anyone.

She watched as he nodded and then reached over and squeezed his hand. "It will be okay. I promise."

"It's going to be rough next week, but I'll just try to keep myself busy at work."

"I tell you what, I love to eat and I'm sure that you do too. Why don't we have dinner in the evenings that way we both won't have to be alone?"

He looked over at her. "Really?"

"Yeah. It will help us avoid our relentless feeling of being a failure."

"Alright, I'm game."

"Maybe we can throw in a Jake's night."

"That sounds even better."

Liz appeared in the doorway. "Pizza is here."

Amelia jumped up. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"Don't they feed you at the hospital?" Johnny asked as he walked behind her.

"We don't always have time. It was busy today."

They went into the dining room and everyone loaded up their plates.

Kylie was in heaven when she bit into a slice. The hospital food had no flavor, so she was happy to get to eat good food.

They all happily ate and then Elizabeth started scooping ice cream and Johnny offered his help.

"Grab a scooper."

"Thanks again for doing this," he said as he put some ice cream in a bowl.

"I'm having fun and I like spending time with her."

"Well, now that you're a godmother you have responsibilities."

"That's true. I have to act all godmotherly and stuff."

He grinned. "It's a tough job, but somebody has to do it."

"Godmother?"

Liz turned to look at Epiphany. "You rang."

"Your goddaughter is requesting mint chocolate chip with sprinkles, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup."

"You think you can handle that?" Liz asked Johnny.

"You handle the whipped cream and I'll do the rest."

"Slacker…"

Piph chuckled, glad to see that the awkwardness was disappearing.

"What do you want, Piph?" Johnny asked.

"Chocolate with whipped cream."

"I'm on it." They finished up with the specialty orders and then Amelia helped place the condiments on the table with the bowls.

Patrick sighed as he sat back in his chair. "That was delicious."

"That definitely hit the spot," Steven said.

"It was good," Kylie said.

"I'm going to be in a carb coma in about five minutes," Amelia added.

"Make that two," Piph said.

"Amateurs," Patrick said. "I'll be ready for round two in about fifteen minutes."

"Please. You'll probably be passed out in the recliner."

Liz chuckled.

"I called a friend of mine who works at a hospital near you. He'll keep tabs on Kylie for you," Patrick said. "I'll give you the information later."

"Thank you," Danielle said.

"Jason, will you color with me?" Kylie asked.

"Okay."

They went into the living room.

"When are you actually leaving?"

"Well, probably in three days. Kylie is doing well and I want to get back to a routine before school starts. Johnny called a friend and I'm going to be a receptionist for his company."

"That's great!

Danielle's eyes started to tear. "You have all been so wonderful. I don't know what we would have done without you."

Amelia rubbed her arm.

Steven held up his glass. "To friendship."

They all did the same and took a sip.

"Can you roll me to the door?" Steven asked.

"Do you have a shift?" Liz asked.

"Yeah."

"Poor baby. Take a couple of slices for Emily. I need to get rid of some of this pizza. I already saved a couple of slices for Kylie."

"Okay."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jeff walked into the house. Andrea was on the couch sipping some wine. "Hey."

"How was your day?"

"Busy, but I like it that way. What did you do?"

Andrea had a rare day off. "I had a mani/pedi and went shopping."

"I'm sorry I missed it."

She laughed. "Sure you are. There's some lasagna in the microwave."

"Yum. Did you eat already?"

"No, I was waiting for you."

"Let's go woman, I'm starving."

"Hold your horses." She followed him into the kitchen. "I was thinking that maybe we could go to Colorado in about a week. I made reservations. There's a hotel nearby. I refuse to sleep in that house." She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'll forward you the details."

"Okay. What about the demolition team?" He turned on the microwave and then grabbed a couple of plates.

"It's already arranged. Francis helped me."

"They are out to dinner right now."

Andrea smiled. She was so happy for Sarah. "I can't wait to hear about it. Thank you for calling her. It was just what I needed."

"I'm glad I made the right choice." He leaned over and kissed her. "Are you my dessert?"

His eyes darkened. "Do you want me to be?"

"Always."

"Then I can't help but say yes."

He laid a lingering kiss on her as she snaked her arms around him. "I'm almost ready to ditch dinner."

"Oh no you're not. You need to eat. I know you probably haven't stopped."

"You're right."

He sat and she dished some out and joined him. Jeff couldn't remember when he had been so happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis opened the passenger side door and Sarah got out. She was so excited to be on their first date. He took her hand and led her to the door. "Ladies first," he said as he opened it.

"Thank you."

They went inside and a rather robust Italian woman walked towards them. Her eyes narrowed and a slew of Italian flew out of her mouth as she chided Francis and then hugged him. Sarah bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh.

"Sarah, this is my Aunt Rosie."

"Let me look at you," she said are her eyes perused Sarah's body. "You are beautiful, but a little on the skinny side. Let Aunt Rosie fatten you up."

Sarah chuckled. "Thanks."

"It's no trouble," she said as she walked away.

"Are we supposed to follow her?"

Francis grinned. "No."

His uncle appeared and he rattled off some Italian as the men hugged. "It's so good to see you. It's been too long."

Francis's mother had passed away several years ago, so he always checked in on her brother and his wife.

"I'll try to do better."

"I know you're busy, but if you don't visit more often, Rosemary will make my life hell."

"We wouldn't want that," Francis said as he placed his hand on Sarah's back. "This is my girlfriend, Sarah."

"It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Anthony. It's a pleasure to meet you too," he said before kissing her hand. "I hope you don't have any allergies."

"Nope."

Anthony smiled. "That is music to my ears. Come!" He led them to a table and then held out Sarah's chair. "May I bring you some wine?"

"That sounds perfect."

"I will not steer you wrong."

He disappeared and Francis took her hand.

"They are wonderful," Sarah said as she perused the small restaurant.

"That is my mom's brother. He has always looked after me."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a sister. She lives in Scotland."

Sarah made a face.

"Don't ask." His sister was married to husband number three and he really hoped this one stuck. "She's a wild one."

Sarah chuckled. "Is that why my personality didn't bother you?"

"You have nothing on her. I love her, but she is more than a handful."

Anthony came back with the glasses and poured. "Enjoy. I'll bring you some bruschetta."

Francis grabbed his glass. "To us."

"To us."

They sipped their wine and then he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Francis was falling for her and she felt the same way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz shut the door after the last person left and found herself pushed up against it. "Mmmmm."

Jason was already making her feel dizzy and she was matching his tongue stroke for stroke. Breaking away, she pushed up his shirt and then kissed a path up to his mouth.

"Bedroom," he growled.

She grinned. "I was just showing you that there is nothing wrong with my mouth."

"I already knew that."

They made their way upstairs. Jason ripped off his shirt and then sat on the bed.

She saw the boot at the foot of the bed. "I was thinking, if you want to burn that thing we can."

"That would be some hot foreplay."

"I'll show you hot."

Slowly, she eased off her shirt as he licked his lips. He hadn't expected it to go like this, but nothing about them was conventional. Besides, he wanted her in the worst way. It was all he could think about. The things he wanted to do to her would make her blush and he couldn't wait to get started.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked it!

For those who may have missed it. I did post a chapter yesterday (thurs). NC-17

Chapter 50

"Stand up," Elizabeth demanded, almost surprised by her own tone. As far as she was concerned, they had waited long enough. Tonight, she was going to make love to her man.

He obeyed and she helped him take his jeans off and then admired his body. It was the first time she had really seen so much of him.

"Come here." The raspy sound of his voice was so sexy, fueling her desire for him.

He sat again and she grabbed his head and their lips hungrily met. Jason's hands seemed like they were everywhere as he brushed against her contours, effectively giving her the chills. Their lips separated as they caught their breath, and anxiously anticipated what was to come.

"Lay back," she demanded.

He turned his body and then fully reclined on the bed. With hooded eyes, he watched her undo her bra, revealing her perky breasts. "Beautiful."

She went for broke and eased her underwear off, completely exposing herself, not caring about modesty. He made her feel so incredibly sexy.

"You are too far away."

She climbed onto the bed and Jason pulled her on top of him, relishing the feel of her body against his as they wildly kissed making his cock jump with excitement.

Liz smirked and started kissing her way to his chest. Her tongue lapped against his nipples, making them impossibly hard, almost painfully so.

"Elizabeth," Jason groaned. She was nipping at them and her tongue was swirling, turning him on beyond reason before she abruptly stopped and then moved lower as she continued to kiss and suck. When she got to his underwear, she stopped and looked up at him devilishly.

"Come here."

"No."

Defiantly, she pulled his underwear down and then off. His cock was long and thick and she had the need to taste him. Jason watched her tongue flick out and then slide up to his head and she moaned as her mouth sucked him in. He let out a groan and fisted the comforter as she pumped and eagerly lavished attention on his head, paying close attention to his ridge.

When she heard him pant, she knew he was losing control. "Elizabeth," he begged.

His dick slid out of her mouth and she smiled. "Yes, baby."

Growling, he managed to grab her arms and pull her up his body. His mouth engulfed hers as he roughly took what he wanted. Suddenly, he pulled back and gazed into her eyes. "Sit up."

She quickly obeyed, straddling his torso. His large calloused hands grabbed her ass and yanked her forward, causing her to grab the backboard to hold on. "Jason!"

He positioned her over his head and then got to work. Elizabeth cried out as he relentlessly flicked his tongue over her clit. He was so good at it that she immediately started to come undone. "Oh God, Jason!"

"Come baby," he growled, sending a shiver through his body. As he continued his ministrations, he added two fingers to her tight canal before she finally screamed his name and fell apart as he lapped up her sweetness. She slid to the side and flopped onto her back as she panted.

Jason grinned. "Told you that my mouth wasn't broken."

She laughed. "Your mouth is sinful." Her hand slid over to his body and grabbed his semi-erection. "We're not done yet."

"That's good news. Do we need birth control?"

"I'm on it."

Rolling over, she took him in her mouth again until he was painfully hard and then straddled him. Their eyes were locked as she eased him into her body until he filled her up.

Jason stilled her hips so he could get control. Her body fit him like a glove and he didn't think he ever wanted to pull out. "You feel so good, baby."

She moaned and then needed to move. He reached up and started tweaking her nipples as she began to slowly bounce. She looked like a goddess as she rode him, making his need to come even more pressing. When she began to roll her hips, the sensation drove him wild, causing him to mutter obscenities.

Her sultry eyes flicked open and she watched as his jaw dropped and then he sucked in a harsh breath. "Come for me, baby," the words poured off her tongue like honey. He was so close.

She moved forward and holding her upper body still, she used her hips to bounce on his dick and he yelled her name, "Elizabeth!" The desperateness in his voice wasn't lost on her. She went faster, needing to drive him over the edge and right before he started to come, she felt his finger glance over her clit and her world shattered. His name spilled from her lips as her body tensed and then exploded. His cock jerked inside her as Jason came endlessly, barely feeling her collapse against his chest.

Neither one moved or spoke for several long moments.

"That was so damned good," Jason finally said.

Liz smiled against his chest. "It was definitely worth waiting for."

"Where did you learn that bounce movement?" It wasn't new to him, but it was just unexpected coming from her.

She blushed. "Um….well…."

"You can tell me anything."

Her head slowly lifted. "Sarah and I went to a sex store to get a bridesmaid gift for a friend."

Jason smirked. "Really?" He would have loved to have seen that.

"There was a video on and the girl was doing that. The clerk said that it drives men wild."

"I can't argue. Was there anything else you saw that you want to try?"

"Well, I've never deep throated anyone."

Jason's dick twitched and she laughed.

"What?"

"You are more unpredictable then I was expecting."

"I like to keep you on your toes."

"And you do. I can't wait until I'm one hundred percent."

She was making soft circles on his chest which was making him start to harden again. "Why?"

"There are so many things I want to do with you."

"I'm not going to complain about having to do most of the work. I liked being bossy."

He smiled. "I liked it too."

She noticed him growing larger. "Already?"

"You just don't understand what you do to me."

"I guess they don't call you the stallion for nothing."

"Who exactly called me that?"

She rose up on her elbow. "You really don't need to know that, since it obviously is true."

"Suppose I kiss it out of you?"

"Not going to work."

"We'll see about that." He pulled her closer and kissed her sensuously and then they made love again, enjoying getting to know what each other liked.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis walked Sarah inside her house. She was still staying with him and neither wanted to broach the subject of her leaving, because they liked living together.

"That dinner was so good and I loved dancing with you."

"I had a great time too. I plan on spoiling you as much as a I can."

She slipped her arms around his waist. "You will never hear me complain."

He kissed her gently at first, savoring how good it felt to press up against her lips, and then he licked and sucked them, much to Sarah's delight.

"How long are you going to torture me with your delicious kisses before we make love?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Francis!"

"You want me, baby?" he said with much amusement.

"You know I do."

He gazed into her eyes. "I just want you to know that I'm serious about you and that even though your body is hot, that isn't why I'm with you."

"I know that, really I do. It's just hard holding back and with you, I don't want too."

He took in a deep breath. "You're killing me."

She grinned. "I'm not going to pressure you, just know that I'm ready. I enjoyed the date tremendously and I love spending time with you."

Leaning his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and tried to express how he felt. "I think about you all day. It has been a long time since I've felt this way about a woman. You get me and I get you. Do you know how rare that is?"

"Show me then. Don't make me beg."

He answered her by unzipping the back of her dress and then brushing his hand down her back as he kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as she unbuttoned his shirt and then swept her hand against his abs. Clothes started to fly as they eagerly kissed and felt each other up. Sarah took a step back and undid her bra and Francis watched her hungrily. She didn't stop until she was wearing nothing but a smile.

"Your turn."

Francis unabashedly peeled off his jeans and underwear, making her brow raise.

"Nice everything."

He smirked. "Get over here."

She slowly moved closer until she was within reach and then Francis grabbed her and gave her a smoldering kiss before sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom. He wouldn't be satisfied until she was shattered beneath him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, Elizabeth had a pep in her step which didn't go unnoticed. In fact, she also noticed that Sarah seemed awfully relaxed and happy.

"You rang?" Sarah said plopping into a chair.

Liz threw down her pen. "Spill."

Sarah grinned. "You first."

Liz pursed her lips. "You and Francis had sex didn't you?"

"Was it my glow that gave it away? The man is insatiable."

Liz was happy for her sister. It had taken her a long time to get to this point, but God knows that she deserved it. "I'm really happy for you Sarah. Francis is a good man."

"That he is and now it's your turn. Did you and Jason do the deed?"

Liz laughed. "Was I walking funny?"

Her sister cracked up. "Um, maybe a little. I'm glad that you are happy too. We both found great guys that compliment us."

"Are you still living with him?"

Sarah made a face. "Yeah. I'm like the squatter who wouldn't go away."

"You are not. Considering that he hasn't kicked you out, he probably doesn't mind."

"I think we both don't want to have that conversation."

"Then don't. For now, just enjoy each other and keep having great sex."

Sarah grinned. "That I can do. Now, what are going to do about mom?"

"You got the text from dad?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to make reservations. I'll see if Jason can come along."

"I'm going to ask Francis. I don't think mom will mind."

"The trial should be done by then and since it's on a weekend, it shouldn't matter."

"I just hope Ric doesn't pull anything."

"Me too. I need to head out. I have a lunch date with Claudia."

"Have fun. I might pull Francis into a supply closet somewhere."

Liz laughed. "You better get it out of your system before Epiphany comes back."

"That's true because she'd embarrass me if she found out."

Liz grabbed her purse. "Come on, I'll walk you out."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Claudia couldn't help but notice that Liz seemed really happy. "You're almost glowing."

Liz blushed. "Thanks."

"Well, Jason must be treating you right."

"He is. I'm really lucky to find someone that I have so much chemistry with."

"And he's easy on the eyes."

"Very."

"Happiness looks good on you."

Liz smiled. "Thanks. What about you?"

"I'm good. Our business keeps me really busy. As far as love, well, I'm not so lucky in that area, but I do have my eye on someone."

"Do I know him?"

"Probably."

Liz put down the shirt she was holding. "Claudia, tell me."

"I don't want to jinx it."

"You won't."

"Uh, okay. Well, his name is Cody."

Liz's eyes grew wide. "Cody that works with Francis doing construction?"

"Yup." She frowned at Liz's expression. "What?"

"I don't know. I just didn't think he'd be your type."

"Why not?"

"I just pictured you more with someone like Sonny, for example."

Claudia chuckled. "He is hot, but very taken." She had already inquired.

"Cody is a good guy. You want me to make it happen?"

"No….no. I have it handled. I've been showing up at Jake's and we've chatted a little. I think I'm breaking him down."

"Alright, but if you need me, I have your back."

"Good to know."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

A few days later, they all gathered to say goodbye to Kylie.

Jason held her as she cried. "It's going to be okay. You'll see."

She clutched his shirt as Elizabeth kissed the top of her head.

Danielle rushed into the kitchen, wondering if she was doing the right thing. Johnny came up behind her.

"She'll be fine once she gets used to being home again."

She wiped a tear away. "I just thought it was the best thing for her. She has all her stuff there and friends."

"If that is where you want to start over, then do it."

"What if she doesn't adjust?"

"Then you'll deal with it. Kids are resilient. You know that I will hop on a plane if need be."

She hugged him. "Thank you, Johnny. You have been so good to us."

"It was my pleasure," he said before pulling back.

Steven knelt in front of the couch. "Kylie. Look at me, sweetie."

Her sob got caught in her throat and she coughed before looking over at him.

"You are going to be fine. You'll have your mom and your friends. We're not that far away."

"You won't forget me?"

"Never."

She reached out and hugged him and Steven stood with her in his arms.

"You are my favorite patient. None of them have ever offered to show me their dance moves before."

Kylie looked him in the eye. "You better practice."

"Are you scared that I'll embarrass you?"

She nodded.

"I promise that I'll practice every day."

She hugged him again.

"I'll make sure that he does," Amelia said.

"You know she will too."

Everyone loved on her for a while and then Steven, Patrick, and Johnny grabbed a box.

Jason took Kylie's hand and they went down to the car. She had both stuffed animals in her hand and then called out to Johnny.

"Yes."

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Will you take care of Qhop for me until I see you again?" In a way, she wanted to insure that he'd visit.

Johnny tried not to choke up. "Won't you miss him?"

"Yes, but I have Ellie."

"Oh, it's a girl now."

Kylie nodded. "He'll watch over you." She didn't like that Johnny was alone.

"I want you to know, that I will come visit you regardless. You know that right?"

A tear ran down her face. "Yes."

"Good." He gave her a kiss on the head and then took Qhop from her. "I will protect him. He is, after all, an O'Brien."

She smiled through her tears. "True. I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too, sweetie."

He stepped back and when Danielle pulled off and the car was out of sight, he stood there as mostly everyone turned and left. Amelia planted herself in front of him. "Come here."

He hugged her as he struggled with his emotions.

"Take him upstairs," Liz said softly.

Johnny let Amelia lead him back to the elevator and they all got on. When the elevator opened, Liz gave him a quick hug before he left.

"That was brutal," Liz said.

Jason sighed. "I know. I'm going to miss her."

"Me too."


	51. Chapter 51

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the hotness and rest!

Chapter 51

The next day, Liz got ready for the first day of the trial. She was a little nervous about the proceeding and testifying, knowing that Ric's lawyer was probably a piranha. Her phone rang and when she saw it was Jason, so she quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Hey. I'm just checking on you."

"I'm good. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, Edward, Tracy, and Monica are going to come with me."

"Alright."

There was knock on the door. "Hold on."

She opened it and was surprised to see Andrea and Audrey standing there.

"We're here to give you a ride," her mother explained.

Liz smiled and backed up. "My mom and Grams are here to give me a ride."

"Good. Go talk to them. I'll see you soon."

"Alright." She ended the call and then embraced them. "Thanks for coming."

"We couldn't let you do this alone," Audrey explained.

"Well, I greatly appreciate it and I know Jason needs the support too."

"Your father has surgery, but he'll be there later."

Liz nodded. "Let me grab my purse." She fetched it and then they were on their way.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric watched everyone enter the room. His lawyer sat next to him, placing a folder down before taking a sip of water.

"They look so smug," Hugh Hughes said as he adjusted his glasses and then smoothed the back of his short brown hair.

"Let's hope their arrogance will work against them," Ric said. He loved money more than anything and would do whatever it took in order to keep it.

"That's what I'm counting on."

Elizabeth took a seat behind Jason to his left so he could easily look over his shoulder and see her. Diane sat at the end and prepared her paperwork. Liz's eyes connected with Ric's and he gave her a lazy smiled. She immediately turned away.

"Don't let him bother you," Jason said.

She stood and took a few steps forward. "I can't help it. Every time I look at him, I want to punch him in the face."

Jason smirked. "That is tempting."

"I just want him to pay."

"Me too."

Edward walked behind them and squeezed Jason's shoulder before taking a seat next to Tracy and Monica. If Ric walked, he would find another way to make sure that he suffers. There is no way he will let that scoundrel get away with hurting his grandson.

Sonny quietly sat at the back of the room with Carly. Unfortunately, Ric's lawyer called him as a witness. He just hoped that he wouldn't end up helping his brother who he hadn't spoke to since he fired him.

Everyone stood as the judge entered the room. He was introduced and he went over the rules and then they all relaxed.

"Ms. Miller, please proceed with your opening statement."

Diane stood and approached the jury. She looked at each one of them before beginning to speak. "As you all know, a tornado hit our beloved town a few months ago which unfortunately, struck two wings at General Hospital. The existing wing had some windows blown out, but remained structurally sound. The new wing, however, did not fare as well." She turned and motioned for the lights to be lowered and a projector was clicked on. "As you can see, this is how it stood before the storm. To the naked eye, it looks beautiful and while it was not finished, it held the promise of being the foremost children's heart wing on the East Coast.

This week, you will hear expert testimony as to why that wing ultimately became a death trap. There is a preponderance of evidence suggesting that poor workmanship contributed to the collapse. Clearly, the older wing had no problem withstanding the storm as did all other habitable structures in the area. We are here to right a wrong. Faulty materials were used and harm was done because of it. I want you to listen to all the testimony and carefully weigh everyone's words and actions. Remember who the victims were and do right by them, because it's what they deserve. This collapse didn't have to happen. Their pain, nightmares, and life upheaval could have been avoided. The defense will try to say that it was all due to the tornado. He will try to blame the victims or anyone else he can rather than have Mr. Lansing take personal responsibility for his actions and decision making and only you have the ability to make him accountable." She quickly clicked through the pictures of the rubble and then the emotional scenes of Elizabeth and Jason being rescued including one where Liz was crying flickered across the screen. "I want you to remember Ms. Webber's face." She clicked to the next slide. "I want you to remember Mr. Morgan's unconscious and limp form being hoisted into the air. Luckily, they survived, no thanks to the defendant who walked out on the construction leaving Ms. Webber unable to meet her deadline. He was unresponsive, not returning her phone calls and left her no other choice but to call on another construction company. Unfortunately, the storm hit and the building couldn't withstand it, leaving Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber broken and battered beneath it. Now it's time to compensate them for having to endure this harrowing experience. The defendant didn't want to admit wrong and settle even though his employer was willing to do the right thing. It is up to you to decide if Mr. Lansing should be liable and what my client's pain and suffering is worth. Thank you."

Hugh waited for Diane to sit down and then stood to face the jury. "My client has been painted into some unfeeling monster, and that simply is not true. There was no malice in his heart regarding the tragedy that occurred and there is no way to prove that the tornado wasn't entirely responsible. Mr. Lansing left the site because of Ms. Webber's unreasonable timeline. He didn't abandon her. Sometimes, a cooling off period is necessary. If it weren't for the storm, the collapse wouldn't have occurred because the beam could have been secured. The storm is directly at fault. Through expert testimony, you will see that to be the case and will hopefully find that my client is innocent and that the victims have already been fairly compensated. Mr. Lansing approached Ms. Webber to try and make a deal prior to the trial, but their grandiose expectations would leave him a broken man. He didn't send the tornado to get them. A natural event took place and unfortunately, people got hurt which my client is truly sorry about."

The juror's eyes traveled to Ric who looked completely pathetic and Edward wanted to reach out and strangle him.

"Mr. Lansing lost his livelihood and reputation due to this tragic accident. No one came out of it unscathed. He and his workers took pride in their work. You'll hear from them and will come to see that it was just an accident. I just ask you to give him a chance and hear his words so you know where he is coming from. Everyone wants to blame someone when something bad happens. Well, in this case, it's the tornado. By siding with the prosecution, you will just be creating another victim. It's in your hands and we are praying that you will do right by Mr. Lansing so he can try to start his life over again. Thank you."

Diane decided that she hated Hugh. The jury was moved by Ric's show of emotion. Now it was her job to see to it that they were bombarded with the hard, cold facts.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick straightened his tie and then kissed Epiphany softly on the lips. "Wish me luck."

"You'll be fine. Just tell the truth."

"I just don't want them to twist anything."

"They'll try, but in the end, the truth isn't disputable."

He held her for a moment. "Are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?"

She pulled back with a grin lighting up her face. "Hell yeah."

"Why don't we have a special dinner tonight."

"I would like that."

"Then it's a date. I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane had already called several witnesses, mostly workers. She had saved one of them for the next day, noting the jurors looked tired. Patrick was the next to the last witness and she smiled when she saw him. He cleaned up nice. A few the younger female jurors definitely perked up.

He was asked to swear in and then sat.

"Dr. Drake, can you please tell me the condition of Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber after they were rescued?"

"Ms. Webber was dehydrated, had a cut on her head that needed suturing, a mild concussion, deep bruising on various parts of her body and a sprained ankle and wrist along with bruised ribs."

"Was any of it critical?"

"No."

"Go on."

"Mr. Morgan was unconscious. He had lost his memory due to a severe blow on the head which resulted in brain swelling and needed surgery to relieve the pressure. He had a broken leg with required nailing in order to set it. A piece of the bone had broken through his skin so he lost a lot of blood. His back was badly bruised and he had several broken ribs. After surgery, he was experiencing seizures."

"In other words, he was a mess?"

"Yes."

"Were you surprised that he survived?"

"Given the loss of blood and the head injury, yes I was."

"Thank you. No further questions, your honor."

"Would you like to redirect?"

Hugh stood. "Yes."

"Proceed."

"Dr. Drake, are you friends with Ms. Webber?"

Patrick looked confused. "Yes, why?"

"Just an observation. Now, even though in your opinion you were surprised, Mr. Morgan has healed rather quickly. Is that correct?"

"Pretty much."

"What would you add?"

"He was in good shape before the incident, so he is healing faster than I expected. After the first three weeks, he started to show a lot of improvement."

"Are you expecting any permanent damage?"

"Well, he will have some scarring in his frontal lobe which could cause problems down the road. He has an increased change of arthritis, due to the break as well mobility issues, and he also may have lingering affects due to his ribs breaking. Only time will tell."

"What about brain damage?"

"There was no additional damage."

"Will he be able to keep his job?"

"Yes. He is just getting out of the boot, but it will be a few more months until he can lift anything heavy, so he's on modified duty."

"Thank you. No further questions."

"Thank you Dr. Drake, you may step down," the judge said.

"Your next witness?"

"I have one more for today. I call Roy Dilucca to the stand."

Roy got up and smiled at Elizabeth and Jason as he past by. He was sworn in and then took a seat.

"Mr. Dilucca, please explain to the jury who you are."

"I'm a rescue special responder. I'm trained in dangerous rescues."

"Can you explain to us what you saw and heard on that day?"

Roy took a deep breath. "When I came on the scene, they had already tried to move some of the debris away to get to them. Rescue dogs had been sent in before that and they used a mic on his color to communicate with Elizabeth. It gave us the opportunity to know their condition and make sure they were still with us."

"At what point did you risk your life to go in?"

"Mr. Morgan had lost consciousness and we knew that we didn't have time to waste. After substantial debris was removed, I was dropped into the clearing via a basket on the end of a fire truck. Once their position was detected, I could see that a beam was on top of them so I radioed for special equipment to lift it off. I crawled over to them and explained the precarious situation to Elizabeth. We used some chainsaws to clear more of the area and then I could see them better."

"How would you describe their condition?"

"Elizabeth was coherent and relieved."

"And Jason?"

"I couldn't assess him at that time. He was face down on top of Ms. Webber having taken the brunt of the collapse."

Diane perused the jury who seemed to have perked up. "Go on."

"After a while, I was able to get into the space they were in."

"And what was her response."

"She started to cry. I don't think that she expected to get out of there."

"Heresay," Hugh called out.

"Substained."

"Then what happened?" Diane asked.

"Well, I covered her with a blanket the best I could and then they lifted the beam off. I assessed their conditions and saw Jason's broken bone. I called it in and let her speak to her dad who is a doctor. Then we got Jason stabilized and into a basket which was attached to a rope and he was lifted into a helicopter. I stayed with Elizabeth until it was time for her to do the same."

"Was she scared?"

"Yes, but I think having someone there with her, talking to her helped."

"Thank you Mr. Dilucca. No further questions."

"Your witness Mr. Hughes."

Hugh stood. "Mr. Dilucca, can you describe the damage further?"

"Sure. The tornado had twisted a lot of the metal which made it difficult to get through."

"What about the beam?"

"It fell directly on them, but it also helped create a pocket because of how it fell."

"So, even though it did damage, it also saved them."

Diane flopped back in her seat. This was unbelievable. He just implied that they should be happy the beam fell because it saved their lives.

"I guess you could look at it that way. However—"

"No further questions your honor."

"Permission to re-direct," Diane said standing.

"Granted."

"Mr. Dilucca, from your expert opinion, if the beam hadn't of fallen, the building probably wouldn't have collapsed, right?"

"Well, probably not. A tornado was involved, so if you used the other wing that didn't collapsed as a basis, then maybe a few windows would have shattered instead of the collapse that occurred."

Hugh stood. "Your honor, I would like to point out that the other wing was not hit as directly as the one the victims were in. It's highly speculative to compare the two on an equal basis when the brunt of the storm wasn't the same."

"Duly noted."

"No further questions," Diane said before sitting down. She could see the jurors milling that last statement around in their heads and she felt like screaming. After all the good, it had taken one sentence from that mealy mouth shark to undo all the good she had done.

"Alright, we will resume in the morning. Court is dismissed." The harshness of the gavel bang echoed in the room, making Diane cringe. She had a lot of work to do.

A/N – Hugh Hughes was a slimy attorney from OLTL


	52. Chapter 52

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I am such a klutz. I had an eye accident earlier. Hopefully, it's not a scratch. I think I'll skip posting tomorrow so I can rest it. It's really irritated for the last hour and a half. Sigh.

Chapter 52

Elizabeth and Jason walked into her apartment. "Diane really didn't look happy at the end."

"I noticed. The jury seemed swayed by what Hugh said."

"I know she was kicking herself."

"That's the tough part about court, you never know what could happen."

"She'll get him back. I have no doubt."

"Me either." He pulled her into his arms. "I'm hungry."

"Really?"

"Uh—huh."

She studied him for a moment and then smirked at the lustful look on his face. "For what?"

"You."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

His mouth crushed hers, something he wanted to do since the moment he saw her in the suit. When she had crossed her legs in court and bit her lip, she was lucky he hadn't thrown her on the desk. "You look very sexy in a suit."

She smiled against his lips. "You think so? Claudia helped me pick it out."

"I know so. I'll have to thank her."

"I think you'll like me even better out of it."

His eyes darkened and then he cursed under his breath when someone knocked on the door. "Ignore it."

"Elizabeth! It's Diane."

Liz made a face. "Damn." She ran to the door and opened it.

"Sorry, but we have a lot to go over for tomorrow. There can't be any more mistakes when you get on the stand."

"Okay. You want me to order something for dinner?"

"That's fine."

Elizabeth started to move, but Jason held his hand up. "You talk to her and I'll go get the menus."

"Okay."

They ended up ordering Chinese and worked until late and then she left. Elizabeth yawned.

"Come on. I'm putting you to bed."

"But…"

"You're tired and truthfully, so am I. We need to be well rested so we stay one step ahead of Hugh."

She pouted and he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I'll make it up to you."

She sighed. "You better."

He took her hand and led her to the room. She was practically asleep before her head hit the pillow.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next day, when Epiphany walked into the hospital with her scrubs on, everyone practically lost their minds. She was swarmed and got so much love. Patrick filmed the festivities.

Andrea embraced her warmly. "I can't stay because I have to get to court, but I'm so happy to have you back."

"I feel so blessed. I needed to be back here before I drove Patrick crazy."

Andrea smiled. "I really don't think he minds."

"He's been so good to me."

Jolene squealed and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here. Steven is out of control and Leo is picking up his bad habits."

Steven frowned. "Jolene!"

Piph chuckled. "You can tell me all about it on our walk." She was only going to work half a day and would mostly be sitting.

"Deal."

"Unbelievable…"

Amelia pushed by Steven. "You don't even understand. He had Mrs. Cook doing the dance move that Kylie taught him. I thought she was going to break her hip."

"That woman still does yoga. She's limber."

"She's ninety!"

Epiphany shook her head. "Steven Webber!"

He looked around at the sea of annoyed female faces and grabbed Leo's arm who had just walked up to the group, "Let's make a run for it." He pulled him towards the hallway.

"Hi, Piph!" Leo yelled before disappearing.

Epiphany laughed. "God, I missed you guys."

Emily embraced her. "We missed you too."

After a few minutes, she made them get back to work and took a seat behind the nurse's desk. It felt good to be back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Kylie got settled into her room. Some of her mom's friend had painted it and put a new comforter on her bed and she loved it. At first, she was still sad, but then Danielle surprised her by having a few of her friends spend the night and Kylie was so happy to see them. They stayed up late as Kylie told them all about what happened.

Danielle was happy that Kylie was starting to adjust, finally starting to feel okay about her decision to come back home.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth clasped her hands together as Diane approached her.

"Elizabeth, please tell us what it was like to be trapped."

"Well, Jason heard the storm first and we ran, but we just weren't fast enough. When I woke up and realized that I was pinned under him, I was just really scared. He was unconscious and only woke up when I was yelling for help. They sounded so far away and the wind was still whipping around us. I really didn't think I would make it."

"And Jason?"

"When he woke up, he didn't remember who he was. So, I tried to explain the situation to him and told him to keep still because I didn't know how bad his injury was."

"Did he remain conscious?"

"No. He'd go in and out. I was just so scared. When they sent the dog, it was a relief that they could hear us, but they couldn't get to us."

"Did you think you were going to die?"

"At times I did. When they were moving things around, things shifted and luckily we weren't hurt."

"That must have been terrifying."

"It was."

"What was it like for you when you were rescued and afterwards?"

"It was scary being lifted in the air. I just wanted it to be over with. I was lucky to have Roy beside me. Once they got me checked out and put in a room, the pain set in and I feel asleep. Due to my nightmares, they had to give me a sedative."

"How long did the nightmares last?"

"A few weeks."

"Did you have one last night?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Talking about it just makes me remember all the horrible moments. I could close my eyes right now and smell the metal. I still hear all the sounds." A shudder ran through her body, hammering it home for the jury who were raptly listening to her.

"And afterward Jason was well enough to go home, he went to your place. Why?"

"I felt like I owed him. It was my project and he was hurt. He still had no memory and we had bonded. I wanted to take care of him until he decided what he wanted to do. He also had to keep his broken leg raised and needed help getting around."

"That was very noble of you."

"That's just the kind of person I am."

"No further questions."

"Your witness," the judge said.

Hugh approached the witness box. "Ms. Webber, can you explain why you wouldn't settle with Mr. Lansing?"

"He was negligent and walked off the job."

"And you want to punish him?"

"You mean like he tried to punish me by abandoning the project and then not returning my calls?"

"Did you give him a reason to behave that way?"

"No. We argued because of deadlines and bottom lines, but it was not enough to illicit that kind of response."

"Don't you think you are being unfair? You demanded an impossible deadline."

"When Francis Corelli and his team took over, while I stressed the importance of finishing the project, I never asked them to compromise the quality of the work and would have worked with them if they couldn't meet the time schedule. I would never endanger the children."

"Ms. Webber, did you not tell Mr. Lansing that you were done with him when you argued?"

"I may have. I don't remember it word for word, but I do know that I was done with our conversation."

"Were you being unreasonable?"

She had to remind herself to stay calm. "No. I hired him under the condition that the job would get done within a specific time period. I even offered bonuses if it were finished on time. A few days that week, they didn't even show up. That was the basis of the argument."

"Did you bother to ask why?"

"Yes, but I didn't receive an answer."

"Mr. Lansing stated that he told you his men were sick."

"He never said that to me."

"Would you say that you're a truthful person?"

"I try to be."

Hugh leaned on the wood in front of her. "Isn't it true that you kept a secret from everyone because your family asked you to lie about it?"

"Objection!" Diane said loudly. "Elizabeth's personal life is not on trial. Whether she chose to keep private events in her life private, which are no one's business is irrelevant to this case."

Hugh smirked. "I withdraw the question. Ms. Webber, would you agree that your schedule was too short and that you didn't give Mr. Lansing and his crew adequate time to perform their job?"

"No."

"And just maybe, because of that rigid schedule, mistakes were made that otherwise wouldn't have occurred."

Elizabeth gasped. "Absolutely not!" There was no way in hell she was going to take the blame for what happened.

"No further question your honor."

Diane got up. "May I redirect?"

"Yes

"Elizabeth, how many bids were made for the job?"

"I received five."

"And did all five companies agree that they could make the deadline and that it wouldn't be a problem?"

"Yes. I have it in writing."

"Why did you go with CCC?"

"They had a good reputation and Sonny convinced me that they were the best in the area."

"Do you still believe they are?"

Liz looked at Sonny and then back at Diane. "Honestly, I think your crew is only as good as their leader. Unfortunately, Ric failed them."

"Objection!"

"Substained. Please strike her last sentence from the record."

"No further questions."

She slowly walked out of the box and sat next to her dad. That was brutal.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea watched curiously as a man with a brief case walked up to her in the lobby. She had to leave the proceedings because she had a consult, so Jeff had taken her place.

"You look exactly like your pictures. Hello, I'm Trevor Dillon."

She smiled and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"I wish it were under better circumstances. Is there a place that we can talk?"

"Sure, we can go to my office. Follow me."

He followed her down a corridor and then into a room. "This is nice."

"Thanks. I tried to make it homey since I spend a lot of time here. How was your trip?"

"It wasn't too bad. You must have a lot of questions."

"Some. Did you supervise my mother's exit?"

"Yes. I took the key from her and changed the locks. She was upset and may have said a few derogatory things."

"Of course she did. She's not my real mother, by the way."

Trevor made a face.

"According to my not so adoring father, she is not my mother and the secret of who is lies hidden somewhere in the house."

"I have all the keys locked in a safe at my office. When are you planning to visit?"

"I made plans for Friday night. I figured I go to the house on Saturday morning."

"I can meet you there."

"I would like that. I just want to get this all over with."

He nodded and placed some papers in front of her. "There need to be signed. I already had Diane look them over. I want you to know that I'm neutral in all of this."

"I'm glad to hear that. You seem like a very down to earth guy?"

"I like beer and sports, so I guess you could say that."

"You are not the type my father would have liked considering he was no fun at all."

Trevor grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. I'm sorry that he dragged you into all of this."

"I'm fine."

"Good. I was also informed that I have a brother out there somewhere."

Trevor frowned. "Seriously?" The Webbers were an interesting lot. There was enough drama there to give someone a headache and he really hated drama.

"Yeah. Supposedly, that's locked up too."

Trevor shook his head. "If you want, go over them with Diane and then just give them back to me on Friday."

"How long are you staying in the area?"

"I have some family in Pine Valley, Pennsylvania."

"How nice. I'm not rushing you back am I?"

"No. I'm just staying tomorrow night and then flying home."

"So you're not going there tonight?"

"No, I leave in the morning."

"Then you are having dinner with my family tonight. It's the least I can do."

Trevor smiled. "Do they like beer?"

"Some of them. You tell me what kind you like and I'll make it happen. My husband's step-mom is an awesome cook."

"Alright, you sold me. I'll drink anything."

She scribbled down the address.

"What time?"

"Is six okay? We usually have it a little later, but Elizabeth was in court today and I know she'll be tired."

"I read about that case. I hope she wins." Trevor hated scum buckets like Ric.

Spinelli stumbled into the room. "Oh—sorry—I can come back."

"No!" Andrea said startling him. "Come in Spinelli."

Trevor stood. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Bye."

Spinelli sat and put his computer on her desk. "I have the information you wanted."

"Great! What did you find?"

"I don't think it was Helena. The information can be traced to a coffee shop phone in Denver."

Andrea pursed her lips. "Go on."

"Given the close location to your former mother, I would say it was more than likely her."

"That's what I thought. Leak her information in Colorado. I want it fed to every major news paper and on online. If she wants to be a low down bitch, then I'll give her a taste of her own medicine."

Spinelli smirked. "As you wish." He started to rise and was handed an envelope. "What's this?"

"You have done a lot of extra work for my family in the last few months. Consider that a bonus. Go buy yourself a new computer or something."

Spinelli's eyes grew big. "Wow!"

"We really appreciate your help."

He slightly blushed and pushed his hair back off his face. "Thanks."

Once he was gone, she called Audrey to let her know one more would be coming over.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

At the courthouse, Diane had called several more witnesses including building inspectors and was about question another worker.

"Mr. Roth, were you working around the time that Mr. Lansing walked off the job?"

"Yes, I was."

"Did he give you a reason?"

"He complained about Elizabeth being difficult and that he was tired of it."

"Did he always complain?"

"No. She's a beautiful woman. It was one of those love, hate things."

Diane watched a juror smirk at the look on Jason's face and discreetly gave him a look to smile, which made Edward chuckle.

Jason closed his eyes. Just the idea of Ric anywhere near Elizabeth was pissing him off.

"Did she seem enamored by him?"

The man slightly smiled. "No, I don't think so."

"Objection," Hugh said, standing. "Is this leading anywhere?"

Diane caught the judge's eyes. "I'm trying to establish what the relationship was. I think it's more than relevant."

"Overruled. You may continue."

Hugh plopped back down into the chair dramatically.

"Were you there during the final argument?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell us what you heard?"

"Elizabeth was complaining about the absence of the guys during the week and Ric was making excuses."

"Were you absent?"

"I was one of the days. When I got the word that a lot of the guys had called in after partying late the night before, I called in too."

"Go on."

"Well, Ric told her that she was being difficult and Elizabeth wasn't having it. She wanted to make sure that the men were committed to the project and instead of ensuring her, he got mad and she told him that she was done."

"Did you see the interaction?"

"I saw some of it. When I heard their raised voices, I walked towards the office."

"And what did you see?"

"Elizabeth was backed into the front of the desk and Ric was standing really close, talking to her angrily."

"Did she look uncomfortable?"

"Yes."

"Did she look scared?"

"Objection!" Hugh yelled.

"Overruled. Everything he said was relative as to what he saw."

"Thank you, your honor. Mr. Roth, why do you think she looked scared?" Diane asked.

"She flinched."

"Then what happened?" Diane asked.

"He stepped backwards, so I walked away."

"Did you like working for Mr. Lansing?"

"He was okay. We knew when he was in a mood to avoid him."

"Thank you. No further questions."


	53. Chapter 53

A/N – Thanks for the comments! My eye is a lot better. Glad you liked the court scenes!

Chapter 53

Hugh stood and strode towards the bench. "Mr. Roth, do you have any reason to hate Mr. Lansing?"

"Maybe."

"Please answer yes or no," the judge instructed.

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"He went out with my baby sister and dumped her."

"They were consenting adults, maybe it just didn't work out."

"That's not what she told me."

"So you have a grudge against him?"

"I wouldn't go that far. I just dislike him. If you're implying that I'm lying, I can assure you that I'm not that kind of man."

"Did you threaten him?"

Mr. Roth was starting to get angry. "I told him to stay away from my sister."

"Or what?"

"Or he'd be sorry. This was a year ago and anyone would have done the same thing if some slime ball did what he did."

"Your honor, please have the last sentence struck from the record."

"I agree. Jury, please disregard the last comment."

"No further questions." Hugh smugly walked back to his chair.

"Re-direct." Diane stood, trying to figure out a way to salvage things.

"Go ahead."

"Mr. Roth, you said that the incident happened a year ago."

The man took a deep breath to try and calm down. "It did."

"Yet you went back to work with Mr. Lansing, right?"

"Yes. Men work things out in their own way. I let him know to stay away and he agreed and that was it. I have a mortgage. He apologized and we moved forward."

"So, you may not have totally respected him on a social level, but on a work level you dealt with it."

"That's pretty accurate."

"Would you like to add anything?"

"He didn't have as much experience as Mr. Corinthos. It was a hard adjustment working for him, but it wasn't totally bad."

"Thank you for your testimony. No further questions."

"You may step down."

Diane perused the faces of the jury. They were hard to read. She then glanced at Jason and noticed that he looked uncomfortable. "Your honor, would it be okay if my client stood for a minute. I don't want his leg to cramp."

"I think we could all use a break. Ten minute recess."

The jury stood, but definitely witnessed Elizabeth rushing to Jason's side to make sure he was okay and the soft, loving smile he gave her.

"Are you in pain?"

"A little bit, but I don't want to take a pill." They made him loopy.

Alan went to his side. He and Monica were switching on and off so that at least one of them could attend every day. "You should walk a little."

Jason nodded and Alan took his arm and they walked to the other end of the courtroom and back.

"You really shouldn't look at him during the trial," Alan said when they were far enough past Ric.

Jason made a weird growling sound and Alan grinned.

"Tell me how you really feel."

"If I could just get him alone…"

"You don't want to do that because he would call the cops. He's a little weasel."

They walked past Ric again and Jason didn't give him the time of day.

"He tried to intimidate my girl."

"Don't worry, he'll pay one way or another. If Diane doesn't get him, there's always Edward."

Jason smirked. He made his way back to the chair and Liz handed him some water. "Thanks."

She gave him a quick peck and then whispered in his ear," I'll give you a massage later."

That elicited a full out smile. "Where?"

She laughed, drawing everyone's attention as they watched how cute the two of them were.

"If you play your cards right, I'll give you a special one."

Carly smirked. She had just gotten there. "They are totally talking about sex."

Sonny chuckled. "Then they have the right idea…"

"You are insatiable."

"Maybe."

"Are you up next?"

Sonny nodded. "Yes."

"Are you nervous?"

"No. Ric will get what he deserves."

"He better."

The judge returned and court resumed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis backed Sarah up against the wall of the on call room. "Are you sure we're safe?"

She nodded and started to take off her shirt when her pager went off. "Dammit!"

Francis groaned.

"Hold on."

She quickly pulled out her phone and dialed. "What's up? Okay. I'll be there in a minute." She put it away. "Bus accident. I have to go." She grabbed the hair at the nape of his next before laying a hot kiss on him and then pulled back. "I'll make it up to you later."

He watched her run out of the room and then took a few deep breaths to get himself under control. She was going to be the end of him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny cleared his throat as he waited for Diane to start questioning him.

"Mr. Corinthos, what is your relationship to the defendant?"

"He's my half brother."

"Did you always know about him?"

"No. I found out he existed a few years ago."

Diane moved closer. "And you welcomed him into the business?"

"Well, I made him get a license first."

"And how has that worked out for you?"

"Apparently, not so well."

"You fired your brother. Do you think you had cause?"

"Yes. He walked off a job. You don't do that at my company and he used substandard materials. I have worked very hard to establish myself in the area."

"And did he take it well?" Diane asked.

"No. We haven't spoken."

"Do you have proof that he purposely used bad materials?"

"I thought I did."

"Care to explain?" Diane walked away, giving Sonny some room.

"One of the men told me. He said Ric advised him what to use and told him not to worry about."

Hugh stood. "Objection! That's hearsay."

"Sustained. Strike it from the record."

"Sorry your honor. No further questions."

Hugh quickly approached Sonny. "Mr. Corinthos, are you in cahoots with Ms. Webber to bring my client down in order save face?"

"No."

"Are you saying that your reputation means nothing to you?"

"Of course it does, I'm nothing without it."

"So, you are punishing him?"

"Mr. Hughes, no employer would have kept him on after what he did."

"Did your brother have any prior warnings?"

"Yes."

"Was it for using substandard materials?" Hugh asked.

"No."

"So you expect us to believe that after complying to the rules since he came under your employ that he just suddenly threw caution to the wind and purposely endangered the lives of children and adults?"

"It's your job to spin it, don't let me stop you."

The jury chuckled.

"Your honor, I would like to ask that he be regarded as a hostile witness."

Diane stood dramatically. "Since when is being snarky hostile? He's answering your questions perfectly fine when they aren't baiting and full of frivolous hyperbole."

"Enough! You two can bicker later. I agree with Ms. Miller. The witness is not being hostile. Mr. Hughes, clean up your questions and Mr. Corinthos, try to hold back your tongue."

"Sorry your honor," Hugh said.

Sonny looked Carly. He was going to need a drink after this.

"One more question."

Sonny focused in on him.

"Where is this witness you mentioned?"

"No one knows." They had been trying to find him, but he had disappeared.

"Isn't that interesting? No further questions."

Sonny stepped down and went back to his seat.

"I call Mr. Morgan to the stand," Diane said.

Jason slowly rose and limped his way to the box. He was sworn in and then took a seat and gazed over at Elizabeth who gave him some non-verbal encouragement.

"Mr. Morgan, we had Elizabeth's view of the collapse, can you give us yours?"

"I had discovered that the beam was faulty so I investigated."

"How did you determine that?"

"I noticed that the bolts didn't look like the right size and the wood looked stressed, so I called an inspector and took some pictures and sent it to him and he thought I was on the right track. He was driving back from the City, so he said that he would come over in the afternoon."

"That was Mr. Collier who testified earlier, right?"

"Yes."

"Go on."

"I went to Elizabeth's office and asked her to come with me so I could show her what was wrong. I had just done that when the storm hit."

"So, you ran for it and ended up getting trapped beneath the rubble. Do you remember any of it?"

"I remember all of it."

"You had amnesia, correct?"

"Yes. I didn't remember anything and it was difficult dealing with that."

"And the pain?"

"I kept passing out it was so intense. I was scared that I was really hurting Elizabeth because I was crushing her."

"And when you woke up from surgery, that must have been quite an adjustment."

He nodded. "It was. I didn't get my memory back for weeks and I was stuck in bed."

"What scared you the most about not getting your memory back?"

"I was scared that I'd forget my mom. She died of cancer when I was in high school."

Ric almost rolled his eyes.

"People could make an argument that you've gained a lot because you were in this accident. You reunited with your family and met Elizabeth."

"While that's true, I'm still in pain. I can't go back to work full-time. I was in mental anguish for weeks, not knowing who I was or anyone around me."

"Why did you want to sue Mr. Lansing?"

"I wanted him to be held responsible for what he did. Without the wing, children are not getting the care they deserved. It's not just about me and my pain or the horrible experience I went through. That was bad enough. It goes deeper."

Diane watched as the jurors seemed to be listening intently and then pushed further. "Mr. Morgan, you let Sonny off the hook and settled with him. Why?"

"He was apologetic and did something about the issue and was willing to do the right thing and make sure that the wing got rebuilt."

"So, if Mr. Lansing had the same attitude, you would have settled with him?"

"I would definitely have considered it."

"Do you think that making him pay will make you feel better"

"I will feel like I got justice. It won't take away the pain, but actions have consequences."

"No further questions, your honor."

Hugh slowly walked over to Jason. "Mr. Morgan, was Ms. Webber the one who convinced you to file this lawsuit?"

"No. She didn't have to convince me of anything."

"And where did you come up with the sum of money you were asking for?"

"I conferred with my lawyer."

"Are you receiving money from Mr. Corinthos too?

"Yes, we settled."

"And yet you still didn't think that was enough?"

Jason didn't flinch. "No. Mr. Corinthos was willing to pay for the consequences of having Ric as an employee, but Ric should be held accountable too. He was not acting on Sonny's orders."

"So this is about revenge."

Jason sighed. "You just don't get it."

"Make me."

"Like I said, actions have consequences. I was taught to be a man and own up to my mistakes and be humble about it. I was crushed under concrete because of his decision-making. I don't find it unreasonable to expect that he answer for that. If he was more worried about his checkbook, then he should have made sure he followed code. I can guarantee you that if anyone in this courtroom had that happen to their child, they would not stop until the person responsible was held accountable. That's all I'm asking."

"That sounds really noble, but why should I believe that you aren't after revenge or just about the money. You didn't grow up having any. Your mother put you in some sketchy situations in the name of money—"

Diane stood. "Is there a question in there or are you just baiting the witness?"

"I agree. Mr. Hughes, get to your point."

"Do you hate Mr. Lansing?"

"I do now."

There was murmuring in the courtroom.

"And why is that?"

"Because today I found out that he disrespected my girlfriend and I don't like people that intimidate women."

Diane could have hugged Jason. He had just scored big with jury.

"If you don't win today, will you go after my client?"

Jason's head tilted. "I wouldn't dirty my hands. I'm going to leave here with a clear conscious. Can he say the same?"

Liz bit her lip. She couldn't wait to get him home. Jason caught the look on her face and smiled.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"No."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Do I have to answer that?" Jason asked the judge.

"Yes."

"Well, I just looked up and saw my girlfriend biting her lip and I couldn't help it. She's beautiful and I love her. With one look, she totally diffused me and it just makes me smile to think she has that kind of power over me."

Liz blushed and the jury was amused right along with Jason.

Hugh rolled his eyes. "No further questions."

Ric cursed under his breath. He was going to have to bring it on the stand and get them on his side.

"Ms. Miller, do you have any additional witnesses?"

Diane had exhausted her list. "No further questions, but I reserve the right to recall some of the witnesses later." They needed to find the missing worker. She had Spinelli on it and hopefully, the young man would come through before closing arguments.

The judge agreed. "We'll adjourn for the day."

Jason stepped down and Liz rushed to his side and led him back to the desk.

"You were brilliant," Diane said softly.

"I just told the truth."

"Good job."

His family circled them and he looked up and caught Sonny's gaze and nodded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Steven grabbed a beer and handed it to Trevor.

"Thanks."

"You have some catching up to do."

Trevor smiled. "I'm getting right on that."

"Jason, you need another?"

He nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"Mr. Dillon…"

"Please, call me Trevor."

Audrey smiled. "What do you like to do for fun?"

"I love watching sports and having a beer with my friends. I play some mean poker too."

"Are you single?"

"Grams!" Liz said, perking up.

"What?"

"Are you asking?" Trevor cracked.

Andrea grinned.

"Heavens no. I'm not a cougar. Well, not this week."

Sarah's mouth dropped open and Francis started to laugh.

Trevor laughed loudly. "This family is great."

"Don't take the bait. She tries to play matchmaker and it's a road you do not want to travel down," Steven said.

"Oh please, thank God Emily rescued you from yourself."

Emily almost snorted due to the look on Steven's face.

Jeff arrived. "Why does it look like Audrey isn't behaving herself?"

Audrey smirked. "I have no idea what you are talking about, dear."

Steven pretended to choke.

"I hope everyone is hungry."

"I'm starving," Liz said.

"Let's all go into the dining room then."

They trudged into the other room anxious to find out what Audrey had cooked.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N – Thanks for the comments! It's gonna be another hectic week. My boss got selected for jury duty, so I'm going to be swamped. So it will be a 3 posting week. Sorry.

Chapter 54

Johnny pulled a chair out for Amelia and then sat across from her. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know. Um…" She perused the menu. "Pasta sounds good."

"I tell you what, Francis has a special Italian restaurant that has the best pasta in town. Don't get it tonight, we'll go Friday night." He had enjoyed their dinner nights so far. Amelia was funny and easy going.

"Deal. In that case, I'll have the Salmon and tonight is my treat."

"Sorry, can't agree to that."

"Why not? You paid last night."

"My mother would kill me if I let you pay."

She rolled her eyes.

"Look, I know you could, but I'm old fashioned."

"Okay, but Saturday night I'm taking you to Jake's and I'm buying."

He thought about it for a moment. "You can buy two rounds."

"You are ridiculous."

He grinned. "It's a good ridiculous though, right?"

She couldn't help herself and smiled. "I'll let it go for now. What are you having?"

"Steak."

"You're so predictable, O'Brien."

"What? I like meat. It's good protein."

"If you say so…"

The waitress walked up. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have a draft beer and she'll have a Cosmo."

"Coming right up," she said as she perused an oblivious Johnny and then walked away.

"You ordering for me now?" Amelia said saucily.

His eyes shot up and then he shook his head when he realized she wasn't really offended. "Very funny."

"That waitress was looking at you like you were dinner."

He frowned. "No she wasn't."

She gave him a look. "I'll bet you that she asks for your number later."

"You're on."

"If she does, I buy drinks Saturday night and not just two rounds—all rounds."

"Fine. I'll take the bet." He stood. "I'll be right back."

While he was gone, the waitress stopped by.

"Your boyfriend is gorgeous."

"We're just friends."

She looked perplexed. "Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Are you gay?"

Amelia laughed. "No."

"Just checking."

She walked away and Johnny came back.

"Why are you laughing?"

"The waitress just asked me if I was gay?"

He was shocked. "Why?"

"Because I said we were just friends."

He sighed.

"Don't get all depressed that you lost. You might as well just concede now."

"Fine. You can buy the drinks Saturday night."

She grinned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Trevor had almost cried from laughing when he saw the looks on the faces of the Webber family when Audrey put down empty pizza boxes and said, "Have at it." You could practically hear their jaws drop.

After a minute of silence, Audrey couldn't contain herself anymore and started to giggle.

Elizabeth blinked a few times. "Wait… Is this a joke?"

"The looks on your faces were priceless."

"Oh—my—God," Sarah said. "That was cruel."

"I can't believe you did that," Jeff said.

"Enough messing around, what did you cook for real?" Steven asked.

Audrey sighed and wiped her face. "Go look in the oven."

Steven, Sarah, and Elizabeth jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"There better be something in there," Steven yelled.

Jason chuckled. "I'm kind of bummed we're not having pizza."

Audrey clucked her tongue. "I spent all afternoon in that kitchen. You better not want pizza."

Jeff grinned.

"Next time I have to go to Pennsylvania, I might have to stop here first," Trevor said.

"As long as you bring your appetite, you're always welcome," Audrey said.

Steven approached the table with a tray of lasagna. Sarah was carrying a second one and Elizabeth had a basket of garlic bread.

"That looks really good," Trevor said.

"Thank you. Well, don't stare at it, dig in."

She didn't have to ask anyone twice. They all shoveled it down and then sat back with full bellies afterward.

"Audrey, that was delicious," Trevor said.

"Someone roll me to the couch," Liz said.

"Wait your turn," Steven said.

"I'll help you," Jason said, making Liz smile.

"You could learn a few things from him," Audrey said to Steven.

"Please… They are still in the kiss up stage. In another month, we'll see if they're still nauseating."

Emily smacked him on the arm. "Behave."

"I don't think you really know what you are getting into," Andrea said to her.

"I can handle it. I have enough blackmail material to keep him in line."

Liz grinned. "I really like you, Emily."

Steven rolled his eyes. "I'm so outnumbered."

"You always were," Jeff said.

"What's for dessert?" Sarah asked.

Everyone moaned at the thought. They were so full.

Audrey chuckled. "I went with apple pie."

Liz perked up. "There's always room for that."

"I'll be right back."

Her phone rang.

"No phones!" Jeff said.

It was too late. Liz had already glanced at it and quickly answered. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"Hello Kylie."

Steven's eyes lit up.

"What are you doing?"

"We are about to eat some of my Gram's apple pie."

"That sounds yummy."

"Steven and Jason are here."

Kylie smiled.

"I'll put you on speaker."

"Hi Kylie!" Steven said.

"Hi. Have you been practicing?"

"Every day..."

"He has been making patients do the move too," Emily said.

Kylie giggled.

"Hey Kylie," Jason said.

"Hi Jason!

Liz grinned at her excitement.

"Did you get to see your friends?"

"Yes. We had a sleep over."

"That sounds like fun."

"We made popcorn and watched movies."

"I wanted to have a sleepover at Emily's house, but she wouldn't let me," Steven said.

Emily's mouth dropped open and Steven laughed.

"Emily, that's not very nice."

She glared at Steven. "He is teasing."

Jeff chuckled.

"Well, I have to go. Miss you."

"We miss you too," Liz said.

"Bye Kylie," everyone yelled.

"Bye!"

Liz turned her phone off. "That just made my day."

"You should go home and have a nice hot bath," Andrea said. She knew the court hearing was taking a toll.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Today was rough," Jason said.

"Well, I have faith in Diane. Somehow, this will get resolved and you can leave it behind you," Audrey said.

"That sounds nice. I just want it to be done and then once the wing is in service, I can take a vacation."

"A much needed and deserved vacation," Jeff said.

Sarah held up her glass. "To Elizabeth. You're an inspiration and I'm so proud of you."

Liz smiled as everyone lifted their glasses. Once they were finished eating the pie, they ventured back to the penthouse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason called Elizabeth into the bathroom after he was done running her a bubble bath. He smirked when she walked into the room naked.

As she sunk into the water, she moaned. "So good." The oversized tub was the best investment she had made in a long time.

He turned on the jets and she sighed. "You want a glass of wine?"

"No. Will you get in with me?"

"I thought you wanted to relax."

Her eyes snapped open and slowly, a smile lit up her face. "Give me ten minutes and then you better be in here naked and ready."

"That won't be a problem."

And true to her request, ten minutes later he appeared and slipped inside the hot water as it soothingly surrounded his aching muscles. "Feels good."

"It's even better now that you're in it."

His eyes drifted shut. She let him soak for about five minutes and then she moved her leg and her toes flicked against his cock. A smile began to appear on his face and he slowly opened his eyes. "Are you going to touch me like you mean it or just play around?"

Her eyes narrowed sultrily and she eased closer, encircling him with her hand before gently pumping. "Is that better baby?"

"Yes," he said with a raspy tone.

Her body was soon wrapped around him as she continued to pump. He fisted her hair and roughtly kissed her supple lips, letting her know that he wanted control. His finger glanced across her nipple before tweaking it, making her moan into his mouth. "Stop!" he said harshly, knowing he would come if she didn't. "Put me inside you."

She adjusted her position so that she was on her knees and then impaled herself on his rigid cock. Jason hissed as she started to bounce. Her breasts were jiggling every time she came down, making him want to taste them. He sat up so he could partake and Liz gripped his hair as his mouth kicked her pleasure up another notch.

"Jason!" she yelled as he raked his teeth against her almost painfully hard nub.

Her cries just made him suck harder and then his tongue swirled, creating an incredible sensation as the air it. In return, she slammed down harder, making him hum his approval which just turned her on even more.

"I'm gonna c—" Her words were cut off by the sound of his name filling the air before she let out a string of passionate sounds.

"Elizabeth…," he sighed as his cock leapt, filling her again as he released himself deep inside her.

She could feel it and her body jerked as she continued to come. Exhausted, she fell against his chest and he held her as they came down from their high.

"I love you so much," he said softly, the words making her shiver.

"I love you too."

Jason was so thankful that she was in his life. He couldn't ever remember a time when he felt so happy. There were some good times with his mom, but a lot of it was filled with worried.

She could see a little sadness flicker in his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just that I've never been happier."

"Then why did you look sad?"

"I was thinking about my mom. We would have fun, but most of the time I was so worried about her getting hurt."

"Do you worry about me?"

"Yes. I can't help it. I lost her and you've changed my life in so many ways. If I lost you…." his voice trailed off as his eyes pressed shut.

She kissed his eyelids and then several spots on his face and when he twitched inside of her, she smiled. "I'm not going to leave you willingly. You've changed my life too. I feel free again and everything is starting to come together. I look forward to every minute I spend with you and I'll never take you for granted." He started to respond, but her lips covered his and they got lost in a long and sensuous kiss as Jason started to harden again. Her breath hitched in her throat as his hands arms lifted her and then slammed her back down until he was beyond hard and then she took over and made them both shatter again. They cleaned up and then got into bed. Their day was going to be long and stressful, so they needed their rest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Emily collapsed next to Steven. She was definitely making up for lost time. It had been so long since she had made love.

"I think you're killing me in the best way ever." She was insatiable and he had loved every minute. He tugged her closer. "Emily, you're my girlfriend, right?"

She grinned. "Are you asking me?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

He kissed the top of her head. "Thank you. I didn't see you coming, but I'm glad that I'm with you."

"I feel the same way. You have five minutes."

He chuckled, knowing she was about to pass out.

"Seriously, you better increase your workout."

"Yes dear."

She grinned and then snuggled against him more.

A few minutes passed by.

"Emily?"

When she didn't answer, he smiled. Steven was definitely falling in love.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The mattress sunk next to her and Epiphany snuggled against Patrick's body. He had a long shift and it felt so good to feel her next to him.

"Missed you," she muttered, half asleep.

"I missed you too." He knew she was exhausted. Luckily, they had scheduled it so that they could sleep in. "You okay?"

"Just tired."

"Sleep baby. I'll make you breakfast in the morning."

"Love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Epiphany woke up to the smell of bacon. She sat up with a smile and used the bathroom before joining Patrick in the kitchen.

"Hello beautiful," he said before putting her plate down.

"This looks wonderful." He had scrambled some eggs too.

"Thanks. Here's some juice."

He finished loading his plate and sat at the table.

"This is very good," she said taking another bite of her eggs.

"How was your stamina yesterday?"

"It wasn't so bad. I was sitting most of the time."

"Jeff is going to keep you on that schedule for at least a week."

"I can't believe that I'm saying this, but it's probably a good thing. I'm scared of pushing it."

He was worried too. If it were up to him, she would have stayed out a few more weeks, but Epiphany was like this unstoppable force and Patrick knew better than to try and hold her back.

"You worry too much."

"That's because I love you."

She slightly smiled. Their relationship had taken her by surprised, but she was so happy they had taken it to the next level. "Patrick."

"Yes."

"Next weekend, we're making love."

He smirked. "You think so?"

"I know so. We've waited long enough."

"I would wait longer if that's what you need."

"Well, luckily, I don't."

"I will look forward to it then."

She got up to take his plate and gave him a passionate kiss, a hope of what was to come and Patrick loved every minute of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason sucked on Liz's lips which tasted like maple syrup. "Mmmmmm," he moaned as he ravished her mouth.

"If you keep kissing me like that, we're going to be late."

"And?"

"As tempting as you are, today will probably be the last day of testimony and I want to make sure that Ric goes down."

He sucked on her neck, causing her knees to slightly buckle. "You're so much more interesting them him."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but…." Her words were cut off with his mouth as he pushed her against the wall in the kitchen." Her body felt like it was vibrating due to his talented mouth. "Jason…."

"Yes?"

"Please…." She was running out of resolve.

He sighed and put his forehead against hers. "I must be doing something wrong if you can resist me."

She chuckled. "Trust me, you were doing everything right. I'm just bloodthirsty."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side."

"I honestly don't think you ever could. Now, go upstairs and get dressed."

"By myself?"

"Yes. I don't trust you."

He slightly pouted, make her grin.

"You are so damn sexy and cute. I will reward you later."

His eyes flickered wickedly. "How."

"Um, let's just say that you'll be yelling out my name."

"Always do."

"It will be even louder than normal."

His hooded eyes were causing her to get hot all over again.

"Go!" she demanded.

"Fine. I'll be right down."

She sighed and adjusted her blouse, knowing that she was going to be thinking about his kisses all day.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N – Thanks for the comments. Sorry I'm so late. I've had the day from hell. This chapter is a little short. Sorry. I just don't have it in me to write anything more right now. I need Calgon or Jason to get rid of my stress…

Chapter 55

Elizabeth's eyes were about to glaze over. Hugh had called several witnesses to drone on and on about safety and the materials. Finally, he called Ric to the stand.

Ric took a seat and Hugh started questioning him.

"Mr. Lansing, we've heard a lot of negative testimony about you. What do you have to say about that?"

"It's very unfortunate. I feel misunderstood."

"How so?"

"Well, I never wanted anyone to get hurt. That was not my intention at all."

"Can you explain why you walked off the job?"

"Yes. Things got heated between me and Elizabeth and I left. I was sticking up for my men. People get sick from time to time."

Elizabeth wanted to throttle him, but Diane had already told her not to show any emotion.

"So in your mind, she was being unreasonable."

"Yes, but I have to say that sometimes these kinds of things happen. She's fighting for a noble cause and I get that, but I couldn't compromise my workers."

"Do you think communication was an issue?"

"Yes. It's easy to sit here in hindsight and want to change things. I didn't get her messages and I should have checked in after we had both cooled down."

"Did you purposely use defective materials?"

Ric looked completely affronted. "No. I would never do that."

"Not even to teach Elizabeth a lesson?"

"No."

"Were you interested in dating her?" Hugh asked. He was trying to ask questions that would take the wind out of Diane's sails.

"Yes. I was, but I was completely professional and never overstepped."

"Are you mad at your brother for firing you?"

"I understand that he was covering himself legally, but it hurt. I think it has damaged our relationship beyond repair."

"Would you be willing to forgive him?"

"Probably. We're family and in the end, you realize the value of that."

Sonny wanted to roll his eyes so badly.

"Do you think you did your due diligence in making sure that construction was up to code?"

"Yes. I had inspectors to ensure our work was above standard. It was a horrible accident and I'm sorry that they were injured. There was nothing malicious on my part and I even approached Elizabeth to see if we could work things out after she had gotten out of the hospital."

"Did she shoot you down?"

"Yes. She was emotional and I get why."

"Is there anything else you want the jury to know?"

Ric turned to look at them. "I'm not a horrible person. This tragedy has greatly affected my life too. I worked hard to get where I was in my career and I would have never ruined that on purpose."

"Thank you. No further questions," Hugh said.

"Your witness," the judge said to Diane.

Diane stood and then slowly moved towards Ric. "Mr. Lansing, did you receive Ms. Webber's phone messages?"

"I did not."

"I can subpoena your phone records."

Ric wanted to smirk. "My phone was broken and when I got a new one, I changed the number."

"How convenient. Do you make it a habit to walk off jobs for days at a time with no contact with your customer?"

"No. When I didn't hear from her, I thought that maybe she needed more space."

Diane really wanted to smack the fake, pathetic look off his face. "Didn't you say you switched your phone number? How in the world would she reach you—telepathy?"

The jurors chuckled.

"Objection."

"Substained." Even the judge wanted to smile.

"Mr. Lansing, did you make any attempt to contact Ms. Webber or to go see her in order to straighten things out and get back on track?"

"No."

"Yet you said that you understood how tight the deadline was."

"I did."

"You didn't think that not being in contact with her for a week would push the project back?"

"I didn't think about it."

Diane was getting frustrated. "Clearly. According to one of the witnesses, your men had hangovers and that is why they called in. Were you aware of that?"

"No. I can only go by what they tell me."

"And in the days in between calling in sick, did they seem under the weather to you?"

"They seemed tired. I'm not a doctor."

"It's interesting that you are acting as if it was no big deal."

Ric shrugged. "There was nothing that I could do about it."

"There was plenty you could have done about the whole situation, but you chose not to and now you are sitting there trying to blame Elizabeth for your incompetence."

"Objection! Is there a question in there?" Hugh yelled.

"Ms. Miller. You have been warned."

"Sorry your honor. No further questions."

"Mr. Hughes, do you want to redirect?"

"No your honor."

"Then let's take a break for lunch."

Diane sat down and Jason leaned over to her and whispered, "Don't worry. He looked like a complete asshole."

She smirked. "I hope the jury feels that way. I don't think he has anyone left on his witness list and we're running out of time."

"Did you call Spinelli?"

"I'm going to do that right now."

Jason stood and held out his hand and Liz took it. They went to a private area to eat lunch with Edward and Monica. Diane was left to fret about their smoking gun. The jury could go either way at this point and her only hope was in a witness that she wasn't sure would be hostile if they managed to find him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Spinelli rushed into the courthouse and quickly located Diane.

"Did you find him?"

"Yes, but I'll need help getting him here."

Sonny walked up to them. "What can I do?"

"You know anyone willing to go get him?"

Sonny nodded. "Yeah." He took the piece of paper from Diane's hand. "It's two hours away. Do you think you have that long?"

"No."

Edward frowned. "I have access to a helicopter."

Diane spun around. "Edward, you just may have won this case for us."

Edward smiled. "I owe Jason one."

"Let's do this," Sonny said.

Edward made a few calls before joining his family.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Amelia rushed into the store. She was making dinner for Johnny instead of them going out and she was panicking a little. For the last hour, she had been texting back and forth with one of her sisters, trying to figure out what to make. After asking a few opinions, she went with tacos, tequila, and nachos. She wasn't the best cook in the world, but she could make that.

She grabbed a hand basket and rushed around, trying to get all the ingredients so she could drop it off at her apartment before surgery. As she clipped a corner, she almost ran into someone and they caught her as she started to fall backwards. He smiled as she laughed.

"I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you?"

His arms were around her as he pulled her back into a standing position. "Not at all." That is how Johnny found them. He had just gotten a sandwich from the deli counter for lunch and was shocked to see her.

"You're beautiful."

Amelia blushed. "Uh—thanks."

Johnny's head tilted, surprised that he felt a bolt of jealousy rock his body.

"Are you single."

She looked slightly confused as she tried to think of something to say.

He grinned, his crooked smile and amused blue eyes were a killer combination.

Johnny swallowed languidly and spun around and headed down an aisle, trying to process what he had just seen.

Amelia took a step backwards. "Thanks for the save."

"Are you free for dinner tonight?"

"Um, no. I'm sorry. I have a date."

"He's a very lucky man. I'm Jim. Here's my card if you change your mind."

"Amelia, my name's Amelia," she said awkwardly.

"That's a beautiful name too. Have a great day—Amelia."

The handsome stranger strode away and she ducked down the next aisle and fanned herself. If it weren't for Johnny, she would have definitely been down for that.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason finished eating and shut the lid of the carton. He really wasn't that hungry, but didn't want to disappoint Monica since she had nicely arranged for the food.

Everyone was pretty quiet due to their nervousness.

Edward strode into the room and sat next to him. "I just got off the phone with Lila. She sends her love." His wife had a meeting with her foundation.

"I will have to make sure I stop by soon," Liz said. They hadn't planned it, but Jason had been staying with her for several days and while she was thoroughly enjoying it, she knew that it was only temporary.

"I'm sure she would love that."

Diane quickly sat next to Monica and grabbed a salad. "I'm going to have to speed eat." She practically inhaled a few bites.

"You have time," Monica said.

"There is a lot going on, but I don't want to get your hopes up."

Jason wiped his hands. "Spinelli?"

Diane nodded as she chewed.

"When will we know?" Liz asked.

"In less than an hour."

"But there are no more witnesses," Jason said.

Diane sighed. "I'm going to call Francis to the stand. He has credibility and I'll waste as much time as I can."

"He will do it."

"He's on his way. The problem is that I don't want to piss off the judge or the jury by being redundant." Her mind was already flipping through questions.

Liz sat back. Her appetite was gone and she was starting to worry. "If Spinelli comes through, I'm sending him to comic-con."

Diane smiled. "I know he'd love that." She looked at her phone. "It's almost time to go back. I'm going to need a shoe shopping trip after this trial is over, just to calm my nerves."

Edward perked up. "Well, the shopping trip is on me, in fact if you are willing to go into Manhattan, I will have Chloe Morgan assist you."

Diane's eyes grew wide. "There are witnesses that heard that."

Liz laughed. "Yup."

"I meant it. If you win, let's just say I hope you have a lot of closet space."

"I'll make room."

The door swung open. "Ten minutes…"

"Thank you," Diane said to the clerk. "I'm going to use the ladies room. I'll meet you out there."

"I'm coming with you," Liz said before grabbing her purse.

"Me too," Monica said.

Edward studied his grandson for a moment. "You know that if we lose, Ric will still pay. I will not allow him to get away with what he did."

"Do I want to know what you're planning?"

"No. You don't need to know the details. I will handle it because I owe that to you."

Jason wasn't sure what to say. Edward's devotion during the trial had definitely surprised him, but he grateful that he was embracing him.

"You don't have to say anything."

"I think that I do. Thank you for supporting me.

"Always. I'm proud that you are my grandson."

"I think I understand why my mom brought me back here."

"Go on."

"Well, I think even though she knew that the family is crazy, you stand up for each other and she wanted that for me, to understand what it's like to have family that will do anything for you."

Edward smiled. "I'm glad that she did. We're grumpy and opinionated, but we love hard. There might be times that we fight, but the love will always be there and that includes Tracy."

Jason gave him a look which made the patriarch chuckle. "I guess she is an acquired taste."

"She's fierce, just don't get on her bad side."

"I noticed. We better get in there."

Edward stood. "After you…"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane finished up with Francis and Hugh took over.

"Mr. Corelli, you do realize that Ms. Webber had a contract with CCC when you took the job right?"

"As far as I was concerned, the contract was broken when Mr. Lansing didn't show up and abandoned the job."

"To me, it sounds like you were poaching business."

"I'm not that kind of person. I would have had no problem with Mr. Lansing fixing his mistakes."

Hugh looked at the judge. "Your honor, please have that last part stricken from the record."

"Agreed. Jury please disregard Mr. Corelli's assessment."

"Did you see the supposed bad materials yourself?"

"No. Jason is my foreman and he was handling the project."

"And you trust him?"

"Yes. He's very competent. I only hire the best."

Hugh started walking back to the desk. "No further questions."

"You may step down. Attorneys, please approach the bench."

Diane and Hugh stopped in front of him.

"Do you have any other witness."

"I do, but he's on route."

"Is this a new witness?" Hugh asked, wondering what she was up to.

"No. He's on the list."

The judge considered it. "You have ten minutes."

"Thank you, your honor," Diane said. Now she was starting to sweat.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason leaned over and squeezed Diane's hand. "Deep breaths."

Her eyes momentarily teared before she quickly gained her composure which took him by surprise. "I can't fail."

"If they let him off, it's not your fault Diane. I won't blame you." She had been working night and day to try to win and he really appreciated it.

"Thank you for saying that, but I don't like to lose." It would be devastating to lose to someone like Hugh and Ric.

They rose as the judge entered.

"Ms. Miller, are you ready to give your closing argument?"

"Yes, your honor." She stood, trying to mask her disappointment and right before she started to speak, the door was thrown open and Spinelli rushed inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" the judge asked.

"Your honor, this is the witness that I've been waiting for. Can I please call him to the stand?"

"This is ridiculous. We've moved on."

"Mr. Hughes, this is my court and I will determine what is ridiculous. Ms. Miller, you better not be wasting our time."

"I promise you that I am not," Diane said.

Ric felt like he was going to be ill. Everything was about to change and there was no way that he could stop it.


	56. Chapter 56

A/N – Thanks for the comments and support. I always appreciate it. Hope you like the chapter and I apologize, sorta, for the cliffhanger lol.

Chapter 56

Diane shifted from side to side as she sized up her opponent. He was a tall burly man who would probably intimate most people. "Mr. Gianni, can you please tell the court why you were out of town?"

"I was on vacation."

"Really? You were summoned to court and then just disappeared."

"Can a guy go on vacation?" His thick accent was making the jurors chuckle.

"Sure, but then again, most of us don't have bosses that pay for it."

The man's eyes narrowed and she could tell that she had scared him. "Excuse me?"

"Did Ric Lansing pay for your little vacation?"

"No."

"Are you willing to go to jail for him?"

"Objection!"

"Ms. Miller, are you going somewhere with this?" the judge asked.

"Yes."

"Answer the question."

Hugh threw his pen on the table.

"No."

Diane strode back over to the desk and grabbed some papers. "It's amazing what one can find when they subpoena a bank account. Can you explain the large sum of cash you received a week ago?"

"It was a bonus."

"For what exactly?"

"For good work."

"Do you call a building falling on people good work?"

"No."

"Who put that money in your account?"

The man swallowed languidly.

"Think long and hard before you answer, Mr. Gianni. Perjury can get you thrown into jail."

"Objection!" Hugh said standing.

"Ms. Miller, I'm sure Mr. Gianni understands the consequences of lying," the judge said.

"Answer the question please."

"I don't remember it."

Diane leaned forward. "Who paid you the money?"

The man's eyes flickered to Ric and then back to Diane. "I'm not going to jail for nobody. Mr. Lansing did."

As the murmur from the court got louder, the judge banged his gravel against the desk. "Order in the court! We are still in session."

"Why did he give you the money?"

"Because he didn't want me to testify."

Diane wanted to smile so badly. The looks on the juror's faces were priceless. "Why?"

"Because he didn't want everyone to know that he went against protocol and tried to save costs so that he could report the pricier amount and pocket the extra money."

Ric stood. "He's a liar!"

"I am not. You know what you did."

The judge banged the gavel again. "Continue Ms. Miller." He was enjoying seeing a weasel like Hugh being chewed up and spit out.

"Do you have proof?"

The man nodded. "He ordered it from an old friend of mine. Ric came to me and asked if I wanted to make some extra money and I pointed him in the right direction. He bought the beams and didn't have them inspected."

"The week when the men called out sick, why did they do so?"

"Ric and several of us went out partying. We have hangovers so we called in."

"Do you know how much money was pocketed?"

"About eighty grand."

"Did you split it evenly?"

"No. I got twenty-five percent."

Diane paused for dramatic effect. "How many other times have you pulled this scheme with Ric?"

"About five times."

Diane looked like the cat that ate the canary. "Would you like to tell us why you are lying?"

"I'm not. Ric knows the truth."

"Do you have proof to back anything up?"

Mr. Gianni leaned forward. "Do you have a receipt for the beams?"

"Of course there is a receipt."

"What name is on it?"

Hugh went through an envelope and before he could say anything, Mr. Gianni said, "Mason & Co., right?"

"Yes."

"It doesn't exist."

"What do you mean it doesn't exist?"

"My friend made it up. If you look up the address, you'll find it's a repo car place."

Diane stood. "Your honor, I'd like to ask permission to look up the address."

"Permission granted."

She quickly pulled it on her phone. "He's right. It's a repo site."

"That still doesn't prove anything," Hugh said exasperatedly.

"It's not your turn counselor."

Hugh sat down in a huff and Diane pressed forward. She smelled blood and was going to go for the kill. "Do you have any other proof that Mr. Lansing knowingly agreed to the purchase."

"Yes."

"And would that be?"

"I have his signed signature on a receipt and I have him on video."

People started talking again and the judge smashed his gavel down.

"Mr. Gianni, was Mr. Lansing aware that you were filming him?" the judge asked. If he wasn't, it couldn't be remitted as evidence.

"Yes. My nephew who is ten was in the car with a camera. He interacted with him and my nephew ended up turning it to look out the window. You can still hear his voice."

"Do you have the recording with you?"

"Your honor, this is ridiculous. The evidence was not submitted in a timely manner and could have been tampered with," Hugh said.

The judge took off his glasses and looked over at him. "Given this isn't a criminal trial and the majority of the testimony of the witnesses are able to be corroborated, I'm going to allow it."

Diane smiled. "Thank you, your honor." She took the video camera from Mr. Gianni and plugged it into the AV equipment. Everyone watched raptly as Ric got into the car and joked around with the little boy about the camera and then the men spoke.

"Did you get the information I needed?" Ric asked.

"Yes. Just call the number on the paper."

"And he has enough materials?"

"Yeah. They aren't exactly what we need though."

There was silence for a moment.

"As long as it's close enough, I don't care. No one will know the difference and both of us will be rich men."

"Whatever you say boss…"

"Can they deliver the beams tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll take care of it."

The tape stopped. Jason had to clench his jaw to stop from smiling. Edward didn't care and was grinning like a fool.

"No further questions your honor," Diane said. The damage had been done.

"Mr. Gianni, you may step down, but do not leave the building yet."

"Ms. Miller, are you prepared for your closing arguments?"

"Yes your honor."

She walked towards the jurors. "You heard some pretty shocking evidence today. I want to remind you what is at stake here." The lights dimmed and again, the pictures of the building and the aftermath flicked through the air along with a couple of pictures of Elizabeth and Jason in the hospital afterwards. "Elizabeth Webber suffered greatly afterwards. She had nightmares for weeks along with her physical recovery. Mr. Morgan is still suffering. That day can never be undone. Whenever there is a thunderstorm and the wind picks up, it will haunt them. Apparently, it's all because Mr. Lansing decided to cut corners for financial gain. I'm not asking you to come up with some insane amount. All I'm asking is that you be fair and reasonable. The fact that Mr. Lansing didn't take personal responsibility for his actions and made my client and Ms. Webber re-live that day is abhorrent. Children were displaced and two people were injured because of his greed. There is a preponderance of evidence that all leads up to one thing, the defendant was negligent and my client ended up being his victim. If Mr. Morgan were your son or brother, would you let that go? I don't think so." She turned and walked back to her desk. "I trust that you will do the right thing. I rest your honor."

The judge looked over at Hugh who was fuming as he sat next to a despondent Ric.

He rose and approached the juror box. "The bottom line is that my client did not think that the beams would collapse or cause the kind of damage that they did. He didn't set out to hurt Mr. Morgan, a man he didn't even know. The testimony you just heard was damaging, but it still wasn't a pre-meditated attack on anyone. People in the construction business cut corners every day in order to come in under budget and nothing happens like what happened that day. The tornado is the real culprit. You can't dismiss that. Without that happening, Mr. Morgan would have further secured the beams and the project would have continued. You heard testimony from experts that the beam material might have been low grade, but it in itself was not the reason for the collapse. It was the way it was installed that weakened the material. That is the key and you can't ignore that because you don't like my client's actions. He has lost his job and probably will never be able to return to his career. To devastate him financially will not make the nightmares go away or change anything. It was a horrible tragedy, one which haunts my client too. We ask you to be fair with your judgment, considering all the evidence. Thank you." It was all he could do. He just hoped that his words had penetrated and that they wouldn't go over the top with their judgment.

Diane pursed her lips. The part about the installation could hurt them and she wished that she had covered that. Sensing her stress, Jason got her attention.

"Don't worry about him. The jurors looked like they wanted to roll their eyes. Even if the installation was shoddy, a better beam would have probably not have collapsed. You made that point when you were cross-examining his witnesses. We're good."

She met his gaze. "Elizabeth is a very lucky woman. You're a good man, Jason. Don't let anyone ever tell you different. Your mother would be proud."

Her words made him smile. He really hoped that his mom would be proud. She taught him to be a survivor not a victim and he would always be grateful for that.

"I hope I haven't failed you."

"Never," he said before squeezing her hand. Looking to left, he saw Elizabeth who gave him a soft, loving smile.

"Alright, the jury is excused for deliberation. If you don't reach a decision by 4:00 P.M., you will be allowed to go home, but you are not to discuss the case or view any information about the case whether online or on television."

The jurors got up and went into the jury room.

"Now, Mr. Lansing, please approach the bench."

Ric stood and then approached him. "Yes, your honor."

"I am going to recommend that you be brought up on criminal charges of negligence and I am charging you with perjury for lying under oath. You will have your chance in court to try to refute it, but considering you willfully lied, a jail sentence will probably be assessed."

Ric's jaw clenched.

"That will be all."

Ric strode back to the desk as everyone rose and the judge left. "Can you get me out of this?"

Hugh shook his head. "You lied. I don't see how I can twist that. I'm afraid that you'll probably do time for it."

"What!"

"I'm sorry, Ric, but it's clear cut. You'll probably have to pay a fine too. Of course, as long as you're still paying me, I'll represent you, but it doesn't look good."

Ric sunk into a chair. He was fucked and he knew it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny had been sitting on a bench in a park for a half hour before someone sat next to him.

"You look like you're a million miles away."

He grinned and turned his head. "Epiphany… What are you doing out here?"

"I was walking. I'm trying to get my stamina back."

"You shouldn't push yourself too much. Your body is still healing."

"Have you been talking to Patrick?"

"No, but he's right."

Epiphany sat back as she perused the area. "What's wrong?"

Johnny closed his eyes. "I'm not sure."

"You can talk to me. I won't tell anyone what you say."

"I just—I saw something earlier and I'm kind of thrown by it."

"What?"

"I ran to the grocery store to get some lunch and I turned a corner and some man had his arms around Amelia, she must have almost fallen or something and I froze."

"You froze because you're jealous and it's messing with your head, right?" It took everything not to get up and do a happy dance.

Johnny rubbed his face with his hand. "Yeah, we've been spending a lot time together and she's great."

"Were you in love with Katherine?"

"No. We hadn't even gone out or anything. It was more that there was a promise of it. I didn't want her to be a rebound."

"Are you over Elizabeth?"

"I am. I miss her sometimes, but I'm not in love with her."

"And Amelia?"

Johnny's body crashed backwards against the bench as he breathed out a heavy sigh. "We get along really well and she's funny and beautiful."

"I'm not seeing a problem here."

He turned to look at her and caught the mischievous look in her eye. "You're bad."

"I'm okay with that. Listen, you both are single and gorgeous. Amelia is fun, smart, and slightly twisty. She'll give you a run for your money. You are certainly a catch, so why not open your mind to it and later, hopefully your heart?"

"I feel like I'm jinxed. First Elizabeth didn't work out and then Katherine was taken from me. I don't want to ruin her."

Piph reached over and gripped his hand. "You are not cursed. You've just had a bad run and I think Amelia is just what you need to turn things around. But Johnny, she's been really hurt before. If you can't commit to her, then don't go there."

"I wouldn't play games like that. She has become a good friend and I don't want to ruin that."

"Then don't."

He slightly smiled. "You make things sound so easy."

"I know that they are complex. Patrick and I sure took long enough to realize we loved each other more than friends. I'm just trying to save you the torture."

"I appreciate it. I don't even know that Amelia likes me that way."

"I don't think that she would be spending this much time with you if she didn't."

Johnny shrugged. "I guess time will tell."

"So you're willing to go there?"

"Yeah."

Piph grinned as she stood. "You just made my day."

"Why?"

"Because you deserve some happiness and I'm a sucker for happy endings."

He smiled. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, besides, I can't leave any of you people to your own devices or you just make messes." She moved away.

"Bye Piph."

"Bye!"

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John gripped Jolene's hand. "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"My dad wants us to come back to the City."

She sucked in a harsh breath. They were hot and heavy and she hadn't even considered that he might leave. "Oh."

"I don't want to go. You—Let's just say you took me by surprise and I'm falling in love with you."

Tears started to gather in her eyes. Relationships usually didn't end well for her and she was finally finding some happiness and it was about to get ripped away. "I feel the same way."

"I'll try to stall, but it's just a matter of time. He is relentless and won't give up."

A tear led a trail down her cheeks and then she got angry. "No!"

His head jerked so he could see her.

"No! I won't let you go. I can't. It's just not fair so we'll have to make it work."

He reached up and his thumb wiped at his tears. "Don't cry. If I have to fly here every weekend, I'll do it. I'm not willing to let you go."

She pressed her lips together and looked down as she started to cry harder. His willingness to fight for her was just doing her in.

"Jolene, baby, I want to be with you. Don't be sad."

"I'm not. Believe it or not, these are happy tears."

He undid his seatbelt and leaned towards her and kissed her passionately. "You need to go."

She was going to be late for her shift. "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Definitely."

He watched her get out and vowed to himself that he wasn't going to let his father ruined the love he found like he had ruined his relationship with Elizabeth.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Diane walked into a lounge. "They've reached a verdict."

Edward was surprised. "So soon?"

"Yes."

"Is that good?" Jason asked.

"I hope so." It had only been an hour and Diane had expected them to go longer.

Liz stood and held out her hand which Jason took. "Let's go."

They all strode back into the courtroom.


	57. Chapter 57

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you are enjoying the trial!

Chapter 57

Epiphany smiled as she approached Amelia in the locker room. "How was the surgery?"

"It went well."

"Are you off now?"

"Almost. I have another hour and then I have to rush home and cook dinner."

"For who?"

"Johnny. We've been having dinner together so we can take our minds off of what happened."

Piph sat down. "I see."

Hearing the tone of her voice, Amelia turned to look at her. "Are you up to something?"

"Me? No."

"Uh-huh."

Piph chuckled. "You know I'm a sucker for matchmaking."

Amelia groaned. "I met someone in the supermarket today. He was totally hot and asked me out on a date."

"And?"

"I told him that I already had one, even though it really isn't a date."

"And you're second guessing yourself?"

"Yeah, Johnny is gorgeous and I could be totally into him, but I don't think he feels that way about me."

"You never know. The more time you spend together, the closer you'll get. Are you willing to give it time?"

"I guess. That's why I turned down the other guy. I don't want to ruin my chance. Johnny is great and I have a good time with him. He has a quirky sense of humor and we like the same movies. Unfortunately, he won't let me pay for anything though."

Piph gave her a side look. "Girl, you better let him pay. Johnny is old school. He likes taking care of a woman. It makes him feel good."

"I'm not used to that."

"Well get used to it. There is nothing like a perfect gentleman, until he gets down and dirty in the bedroom. It's a nice dichotomy."

Amelia laughed. Piph cracked her up. "I'll try to remember that. It's probably the best of both worlds."

"So, you're in this right? You'll give it a chance?"

"Yes."

"Alright, cause I don't like it when people mess up my matchmaking."

"I would never cross you."

"Good girl." Epiphany smiled as she watched Amelia leave. "Like taking candy from a baby," she muttered before grabbing her purse.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth held her breath as the jury foreperson stood.

"We side with the plantiff."

Diane grinned as she gripped Jason's hand.

"How much do you think the defendant should pay?"

"We award Mr. Morgan five million dollars."

Ric's jaw dropped open as Elizabeth grinned and hugged Monica.

"Thank you for your service. You are excused."

Jason smiled at his girl.

"Mr. Lansing, I hope you have learned a valuable lesson about cutting corners and lying. Mr. Morgan and Ms. Webber, I'm truly sorry for your injuries and I hope you both fully recover. Court is dismissed."

Jason stood and his arms were immediately filled by Elizabeth as he smiled down at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Edward patted Jason on back and then hugged Diane. "I knew you could do it."

"Thank you for having faith in me."

"I hope you're ready to shop."

"I was born ready."

Lila walked up to Jason. "I came just in time. I'm so happy that scoundrel got his comeuppance."

Jason kissed her on the cheek and then hugged her. "Me too."

Monica embraced her son. "Now, you can start to put this behind you."

"It was nice closure."

Ric sat with his head buried in his hands. He didn't have that kind of money.

"You'll have to start liquidating your assets. You probably won't have to pay it all at once, but they will expect a large lump sum of probably two million and then you'll have to make payments," Hugh explained.

"I don't even have a job."

"To be honest, they probably won't start until after you get out of jail."

Ric groaned.

"Go home and have a good meal. I'm not sure when they will serve the arrest warrant."

"Okay."

The Webbers and Quartermaines happily headed to the mansion.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Amelia answered her door and found Johnny standing there with some flowers. "Wow! They are beautiful."

He also held up some wine. "I figured you were doing all the hard labor, so the least I could do was bring alcohol and flowers."

She smiled. He had changed into some jeans and a tee shirt and looked very handsome. "Come in and have a seat." She took the flowers from him and went into the kitchen to find a vase.

"It smells really good."

"I'm almost finished. You can sit at the table if you want."

There was soft music playing and he was surprised that she had taken her task so seriously. He was half expecting to find a pizza box. He got up and then went into the dining room and chuckled when he saw the lime and tequila bottle.

She brushed by with the nachos. "Hope you're hungry."

"Those look fantastic."

"Help yourself. I'll be right back."

He grabbed a plate and dished some out and placed it on her table mat and then got some for himself.

She smiled as she places the plate of tacos down, noting that he is definitely a gentleman. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome." He bit into a clump of tacos and moaned. "So good."

"Thank you." She tasted it and was surprised it had turned out so well. "Yum."

He poured two shots and handed her one. "To friends…"

They clinked glasses and then downed the shots and immediately sucked on a lime.

"That hit the spot," Amelia said.

"Everything looks really good. Thank you for doing this. If I had known you were so great, I would have made you cook before."

"I'm not good at cooking everything. Besides, it's not fun to cook just for yourself."

"Well you can cook for me anytime."

"Duly noted."

They ate and laughed as they did shots. Johnny helped her clean up and they plopped onto the couch, both buzzed.

Johnny propped his legs up and then closed his eyes and Amelia did the same. Before long, they both fell asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason and Elizabeth opened the penthouse door and spilled inside as they kissed passionately. They had left the mansion after celebrating with his family, and couldn't wait to make love.

Jason lifted her up and pressed her against the door.

"You're going to hurt yourself."

"You don't weight that much."

He smothered their conversation with a kiss that left her dizzy. "Let's go upstairs."

"Okay, but I'm walking." She didn't trust his leg yet. There was no way she wanted to ruin his progress.

He let her slip down and then took her hand and they went to the bedroom and stripped. Jason pushed her onto the bed and kissed his way up her body, driving Elizabeth wild.

"I want you now," she pleaded.

"Can you handle my weight?"

"Yes." She loved how it felt when he was pressed against her body.

He laid on her fully, propping himself up a little with his forearms and then snapped his hips forward, burying himself inside of her. "God you feel so good."

Her eyes flickered open and their gaze locked. "Are you sure you're okay in this position."

"Yeah," he said before he started to move. As he pumped into her, he swiveled his hips, making Elizabeth yell out his name. Her hips rose to meet his and he cursed under his breath as he changed his angle to make her cum.

Her jaw dropped open and he watched her shatter beneath him right before he lost all resolve and moaned her name as he followed.

She whimpered slightly when he started to move, but he allowed no space between them, pulling her on top of him as he rolled. Elizabeth melted into his body as they both tried to catch their breath.

"That will never get old," Jason said.

Liz smiled. "I agree. Are you tired?"

"Very."

"Go to sleep baby."

He could tell she was on her way. "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Johnny woke up with Amelia cuddled into his side. His phone was vibrating in his pocket which meant it was time to go to work. He fished it out and turned it off. Not wanting to wake her, He slowly put his feet on the carpet and then twisted as he stood so he could lay her down. After he was done, he tossed a throw over her. She didn't have to get up until later in the morning and he knew she needed the rest. After watching her for a few minutes, he left a note in the kitchen and then hurried back to his apartment.

When Amelia finally woke up, she was disappointed that he had left, but smiled when she saw what he wrote.

"Sunday, I'm cooking for you. Enjoy your day and thanks for dinner again. I had a great night. Johnny."

She smiled. He was becoming a constant in her life and she really liked it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth spent the next day catching up at work and then packing. They were all flying to Colorado the next day and she was nervous as to what that would mean for her mom. All she knew is that she had to be there.

Jason went to physical therapy and then spent the rest of the day at the hospital, working on the new wing. He and Francis did some planning and figured it would probably be done in the next month and a half. They had all been working hard to get it done and he couldn't wait to see her face when she found out what he had planned for her.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Francis buckled his seatbelt and then grabbed a nervous Sarah's hand. They were on the same flight as Elizabeth and Jason, who were two rows ahead of them. Their flight had left an hour after Andrea's, who still had no idea everyone was joining her and Jeff. Steven was on a different airline with Emily and Audrey.

"You okay?"

Sarah leaned her head against his arm. "Yes. This is like watching someone walk into a train wreck." They had found out before they left that Gloria was livid regarding the lashing she had taken in the newspaper and wanted to confront Andrea. While Sarah would love to see the old woman go down in flames, her mother's mental health mattered more to her.

"She'll be okay. I know I won't let anything happen to her and Steven and your father would be in front of me in that line."

"Thank you."

He kissed the top of her head. "I refuse to believe that after all your family has been through, that an old hag would take you down. You are all too tough for that."

"I think I'm the luckiest woman on this plane."

Francis smiled. "I think Elizabeth might argue with you over that."

"She can try."

"I heard that!" Liz said loudly, making the people in between them chuckle.

"She has mom or teacher ears."

"We'll just have to whisper then," Francis said making her grin.

They flew for several hours and were glad when they finally landed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Andrea was trying to relax in her hotel room. Dinner would be soon, even though she wasn't even close to being hungry.

Jeff poured her some wine. "Here."

She took the glass and took a small sip, letting the sweet liquid trail down her throat. "It's good."

"You need to calm your nerves."

"I know. The closer we got to Colorado, the more I wanted to turn around, but I know I need to face this. My mother is dead, so whatever I find out about her won't change anything. I'm more worried about my brother and if he'll accept me or not."

"He'd be crazy not to." He sat next to her. "You can't drive yourself crazy with the unknown. We'll deal with it as it happens."

"Did you tell the kids we were coming?"

"Yes. They'll try to be here tomorrow."

She put her glass down and laid her head on his chest. "Maybe they shouldn't come."

"Are you scared to let them see you break?"

She nodded.

"I thought we were beyond that."

"You can't get over years of bad habits overnight. I'm trying."

"I know you are and we all appreciate it. It's okay to be vulnerable, especially when you know you have people willing to let you lean on them."

She let out a long sigh. "Thank you. I love our family and I don't want my father to hurt them."

"He can't."

"We don't know what we'll find in that house."

"I tell you what, we'll let them in under the stipulation that if there is something bad, they'll back off until you're ready to share it with them. That will give you a few minutes to process it."

"Okay."

"But no hiding it. Whatever is in there we'll deal with as a family."

"I agree."

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door.

"Did you order dinner?"

"No." Jeff stood and went to the door and Andrea's mouth dropped open when her family strode through the doorway.

"Oh my God.".

"Don't cry," Elizabeth said before hugging her. Steven threw his arms around them and Sarah joined them.

Jeff smiled and turned to Francis, Emily, Audrey, and Jason. "We have reservations in a half hour. You guys hungry?"

"Yes!" They all said at once making him chuckle.

The Webbers broke apart.

"Thank you for coming. You don't know how much this means to me."

"We do. You shouldn't have to do this alone," Sarah said.

"Can I ride shotgun in the dozer?" Liz asked, making her mom smile.

"If I can make that happen, I will."

"She gets to have all the fun," Sarah said playfully.

"I'm glad that you realize that."

Steven grabbed Elizabeth and picked her up and put her in the bathroom and shut the door. "Now, let's go to dinner."

She walked back into the room. "Very funny…"

"We'll catch up to you. The reservations are in your dad's name," Andrea said. She needed to fix her makeup.

"Alright, see you there," Audrey said leading the way.

Once they were gone, she gave her husband a big hug. "You knew they were coming tonight, didn't you?"

"I did. They wanted to and I wasn't going to deny them. You need them."

"Thank you."

"You can make it up to me later," he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

She laughed and headed towards the bathroom.

"That wasn't supposed to be funny."

Her laughter continued to fill the room and he couldn't help but smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz looked around the table. "So, do we keep alcohol away from mom tonight?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "Yeah, but tomorrow night she'll probably need it."

"Alright, no one order alcohol."

Steven pouted.

"You'll live. If we aren't drinking, she'll probably have one glass of wine and stop."

"Fine."

"You'll live."

Jeff and Andrea joined them.

"Hey mom," Liz said.

"Hello everyone."

"I say we kick the chef out and let Grams go back there and cook," Steven said.

Audrey cocked her brow. "Grams is on vacation."

All three Webber children frowned.

"You just got back from vacation," Sarah pointed out.

"And? I might as well tell you now."

Liz's head tilted. "Why do I have the feeling we're not going to like what comes out of your mouth next?"

"Asa is taking me to Paris for a week."

Steven crossed his arms as his eyes narrowed. "When?"

"Starting next Friday."

"We'll agree if we get two meals before you go."

Jeff smirked. "That sounds reasonable to me."

Audrey rolled her eyes. "Fine."


	58. Chapter 58

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Kikimoo – Great question! If Ric cannot pay, usually they levy your property first (like your car or put a lien on your house or seize your bank account). Diane can petition the court to garnish his wages. There is usually a repayment plan. If it's a court order, then he has to pay it or be in violation of it which could lead to arrest for contempt of court which could lead to jail time and/or more fines. So basically, Diane has to do all the work to get his property etc. in order to collect.

Alright, I feel like I'm losing people. I don't usually write this long. I'm thinking I'm going to fast forward after Colorado and then tackle one more thing and then end it. I really didn't think this one would be this long, but there was so much drama lol.

Chapter 58

The waitress took their orders and then Jason grabbed Elizabeth's hand. Constantly touching in some way was now almost an addiction; a way to be closer to her.

"How is your leg?" she asked. It was the first time he had flown since the accident and the flight had been over five hours.

"A little sore, but I'm fine."

"You want me to take a look at it?" Steven asked.

"I'm a little swollen, but it will be fine," he said before drinking some water.

"Did you stay hydrated on the plane?" Audrey asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

Francis's phone buzzed so he got up to answer it. "Nathan?"

"Hey, Ric is here and wanted to speak to you."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Put him on."

"Francis?"

"Yes."

"What did you do with the beams that were taking from the site?"

"I think the county inspector has them."

"Thanks."

"Wait!"

Nathan got back on.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know what he is up to boss."

"They are locked away as evidence, so he won't be able to touch them. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Call Spinelli and make sure that Ric has no connections to the inspector and then call Sonny and let him know what is going on."

"I will."

A worried Francis went back to the table.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Ric wanted to know what we did with the beams."

Liz frowned. "For what?"

"I don't know what he is up too. I'm having Spinelli look into it and Nathan is going to let Sonny know. I'm hoping he'll confront his brother."

"There is no way he's getting out the charges. You don't think he'd try to make the evidence disappear. Do you?"

"It won't matter. It's all documented."

Sarah rubbed Francis's back. She could tell he was a little stressed.

"Well, there's nothing we can do from here. Don't let it get to you, Francis," Liz said.

"I'll try to think of something else."

As he was reaching for his glass, he caught a movement to his left and turned to see Gloria striding towards the table.

"You ungrateful little bitch! After all I've done for you—I can't believe that you would throw me under the bus."

Andrea smirked. "Hello fake mother. God, I'm so glad I'm not related to you. I found out what you did and took the appropriate measures and I'm beyond happy with the results."

"You will never find the answers you want. I made sure of it."

Andrea stood. "What did you do?"

"Let's just say there will be nothing left of that house and you will never know who your brother is or your mother. You screwed with the wrong person."

Jeff had to hold Andrea back for a minute and then she whipped out her phone and dialed 911 and sent them to the house. They made her stay on the line as Gloria watched in glee.

"You are going to pay for this in spades," Andrea said. "When I'm through with you, you'll have nothing."

"People have tried before, but they never succeed."

The 911 operator came on. "Mrs. Webber, the fire department is at the house. There was a small brush fire that got dangerously close, but they are putting it out. Luckily, your neighbor called it in. Can you meet them there to open up the house so they can check out the inside?"

"Of course, I'll be right there." She put her phone in her pocket. "You failed as usual. The fire is out."

Gloria sneered. "Then I will just do away with you myself." She pulled out a gun which startled the waiter, making him trip and dump the soup that Andrea had ordered right down the front of Gloria's outfit. She yelled as the hot liquid scorched her skin and that gave Francis enough time to disarm her.

"You crazy bitch!" Andrea said. "Steven, I'm going to stay here to make sure she is brought up on charges. Did you rent a car?"

"Yes."

"Can you go to house and let the fire department in? It's only ten minutes away. I'll make sure they put your supper aside."

"Okay." He took the keys and Andrea rattled off the address. Emily insisted on going with them so they hurried away.

The police arrived and handcuffed a belligerent Gloria.

"You're going to look just great in orange," Andrea said further fueling Gloria's tirade as she resisted arrest.

"Go to hell."

"That is reserved for you and my father. Enjoy prison."

"You will burn for this. I will make sure of it!"

An officer dragged her away while a detective took everyone's name and got their statements. When they finally left, they sat at the table and the manager approached them.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Andrea looked pale.

"I could really use a glass of wine."

"Coming right up. We were able to delay your dinners if you still want them."

"It's fine. Bring ours when they are ready, however, my son and his girlfriend will be back in about forty minutes."

He asked what their order was and then disappeared.

"Francis, thank you."

"You're welcome, but you don't look good. Have you eaten today?"

"Not really. I'm a little light headed, but I'll be fine."

The girls looked at each other for a long moment as they silently communicated. All this stress was not good and it was taking a toll.

Jeff buttered a piece of bread and handed it to her. "Eat this please."

"Okay. My heart is beating a mile a minute."

"Just take a few deep breaths. At least you won't have to worry about that woman hurting you ever again."

"True."

Dinner was pretty quiet after that. Emily and Steven came back and Andrea and Jeff stayed with them while they ate. Audrey went upstairs and Francis, Jason, Liz, and Sarah went to the bar.

"I'm glad nothing happened to the house," Liz said.

"Me too. Mom needs to deal with that herself so she can get closure." Sarah leaned back against Francis's chest and he put his arm around her.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very long day."

"What time do we have to be at the house?" Jason asked.

"Trevor is meeting us there at 9:00 a.m.," Liz said.

"I'm going to bed early," Sarah said. It had already been an exhausting night.

"I want to get Jason's leg up." They had a portable wedge with them.

Sarah nodded. "That's probably a great idea. Why don't you two go up to your room? We'll wait for Steven and Emily and then I'm going to bed."

"Sounds like a plan." Liz gave Sarah and Francis a hug and then led Jason upstairs.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Amelia finished up her rounds. She was bummed that she had an evening shift and had to miss dinner with Johnny. It was something that she really enjoyed. Exhausted, she plopped down into a chair in the hallway and shut her eyes as she listened to the sounds around her.

Johnny moved quietly down the hallway and smiled when he saw her. "Excuse me. Can you give me the name of a good neurologist?"

Her eyes snapped open and then she smirked. "I don't know anyone in that department. They are beyond arrogant and their egos are ginormous."

"That's what I heard too." He sat next to her. "You're off in five right?"

"Yep."

"Are you too tired to watch a movie?"

She smiled. "No. Are you offering?"

"Yes. Is it okay if we watch at my place? One of us has to get up early."

"That's fine. Can I stop by my apartment and get jammies?"

He chuckled. "Sure. You don't have the ones with feet sewn in them, right?"

"Maybe."

His brow shut up. "I figured you were the Underoos type, or maybe the days of the week."

She laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"I'm a guy. Of course I want to know."

"Boxers or briefs?"

He smirked. "Maybe one day, you'll find out. Go clock out, I've been dying to see this new action movie."

"What? I was hoping for a chick flick."

"No you weren't."

"Give me five," she said before entering the locker room with a big smile on her face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Patrick flopped back against the pillows. He had just made Epiphany come twice and he was rather proud of himself.

"It's nice to know that your mouth is just as skilled as your hands," she said as she panted.

"I aim—" His words were cut off when he harshly sucked in his breath. "Oh God."

Her hand firmly encircled his cock as she pumped.

"Epiphany….."

"Yes?"

"It's nice to know that your hand is as talented as your mouth."

"And how would you know that?"

His eyes narrowed as their eyes locked. "It's what I imagined."

She smirked as she pumped harder. "You thought about having sex with me?"

"Of course, I am a guy." He moaned as she got to it. When he felt her tongue flick against his ridge, he almost completely lost it. "Piph!"

"Yes Patrick."

"You need to stop."

"Make me."

He growled and sat up and promptly flattening her on her back. "You ready for me, baby?"

"Always."

He slipped between her legs and smoothly entered her as they both gasped. His name brushed against her lips like a caress while he took a moment to compose himself. "I've waited so long for this."

"I love you."

He stared lovingly into her eyes as he started to move. "I love you more."

"Do not argue with me at a time like this."

His hips started to move faster as he smirked. The room was filled with the sounds of their love making as Patrick passionately drove her wild until they both shattered.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth groaned as she flopped over and smashed her hand on top of the alarm clock. Jason strode into the room.

"I bought you some coffee."

Her eyes narrowed. "How are you awake already?" They had made love twice before finally falling asleep and she was exhausted.

"I don't need as much sleep as you. Besides, I didn't want Audrey to eat alone."

Her brow rose as she sat up. "You ate breakfast with Grams?"

"Yes. Is that okay?"

"It's fine with me. Are you trying to score points?"

He chuckled as he put the cup down. "No. Do I need to?"

She shook her head. "No. She likes you."

"Your mom said to take your time. Steven and Sarah aren't ready yet either."

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower." She sipped some of the coffee first and then gave him a quick peck before leaving the room.

When she was ready, they headed downstairs and then drove to the house.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Amelia heard Johnny's alarm and felt him slip away from her and then suddenly, she was being lifted. "Johnny….," she murmured.

"Shhhh, I'm putting you to bed." They had fallen asleep on the couch again. He laid her gently on the bed and then covered her. "Go back to sleep. I'll leave the key on the counter."

She mumbled something and he smiled as he watched her snuggle into the pillow. Johnny quickly took a shower and started getting ready. At one point, she opened her eyes as he was pulling on his undershirt and smirked as she gazed at his washboard abs and then closed them again, tucking that image into her memory.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got out of the car and watched her mother walk into the house with Trevor and Jeff. There was a bulldozer parked on the lawn on one side and a wrecking ball on the other. Clearly, Andrea planned on going through with the demolition. Jason grabbed her hand and they moved towards the door with everyone else following.

They gathered in the large living room.

"Well, this is where I grew up."

"It's a bit garish," Steven said looking at the large chandelier. He also noticed that furniture seemed to be missing.

Andrea smiled. "Yeah, well, Gloria's taste sucked."

"Where do we start?"

"The study is down the hallway, but I want to see my room first."

"I'll go with you," Liz said.

"Me too," Sarah said.

"Alright, I'll have Trevor let me in there," Jeff said. The quicker they could find what they were looking for the better. He didn't want to prolong their time in the house because he knew Andrea didn't like being there.

Steven followed them and Jason and Francis went upstairs with the girls.

Andrea unlocked her bedroom door and gasped when she looked inside. It was exactly the way she left it.

Liz smirked at the picture of James Dean on her wall.

"What? I was going through a rebel stage."

"Yeah, I guess you outgrew that when you met dad," Sarah said sarcastically as she perused her mom's dresser.

"I got that trophy in a cheerleading competition," Andrea said.

"Rah, rah…."

Liz smirked. "So, what are we looking for?"

"Well, let's start checking out boxes and drawers. It has got to be here somewhere."

They scattered around the room and basically tore it apart. There was nothing Andrea wanted in there anyway, so she didn't care. It would all be rubble soon. The guys came in and helped them reach some boxes from the upper shelf of the closet, but they all came up empty.

"What is the most important thing to you in this room?" Francis asked.

Andrea eyes surveyed it as she placed her hands on her hips. "Well, I guess the trophy."

"Do you mind if we smash it?" Jason asked.

She shrugged. "Go for it."

Francis grabbed it and the hit it against the windowsill and it broke open. There was a rolled up paper inside and he handed it to her.

Her hands were shaking as she unraveled it. A picture fell out and she studied it before turning it over. It had the name Arlene Bennington on it.

"You look just like her," Liz said.

Andrea handed her the picture and then read the note. "To my little Sweetpea, you'll probably never read this note, but I want you to know that I love you so much. I was so scared when I got pregnant with you, but the more you grew inside of me, the more I fell in love with you. I can't wait to spend every day doting on you. I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Sarah pulled her mother into her arms as she cried. Andrea would never get to meet her and she felt such loss, especially considered the abuse she had suffered. Her mind was running a mile a minute with different scenarios as she considered that maybe it would have been different if she had gotten the chance to live with her mother. The thought just made her cry harder.

Jason and Francis left them alone and went downstairs.

"Find anything?" Jason asked Jeff.

"Not yet. What about you guys?"

"We found a picture of her mother and a note from her."

Jeff was surprised. "Wow. Should I go up there?"

"That might be a good idea," Francis said.

Jeff rushed upstairs.

"Where was the note?" Trevor asked.

"In her cheerleading trophy."

"Can you hand me that picture on the wall?" They had torn apart everything else, checking it wouldn't hurt.

Francis followed his gaze.

"Why?" Audrey asked curiously.

"I just have a hunch," Trevor said.

Steven and Emily walked inside. "We found the other locked room, but it's just keepsakes and antiques."

Francis put the picture down and Jason helped him get the back off. Sure enough, there was a letter inside.

"Don't read it. I'll take it up to Andrea," Audrey said.

Jason handed it over and everyone left and went into the living room. Francis let the two moving crews in Andrea had hired. She had decided to donate the bedroom furniture to a few women's charities. They focused on women in abusive relationships that were trying to start over so she thought it was appropriate. The movers would also take some of the antiques so they could sell them as well as any clothes that were left. Her father would have expensive suits, so they would be donated to a shelter. There wasn't time to retrieve everything. Trevor had let them in the day before and they had hauled off truckloads of stuff. Some was going to a storage locker so the charity representatives had a place to go through everything. All of it was paid for by the estate. He also had the vehicles in the garage transported to a shop to get checked out and then the title would be turned over to the shelter as well. Steven showed them where the antiques they had found earlier were and then the men hiked upstairs to go through the bedrooms.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I can't believe you didn't guess the brother. * Kikimoo – Andrea's mother died in childbirth.

Chapter 59

Jeff kissed the top of his wife's head. "I know you are hurting and I'm so sorry you never got to meet her. Maybe there are more letters. I'll look through the office one more time."

"Okay." She was eager to find out if she had relatives out there besides her brother.

Liz rubbed her mom's back as Audrey strode towards them.

"They found a letter attached to the back of your picture."

Jeff felt Andrea tremble. "You should sit down."

She sat on a chair and carefully opened the letter. Trevor and Jason were now standing in the doorway.

As she read, her hand started noticeably shaking as she cried.

"Mom?" Liz asked.

"Oh my God," Andrea said as put her hand over her mouth.

When she started to drop the letter, Liz picked it up. "May I read it aloud?"

Andrea shook her head yes as Jeff's arms swallowed her up.

"Well, if you're reading this, then you are about to get a shock. Gloria gave up our son for adoption. She lied about who she was and said she was single. Your brother actually lived pretty close until he was an adult and moved to Chicago for a while. When he decided to come back, I formulated a plan and contacted him for business purposes, that way I could get to know him a little without telling him the truth. He's closer than you realized. You see, Trevor Dillon is your brother. I had him tested without his knowledge and we are a match. He's a good man and I know that he wouldn't have been if he had lived with us. In essence, I saved him. Now you know all of the truth. I trust that you will make Gloria suffer. Goodbye Andrea."

Everyone was staring at Trevor who was trying to process what he had just heard.

"I—This can't be true. I'm not adopted."

"Maybe they just didn't tell you," Liz said.

He quickly dialed his phone. "Ma?"

She smiled. "Hello Trevor. Are you still in Pine Valley?"

"No. I'm back in Colorado. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes dear, and your father is right next to me." They were retired and living in Florida now.

He turned and walked back into the hallway, sagging against the wall. "I don't know how to ask you this gently. Ma, am I adopted?"

Tears sprung into her eyes, causing her concerned husband to grip her hand. "Yes."

'Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know because your parents weren't the nicest people. I happened to catch a glance of your mom at the adoption agency and I saw her on television with your dad several years later. I found out that they lived nearby and I just wanted you to feel loved and accepted. We thought that knowing they were close by and could afford to take care of you but didn't, would have hurt you. If that was a mistake, then I'm so sorry. You are my heart."

Trevor shut his eyes. "Ma, I have to call you back later, but I'm not mad at you okay. I love you and we'll talk about it later."

"Okay."

"Please don't fret about it. You are my mother in every sense of the word and I will always love you."

She pushed out a short breath as she tried to gather her composure. "I love you too."

"Bye."

He walked back to the doorway. "It's true. I'm adopted."

Andrea could see the tears in his eyes as she stood. "If you want, we can be retested. I'm sorry for all of the drama."

Trevor swallowed hard.

"Why don't we give them some time alone," Jeff said.

Liz kissed her mother on the cheek. As they filed out, Audrey and Elizabeth gave Trevor a pat on the arm to reassure him.

"Welcome to the family," Jeff said before walking away.

Trevor took a few steps into the room. He was aware of some of the things Andrea's parents had done and it made him sick. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Tears were still streaming down Andrea's face. "In a way, I'm so glad you didn't have to experience living in this house. You were better off for it. Were your parents loving?"

"Yes." He almost felt guilty about it.

"Good. That means only one of us is screwed up."

He gave up trying to hold back his emotions and a tear rolled down his cheek as they studied each other.

"Are you willing to have a relationship with me?"

He shook the fog off. "Yes."

She breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Do you have any other siblings or children?"

"No."

They both took several steps forward. Andrea slowly reached her hand out and touched his face as she smiled. "I have a brother."

Trevor closed his eyes for a few seconds. "We've missed so much."

"I know."

"Come here," he said before pulling her into his arms. They stood like that for a few minutes before Jeff interrupted.

"Everything okay?"

They broke apart.

"Yes," she said before wiping her face. "We have a lot to catch up on."

Jeff held out his hand. "I'm glad it was you."

Trevor smiled. "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"I get Audrey's cooking a lot more."

Andrea smiled. "Definitely."

They went downstairs and Liz noted that Andrea and Trevor were holding hands so she approached them and gave him a big hug.

"Welcome to the family Uncle Trevor."

"I like the sound of that."

Sarah and Steven stood and gave him hugs too.

Audrey wiped a tear away before doing the same. "We're a crazy family, but we stick together and watch out for each other. Now, we'll do the same for you."

"Thank you."

"Now, you will have to have Thanksgiving with us. You can invite your parents if you want."

"I will ask them." It was a nice gesture and he was sure his mom would be okay with it.

"Alright, what do we have left to do?" Andrea asked.

"The moving vans just left. You ready to get out of here?" Francis asked.

"You bet ya!"

Francis looked at his watch. "In a half hour all the utilities will be turned off. They took the refrigerator and stove to the shelter. I think they got most of the good stuff."

"Alright."

"There are photo albums in the study," Trevor said.

Andrea bit her lip.

"I would like some pictures of you when you were younger."

"Me too," Sarah said.

"Alright."

"Why don't you let us go through them and pick them out," Liz said, hoping they could save her from some bad memories.

"Okay." She turned to look at Trevor. "I should have asked you if you wanted anything."

He shook his head. "Honestly, you are the only good thing that came out of here. I'm fine with your choices."

She smiled.

Steven patted him on the back. "That was smooth Uncle Trevor. I must get it from you."

Trevor chuckled. "Amateur."

Audrey grinned. "Tell him, Trevor."

"Um, you are supposed to be on my side. Us guys have to stick together."

"Maybe later, depending on what football team you like."

"I'm an Eagles fan."

Trevor made a face. "The Bears all the way."

"It's not like either one of them are going to make it to the super bowl."

Trevor grabbed his chest. "You just hurt me, nephew."

Francis chuckled.

"Who do you like?" Trevor asked.

"The Giants."

"I'm with the Cowboys," Sarah said walking towards them.

"What?" all the guys said at once, making her laugh.

Trevor patted Francis on the back. "I'm sorry man. We can get her help."

"There is no help for her," Steven quipped.

Sarah chased him for a minute but I was unable to catch him.

Liz and Jason came back carrying some albums. "Alright, we're done."

"What about the artwork?" Liz asked.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted anything or if we should donate it?"

Liz didn't necessarily like their taste, but there were a couple of artists she liked. "There's a few I'll take. Other than that, I don't think they are expensive or anything." Jason followed Liz and helped her remove them from the wall.

"Habitat for Humanity will be here soon. They'll go through and remove some salvageable materials and then tomorrow morning, we'll knock it down," Francis said. They weren't going to stay for the entire demolition, but Andrea would see enough.

She gave him a hug. "Thank you so much for helping me do this."

"You're very welcome."

"Let's go get something to eat and then do something fun."

"There's a miniature golf place nearby," Trevor said.

Liz smiled. "I haven't done that in a very long time."

"Alright, then let's go."

They walked out and Jeff grabbed his wife's arm, stopping her momentum. "Are you sure you don't want to look around?"

"Yes. It will upset me too much. I'm done. I think it's better this way."

"Okay," he said before gently kissing her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the front doorway, never looking back. It was freeing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Miniature golf was a riot. Steven and Trevor were competitive and crazy and Andrea loved every minute of it. Trevor was going to fit into their family just fine.

"You're lucky," Audrey said.

"I know. Considering his genepool, he turned out great," Andrea said.

"Frederick was a monster and so was Gloria," Audrey had read her father's name on some paperwork.

Andrea laughed as she watched Jeff and Trevor try to grab Steven. Audrey was happy to hear her laugh.

"You know, I admire you."

Andrea looked over at her. "Why?"

"You're a fighter and you didn't let those bastards win. You fought for your family instead of just walking away. And I know that after everything you've been through, you'll never take them for granted."

"I won't. They are too important and I will never do anything to ruin my relationship with them again. If anything, knowing how unimportant I was to my parents and how much that hurts actually makes me want to be the complete opposite with my kids. No more hiding my emotions, I'm done with that."

Audrey slightly smiled. "I'm glad to hear it. I always thought you and Jeff were perfect together."

Andrea grinned as she watched Jeff and Steven crack up laughing at Trevor's antics. "I'm a very lucky woman. Is it crazy that sometimes, I wish I could still have children?"

"Yes and no. When you consider 2 a.m. feedings and poopy diapers…"

"True. I didn't think about the details, but several times during our relationship we talked about adopting. When I see Trevor and how wonderful his parents are it makes me want to do that for someone."

"Well, talk it over with Jeff and see how he feels on the subject."

"Yeah. Of course, if one of my children would pop out some grandkids, I would have my fix."

Audrey looked at her like she was crazy. "You better get your own because that first grandbaby is mine."

Andrea laughed. "You think so?"

"Oh, I know so." Audrey wasn't playing. She had waited long enough to spoil her great-grandkids.

"Who do you think will go first?"

"I don't know. I want to say Sarah, but Liz and Jason might give them a run for their money. I don't think Emily is there yet." It wasn't lost on her that Sarah was disappointed about not being pregnant before.

"She's still young."

Everyone ran towards the table and sat.

"You're limping more," Andrea said to Jason.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not," Audrey said. "You're staying with us next round."

Jason didn't know what to say.

"You can't argue with them," Liz said, knowing it was for the best.

He sighed. "Fine."

"Do I even want to know who won?" Andrea asked.

"Uncle Trevor," Liz said.

"He cheated," Steven added.

Trevor smirked. "If it can't be proven in a court of law, it didn't happen."

Steven rolled his eyes.

"None of us are good losers," Jeff said.

"That's because you are all winners," Audrey said.

"I'll let Steven win next round so he doesn't cry," Trevor said.

Jeff chuckled at the look on Steven's face. Francis patted him on the shoulder.

"Trevor, do you have a girlfriend?" Audrey asked.

"Nope, I'm newly single."

"Grams, don't even go there. He doesn't live in Port Charles," Liz said seeing the gleam in her eyes.

"Exactly who were you going to make him the victim of?"Steven asked.

Audrey groaned. "You make me sound so horrible. If you must know, I was thinking that he and Felicia might work. She's single right now."

Sarah shrugged. "She's pretty and nice."

Trevor frowned and looked over at Steven.

"She's pretty. You could hook him up with Alexis."

Audrey pursed her lips. "I don't know."

"Alexis an attorney," Liz said.

"And Felicia?"

"She runs the diner in town."

Trevor shook his head. "I'm really not good with long distance relationships."

"You could always move," Andrea said surprising him. "Seriously, I hate the fact that I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Well, I guess for now, we'll have to take turns visiting and we can video chat."

"True. I can't ask you to give up your life here. I understand."

Steven stood. "Come on Uncle Trevor, it's time for you to experience the agony of defeat."

Trevor grinned. "Bring it."

They played another round, this time Liz won. Afterwards, they were going to rest at the hotel and then catch up with each other later.

"Andrea, there's something I need to go do right now."

"What?"

"I want to confront Gloria."

Andrea grimaced. "I know I can't stop you, but I don't think you know what you're walking into. She won't care if she hurts your feelings."

"I can take it. Besides, I plan on doing all of the talking."

"Will you call me after you're done?"

"Of course and I'll come by later."

They embraced and then she walked him to his car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Gloria sat in the interrogation room, hoping that it was Andrea who had come to visit her so that she could lash out at her. To her surprise, her son walked through the door. "Well, well, you are the last person I expected to see."

Trevor sat across from her. "I just need you to know that I want nothing to do with you. The way you treated Andrea was vile. I'm so glad that I had loving parents and never had to deal with you or him. After I leave here, I'm going to make it my mission to make sure that you rot in jail."

"You shouldn't talk to your mother that way."

"My mother isn't here. You are just an egg donor."

"Don't you want to know why I gave you up?"

"No. I don't care because if you are breathing, you're lying." He stood. "If you try and hurt Andrea in any way shape or form, I will bury you. I've pieced together enough information from Frederick's clues to make sure you are punished thoroughly. Andrea and the rest of her family are off limits."

Gloria was livid.

"So, mommie dearest, burn in hell."

He strode out of the room as a stunned Gloria cursed under her breath.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm glad I was able to surprise you. I'm starting to wrap this one I'm late, crazy day again.

NC-17

Chapter 60

Johnny took a cab to Jake's. Amelia was already there and she was definitely buzzed. A few of her coworkers had joined her, but they had left.

"Hey."

She grinned and ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Come on," she said dragging him over to the table.

"I have some catching up to do."

She handed him a shot glass and sucked down the liquid and then sucked on a lime. "Good isn't it."

He nodded as he grimaced.

"One more," she said before refilling it.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe."

The devilish look in her eye made him smile. He quickly did the shot and Coleman brought him over a beer.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He was a little surprised they were hanging out, but they looked good together. "Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you Coleman," Amelia said playfully, making him chuckle.

She did a shot and urged Johnny to do one more.

He threw it back and then shook his head vigorously. The alcohol was definitely starting to get to him.

"You catching up?"

"Yeah. I think you're like a bottomless pit."

She laughed. "Want to dance?"

"Alright."

As they hit the dance floor, the music changed to a slow song. Her arms flopped onto his shoulders as his hands rested on her waist. For a long time, they just gazed into each other's eyes, wondering what the other was thinking. Someone tapped on Johnny's shoulder and he slightly turned. It was the guy from the grocery store.

"Hey," Amelia said.

"Hi gorgeous. May I have this dance?"

She looked at Johnny and couldn't quite read his expression.

"It's okay," he said softly.

"I'll meet you back at the table."

She watched him for a second and then Jim pulled her into his arms. "Fancy meeting you here."

He smiled. "I visit from time to time."

She studied him for a moment as the alcohol really started to fog her brain.

"You're so beautiful, Amelia. Why don't you ditch him and come over to my table?"

Her arms slightly dropped. "I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Are you into him?"

She took a step back. "My relationship with Johnny is my business." She turned to walk away and he grabbed her arm. "Wait."

Johnny jumped up and went to her side.

"This doesn't concern you," Jim said.

"I think it does." He looked at Amelia. "Are you alright?" She nodded her response as Jim held her arm tightly.

"Let her go now." Johnny's voice was almost lethal which gave Jim pause, but he still didn't move.

"No."

"Jim, let me go please."

They had a lot to drink and knowing this made Coleman go on alert. He grabbed a key and walked towards them to try and diffuse the situation, but right before he got there, Jim pushed Johnny backwards.

Amelia gasped as Johnny rushed him and then Jim swung and missed. Unfortunately for him, Johnny's fist connected with his face and he went down.

Coleman groaned. "Johnny, take Amelia upstairs to room two until I can get him out of here."

Amelia tugged on Johnny's arm and he glared one more time at Jim before allowing her to pull him along. She grabbed the tequila bottle as they walked passed by the table and then ascended the steps.

He got the door open and she slipped by him and put the bottle down. Johnny stepped inside and leaned against the door, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry." He felt her hand brush against his face and his eyes flickered open.

"You were defending me and he pushed you first. I'm sorry. I didn't know that he would do that, but Johnny?"

"Yeah."

"That was so—fucking—hot."

Johnny's eyes seemed to darken as she ran her hands up his chest and then he growled and pulled her into him, ravishing her mouth as they passionately kissed. The next thing Amelia knew, she was lifted and then pressed against the door as they torridly made out, neither one stopping to ponder that they had just crossed a line.

They stopped to take a breath.

"I want you," Amelia said.

Johnny licked his lips. "Are you sure?"

"Do you want to be with Johnny? I mean as a couple or is this just sex?"

"It's not just sex and I'm not drunk. I don't know when it happened, but I like you and the thought of anyone else touching you drives me crazy."

"Then make love to me."

"You don't want to wait?"

She shook her head no. "Do you?"

A wicked smirked emerged on his face. "Hell no." Their mouths were fused again and Johnny snapped his hips against her, knowing she could feel his hardness as she moaned. He carried her to the bed and she slid down his body and then clothes started flying.

"Beautiful," he said softly as his hand went from her neck to her breast, fondling it and then he used two fingers to tweak her nipple.

Not to be outdone, she slid her hands against his chest and then grabbed his sizeable erection, making him flinch. They fell onto the bed and Johnny drove her crazy with his mouth and hands until she loudly came. After a few minutes, as he peppered kisses all over her body, she flipped them over and rose above him. "I'm on birth control."

"Okay."

Slowly she sunk onto his erection, making Johnny moan. After letting her body adjust to his size, she started to move, riding him hard as he watched her breasts move with along with her rhythmic movements. Leaning forward, she bounced on his dick, as he made all kinds of noises letting her know how much he liked it. She rolled her hips and then moved back so she could take him all in. Johnny needed to come. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to his chest and then rolled. She yelled out his name as he started to pound into her.

"I'm gonna come," she blurted out as he continued to hammer into her. When her back arched and she screamed his name his cock twitched and he grunted and then breathed out her name as he exploded. After another minute, he fell forward, catching himself with his arms and she pulled him closer, wanting to feel his body against hers.

"That was incredible," she said with a smile.

His chest was heaving. "Perfection."

They ended up falling asleep and then woke up a few hours later and made love again.

Coleman had locked up when they didn't come back down, figuring they had passed out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

All the couples made love that night. The events in their lives the last few months had a profound effect on how they viewed life now. None of them was taking anything for granted. The next morning, the Webber's gathered at the house one last time before leaving.

Francis helped Andrea secure her hat and then get into the excavator. He gave her some instructions before lining things up and then he put her hands on the lever and placed his on top. When the claw hit the house, she flinched but then laughed.

"This is awesome," she said loudly.

Francis just smiled. He understood how big this was for her. She knocked out the corner and after about fifteen minutes, she was done. He stopped the machine and Jeff helped her get down.

"That felt so good."

"I know it did." He held out his hand to Francis. "Thank you for everything."

They walked a safe distance away and the construction crew they had hired took over. Andrea watched the house start to come down and she was overwhelmed with emotion. Her family gathered around her and tried to comfort her, the best they could. It killed Trevor to see her so anguished, but she had warned them all beforehand that she might cry and that she needed to.

Her knees started to buckle and Steven picked her up and carried her to the car. For Andrea, it was like all the memories had come flooding back at once and she was overwhelmed.

Liz grabbed a bottle of water out of her car and then crawled next to her mom and handed it to her. "You need to stay hydrated."

Andrea took a few sips. "It's done, but as much as I wish it could be all wiped away, all the pain is still inside of me."

"I really hope you made an appointment with your therapist on Monday."

"I did. I'm just so tired of dredging it up."

"Well, once you deal with it, you can move on. I'm just hoping that now you'll think about it less because it won't consume you. Concentrate on our family and all the good things you do for people at the hospital. They are happy thoughts. You need to take your focus off what happened back then because it's done. You can't go back and undo it, just know that you're a stronger person because of it."

Andrea touched her daughter's face. "You are so wise for your age. I love you Elizabeth."

Liz hugged her. "I love you too mom. I'm so sorry they hurt you, but they can't anymore unless you let them."

"I know."

"Good. Now, we're leaving. You don't need to be here anymore and we're going home."

Andrea smirked. "Yes mom."

Liz smiled. "I'll tell dad to put a pep in his step."

"Thank you."

She emerged from the car.

"How is she?" Trevor asked.

"Much better."

"Alright, I'll go say goodbye." He walked around the car and got in.

"Hey," Andrea said softly.

"I'm very proud of you."

"For breaking down?"

"I don't think anyone in your shoes wouldn't have. You faced your past and from where I'm sitting you won."

She reached over and gripped his hand. "Thank you. I'm so happy that I found you."

He slid over further and put his arm around her. "We're talking at least once a week."

"I agree. I might text you more than that."

"That's fine with me." He wasn't going to get his hopes up, but once all the estate legalities and Gloria were taken care of, he was going to look into moving to Port Charles. It just seemed right and it would put him closer to his friends and family in Pennsylvania. His lease was almost up in his office and with his parents gone, there was nothing left to keep him in Colorado.

She turned so she could hug him. "Thank you for standing by me. I hope I can return the favor someday."

"You call me any time you need to, okay?"

"Okay."

He kissed the top of her head. "Have a safe flight."

"Thanks."

He slid out of the car and approached Jeff. "Call me if she needs me okay?"

"I will. You take care." Jeff gave him a half hug.

Elizabeth hugged him and gave him a kiss on the check. "Later Uncle Trevor."

"Later."

"Oh, wait. Here's something for you." It was a picture of the family on the Fourth of July.

He smiled. "Thanks!"

They had taken one at the golf course and Elizabeth was going to print it out when they got home so she could frame it and send it to him.

Sarah, Steven, and Audrey also gave him a hug and then Emily and Francis said goodbye.

"Makes me want to go see our family," Emily said.

Jason gave her a look, making her laugh. "Actually, that doesn't sound really bad."

"You should visit with Elizabeth this week. I'm sure everyone would love it."

"I will."

They piled into their cars and headed to the airport.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Amelia shifted in Johnny's arms. He had been awake for several minutes as he stared at her. It had been a wonderful night and he really hoped that she didn't regret it. They had slept together rather quickly and while it really wasn't his usual style, he wasn't sad about it, figuring that it happened the way it was supposed to.

She slightly moaned as she snuggled into him and then jumped, her eyes snapping open as if she forgot he was there.

"Good morning."

The realization of what happened the night before flashed in her eyes and then a smirk graced her face. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"You know I did."

"I sure as hell did. I liked your entire package."

He smiled. "Good to know. You hungry?"

"I'm starving."

"Want to go to Kelly's?"

"I probably look like hell."

"You're gorgeous."

"You're biased."

She got up and sauntered to the bathroom door and they took turns using it. When he was done, he started the shower.

Amelia picked up their clothes and was surprised when the door opened and he was standing there in all his glorious nakedness.

"You coming in?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

She dropped what was in her hand and stepped into the shower with him and they washed each other's bodies and then made love one more time before heading out to eat.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sonny waited outside Ric's door. Apparently, his brother was trying to get his hands on the beams to try and prove they were sound. At this point, several expert inspectors had already determined they were below standard and he didn't understand why Ric was even bothering.

Ric was surprised to see him. "What do you want?"

"You need to stop what you are doing and take your punishment like a man."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. People were hurt because of you and you need to be a fucking man and do the right thing."

"Fuck you Sonny. I'm supposed to be your family."

"You ruined everything when you decided to cheat me out of money and use sketchy materials. I'm done with you. If you continue down this path, I will bury you. There is no way in hell I will let you hurt Elizabeth and Jason again. They have gone through enough. Liquidate your assets and go stand trial for what you did and stop acting like you are the victim."

"I don't want to go to jail."

"You should have thought of that before. If you don't do right by them, I'm never going to speak to you again. There will be no financial support and I will help them take you down. You have a choice—think wisely."

Sonny walked away, leaving a seething Ric behind, knowing that his brother wasn't capable of doing what was right.


	61. Chapter 61

A/N – Thanks for the comments! I'm so glad you came along for this journey with me. There are two more chapters after this one and I will be posting tomorrow and Friday. I need to wrap this one up. One last bit of drama, because you can never have too much drama! lol

Chapter 61

The next two months went by fast. Epiphany was doing much better. Her stamina was back and she was a force to reckon with as usual. Her and Patrick had sex whenever they could, feeling like teenagers—they just couldn't get enough of each other. Steven and Emily were doing really well. Amelia and Johnny were on fire and spent every free hour with each other. Everyone had been surprised by their union, but Elizabeth wished them well. Francis and Sarah were in love and spent all their time together too. John had gone back to New York, but visited as often as he could. Jolene was hanging in there, but was seriously considering transferring so she could be with him more. Andrea was healing and her relationship with her husband and family were thriving. Elizabeth and Jason had taken a small vacation with Monica and Alan to a private Caribbean island. It was a beautiful getaway and it gave Jason more time to bond with his dad and stepmother.

When they got back, it was time to cut the ribbon on the wing. Everything was finished and it looked beautiful. They were all standing outside on the grass, in the crisp October air, so Elizabeth could break a champagne bottle on the edge of the building. There was a pretty garden near the door and a play area that had trees, swing sets, a slide, and picnic tables. Lila had taken care of all of that and Liz couldn't believe how nice and relaxing it was. The kids would love it. Not all of them could go outside, but their siblings and family could. She had thought of everything. There was even a playroom inside if the weather was bad that was filled with donated toys and supplies. The whole community had come together to make sure it was perfect.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Thank you all for coming today. I'm so happy that the wing is ready and really appreciate the outpouring of community support. This is going to save lives and make such a difference for so many children. To my right is Francis Corelli and his crew members, Nathan, Milo, Jason, and Cody. They made sure the wing got rebuilt to spec and I can't thank them enough."

Everyone cheered as the guys bashfully accepted the praise.

Before she could continue, Jason walked towards her, surprising her. When she saw John, she was downright stunned.

"What's going on?"

"We have a surprise for you," Jason said.

They led her over to a small tree and Emily handed Jason a mic.

"We planted this tree in the name of Sophie Webber Zacchara. It will always be here so she will never be forgotten." There was a plaque with Sophie's name on it right behind it.

Tears started streaming down her face. "Beautiful."

John took her hand and kissed it. "It will be a memorial and a place where we can go so you can feel closer to her."

"Thank you." She hugged him and then looked up at her wonderful boyfriend. "You never cease to amaze me. Thank you so much."

They embraced as everyone stood and clapped. She eventually let him go.

"I'm a mess."

Emily handed her some tissues.

"Thanks!" She quickly wiped her face. "Let's cut that ribbon!"

A cheer went up and Liz smashed the wrapped champagne bottle against the building and then cut the ribbon and everyone waited in line to get inside so they could tour it.

Trevor had visited for the festivities and gave her a big hug. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks! Want to see the wing?"

"I would love it if you were my tour guide."

They went inside and Elizabeth proudly showed him around. Her dream had finally come true and you couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

A week later, Ric stood trial and was convicted and was found guilty of negligence and a whole slew of other charges. After they were added up, he got five years, multiple fines, and lost his license. Diane was working with Hugh to get his assets liquidated and Jason would get his first lump sum before Christmas if all went well.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Thanksgiving came quickly. The Webbers gathered at Jeff and Andrea's house since it could hold everyone. Trevor and his parents were staying at the house and they immediately loved Andrea and the family.

"Jane, will you pass me the oven mit?" Audrey asked.

Trevor's mom quickly grabbed it. "Here you go."

"Thanks!"

"It smells delicious in here," Calvin, her husband, said.

"It's a labor of love," Audrey said.

"So tell me about this Felicia person," Jan said.

Audrey chuckled. "She's pretty and has two daughters who are in Florida right now on a trip. I thought they were a good match."

Trevor had finally told them of his plans to move the next month. Gloria got sentenced for brandishing a deadly weapon, assault with a deadly weapon, and criminal threats (one year). Also, a charge for arson in the fifth degree was added (one year). In addition, due to information provided by Trevor, she was found guilty of tax evasion and most of the money she got from her husband in the will was taken by the IRS and she was sentenced to three years in prison.

"Felicia seemed nice at dinner," Calvin said.

Audrey had introduced her to Trevor the month prior and the couple had hit it off.

"I would never steer him in the wrong direction. He's family and so are you."

Jane smiled. "Thank you Audrey. I'm very glad this all worked out so well."

"So am I."

They went back into the living room where raucous laughter was heard every few minutes due to Steven and Trevor's bantering.

Elizabeth was in her own little world with Jason as she sat on his lap with their gaze locked. They couldn't be more in love if they tried.

Steven threw a nut at her and she grabbed it and whipped it back at him, hitting him in the head.

"Behave!"

He smirked. "You guys are nauseating."

"Said the man who threw two gutter balls last night because he was distracted by Emily's hotness."

Emily cracked up and Steven rolled his eyes.

"Face it brother, you're whipped."

"She has a point," Trevor said.

"Uncle Trevor, again, you're supposed to side with the guys," Steven said.

He smiled. "You have so much to learn."

Jeff chuckled.

Sarah straightened her top as she walked back into the room with Francis.

"Were you making out somewhere?" Steven said.

"Steven!" Jeff said.

Sarah glared at him.

"What?"

"Don't make me withhold dessert," Audrey said.

"Grams," Steven whined.

"Stop picking on your sisters. Honestly Steven, sometimes you still need a time out. Emily, if you're going to have children with him, they are going to need obedience school."

"They won't be puppies."

"They might as well be. I can't wait until you learn about karma."

Emily frowned. "I might have to rethink this relationship."

Steven's head yanked to the right. "What?"

"Just kidding."

Liz smiled. Emily at least kept Steven on his toes.

They all went into the dining room and had a wonderful meal. After they were thoroughly stuffed, they sat around and laughed and talked. It was a great day and Elizabeth was looking forward to Christmas.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth pulled Jason through the Christmas tree lot. She was on a mission to find the perfect tree and Jason had no idea what that entailed. All he knew is that he wished he was inside somewhere warm with a nice cold beer. Anything was better than having to dodge kids and get poked by trees as people tried to haul them to their cars. Liz dropped his hand and moved forward and Jason stopped and looked at the kid who was now standing in between him and a Douglas fur. His arms were crossed and his brow was furrowed.

"This one is mine."

Jason fought a smirk. "I don't see your name on it."

Liz turned and looked at him, shaking her head.

"I called it."

"I didn't hear you."

"Why are you messing with that little boy?" Liz asked.

"I'm just finding out some information. Now, how much do you want for it?"

The little boy fought for a moment. "Mister, you couldn't afford it."

His mother was now standing behind Jason, trying not to laugh.

"I have a lot of money. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

His mom moved closer. "Kyle, let's go. I found a tree over there."

"Aw mom….."

"We can't afford this tree, now let's go."

Jason watched the dejected boy walk away with his mother and then he quickly made his way over to the cashier. "Look, I want to pay for that ladies tree, not the one she is looking at though. The little boy wanted the first Douglas on the right over there." He pointed.

The girl smiled. "Okay. I'll head her off and tell her we'll tie it up and put it on her car."

Jason slipped her a one hundred dollar bill. "Tell her she won some kind of lotto and the tree is on you."

"That's a good idea. I'll tell her she can pick any tree she wants and I'm sure he will run to the other one."

"I'm counting on."

Jason hurried back as the girl told the surprised family the tale. He heard the yelp of the boy before he started to run and Elizabeth looked over at him curiously. He folded his arms and waited.

The boy skidded to a stop in front of him. "Hey mister, I've come to get my tree."

"I don't think you can afford what I'm selling it for."

The boys head tilted. "They said I could pick any tree I want."

"And you want this one?"

"Yes."

"Let me think for a minute."

The boy watched impatiently as Jason pretended to think.

"Well, have you been good?"

The mom was standing there now and she made a funny face like that was debatable.

"Most of the time, but I have my Damian moments, that's what mommy calls them."

Liz turned her head so he wouldn't see her laugh.

"Well, if you promise to be mostly good for your mom the next year, you can have this tree."

"Deal!" he said holding out his hand.

Jason shook it and moved out of the way. A man lifted the tree into a cart and began to push it as Kyle followed him excitedly.

The woman walked up to Jason. "Why do I have a feeling you had something to do with this lotto win?"

Jason feigned surprise. "Me?"

"Yes you. Thank you. This means so much to him. His father died in Iraq a few years back. Just—thank you for being so nice." She hugged a surprised Jason and then took off.

"For that, I'm going to make you scream my name later," Liz said.

Jason turned to look at her. "Really?"

"That was very sweet."

"Maybe this Christmas spirit thing is rubbing off on me."

"Good. Now, I want that one over there."

He frowned. "Why? It's hideous."

"Shhhhh, he might hear you and no one else is going to pick him."

"Elizabeth….."

She tugged his upper body closer and whispered what she was going to do to him later and Jason blew out a harsh breath.

"Fine. We'll get the tree."

She grinned. "Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Christmas was a big affair. They visited both Audrey, the mansion, and also celebrated with friends. Patrick proposed to Epiphany in the middle of dinner at Audrey's and she said yes. Then something happened that took them all by surprise.

"We have an announcement," Francis said.

Sarah moved over to him and Francis slipped a ring on her finger.

"Oh my God, you're engaged?" Andrea asked.

"No, mom—um—."

"We went to the City and we were married last weekend," Francis said.

Everyone froze as they stared at the couple. Andrea didn't know whether to cheer or cry. Sarah had always said she wanted a big wedding, so she was truly shocked.

"Mom—dad?"

Jeff stood. "I'm sorry. You completely stunned me. Congratulations." He hugged his daughter and waited for his wife who hadn't blinked. "Andrea."

She licked her lips. "Why?"

"It was kind of a spur of the moment thing. We're in love and didn't want to wait any longer."

"I'm a little disappointed because I didn't get to be there, but I've never see you this happy so I wish you both happiness and so much love." Andrea got up and hugged Sarah and then everyone gathered around them to congratulate them.

"If you want to have a small ceremony at the house, I'll agree to it."

"We would love that," Audrey said.

Liz pulled Jason aside. "I know we haven't spoken much about the future, but I think we both know what it's leading too."

He nodded. Marriage was something he very much wanted with her.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have a full blown wedding or I think my parent's heads will implode."

He grinned. "I don't care as long as it's me and you standing there saying our vows at the end.

"Thank you. I'll throttle my sister later." Truth be told, an elopement sounded simple and great to her.

"Let's go tease Francis and pretend we're mad," Jason said.

Liz chuckled. "Okay."

After the new year, things settled down and that's when Liz's world was blown apart.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz stared at the apparatus in her hand. It just couldn't be right. She looked at another one and it had the same result. She was pregnant and the panic started to build.

Sinking to the floor, she started to hyperventilate and put her head between her knees until she calmed down a bit. "What am I going to do?" She struggled to get up and then took all the tests and put them in a bag before running into the bedroom. After throwing a few things into a suitcase, she grabbed her phone and made some travel arrangements. On her way out, she scribbled a note to Jason and then left.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked into the penthouse with Steven. "Elizabeth! Your brother is here."

There was no answer.

"That's weird. Her car was in the garage."

Jason went into the bedroom and was surprised to see clothes strewn around. He ran back into the other room where Steven was holding her note.

"Did you guys fight?"

"What? No." He grabbed the note and read it.

"Jason, I'm sorry. Something happened and I just need a few days to myself to get my head on straight. I promise I'll call you tomorrow. I just need some time. Love, Elizabeth."

There was a knock on the door, so Steven answered it.

"Hey, is Elizabeth home? I was in town and wanted to say hello."

"No. She isn't here."

"Oh. Can I wait?"

Jason sat on the couch.

"Now is really not a good time."

John frowned and then pushed his way into the apartment. "What did you do?"

"He didn't do anything."

"Then where is she?"

Jason looked up at him. "I don't know. She left and I don't why or where she went."

"That doesn't sound like her. Have you started looking?"

"I just found out and I don't know where to start."

Steven whipped out his phone and called Sarah, but she hadn't seen her since earlier in the morning.

Jason called Epiphany, but got the same answer. "Where would she go?"

Steven called Johnny, but he hadn't seen her either. "Let's split up. I'll go to the bus station. Jason, you go to my parent's house."

"I'll take the airport," John said.

"We'll meet at Audrey's in forty minutes."

Jason nodded and they headed out.


	62. Chapter 62

A/N – Thanks for the comments! Glad you liked the memorial! Liz is not running away from anything. It's not negative. She just needs some resolution and wanted to do it on her own terms. It has nothing to do with Jason.

Chapter 62

Andrea listened intently as Jason filled them in. "She could be anywhere."

"And you said that she was fine this morning?"

"Yes."

"I spoke to her at the hospital, and she said she was getting over a bug, but felt a lot better," Jeff said.

"She's been sick, but she was feeling better today," Jason explained.

The door burst open and Sarah, Francis, and Trevor strode towards them.

"Have you heard anything?" Sarah asked.

Jason shook his head. "No."

"Well she didn't just disappear." She whipped out her phone and waited for someone to pick up. "Spinelli? We need your help. Elizabeth has disappeared and we can't find her. Can you check and see if she used a plane, bus, or train to get out of here? Her car is still in the garage."

Spinelli agreed and she hung up the phone.

"If anyone can find her, it will be him.

Andrea noted that Jason looked like he was about to lose it. She grabbed his arm and made him sit. "We will leave for Audrey's in a few minutes. Until then, everyone needs to put on their thinking cap. Where would she go?"

That was the million-dollar question.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John ran into the airport. A few flights had just left and when he didn't see her, he made a call to his computer geek. He plopped into a chair and then a thought popped into his head and suddenly, he just knew. It had to be it. He ran to a counter and tried to purchase any ticket he could going West. Finally, they found a seat for him and he quickly bought it and went to the security line. His flight left in a half hour so they rushed him through. By the time he got to the gate, they were about to close the doors, so he just made it. Elizabeth had about an hour jump on him. He just hoped his instincts were right. Dialing his phone, he left a message for Jason. The reception was spotty and he wasn't sure he would get through, but he left one anyway and then put his phone on airplane mode.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When everyone got to Audrey's, they realized that John hadn't shown up. Jason checked his messages, but couldn't understand it.

Steven listened as Jason put his phone in speaker mode. "I can't make it out either."

"I think he's flying somewhere," Audrey said.

"Dammit!" Jason said loudly.

Sarah got back on the phone and gave Spinelli the information and about ten minutes later, he called back. "John bought a ticket to Los Angeles, CA. Why would she go there?"

Jeff wiped his hands over his face while his wife sat beside him at a loss of words.

"Does she have friends there?" Jason asked.

Jeff sighed. "It's not that."

"Then what?"

"Sophie is buried there," Andrea said softly.

Jason stood and called Edward. "I need to get to California. Please, can you help me? Elizabeth is in trouble."

Edward was surprised, but quickly recovered. "Okay. I'll call the pilot and call you right back."

"Thank you."

Jason paced back and forth as he waited.

"Maybe it's a good thing that John will beat us there. He's the one person that might be able to help her," Audrey said.

"I just don't understand why she would all of a sudden freak out and need to go there," Steven said.

Sarah gasped. "Oh—my—God."

"What?" Francis asked.

"Maybe she's pregnant."

Everyone was silent as they processed that possibility. Jason looked pale as he started to realize how serious the situation was.

"Why didn't she come to me?" Jason asked. He was starting to get upset that Elizabeth would run off.

"Maybe she panicked," Sarah said.

"Jason, Elizabeth was really traumatized by what happened back then and she carried that heartache with her for a long time. If she is pregnant, then maybe she's worried that she will lose this baby too. She loves you. I really don't have any doubt about that, but right now she just needs some space to come to terms with it. Leaving you a note shows that she doesn't intend to shut you out or run."

"If you're asking me not to go after her, I don't think I have it in me to do that."

"I'm not asking that at all. She'll be there a few hours ahead of you, so by the time you arrive hopefully, she'll be ready to open up to you."

His shoulders relaxed a little. "Okay."

"Just try not to be too mad. We don't always make the right decision when we're emotionally upset and this isn't about your relationship. It's about Elizabeth healing and letting go."

Jason understood that. He had taken off himself, in the past, and had everyone worried. "I just need to be near her." He answered his phone.

"Be at the airport in half an hour," Edward said.

"Thank you."

"How many people are coming with you?"

"Hold on." Jason looked around. "Are any of you coming with me?"

California was far and most of them had commitments at the hospital.

"I'll go. Let me just throw some clothes in a suitcase," Audrey said.

Jason didn't care. He would buy something to wear when he got there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

No matter how hard Elizabeth tried, she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the baby growing in her belly. She dissected her first pregnancy over and over and wondered if she could have done something differently to prevent Sophie's death.

The stewardess handed her several packets of crackers. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much." She had gotten sick once already and confided in the woman who had gotten her some ginger ale and doted on her, making sure she drank water too. Since her flight was at the last minute, she had scored a first class seat for free.

"If you need me, just press the button."

Elizabeth munched on a cracker and prayed it would help her stomach settle. How was she going to tell Jason? They hadn't really discussed having kids anytime soon and she didn't want to overwhelm him. A baby would change everything. Her eyes began to tear. It was like every fear she had was haunting her and she couldn't dial it back. She tried to take some deep breaths as the stewardess watched her intently, wondering if the passenger would survive the flight without completely breaking down. A few minutes later, Liz rushed into the bathroom and started to sob. She tried to be as quiet as she could, but she needed to let it out. When she was done, she washed her face and stared at herself in the mirror. "You have to get it together," she whispered as she rubbed her stomach. After a few minutes, she made her way back to her seat and buckled herself in. They still had a long way to go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason was surprised to find Lila waiting on the plane. "What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want you to go alone. Why is she in trouble?"

Audrey greeted Lila with a hug before looking for a seat.

"Take that one," Lila said as she pointed. "It reclines."

"Thank you."

Jason bucked himself in. "We think she is pregnant and freaked out about it."

Lila was so stunned that she didn't speak for a while. "Why California?"

"That is where her first baby, Sophie, was buried."

Lila grabbed his hand and held it. "She must be so scared."

"Yeah."

"I think Elizabeth is going to need your reassurance. Are you okay with this?"

Jason let out a harsh breath. "I'm scared to death that I won't be a good father and if anything happens and Elizabeth loses the baby, I don't think she'll recover."

"Elizabeth is strong and so are you. In fact, I think your pasts will help you be a thoughtful parent and you won't be alone. We'll all be here for you."

He squeezed her hand. "Thank you. It's just so unexpected. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it."

"So is she, but I think after she visits Sophie, things will be a lot better. Elizabeth is not only scared, but maybe a little guilty too. When a parent loses a child, it's natural to feel that way."

"I need to hold her and take care of her. She's everything to me."

The plane started to move and Lila said a little prayer for their safety and for Elizabeth and her great grandchild.

"All you need to do when you see her is tell her that. It's probably killing her that she left like she did. We just need to calm her and love on her until she's ready to talk."

"I can do that."

"Good."

Audrey slightly smiled. Jason was going to make a wonderful father and she couldn't wait to see him holding his son or daughter.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth got off the plane. She was exhausted and wasn't sure how she was even standing. The stress was taking its toll, but she shouldered on and took a cab to the cemetery. When they finally got there, she paid the driver and grabbed her small suitcase and headed for the area Sophie would be in. It had been a very long time since she had seen it. When she finally reached her destination, she sat down in the grass and stared at it for a moment. It was a little chilly, but the sun felt nice against her skin. Removing her coat, she put it over her shoulders and then touched the headstone and started to cry. "Sophie, I'm so sorry that mommy hasn't visited you, but you are always in my heart and in my thoughts. I don't know what to do. I'm pregnant and I'm so scared that the baby won't make it. I just needed to be here with you. Maybe in a way, I feel like I need your permission to let you go, not that you could give it to me now." Her lip quivered as she brushed some tears away. "I never wanted to leave you here, but mom and dad thought that it was better. They were scared I would spend so much time grieving that I'd forget to live. They were probably right, but I never forgot you. I had your picture right over my heart." She closed her eyes and talked to Sophie for quite a long time, telling her about the family and Jason. In fact, she didn't even hear John walk up to her.

"Elizabeth…"

She jumped and her head jerked towards him. "John?"

"I'm so glad that you are alright."

She stood and he hugged her tightly.

"We were all so worried."

He took a moment to study her face. "You look exhausted. Have you slept?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't."

"It's not healthy. You need to take care of yourself.

"I know. I just—I can't explain it, but I had to be here."

"Are you pregnant?"

She was surprised that he'd guess that. "Yes and I'm so scared. It's probably irrational, but it just came out of nowhere and I guess I wasn't prepared for the shock of it."

He looked down at the grave and swallowed thickly.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the grass. "Sophie, this is your daddy."

Tears sprang into John's eyes. "Hi Sophie. I think I love you and I never even met you."

Liz leaned against his arm. "Is Jason mad?"

"He's just worried sick about you."

"I wasn't trying to hurt him."

"He knows that and I'll warn you that he's probably on the way."

She closed her eyes and after a few minutes of silence, she kind of slumped more and he became alarmed.

"Elizabeth?"

When she didn't answer and started to fall forward, he grabbed her and placed her on her back. "Elizabeth!" he yelled. Looking around, he saw a maintenance guy and waved his arms.

The man ran towards them. "What's wrong?"

"She passed out. Can you call an ambulance? She's pregnant."

He nodded and dialed his phone and gave some instructions. "Can you carry her?"

"Yes."

"I'll get her bag. My truck is right there. We can meet them at the entrance."

John gently picked her up and followed him as he prayed the entire time.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

John paced in the waiting room and then his phone rang and he scrambled to answer it. "Hello?"

"We're in a town car. Where are we going?"

"Cedar Sinai Hospital."

"What!" Jason said so loudly, Lila and Audrey's gaze jerked towards him.

"She passed out at the gravesite. I think she's probably dehydrated and she probably hadn't slept."

"We'll be right there."

Jason gave directions to the driver and then explained things to the very worried women sitting on either side of him.

By the time they made it to the hospital, he was a nervous wreck. "John. Have you heard anything?"

"They should have an update soon."

Audrey gave him a hug. "Thank you for taking care of her."

"Always."

Everyone but Jason sat, he just couldn't keep still. Finally, a doctor approached them.

"How is she?"

"Her blood pressure is through the roof. She is slightly dehydrated and she hasn't regained consciousness. We're doing some blood work to confirm, but I understand that she's pregnant."

"Yes," Jason said. "I'm her boyfriend and that is her grandmother."

"For what I was told, she hasn't slept, so I don't think there are any complications, just that she's suffering from exhaustion. I want to keep her here until she is stable, which means she might be staying overnight."

"We think she just found out about the pregnancy, so she hasn't seen a doctor," Audrey said.

"I'll be able to tell you for sure once the blood work comes back. Any other questions?"

"Can we see her?"

"Two at a time," the doctor said.

Audrey took Jason's hand. "Come on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason stood back as Audrey softly spoke to Elizabeth and then kissed her forehead.

"She needs to know you are here," Audrey said grabbing a chair for Jason to sit.

He slipped onto it and then took her hand. "Elizabeth, I'm here and I'm not mad. I just need to see those beautiful blue eyes."

She was knocked out.

"Jason, Edward arranged for a couple of rooms at the hotel nearby. John didn't bring any clothes, so we're going to go get him some and then check in. What size are you?"

He rattled of a few numbers and Audrey wrote them down.

"We'll be back soon. Text me what the doctor's say. We won't be far."

"I will."

A nurse walked in. "Excuse me, we're going to admit her and take her to her room. The doctor wants her to stay overnight."

"Was there something wrong?"

"He just wants to monitor her to play it safe. Your grandmother arranged for a private room and there will be a bed you can lay on."

"Thank you." There was no way he was leaving her.

He got up and went into the hallway and called Jeff who was greatly concerned. Jason assured him that they were handling everything.

"She's fragile right now."

"I know. I'll take care of her. I love her."

Jeff slightly smiled. "I know. You don't hide it."

Jason smirked. "I'll call you when she wakes up."

"Okay. Take care."

He ended the call and when they were ready to transport, he followed them to her room.


	63. Chapter 63

A/N – Thanks for the comments, especially to those who take the time to type review every post. I so appreciate it. It's the only thanks I get for taking so much time to write and it's way more fun when I get to read your feedback. * Guest – It's about both of them. She wasn't trying to put the baby at risk. On the plane, she was eating and drinking water to stay hydrated. The only thing she didn't do was sleep. Just being upset usually wouldn't put your baby at risk.

I can't believe that this is over. What a journey. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on a shorter story (very jealous Jason). Hopefully, I can post it completely before I go on vacation on the 18th, but it might take a week for me to get started posting. We'll see how much I get done this weekend. After that, I'm really not sure, but I have a lot of stories that I have started write to choose from. I will probably take a break for a while and then come back. Hopefully, work won't be quite as bad by then. We shall see.

Chapter 63

Liz didn't wake up until two hours later. By that time, Audrey, John, and Lila had returned.

"How is she?"

"She's still out."

"I think she looks pale," John said.

"Me too," Jason added.

Liz stirred and then jerked up into a sitting position.

"It's okay. Lay back down, please," Jason said.

"Where am I?" She groggily looked around.

"You're in the hospital."

She looked shocked and tried to think back to what happened. "I was at Sophie's grave with John. That's the last thing I remember."

John moved forward. "You passed out on me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Audrey walked around the bed.

"Oh my God, who else is here?"

Lila followed her. "Just me."

"I can't believe you came all the way here."

"You are carrying my great grandchild. Where else would I be?"

"Everyone knows?" Her eyes locked with Jason's.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry that I worried you. I just needed some time."

"Well, I'm not going to apologize for coming. I'm so glad that John found you or this could have ended up being more serious." She could have laid there for hours before someone noticed.

The doctor walked in. "I see the patient is awake. I'm Dr. Ford."

"Hi."

"Let's give the doctor some room," Lila said walking towards the door.

"Can Jason stay?" Liz asked.

"Yes."

Jason moved around to the other side of the bed so Elizabeth could see him.

The doctor took her vitals. "Your blood pressure is coming down and your saline drip is done. I need you to sleep, but first, you need to eat something."

"Okay."

"It looks like you're about six weeks along."

"Wow. I had no idea."

"That happens a lot. Just make sure you go see your doctor when you get home."

"I will."

"If you're doing well by the morning, I'll let you go home. You need to keep hydrated on the plane ride though."

"I'll make sure that she drinks lots of water," Jason said.

"I'm going to have a nurse bring you some food and then I need you to sleep."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Her eyes felt like they weighed a ton.

He left and Jason moved closer. "I need you to know that I love you and I'm not mad. I was just scared."

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just panicked and needed to be here."

"I know. I've done the same thing. You need to know that you can always come to me. I want to be there for."

"I need a hug."

He moved the bed so she was sitting up more and then hugged her the best he could. Slowly, he moved his hand over her belly. "We're having a baby."

"It's crazy. I think if we had it planned it, I would have been able to wrap my mind around it and deal, but it just came out of left field."

He let her go. "Well, we do have sex—a lot."

She finally smiled. "Great sex."

He kissed her gently. "I'm a little scared I won't be good at being a father."

"Jason, you are so sweet and you take care of me and you listen without judgment. I think you're going to be wonderful."

"Thank you."

"I'm the one who is a basket case."

Lila smiled as she moved forward. "Well, since you are probably going to be a Morgan slash Quartermaine soon, you'll fit right in. It's good to see you smile."

"Thank you. Before we go home tomorrow, you think we could stop by Sophie's grave?"

"Of course, I would like to pay my respects too," Jason said.

"Me too," Lila added.

"Where's Audrey and John?"

Lila grinned. "She's making him get a haircut."

Liz laughed. A nurse brought her some food and even though it didn't taste very good, she ate it and then laid back.

John and Audrey walked into the room and she smiled.

"Did Grams pick out your clothes too?"

"Very funny." He was happy she had her sense of humor back.

His phone rang and it was Jolene, "Hey. Hold on."

"Is that Jolene?"

"Yeah."

She held out her hand and John gave her the phone. "Hi Jolene. It's Elizabeth."

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little embarrassed."

"Don't. We all have our meltdowns."

"I'll try not to have such an epic one next time. Thank you for letting me borrow your boyfriend."

"He loves you and will always want to protect you. It's something I admire about him, actually."

"Don't let him go. He's a keeper."

Jolene smiled. "I know. Is it wrong that I'm happy you dumped him?"

Liz laughed. "No. I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks."

"Here's John."

She handed the phone back and he went out into the hallway.

"Alright, you sleep. We're going to go back to the hotel and Jason can text us when you wake up and we'll bring you some real food."

Liz smiled. "That sounds really good."

"Any cravings?"

"Nope. You know what I like."

"Alright, I will figure it out." Audrey kissed her on the temple. "Sweet dreams."

"Thanks."

Lila gave her a kiss and lowered her bed. "See you later."

"Bye."

John waved from the hallway and they left.

"You should lay down too. I'm sure you didn't sleep on the plane," Liz said.

"Okay."

She watched him get settled and then finally shut her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The next morning, Elizabeth was released and they went to visit Sophie. Lila left a plant and Liz and John said their goodbyes.

"I will never forget you. I might be having another baby, but it will never replace you in my heart and in order to be a good mom, I need to let go of this pain. So, I'm going to picture you as a little angel that will watch over your new brother or sister. It's my way of making the situation more positive. When they get older, I will tell them all about you and the tree at the hospital, my little Sophie tree, and they can watch it grow. Just know that mommy loves you—always." She stood and Jason held her as she cried.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Believe it or not, I feel better about everything."

"Good."

He walked her to the town car. "I'm glad that I got to come. Sophie knows you're loved and moving on with your life and I have to believe that she's smiling down on us."

"Me too."

He kissed the top of her head and they got in the car.

"So, what airline are we flying?"

Lila smiled. "The Quartermaine express."

"Wow! That's awesome. I'll have to thank Edward."

"Edward is a lot like Jason. He likes to take care of the people he loves. He'll spoil you if you give him a chance."

"I know Diane still talks about that shopping trip. She was in heaven," Liz said.

"Well, she deserved it."

"Thank you all for supporting me. It means so much to me."

"Anytime."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

When they got home, everyone was very supportive and Andrea encouraged Liz to go see Lainey about Sophie which her daughter willingly agreed to. Lainey had been a little surprised by her setback, but it just showed that they had a little more work to do so that Liz wouldn't stress towards the end of her pregnancy.

By the time Elizabeth was showing, she was in a much better place.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth sat across from Patrick and Epiphany. "Alright, what's going on with you too?" They had been acting weird all week and she knew something was up.

"There's something we have to tell you," Piph said.

"Now you're really freaking me out."

PIph smirked. "It's not bad."

"Okay, spill."

Patrick took Epiphany's hand. "We're getting married."

Liz squealed. "Get out! When? I mean is it too soon to ask?"

Patrick shook his head. "No. In fact, it's this weekend."

Her head tilted as her eyes narrowed. "Did you knock her up?"

When they didn't answer, Liz's mouth dropped open. "Seriously?"

Patrick grinned. "No, but we are going to try."

Liz growled. "Don't tease a pregnant woman like that. Now I have to pee." She scrambled off the couch and ran to the bathroom as Piph chuckled. "That was a good one."

"Wish I had taken a picture of her face."

Liz came back. "Why this weekend?"

"I don't know. We were talking at the hospital and Lila overheard and said we could have it at the mansion."

"Wow! That's awesome. The flowers should be in bloom. What are you going to wear?"

"I was hoping you'd go shopping with me."

"Of course I will."

Patrick stood. "Alright, I have a bunch of arrangements to make."

"Where are you having the reception?"

"Actually, we're just going to get married and go straight to the honeymoon."

"Oh."

"Elizabeth, don't be sad. We don't have a lot of family and we didn't want it to be a big thing."

"Why?"

Piph shrugged. "It was just never something I really wanted."

Liz gnawed on her lip a minute. "Alright."

"What about you and Jason?"

"We'll do it someday. Since I started to show, it would probably be better to wait." She was showing a little early. "We're still trying to prepare for the baby."

"I get it. Can you go shopping now?"

"Sure."

"Alright, but I want you to try on some dresses too."

Liz smiled. "That sounds like fun."

"Liz, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh my God, yes!"

"Great! Let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They shopped for several hours. Liz found a dress and told them to hold it for her for twenty-four hours because she didn't want to seem hasty. Their focus had been on the baby and they hadn't really talked about marriage even though they both loved each other and wouldn't object to it.

When she got back to the penthouse, she filled Jason in on the shopping trip. He told her that Patrick asked him to be in the wedding party and he agreed. The week ended up being a blur of activity and when Saturday finally came around, Elizabeth rushed to the mansion with Jason so they could get ready. Piph was already there and Jason pulled her to the rose garden to show her everything and she was stunned when everyone stood up and clapped when they saw them.

"What?"

Jason led her to the middle and knelt down. "Elizabeth Webber, I love you so very much. You are beautiful inside and out and I can't live another day without truly making you mine. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She started to cry. "Yes. I love you too."

He smiled and she leaned down and they kissed as everyone clapped. Jason took out the ring box and slipped a beautiful hear shaped diamond onto her finger.

"It's gorgeous." Suddenly, she looked up. "Um, don't you think it's a little rude to upstage the wedding?"

Everyone chuckled.

"Here's the thing. Elizabeth, will you marry me today?"

"What?"

Steven snapped a picture of her face. "Priceless."

Liz glared for a second and then turned her attention back to Jason. "This is for us?"

"Yes. I know you're worried about showing and wanted to wait, but I don't want to. Will you marry me today?"

Her hand flew to her mouth and she was deeply moved but very much shocked by everything.

"Say yes!" Jeff yelled.

"Yeah, if you say no, I'll make you name the baby Paper Airplane," Sarah said.

"Or Zombie Apocalypse," Steven said, prompting Audrey to look at him like he was crazy.

Liz started to laugh.

Trevor walked up to them. "Say yes because this man loves you beyond reason and he makes you happy."

Liz gazed down at her gorgeous man. "Yes because I love you beyond reason."

Everyone clapped. Liz turned to Epiphany before she was whisked away. "Are you even engaged?"

She grinned.

"Yes, I put a ring on it."

"You better had."

When they got to the room, Epiphany pulled out the dress Liz had picked out.

"You're gonna make me cry again."

Emily grinned. "I bought you waterproof everything."

"Thank God. My hormones are all over the place."

Sarah joined them along with Amelia and Brooklyn. "We have a surprise for you."

"I don't know if I can take anymore."

"You'll love this one. We hired a special flower girl."

Liz frowned. "Who?"

Kylie walked into the room and Liz dropped to the floor as she embraced her warmly. "I missed you so much."

"I couldn't miss your wedding day, even if you are marrying my future husband."

Liz laughed. "Has he seen you yet?"

"No. It's a surprise."

"Good."

"Time to get your makeup and hair done," Amelia said. They had hired someone to do it for her.

Once she was finished, they helped her get into the dress.

Andrea watched from across the room. "You look so gorgeous."

Liz smiled. "Thank you." The dress was simple, but elegant and hid her bump nicely.

Jeff agreed. "You are stunning."

"Thanks dad."

"Alright, are we ready?" Jeff asked.

"Definitely."

Everyone else left them alone and he took a moment to lay a kiss on her forehead. "I love you and I'm glad that you found someone to spend the rest of your life with."

"Thank you. I love you too."

"Let's do this."

She took his arm and he left her outside.

When Jason saw Kylie, he had a big grin on his face. Before she sat down, she ran up to him and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jason was holding his breath as he watched her walk towards him.

"Breathe," Francis whispered.

He let out a harsh breath. Elizabeth looked incredible and he thought he was the luckiest man on earth.

She smiled as she slowly walked towards him. Jeff finally kissed her and gave her hand to Jason.

"Beautiful," he whispered as she smiled in response.

The ceremony was beautiful. Brooklyn sang for them and then Epiphany read a beautiful poem. Later, she sang at the reception. Once all the vows were made, and they were finally pronounced man and wife, everyone was ready to celebrate in style. They partied all night before they slipped away and went back to the penthouse. Jolene, Carly, and Claudia had decorated it.

Jason made love to his wife until they were both exhausted and fell asleep. After that he whisked her away to a beach house. They would go to Italy after the baby was born. While Liz was nervous once her water broke, Jason was there to calm and assure her. They had a healthy baby boy they named Jackson Edward. Three years later he was followed by his little sister Lila Anne and a year after that, Liz got a surprise and discovered she was pregnant again and they had another boy named Caden.

Amelia and Johnny were madly in love. Johnny proposed to her and they want to start having kids right away. They would end up having a small ceremony and a bigger reception where are their friends and family gathered to celebrate. A year later, they had a little girl named Claire and three years later, a little boy named Eric. Kylie was a big presence in everyone's life and usually came to stay in Port Charles over the summer. She was happy and her mom was doing well and had met someone that respected and treated her well. Kylie was thriving.

Patrick knocked Epiphany up about three months later and they had a little boy named Benjamin. One year after the Morgan nuptials, Sarah and Francis had a little boy named Robert and two years after that another little boy named Preston James. Carly and Sonny married and had a little boy named Michael. John and Jolene eventually married and had twin girls named Maria and Allie. Emily and Steven broke up and then got back together. They got married and had a little girl named Emma.

Francis made Jason a partner. When Ric and Gloria got out of prison, they laid low and didn't bother the family and Ric would pay Jason a monthly stipend for the rest of his life. Corelli Morgan was successful and even surpassed Corinthos Inc. It would be a good legacy for their children if they wanted to be involved.

Life wasn't perfect, but it was filled with laughter and love. All the couples thrived.

The End


End file.
